Another Hoenn Story
by D-Rider
Summary: ON HIATUS Brendan moved to Hoenn, and has his travel with May, yada yada you know the storyline. Based on the games,anime, and Emerald surprises. Don't Forget: It Don't Mean a thing if you ain't got that swing!
1. New Place, New Pokemon, and New Rivals

I know that the Brendan/May adventure has been overused, but I still made a different Hoenn Story. Along with a bunch of other crap I added. Most from the video games, but gym battles and normal battles are from anime. Brendan also gets a rival, and it's not May...

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon, but I do own several characters in the story.

**Chapter I: New Place, New Pokemon, and New Rivals**

From a distance, anyone could see a huge moving truck coming rolling through. It was big, red with a white Pokeball symbol on it, and a male truck driver and a female was in the front seat. But inside the truck was a boy about 11 years of age, with snow white hair, light skin, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a red and black sweater with a yellow collar, black pants, yellow fingerless gloves, red, white, and black shoes, and to top it all off, a black headband with a red Pokeball symbol. His name is Brendan Maple.

He was showing off his dodging skills most of the ride (the boxes), and he had his good share of practice of this because of his old school loved the game dodgeball for gym class.

"Stupid things," he said out loud while dodging another one that was headed right to his face and sitting on a box. It's a good thing I was a kick ass player of dodge ball in Goldenrod City..." All of a sudden, the truck went to an abrupt stop, jerkiing Brendan to the steel door of the truck, and making him look like a rag doll.

"Ow!" he yelled as soon as he connected the door. "Stupid driver, what's happening up there, is mom giving the driver head or something?" The big door opened up, and his mom was standing in front of him.

"What was that about me," his mom asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"It was nothing," Brendan said. "Don't worry 'bout it."

"Well okay then," his mom said. "Welcome to your new home." She said with a normal smile this time. "Don't you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's alright," Brendan said while walking inside the house. He saw a bunch of Machoke carrying boxes and setting up the house.

"Go up to your room and set your clock honey," his mom yelled up at him while he was heading upstairs. So Brendan headed up to his room and took a good look at it. It was bigger than his last room, with just his bed, computer, clock, television with his Game Cube set up, and his rug. And his room looked larger because there was a lot more room. He went to set up his clock and headed to his P.C.

"The potion that Janelle gave me should still be in here." He said while taking it out and putting it into his bag. Then he headed downstairs…

"Brendan, get down here quickly!" His mom yelled to him. "Your father is on the news! Come quickly!" Brendan came down at normal pace and looked at the television set.

"And that was Norman Maple of Petalburg City Gym. And this is Gabby and T.Y. from Petalburg City, going back to you Tom…"

"Aw, we missed him." Brendan's mom said. "He was on the news on a report on him being the new leader. Oh well, why don't you go meet the neighbors.

"Sure, whatever," Brendan said while heading out the door to the house next door. It was weird because it was just like reflection of his house. But he only stayed on the subject shortly, because he went to the door, and headed on in.

"Hey," a voice from inside said. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, um…I'm sorry ma'am." Brendan said while heading out.

"Whatever kid," she said while standing up. "I'm just sick of people coming into my house without knocking. But you're the new neighbor, and you look about my daughter's age. How old are you kid?"

"Um…11," Brendan answered nervously.

"Hmm…exactly her age." She said while starting to smoke a cigarette. "Yeah, my husband is at work, which is just the building below us. If you want to see May just head upstairs, and the room to the right, you'll see it'll be her room."

"But what if she's doing something…" Brendan asked.

"Oh relax you pervert, she's just cleaning her room." Brendan just shrugged, and headed upstairs.

"Well, mom said to change after I clean my room, so…" as the girl in the room took off her shirt, Brendan walked in.

"Hey I'm Bren…WHOA!" he yelled when he saw the girl.

"HEY!" the girl screamed while picking up her TV remote and was smacking Brendan with it.

From downstairs, May's mom heard a loud thud from her daughter's room.

"I wonder what that noise could be," she said while giggling. "Ooh, I love playing jokes." Mrs. Birch went upstairs and saw Brendan on the floor with a huge red vertical mark on his face, and a slight nose bleed.

"MOM," the girl yelled. "He was looking at my chest!"

"Oh relax May, your only 11, even though their bigger than most of the girls at your school, but don't worry about it."

"Whatever," she said. The girl named May had light brown hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing (after she changed) a red shirt with some black just below the collar and some white at the bottom of the shirt, white gloves where the fingers were black, short shorts (looking like some booty shorts to Brendan), semi-long black socks, red, black, and yellow shoes, a yellow fanny pack that was around her waist, and a red bandana with a white Pokeball symbol on it.

"_Well," _May thought to herself. "_This new guy is a lot cuter than that loser Albert who moved to Kanto." _She thought while staring at Brendan and losing her anger towards him.

"Anyways," she said out loud. "I have to go help dad with his Pokemon research. I guess I'll see you later…"

"Brendan," he said telling her his name and standing up.

"Okay then," she started. "I'll see you later Brendan," she said while leaving her room. Brendan just looked at May's room, which was a reflection of his room, and headed out as well.

"I guess I'll go to Prof. Birch's lab to see something interesting in this one horse town." Brendan said while leaving May's house. When he got there he took a look inside, and saw a man with glasses and writing stuff on paper.

"Hello Professor Birch," Brendan said with a smile.

"Oh I'm not Professor Birch, I'm his assistant, Professor Birch is out doing fieldwork." The man said.

"Oh," Brendan said feeling like a dumbass.

"But I know you can find him on Route 101." He said with a smile.

"Um…ok then," Brendan said while leaving the lab and headed up Route 101. He was expecting peace and quiet while he was headed to find the Pokemon professor, but he was very wrong.

"HELP!" a male voice screamed. Brendan ran over to the voice, and saw a middle

aged man who was hanging on a tree branch, and saw a little Poochyena barking at him.

"Young man," he screamed. "Look in my bag, there's a Pokeball! Please use it to save me!"

"Um…"Brendan said while thinking quickly. He looked into the man's bag, and saw three Pokeballs inside. Quickly, Brendan grabbed one, and threw it out. What came out of the ball was a little blue fish looking thing on all fours.

"You look like a water Pokemon, am I right?" Brendan asked anxiously.

"Mudkip mud (trans: sure am!)." The thing said.

"Alright then, whatever you are use Water Gun at that dog looking thing." He said. Brendan didn't know about Hoenn Pokemon, and it was going to take a while for him to get used to them. But the blue thing sprayed a pretty large water gun at the little dog, and it ended up running away.

"Wow," the man who Brendan assumed was Professor Birch. "Thank you for that." He said with a smile of gratitude.

"It was nothing." Brendan said with a smug attitude. He couldn't help himself from being arrogant at times.

"Come with me to my lab." He said while turning and walking away. Brendan followed without question, and for a few minutes, Brendan had to endure Prof. Birch's ass in his face while they were going to the lab. When they finally reached it, Professor Birch looked at Brendan and smiled at him.

"Well Brendan, I heard that you didn't have a Pokemon yet, so I'll let you keep the Mudkip that you saved me with," he said with a smile.

"Um…" Brendan said. "Thank you, I guess."

"No problem," the professor said. "Hey, my kid May is out on Route 103 studying the local Pokemon wildlife, go see her.

"Even though you don't tell me what to do," Brendan said in his smug voice and turning around. "I guess I'll go look for her." And left the lab before Prof. Birch could say anymore. While heading on back to Route 101, Brendan had to fight some Pokemon on his way to Oldale Town, and Route 103. The annoying thing about it though, was that all of these Zigzagoons or Wurmples would just pop out of nowhere in the tall ass grass, and want to battle Brendan.

"Damn, I want to catch one of these stupid things, but all I have is this stupid Potion, and I know that Oldale isn't too far away." Brendan said in annoyance of the Pokemon wildlife. When he reached Oldale Town, he saw a few buildings, a house, a Pokemon Center, and a Pokemart. All of a sudden, some random kid ran out of the house.

"Mom I'll be fine don't worry," he said while rushing.

"Hey kid," Brendan asked. "Where are you going?"  
"Littleroot Town!" he yelled at him. "Professor Birch is going to give me my first Pokemon, and I can't be late," he said while turning and running towards where Brendan just came up from. The kid was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a large burgundy rectangle in the middle, blue jeans, black shoes, and black wrist bands. He had light brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"Hmm…" Brendan said. I wonder if he gets the Pokemon he likes. But it ain't going to be Mudkip!" Brendan yelled outloud while going to the Pokemon Center. He walked inside, and saw a couple of Pokemon trainers talking to one another. Ignoring them, he went up to the nurse wearing a white nurse attire, and a weird hair do, along with pink hair to top it all off.

"Hello, welcome to the Oldale Town Pokemon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" she asked in a bored attitude.

"Yes please," Brendan said while handing the nurse his Mudkip's ball.

"What," she said. "One Pokemon, you must be a sucky ass trainer," she said while looking disgusted.

"Well, I'm a damn beginner, no need for you to act like a bitch towards me!" Brendan said offended.

"Well, you need to catch more Pokemon, and become a real trainer. Then you might get laid," she said while putting the Pokemon on a tray and pressing a button.

"Wha, Wha, WHAT?" Brendan asked, shocked to hear a woman like the nurse to say something like that. The machine stopped, and the woman handed Brendan Mudkip's ball.

"Look, my name is Nurse Joy. Sorry to bitch at you, but it's just that time of the month for me…"

"Um…whoa, too much information there, whatever that means" Brendan said while turning to leave.

"Well if you wanted to know why I was bitchy…" the nurse yelled at him. "It's called PMS!"

"God what was her problem," Brendan asked himself while walking out of the center. "And what's the time of the month or PMS mean? Oh well, I guess if I become a famous Pokemon trainer, then I might get laid, even by that hot chick May." He said while going to the big building with the blue roof.

"Ah, a new trainer I see," a man in front of the building asked.

"Yeah, and the next trainer in front of Trainers Monthly," Brendan said with a grin on his face.

"Actually, it's a girl named Melisa who just won the Johto League Gold Conference." The man said.

"Oh, well then, when I get more famous and stuff." Brendan said while feeling dumb.

"Anyways," the man said while pointing to the building he was in front of. "This is a Pokemart. Just look for our blue roof, you'll find us." The man said with a smile.

"Whatever," Brendan said while heading up to Route 103. While walking up there, he had to fight more Pokemon, only this time, there were some Poochyena mixed in with the other two Pokemon he kept frequently fighting.

"Man, I need some cash." Brendan said while seeing a familiar girl bending over with her butt in the air. She was scribbling something on notebook paper, and looking at some Zigzagoon footprints. Brendan decided he wanted to get back at her for the remote thing earlier. So he quietly walked up to her while she was mumbling some stuff about how a Poochyena's footprint is slightly bigger than a Zigzagoon's footprint, and grabbed her butt and squeezed with force. May screamed, and turned around to punch Brendan in the cheek with good force.

"You perv," she yelled at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, your butt was in the air." Brendan said while standing up. And that remote thing I had to get back at you for…"

"Wait 'til our fathers here about this." She said with a grin. "You'll be in big trouble for this one." She said while her face turned back to serious.

"You won't tell," Brendan started. "Because I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. If I win, I get to squeeze your butt again, and you can't tell anybody that I did. And if you win, you can punch me again, and tell anyone that I did it.

"Hmm…" she said with a thinking look on. "What you did was wrong, but your match is equal in satisfactions if either of us wins, and good consequences if the either of us loses. Yeah, I'll accept your challenge, but don't forget to prize money rule.

"Right," Brendan said while pulling his Pokeball out and ready for his first battle. "I chose you, Mudkip," Brendan said. The little mud fish Pokemon came out of its ball and tilted its head while saying its name.

"Hm…" May said while looking at Mudkip. "We might be to a little disadvantage, but we can still beat him, Torchic!" she yelled while throwing its ball out. A little orange chick came out, and said its name just like all other Pokemon do.

"Ladies first," May said. "So Torchic, use Scratch on Mudkip." The little chick Pokemon rushed towards the mud fish, and scratched his face with its foot.

"Alright then, Mudkip, Tackle it." Mudkip obeyed, and started to rush at Torchic.

"Torchic, dodge and use Focus Energy," May said. The chick Pokemon moved just in time, and turned red. Then it went back to normal.

"Mudkip, use another Tackle attack." Brendan said getting worried. Mudkip ran towards Torchic again, and this time the tackle connected.

"You can shake it off Torchic," May said while Torchic was getting up. Then it literally shook off and stared at Mudkip. "Good, now fry that fish up with your Ember!" she said. Torchic blew little fireballs at Mudkip, coming awfully close to connect.

"Quick, Mudkip, dodge them!" Brendan yelled getting more worried. Mudkip did dodge most of them, but about 5 of them hit Mudkip. He fell over and looked like he was out…

"No, I can't lose," Brendan said. "Wait a minute," he said while reaching in his bag, and pulling out the potion…

"Let's wrap this up, Torchic, burn it with your Ember again," she said. While Torchic was sending out little fireballs to Mudkip, it just randomly stood up and glared at Torchic.

"Okay Mudkip, dodge and use Water Gun!" Brendan said. Mudkip dodged every little flame, and shot Torchic with a nice Water Gun that got a direct hit, sending Torchic to the ground.

"Now, finish it off with your Mud-Slap!" Brendan said. Mudkip dug its tail into the ground, and just when it stood up, Mudkip slapped Torchic back down with its Mud-slap. You could just see the twists in its eyes that Torchic was out.

"Alright, I won." Brendan said in triumph.

"Mudkip (trans: Alright)," Mudkip said.

"Well, great job Torchic, you deserve a good rest," May said returning Torchic to its ball.

"And as you know, I get to grab your butt, and you're not allowed to tell." Brendan said proudly. May regretfully gave Brendan 300P and he was able to squeeze her butt, and she couldn't complain. After the humiliation, May started to head back to her father's lab.

"Come on, lets go," she said with an annoyed tone. Brendan walked with his head held high, and May walked with hers held low in shame. "That's why I hate battling." She said.

"Why, because you always lose," Brendan asked smugly while they reached Oldale Town.

"No, I'm actually more interested in Pokemon Contests more. That's what I want to do, not battle with them."

"Oh, well if that's what you want, then that'll have me one step closer to becoming a famous Pokemon Master," Brendan said while entering Route 101.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll tell my dad once we get back to his lab." She said with her head still headed low. The rest of the walk back was quiet, more Pokemon jumped at them, but they both just ignored them while heading back to the lab.

"Hey May," Brendan said.

"What," she answered annoyed.

"What's the time of the month?" Brendan asked sounding stupid.

When they finally reached it, and headed in, the boy that Brendan saw earlier was in there playing with a green looking Pokemon with big yellow eyes.

"May, Brendan, where were you two," Professor Birch said while giving them a red device and 10 Pokeballs (5 each). "The red device is called a Pokedex; it stores information on all of the different Pokemon here in the Hoenn region. May and Brendan opened up their Pokedexes, and listened to the voice inside.

"**Hello, my name is Jessica, the Hoenn Region Pokedex**_." _All three of the Pokedexes said at the same time. "_Please enter your name, height, and weight." _It said.

"Why does this thing need our height and weight?" the boy asked.

"Because this Pokedex has new technology, it can compare your height and weight to any Pokemon available in the Hoenn Region," Professor Birch said with a smile. There's a weight scale and a height measurer over there.

"Cool," Brendan said while entering his name (Brendan Maple), height (5'2"), and his weight (92 lbs.). The other boy and May also did the same things with there Pokedexes, and then took out their Pokemon. On unison, they each pointed there Pokedex at May's Torchic. And the three Pokedexes talked in unison.

_"_**Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its trainers, following with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1800 degrees F, including fireballs that will leave the opponent scorched black.**_" _Then they pointed their devices at the green Pokemon.

"**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko has small hooks at the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. If a bigger foe were to stare at this Pokemon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground." **And then they pointed their Pokedexes to Brendan's Mudkip.

"**Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements out of water and air, this Pokemon can determine what's taking place without using its eyes. **

"This thing's pretty cool," Brendan said while looking at it some more.

"Not really, it's just a simple device," the guy said while putting his up.

"Oh um…I never got your name," Brendan said.

"Well of course you didn't," the guy said in a smug kind of way. "Because I never told you."

"Well you don't have to be smug about it." Brendan said coldly.

"Oh so now your all dark all of a sudden?" he asked while grinning at him.

"If I were dark, you'd notice, you retard." Brendan said.

"Did you just call me a retard." The guy said getting offended and going to Brendan's face.

"Did I stutter," Brendan said doing the same thing.

"Now gentlemen, no need for any harsh arguments here," Professor Birch said. "You're friends and…"

"Naw Professor," the guy said again. "I don't befriend asses like this old man here."

"And I don't befriend guys who go through PMS like you do," Brendan said. May told him that girls got mad for some reason. The new guy had no comeback, so he simply left without another word.

"Yeah Brendan," May said. "How did your hair get so white anyways?"

"Well, back in Johto my hair was black, but this bully declared that he was going to do pull his last prank on me for the last day of school. So even though I tried to avoid him, but one of his goons got me, and had a bucket of white hair dye. They dunked me into it, until my hair was pure white, like how it is. The sucky part is, it dried when they threw me down. I went home trying to wash it, but it didn't come out. But hey, I'm used to it by now."

"So why don't you just get some black dye, and get your hair back to normal," Prof. Birch asked.

"Well, I like it this way," Brendan said while putting his hand threw his hair.

"Oh," May said. "So…"

"I think that you and Brendan should travel together and take the Hoenn League Challenge," Prof. Birch said. "You two would be fine traveling together, catching Pokemon, sharing strategies to defeat gym leaders, and all of that." He said with a smile.

"Um…Dad," May said with her head down.

"Yes dear," he said with a goofy smile still on.

"Um…I don't want to take the Hoenn League Challenge with Brendan." She said. "I'm more interested in Pokemon Contests." She said while looking at him.

"Um…" the Pokemon professor said with a confused look. "Oh, Contests. They are pretty famous here, and I give you permission to do so if you still travel with Brendan, I can't have either of you go out alone.

"Thank you daddy," she said while hugging him in delight.

"_We gonna get freaky in this journey," _Brendan thought with a perverted grin on his face.

"Um…Brendan are you okay," May asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Brendan said thinking quickly.

"It's settled then. May and Brendan traveling together through Hoenn. I'll call your father to let him know that you're coming up his way." Prof. Birch said.

"Okay then," Brendan said while him and May turned and headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was Chapter 1 ladies and gents. Please R&R, this is my first fic. Next Chapter, On the Road to Petalburg City.


	2. On the Road to Petalburg City

**Chapter II: On the Road to Petalburg City**

Brendan and May left Prof. Birch's lab, and were headed out BACK to Route 101. While they were headed there though, Brendan's mom stopped them in their tracks.

"Professor Birch told me that you two were going to travel together, am I right," she said frantically.

"I guess so," May said.

"And May," she started again. "I heard that you were going to take the Contests Challenge or whatever." She said while smiling at her.

"Yes ma'am," May answered while smiling back at her. "I'm going to become a Pokemon Coordinator."

"And Brendan." She said while looking back at her son. "I know that you're going to take the Hoenn League Challenge and I wish you luck." She said.

"Yup, thanks mom," he said while grinning at her.

"Here you two go," she said while pulling out two pairs of shoes that looked like the ones they were wearing. "May, your mother wanted me to give you these, and here you go Brendan," she said handing the shoes to them.

"So what are these," May asked.

"Shoes, duh," Brendan said in triumph.

"No you idiot, I mean what kind of shoes are they." May retaliated.

"Well, that's not what you said." Brendan said.

"There called Running Shoes." Brendan's mother said. "They can help you run really fast, especially when you need them," she said. You can just…"

"Here you go mom," Brendan said while handing his mother his normal shoes. The only differences from his original ones were that they had a little button on them. Same with May's shoes. Brendan's mom took his shoes and May's with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Maple," May said while turning to move.

"But before you two go, May there's something you need to know." Mrs. Maple said while pointing over at the corner of her house. "Brendan go wait over there, and don't try to listen." She told him.

"But why," he said while getting suspicious.

"Because I said so, it's about girl stuff." Mrs. Maple said.

"Leaving," Brendan said quickly.

"So what is it Mrs. Maple?" May asked.

"It's about Brendan," Mrs. Maple whispered. "Listen up," she said while her voice was getting so low, that only her and May could here her. "There's 3 very important things you need to know about Brendan. One: he's very proud and can get pretty arrogant about things."

"Yeah, I saw his arrogance at Route 101." May answered while smiling because she knew what his mom was talking about him.

"Two: he's a real pervert. If he touches you, I give you permission to beat the hell out of my son," she said. "Because he really deserves it. Has he?" May thought about it. Losing the battle to him earlier stated that she couldn't tell anyone, so she had to follow.

"No," May answered.

"Well you know what to do if he does." Mrs. Maple said. "And 3: he may seem dumb at moments, but he's actually very cunning and tricky. Don't let him trick you in any way, because he's tricked even the smartest of people before, and they got in trouble for it." she said. "But don't let Brendan's bad traits hold you down; deep down in his heart, he really is a sweet boy, just arrogant and perverted. But other than that…"

"Okay Mrs. Maple," May said speaking up. "Thank you for that."

"No problem May," she said. "Have a nice journey though Hoenn. "If you see my husband at Petalburg City, tell him to hurry up to see the house." Mrs. Maple finished.

"Okay," May said turning around and going to Brendan.

"Bye mom," Brendan yelled to her.

"Bye honey, come see me some time." She said while going into the house. Brendan and May kept walking to Route 101, but Brendan looked up and saw a very weird blue and white thing fly over them.

"What the hell is that," Brendan asked while pointing to the thing. May looked up as well and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I donno, isn't that supposed to be a bad omen or something?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we're cursed," Brendan said jokingly. May just once again shrugged her shoulders, and looked ahead to were they were going…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan and May once again had to go through Route 101 and Oldale Town. Crossing those two places annoyed May, because this was the billionth time she's seen this town. They made their way west of Oldale Town, walking right into Route 102.

"I was never allowed to go farther than this, May said while looking at some thing on her wrist. Brendan knew that that wasn't an ordinary watch.

"What's that thing," Brendan asked looking confused.

"Oh wait a second," May said sarcastically. "The great Brendan Maple, the one who's going to be on the cover of Trainers Monthly, doesn't even know what PokeGear is? Wow, and I thought I saw everything already.

"Just because I don't know what some PokeGear is, doesn't mean you have to laugh at me." Brendan said embarrassedly.

"Well, it's actually short for Pokemon Gear," May said. "It acts like a cell phone, but I only have my parent's number on it. Plus, it's a map of the Hoenn Region, so I don't have to look at some stupid piece of paper." May said.

"That's a pretty good idea, huh," Brendan said. "I wish I had some PokeGear.."

"Well, I heard that your dad's a gym leader, and I heard they get paid a good amount of money, so your parents didn't get you cool stuff like they give me, they must hate you…"

"They do not," Brendan said. "They get me…stuff, just not as much as you…"

"Whatever," May said.

"(singing) We're on the Road to Petalburg City, meet my friends along the waaaaayy…"

"Brendan," May said. "The song's called the road to Viridian City, and that's all the way in Kanto."

"Well, I lived in Kanto," he said.

"Your mom told me that y'all lived in Johto," May said plainly.

"Well, I…shut up, no one asked you…" Brendan said.

"sigh retard," May said.

"Am not, Brendan said.

"Are too," May said back. This continued for a while, until May looked up. "Hey look, seeds," she said.

"What's so interesting about some stupid seeds…" Brendan said looking up. In the trees, he saw large little seeds up in a tree (oxymoron, I know). "Wait a minute." He said. "Those seeds have eyes. They must be Pokemon," Brendan said while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Wow, aren't you a smart one," **the Pokedex said. May was laughing to the ground from what it said, and she could barely stand up.

"Well May you didn't even see the eyes like I did," Brendan said. "And yes Jessica I am smart!"

**"I don't compute what idiots say," **it said. Brendan pointed it at the seeds.

"Just tell us what those things are," Brendan said annoyed and May was still laughing.

"**Seedot, the Acorn Pokemon. Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of it's head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging on the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokemon's body becomes."**

**"**Hmm…" Brendan said while putting his Pokedex away and pulling out Mudkip's Pokeball. "I'm gonna bag me one of those Seedot's." Brendan said arrogantly. "Go Muddy!" he yelled. Out came a white flash of light, and the little blue Pokemon came out of the ball.

"Mudkip (translation: I'm hungry)."

"I don't think you should do that Brendan," May said with a worried look.

"Don't worry May, I got this." Brendan said ready to shout a command.

"**I think you should listen to that girl Brendan," **his Pokedex said from his pocket. **"I have to help you through your journey, and I wouldn't do that…"**

"I already said I got this," Brendan said. "So go Muddy, use Water Gun on one of those Seedots to get them down." Mudkip looked at Brendan.

"Mudkip mud, kip kip (trans: I don't think I should do that man)."

"Come on Muddy, Water Gun," Brendan said again.

"Mudkip (trans: I'm screwed)!" Mudkip released a nice Water Gun attack upwards to the tree. Most of the Seedots fell to the ground, and looked out from it.

"Alright, see I told you I had it." Brendan said while pulling out an empty Pokeball and grabbing one of the Seedot. While the ball was shaking, the other Seedot got up and glared at Mudkip. Then they began to glow a weird yellowish color, and oddly shot out a razor leaf!

"Muddy, dodge the leaves," Brendan said, still in an arrogant way. Mudkip did what it was told, but ended up getting hit by one of them."

"Mudkip (trans: I told you I was screwed)!" Muddy yelled in pain. Brendan quickly returned it to its ball, and the one that Brendan attempted to catch came out, the empty ball came back to Brendan, and the other seed glared at them all with the other Seedot.

**"Water Pokemon, like Mudkip, are weak against Grass Pokemon, like Seedot. The girl and I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen, you twit.**" Brendan's Pokedex said from his Pocket. **"Gosh, you're so damn arrogant."**

"Now you tell me this," Brendan asked. "

**"I assumed the great Pokemon Master Brendan already knew," **it said while Brendan and May were running the way that they came.

"But Seedot don't know Razor Leaf attack," May said

"**Seedot used the attack known as Nature Power. Depending on the location and weather, Nature Power can turn into almost any Grass type move." **Her Pokedex said.

"Wait a minute," May said while turning to face the Seedot. "Grass Pokemon are weak against Fire Pokemon, so come on out Chaka." May finished while Torchic's ball came out.

"Torchic (trans: Hey yall)." She said while smiling at the Seedot.

"Chaka?" Brendan asked. "You have no right to joke me about my Pokemon nicknames May," he said while looking at, Chaka."

"Go Chaka," May yelled. "Use your Ember attack on all of those Seedots!" Torchic opened it's mouth, leaned back, and shot all of the Seedots with little fireballs.

"Tor-chic-chic-chic (trans: Take this, this, and that)!" Torchic yelled while doing the attack. All of the little seeds ran around in circles while trying to get the fire out, but when the fire ceased, all the Seedot fell to the ground.

"Now, let's try this again," Brendan said pulling out the Pokeball from before. "POKEBALL, GO!" he shouted while throwing the ball in slow motion. After about a minute or so, May retaliated

"Brendan, I know that you think that the slow motion effect is cool, a lot of people do, but may we please hurry this up," she asked.

"Fine, you party pooper," Brendan said while throwing the ball at one of the seeds in normal mode. The seed was in the ball for a second or two, but finally the shaking stopped, and Seedot was caught. "Alright," Brendan said. "I caught me a Seedot!"

"Yeah, with my help," May said while they went the way that they were originally going.

Moving on in this Route, Brendan had 4 Pokemon battles to compete in. There were two youngsters (they had basic Pokemon, like Poochyena, Zigzagoon, and Tailow), one Bug Catcher (two Wurmples, May said that she wanted to catch on of those), and a Lass, that Brendan still defeated while going easy on her.

"Well, your training hard to become the best trainer you can be, I should start working on my Pokemon coordinator skills." May said while watching him admire all of his new money that he made.

"Yeah sure, where ever you want to go Judy," he said while counting it all."

"Judy," May said slightly annoyed about Brendan messing up her name.

"What is it Roger…oh May, what do you want," he said while snapping back to reality. May sighed.

"Nothing Brendan," she said while her head was hanging low.

"Hey, what are those weird looking trees?" Brendan asked while running over to a little tree that had orange leaves, but two big blue berries on them.

"Those are berry trees," May said with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh, I can just see me now, mixing berries and giving my Pokemon some nice Pokeblocks for Contests, ooh..."

"Oh, snap out of it woman, Brendan said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Whoooooooooooooooo, oh oh." May said snapping back to reality. "Anyway lets get some of those berries." She said while bending over to get them. Brendan knew that if he did something again, she'd probably tell his dad! And if he finds out…

_Brendan's Vision _

_"Help me Mr. Norman!" May yelled while running to his dad and hiding behind him. "Mr. Norman, you're son…"_

_"What, is he in trouble, did anyone take him away, and is it any of those Team Rocket guys?" Brendan's dad asked._

_"No, he…"_

_"Oh, so he was abducted, but he fought of a lot of the kidnappers, but the boss got him." Brendan's dad said._

_"No, Mr. Maple, he…" she said while starting to cry._

_"Oh no," Mr. Maple said. "They killed my boy, oh dammit, my boy," he said while starting to cry. _

_"MR. MAPLE," May yelled and stopped crying in the process. "Your son…"_

_"Was he being a pervert to Nurse Joy," he asked._

_"No, he was being one to me," May said, getting the tears back in her eyes. Mr. Maple developed a mad face, and walked over to Brendan._

_"Son," he said with silent anger in his eyes."_

_"Yes father," Brendan said holding his hand up in defense on the ground. Brendan's dad held out a hand._

_"Good job boy," he said while Brendan took it, but was still on the ground. _

_"Really," Brendan asked. Mr. Maple pulled him up, got on one knee, pulled Brendan so his body is over his knee, took off his shoe, and began to whoop Brendan._

_"NO!" Mr. Maple yelled. "YOU-NEED-TO-STOP-BEING-A-DAMN-PER-VERT!" he said while talking in between hits. _

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brendan yelled._

_Reality _

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Brendan continued to yell.

"Um…Brendan are you okay," May asked. Brendan shot up from the ground, and smiled at May.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm the greatest." He said while doing the famous anime smile.

"Anyway," May continued. "I got you these berries here." May said while handing him one that looked like a peach, only it was slightly more triangular, and had leaves on the top. The other one just looked like a looked like a gigantic blue berry.

"Do you think they Pokedex knows about the berries, May," Brendan said while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"I'm called a Pokedex, not a Berrydex, you twit," **his Pokedex said to him, making Brendan look even stupider than he already is. But from her fanny pack, May's Pokedex said told them what they were.

"**Pecha Berry," **it said. "**Number 3 on the Berrydex. Pecha Berries can heal Pokemon that have been poisoned."**

**"**Hey," Brendan said. "How come May's Pokedex told us about the berries, but you haven't.

"**I am a Berrydex, I thought you'd know that," **Brendan's Pokedex said. Brendan was about to say something, when it spoke again. "**Oran Berry, number 7 on the Berrydex. Oran berries heal 10HP to Pokemon in battle." **It finished.

"Come on out Muddy," Brendan said while Mudkip came out of the ball.

"Mud, Mudkip (Trans: what do you want now)," Mudkip said when it came out.

"Here you go buddy," Brendan said while handing Mudkip both the berries. Mudkip put the berries in a place that looked like a little pocket, but Brendan paid no attention to it.

"Don't you think you should plant another one?" May asked.

"Naw, we'll be fine," Brendan said while continuing to walk down the path that they were going. May silently followed.

It was about 6:30-7:00p.m by time they got to Petalburg City, and boy it was a huge one. And the mountains behind it made the city look even bigger. Brendan and May headed down to look for Brendan's father's gym. But after 30 minutes, all they found was the Pokemon Center.

"Why don't we look for you father's gym tomorrow Brendan," May asked. "I'm tired, and…"

"Oh please May," Brendan said. "You didn't even at all today, so why do you need to rest? Come on, lets keep looking," he finished while walking to find the gym some more. After another hour of looking in the streets of Petalburg City, there was a huge place that looked like a fighting dojo (like those ancient Japanese temples and stuff). Brendan looked up and saw the word "GYM," on it, along with a Pokeball behind the letters.

"Your father's gym is a fighting dojo," May asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know, lets just go inside already," Brendan said while running up the many stairs. Brendan and May walked into the Gym, and it looked like a fighting dojo more on the inside as well.

"Helllllooooooooo, dad? It's meeeeeeeeee, your son Brendaaaaaaaaannnnn!" Brendan yelled when they got inside.

"I'm sorry young man, but the gym is closed," a man said while coming out of one of the random rooms. He was tall, with dark blue hair. He was wearing a long sleeve burgundy shirt with the collars up, dark blue pants, and dark green boots. It was Brendan's father.

"Oh, hello son," he said while giving Brendan a hand shake. Brendan was about to greet his father, but a voice came out somewhere.

"Son?" the voice said while coming out of the same room Brendan's dad came out of. Brendan remembered that voice write off the back. It was the kid who Brendan encountered at Prof. Birch's lab. He had a curios look on his face to know as to who it was, but frowned when he saw who it was.

"This is your son," he asked with a sour look on his face.

"Is that a problem," Brendan asked while confronting him. The guy just stared at him, then turned to show Brendan his back.

"I'm going to go collect more badges before I come back to face you, Norman," he said while turning to leave. "You have a good day," he said while leaving. "But as soon as the boy left, another guy came in. The new guy had green hair, sea green eyes, and was pretty pale. He was even wearing a dark green shirt, green pants, and green and black shoes. Brendan wondered if he had all green Pokemon as well.

"Um…excuse me Mr. Maple," the boy asked. "Um…I wanted to catch me a Pokemon before I head back home to Verdanturf Town with my uncle. And um…I was wondering if you could help me," he asked.

"Sure, here you go Wally," Norman said while handing him two Pokeballs. "One of them is empty, the other one has a Slakoth in it, to help you catch the Pokemon." Then he turned to May. "Excuse me miss," he said. "What's your name?"

"Um…May," she answered. "May Birch."

"Oh, so you're the professor's girl," he said. "May, will you take Wally to help him catch a Pokemon," he asked politely.

"Oh, sure, no problem," she said as she and Wally headed out the door. Now that Brendan and his father were alone, it was time for a short talk.

"Son, follow me," Norman said while he started to walk in a different direction. Brendan obediently followed him, but while they were walking, Norman decided to make a conversation. "So are you going to take the Hoenn League Challenge," he asked.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is do you face the Elite 4, or is the Hoenn League a tournament?" Brendan asked. "Because I remember hearing in Johto that it was a tournament.

"It's a tournament right now," Norman said while turning a corner. "Once every year it's a tournament, then next year it's the Elite Four. So for the Hoenn League this year is a tournament."

"Oh," Brendan said while continuing to follow his father around.

"Is May going to take the challenge with you," Norman asked.

"No," Brendan answered. She's going to take the Contest Challenge," Brendan said.

"Are you going to battle in the Battle Tents," Brendan's dad asked.

"What's a battle tent," Brendan said while both of them took another turn.

"A Battle Tent is for trainers that want to train more by doing unique battles," Norman said. "There's three in Hoenn: one in Slateport City, another in Wally's hometown Verdanturf, and the last one's in Fallabor Town." He said.

"But I heard that that's the place where Pokemon Contests are," Brendan said when they walked into a room.

"Well they were," Norman started. "But there's only one Contest Hall in Lilycove City. The other places have battle tents, like I just told you about." Norman got a little box, and pulled out a device, it was PokeGear. The other one was a silver looking case

"Son, this is…"

"Yeah, I know those," Brendan said. "May has one of those things, PokeGear right?" Brendan's dad handed it to him.

"Yes it is," he said. "And this silver case is a badge case; you can hold all of the badges you get here in Hoenn in this thing." He said

"Thanks pop," Brendan said while smiling up at his father. Brendan and Norman walked back to the front of the gym in silence. Brendan checked out his PokeGear and case, and then looked up at his father.

"Knowing you, you won't let me battle you for a badge anytime soon, huh?" Brendan asked.

"Yup," Norman said. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. Come back with about 4 badges, and then you can challenge me," he said.

"Okay," Brendan said. "Oh, and dad," Brendan got on his knees, put his hands together, and closed his eyes. "May we sleep here tonight?"

"Sure," Norman said. "Can you believe it, this is a Pokemon Gym, yet they have like, 4 bedrooms here…"

Long chappie, but Chapter 2 you guys. And I forgot to tell yall, I give my credits to and the Brandy Games guide to Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. Please R&R you guys. Next Chapter…I have to think of a name, but don't worry, I'll try to update soon.


	3. Beach Party!

**Chapter III: Beach Party! **

_(A/N: Just a short notice, when the Pokemon speak, I'm just going to have what they say, and then the direct translation of it so I don't have to put "Pi Pikachu (trans: yada yada). But just a Pi Pikachu (yada yada). Until then, please enjoy Chapter 3)! _

Norman and Brendan returned to the beginning of the gym, and in no time sooner, May and Wally returned to the gym as well.

"Hey look you guys," the guy named Wally said while giving Norman the Slakoth back. "I caught a Ralts, and it was all thanks to you, May and Norman," he said while pulling out Pokemon with a light green head, a single red horn coming out of it's head, no eyes, and was pale all over its body. Brendan pulled out it's Pokedex, and pointed it to the little Ralts.

"**Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon." **The Pokedex started.** Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horn on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition."**

**"**And I caught a new Pokemon too," May said cheerfully while pulling out her new Pokemon. It was pink on its back, but white on it's stomach, along with a pink point on top of its head, one yellow point before its nose, two on it's backside, yellow eyes, and many legs. Brendan pointed his Pokedex to the Pokemon in front of May.

"**Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon." **The Pokedex started again. "**Using the spikes on it's rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off of tree's and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokemon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping." **The Pokedex finished.

"Aren't our new Pokemon gorgeous?" May asked Wally while they both held both of their hands together like most girls do, and gave the anime smile.

"Yeah they are," Wally said while they started to laugh. Norman and Brendan did the famous anime sweat drop.

"Dad," Brendan whispered to his father. "I think that Wally guy is gay."

"Don't say that," his dad whispered back at him. "He's more like a sissy." He finished.

"Yeah, I'll go with that," Brendan said out loud. When May and Wally finished laughing, a man walked in.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later," Wally said while going to the man.

"Bye Wally," May said to him. "I'll see you later!" Wally and the man left the door, and from what Brendan heard, they were off to Verdanturf Town.

"Well Brendan," May said. "Should we head over to the Pokemon Center? We need to find a place to sleep."

"My dad said that we can sleep here," Brendan said. "But if you want to pay a fee of 200P to sleep there hey, be my guess…"

"So Norman," May said quickly. "Where do I sleep?"

"We don't have to worry about sleeping yet," Norman said. "Right now we need to worry about dinner." He said with a smile. Ironically after those words, Brendan and May's stomach's grumbled loudly.

"Your right," Brendan and May said in unison. So, one of Norman's chef's, Edward, cooked them up a dinner of pork chops, mixed vegetables (corn, peas, and carrots), beef stew, and flavored onigiri (rice balls). For dessert, there was a big bowl of vanilla pudding, and a nice chocolate cake. They decided to let their Pokemon come out to eat as well. They had a dish of Ed's famous Pokemon food, a few berries, and Pokemon stew. And all of this was prepared in 45 minutes. Brendan took these Pokedex entries of his father's Pokemon (**Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokemon. The evolved form of Slakoth, Vigoroth is always itching and agitating to go on a while rampage. It simply can't tolerate to sit still for even a minute. This Pokemon's stress level increases if it can't be moving constantly. **

And the other one: **Slaking, the Lazy Pokemon. The evolved form of Vigoroth, Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within it's reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokemon reluctantly moves to another spot). **Afterwards, it was dinner time. Brendan filled his plate up with a serving of all of the food, and got the beef stew and pudding in a little bowl. Norman did the same, and May just got two rice balls, some beef stew, and mixed veggies (no pork or dessert). While they were all eating (Brendan was wolfing down his food), May and Norman had a conversation on May's goal.

"So Brendan tells me that you want to compete in the Pokemon Contests in Lilycove City," Norman said to May while the noise of Brendan eating, excuse me, wolfing down his food was in the background.

"Yes," May said. "I heard that there used to be at least 4 Contest Halls, but they replaced three of them for some, Battle Tent or something." May said in slight disappointment.

"Oh don't worry about it," Norman said while a pork chop bone flew over his head. "I know that you'll do great in the contest." He said while dodging another bone. "I'm sure they'll have a lot of frequent contests in the Lilycove City," he said while dodging a random bowl that Brendan accidentally slapped. "Brendan," his father said. "Eat like a normal person."

"But dad," Brendan started, while he had some rice and veggies in his mouth. "I'm not normal, remember, the hair?" he said while swallowing what was in his mouth, and gobbled some more.

"Wow Brendan," May said while drinking some of her drink. "You sure can eat," she said in slight disgust. All of a sudden, there was a loud cry outside, and Muddy came flying over to the screen window, and slid down, leaving slight sludge marks on it. and now, let's see how this odd occurrence happened real quickly. (Note: the Pokemon scene is taking place while Brendan, Norman, and May are talking to one another).

"SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK (a yawn)," a gigantic gorilla like Pokemon said from outside and just finished its food. It was Norman's Slaking, who lied on its back and headed to sleep. Other than that, Wurmple and Slaking fell asleep (Wurmple slept on Slaking stomach), Vigoroth and Mudkip were discussing and sharing battle techniques, and Torchic and Seedot were discussing what they think's going to happen between May and Brendan.

(The following discussions are the Pokemon talking, all translated into English, so the human beings reading this story can understand what they're talking about).

"Hmm…that was a pretty good strategy," Vigoroth said while moving back and forth. "But maybe if your trainer had you tackle the tree and have the seeds fall off, they wouldn't have had a head on collision from your offensive attack, therefore, he could have caught the Seedot, without them being mad at you all." Vigoroth finished.

"That's what I said." Mudkip lied. Moving over, we see Seedot and Torchic discussing what will happen to Brendan and May.

"Personally, I think that they'll make it as a couple," Torchic said. "Whenever Brendan's head stops being so big. You saw how he wasn't thinking when he faced you and your family today, right?" it finished.

"Totally," Seedot said. "But I'm not to sure on them going out though, they seem like they're really good friends. And if they do manage to get together, well, lets hope that I evolve by then." Seedot said.

"Just to let you know," Torchic said. "I heard that Brendan's thinking up of a nickname for you." It finished.

"Really," Seedot said excitedly. "Oh goody, I wonder what kind of nickname he gives me! Maybe Seedy, or or or, oh I can't think of one, but hopefully he can," Seedot said quickly. Now we go back to Mudkip and Vigoroth with the battling techniques.

"How about we have an all physical attack battle," Vigoroth asked.

"Sure, why not," Muddy said. They got into battle poses, and Muddy made the first move. He went full a full fledged tackle, but Vigoroth dodged, and used it's Fury Swipes attack. It hit Muddy once, but he was alright. Then Muddy attacked with Tackle again, and got a hit. But Vigoroth flew over and hit Slaking and Wurmple, the sleeping ones. Slaking yelled a cry, and started using Fury Swipes everywhere. Everyone else was able to dodge the attack, except Muddy, who went flying over to the window, smacked it really hard, but wasn't able to break it, and slide down slowly, along with little pauses during the sliding.

"Thanks for that," Wurmple said while Slaking lied back down and it got back on it's stomach.

"Yeah, sure." Slaking said. "I haven't done a good attack like that…" he yawned. "…for a while." He said while the gorilla and the worm slept again.

_Back to normal_

Norman and Brendan stood up, and ran outside to see what happened. Brendan grabbed Muddy, and everyone saw Slaking get on it's back, and Wurmple on it's stomach, and all the other Pokemon were hiding behind Vigoroth, who was in the fetal position himself. It seemed that all the Pokemon finished their dishes, and it also looked like a pig sty.

"I think it would be smart if we returned the other Pokemon," May suggested.

"Yeah, good thinking," Norman and Brendan said in unison while taking out their Pokeballs, and returning their respective Pokemon…

Brendan couldn't sleep that night. He looked up at the ceiling from the bed he was on, and couldn't get his mind off of that guy he despised (A/N: no he isn't gay). He never even got his name and yet their heated rivals. It was really weird, but Brendan had to keep his mind off of it somehow. He then turned to his side. Then he thought of the Hoenn League.

_"So it's going to be a tournament this year huh_," Brendan thought to himself. "_Well, I'm gonna win the tournament, and become a Pokemon Master," _he said while smiling. _"But those Elite Four guys," _he thought while his smile turned into a look of curiosity. _"What kind of Pokemon do they wield, how powerful are they, who won the title last year," _Brendan thought to himself.

"_And what about back in Goldenrod?" _he thought while images of his cousin, Whitney went into his head. _"I wonder if I'll ever see cousin Whitney again," _he finished while turning to sleep…

The next morning, Brendan woke up at around 6:45 a.m. and did the usual wake up, brushed teeth, washed face, brush hair (even though it took him like 45 minutes to find the damn bathroom), and put on his clothes. He made sure that everything he needed was in his bag, and all of his money was set with him, he was going to need the cash for some stuff to buy at from the Pokemart in town.

"Lets see," Brendan said. "I already have about 4 Pokeballs left, I will need some potions, probably a Super Potion or two," he said while making a mental note of it. "Oh, I'll also need to call mom on my new Pokegear…but I don't have the number to home," Brendan said while doing the anime frown. "Hey, maybe dad knows it." he said while smiling again. Brendan packed all of his stuff, and headed to (where he remembered to be) the kitchen. There, Norman was eating a nice breakfast, and the chef was just finishing his food.

"I'll leave the father and son alone, I will," the chef said while leaving.

"Morning dad," Brendan said while walking in and getting a plate and some food.

"Hello son," Norman said while (after he and Brendan looked to see if anyone was watching) gave Brendan a hug. Brendan and his father are real tough guys, and they don't like it when people see them. If it's his mom, it's okay. Brendan's known this fact since he was a little kid, and understood without question. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, just haven't seen May around here," Brendan said. "You think she's lost?"

"Naw," Norman said. "If she is, then I'm sure Ed would help her. Then he leaned in and whispered to his son. (A/N: I have nothing against girls, but I do have something against them taking too damn long in the shower. You know what I mean my sisters name that will remain confidential. But I love girls overall.)

"She's probably taking hours to wash her hair just right," he whispered. Brendan laughed out loud, and then whispered something back at his dad.

"She's probably making sure her hair is perfect. Not a milli-inch to short or to long, or she'll stay locked up in the room she slept in for months." Brendan said. Brendan and Norman laughed loudly for a few seconds, until May walked in.

"Here's the kitchen." She said happily. May was fully dressed, and fully packed it looked like. "I needed to find you guys, and thanks to your laughter, I found y'all," May said. "So what was so funny?" she asked in curiosity. Thinking quickly, Brendan thought up of a joke.

"Hey May," he asked. "Why was 6 afraid of 7?" he asked.

"Um…I forgot why," May said.

"Because 7 ate 9," he said while elbowing his father. Then, both of the guys burst into false laughter.

"Whatever," May said while grabbing a plate and some food. While they kept laughing, Brendan kicked his father to stop. They all ate breakfast together, and then Brendan and May were off.

"Brendan," Norman said while walking them to the door. "If you want to take the Hoenn League Challenge, you need to sign up for it in the Pokemon Center here." He said. "And when you do, the first gym leader of yours is in Rustboro City. The Gym Leader's name is Roxanne." He said.

"Thanks dad," Brendan said. "Anything else we need to know before May and I head out?"

"Yes there is," Norman said. "If the gym leaders in here know who you are, don't worry; it's because they know that you're my son." He finished.

"That's vital," Brendan said. "Because if you didn't tell me that, I'd think that they were stalking me or something." Brendan said. "Oh, and mom says to hurry up and come home to see the new house. And may you tell us the phone number to our new house?" Brendan asked almost forgetting. Brendan received his house's number, and swapped numbers with May ("Looks like you got you some PokeGear as well," she said).

"Tell your mother I'll come home as soon as Christmas," "They all said their final good-byes, and then they headed over to the Pokemon Center (they found it in 5 minutes this time). When they walked in, they saw the kid once again; having his Treecko out and they were playing patty cake together. Brendan decided to strike while the enemy was weak.

"You know," Brendan said while walking over to them. "Pokemon are supposed to be trained to battle, not to play patty cake," Brendan said while smirking. The boy blushed in embarrassment, returned Treekco into its Pokeball, and stood up.

"Listen kid," he said while glaring at Brendan. "I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine. How about we just give each other our names, turn around, and leave it at that…"

"What are you a sissy or something? Brendan asked with that smirk still on his face. Then Brendan mocked what the guy just said in a mocking voice. "How about we just give each other our names, turn around, and leave it at that? God, your weak, no wonder you play patty cake with your Pokemon." Brendan said while turning and walking away. May went up to Brendan while he still had the smug look.

"Uh, Brendan," May said. "I think you should take that comment back. That was pretty harsh back there…"

"No," Brendan said. "He doesn't know how to train Pokemon if he plays Patty Cake with them."

"Maybe he was being more friendly to him by playing patty cake…" May said, but was cut off by Brendan.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Brendan said while they got to the front desk. "Nurse Joy?" he asked. "But I thought you were down in Oldale Town…"

"Oldale Town," she said with a puzzled look on her face…"

"You told me that you were um…you know," Brendan said.

"I was what," she asked.

"That um…time for girls." Brendan said. Nurse Joy gasped, and slapped Brendan right across the face.

"You are nothing but a stupid pervert," she said. A huge red slap mark developed on Brendan's face.

"But that's what you told me," Brendan said getting pissed off.

"The Nurse Joy in Oldale Town is my third cousin," Nurse Joy said angrily. Then she got a paper towel, and wet it. "Here," she said while whipping his cheek off. "It may not be much, but it should help. Anyway," she said while getting back to her cheery self. "What may I help you two with," she asked.

"Um," Brendan said while pulling out Seedot and Mudkip's ball. "These two Pokemon need to be healed, and I was wondering where can sign up for the Pokemon League."

"Over there," Nurse Joy said while taking Brendan's and May's Pokeballs to heal them. Brendan looked at where a Nurse Joy pointed to, and saw a big sign in big red letters: HOENN LEAGUE SIGN-UP SHEETS.

"Makes you feel pretty stupid huh," May asked. Brendan just shook the question off, and headed on over to the sign up sheets. He signed his name (Brendan Maple), but then saw a name just before his. Seth Anderson. Which struck a thought in his mind, was that the guy who Brendan hates? Brendan shook off another question (a shocker) and went back to May and Nurse Joy.

"No, the sign-ups for the contests are in the Lilycove City Contests Hall," Nurse Joy said while Brendan returned. He decided to take advantage of May and the question he knew that she'd ask.

"Makes you feel pretty stupid huh," Brendan asked. May's face turned red, and held a fist up at Brendan.

"Don't make me pull a Nurse Joy on you," she said.

"Um…she slapped me, not punched me." Brendan said while enjoying the anger on her face. Nurse Joy gave the two trainers their Pokeballs back.

"Your Pokemon are in full health," she said while breaking up the argument.

"Thanks," they both said in unison. Before heading out, Nurse Joy stopped the two.

"Before you go," she said. "I warn you that the next obstacle after Route 104 South is the Petalburg Woods. Please be careful." She said.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy," May started. "I'll make sure Brendan here doesn't get raped by a bunch of bugs," she finished with a grin.

"Hey," Brendan yelled while they both turned to leave the center. This little argument went around for a while, until they got to a building with a blue roof. "Anyway," Brendan said. "I need to go by some stuff here in the mart, wanna come with," he asked dully.

"No, I'll just wait out here," May said. Brendan headed on into the shop, and May leaned on the building in waiting. All of a sudden, the guy Brendan hated came around the corner, and grinned at May.

"Hey there," he said

"You're that guy that Brendan hates. Get away from me," May answered.

"But I propose an offer for you," he said while putting one of his hands right by May's face, doing that trap thing that guys do to girls.

"Come with me on my Pokemon Journey, and I'll promise you a guy who will make all of your fantasies come true. Because I'm gonna be yo love machine," He said. (A/N: Yes ladies and gentlemen, this guy has NO game whatsoever)

"Look, you have no game whatsoever (A/N: like I just said), and besides, do you have any sleeping gear just in case we have to stay in a tunnel or the forest, all I see is some little tote bag your holding." May said while pointing to the tiny bag that he had in his hands. "Do you have any food, could you protect me if I needed you to? Are you a soldier?

"It holds my Pokeballs and stuff, no I don't, but we can buy some, yes, and I don't like and don't want to go in the military," he answered.

"Look, what's your name?" May asked.

"Seth Anderson," he answered.

"Okay Seth," she asked. "I take back what I said earlier. Instead, get the HELL away from me," May finished.

"Oh come on," he said while getting a begging face. All of a sudden, the door opened, and Brendan came out, eyeing May, Seth, and the position they were in.

"Wow May," Brendan said. "Were you actually making out or were about to make out with this sissy…"

"I am not a sissy," Seth yelled while getting his arm off the building.

"No," May said. "This guy has absolutely no game, no girl wants a guy who says that he's gonna be their "love machine." "May said while doing the finger quotation mark. "That is so 1990's." she finished. Brendan was laughing now.

"Dude, you are weak," Brendan said as he and May turned and walked away, out from Petalburg City…

It was about 10 minutes till they officially left the city (it left their sight). Brendan and May had to take a short walk to get what (the map on their Pokegear said) Route 104 South. And that Route 104 North was just above Petalburg Forest. When they got to this route, Brendan battled two more trainers, a youngster who had a Tailow and a Seedot (like Brendan's, only Brendan's was more experienced) and a Rich Boy who went by the name of Winston.

"Go Zigzagoon," the Rich Boy said (this is in the middle of the battle). "Use your Sand Attack once more," he said. Zigzagoon grabbed some dirt from the ground, and threw it at Brendan's Mudkip.

"Muddy, dodge and use you're Water Gun," Brendan commanded. Mudkip dodged some dirt that came for him, and blasted a Water Gun at the Zigzagoon, knocking him out. "Yeah, we won," Brendan said.

"Mudkip (alright)!" Mudkip said.

"Wait Winston," Brendan said while taking out his Pokedex and pointed it at the knocked out Zigzagoon.

"**Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokemon does so because it is very curios. It gets interested in anything that it happens to see." **Brendan's Pokedex finished.

"Zigzagoon, return," Winston said while returning the raccoon Pokemon. He dug into his pocket, pulled out a roll of cash, and handed Brendan what looked like 1400P. "Here's the reward money," he said while Brendan took the money and placed it all in his wallet. "It looks like I still have to train harder to defeat a trainer as good as you," he said while turning to walk away. "Oh and one more thing." He said. "Just down that hill is a nice beach, maybe y'all can go relax," he finished.

"A beach," May said with those sparkles going in her eyes. "Oh, I want to go to the beach."

"Good thing I decided to pack my trunks," Brendan said with a smile. "I can use a little relaxation. Come on May, lets go," he finished. So they both went down this hill that Winston told them about, and saw the beach. Ironically, there was a porta-potty that was pretty wide so they could change in it. The two trainers released their Pokemon, and had let them go play on beach. Mudkip and Seedot ran for the water (Mudkip to swim, Seedot to collect water to drink), and Torchic and Wurmple stayed to make a nice sand castle Brendan went took off all of his clothes, covered "down there" with his bag, and put his swim trunks on, all in a matter of seconds. His trunks consisted of black and dark red on them. He kept the headband on, and jumped in the water with Muddy. May went to go to the porta-potty to change, but the sign on it read a warning on it.

**TO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SWIM**: **IF YOU NEED TO TAKE A PISS, OR HAVE A SPECIAL PHENOMENON KNOWN AS "MUD BUTT," PLEASE COME USE THIS DAMN MINI-TOILET, AND NOT THE WATER. USING THE RESTROOM IN THE WATER IS TRIFLING, AND UNCALLED FOR. SO PLEASE, GET OFF OF YOUR ASS, OR TOWEL, OR OUT OF THE WATER, AND COME USE THE TOILET IF YOU GOTTA GO. NOT THE WATER PLEASE. THANK YOU. **

May read the warning in curiosity on who in the hell wrote it. But then she just shook off the question, and came in.

"At least it doesn't stink in here," May said while starting to change…

"Hey Muddy," Brendan said while pulling out struggling to get a fish. "Come help me get this fish from out of the water so it can be dinner," Brendan said. So for the next few minutes, Brendan and his Pokemon Muddy were stupid enough to try to catch the fish Brendan saw. Brendan dived for it, and it ended up swimming away before Brendan landed in the water with a loud SLAP! He belly flopped into the beach water, it hurt like hell, and the worst part was, the fish was long gone into the ocean. Brendan stood up, and saw that his entire stomach was very pink.

"Oh come on," Brendan yelled while Mudkip was laughing. All of a sudden, the sound of a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Hello guys," May said while she walked out. She was wearing a two piece swim suit, that was red and had two white Pokeball symbols at the chests. Her small, sexy stomach was also visible, as she set up a rental umbrella, a chair to sit on, and put two white towels beside Brendan's bag. "You're towel's by your bag Brendan," she said. Seedot stopped sucking ocean water, Torchic and Wurmple thought she looked beautiful, Mudkip smiled at her, and Brendan made sure that that his all of his body below his belly button was under water, and it wasn't because of his pink stomach (A/N: for all stupid people, think real hard on what most guys attempt to hide when they see a hot girl in a bikini). May noticed this, and grinned because she thought of a nice plan.

"Brendan," she asked. "May you come on over and rub suntan lotion on my back," she asked him seductively. Brendan started to shake, but then noted an important factor.

"Hey," he said. "You didn't even rub any on your body," he said with a suspicious tone.

"Um…" May said. She thought that her plan was ruined, until she thought of a backup plan. "I did in the bathroom," she said. "Why are you making sure that your waist and everything below it is underwater," she asked while grinning.

"Um…" Brendan said while his face turned as pink as his stomach. "Because I can," he said.

"Okay then, stand up," May said.

"Why do I have to listen to you," Brendan said as something on his body started to decrease.

"I just want to see something." May said while she started to rub suntan lotion on herself.

"Hey," he said. "I thought that you put suntan lotion on in the bathroom," Brendan said suspiciously again.

"I lied, duh," she said. "Anyway, stand up," she said. Brendan stood up, and looked as normal…

They had their fun on the beach until about 8:30 p.m, which it was starting to get darker. May and Brendan decided to sleep on the hill, just in front of the beach. Brendan bought a fold out tent that was black and red, and was pretty wide. It was the shape of a house though, not a normal tent. Brendan also bought crust less PP&J sandwiches, along with cans of chicken and veggie soup. Along with a big bag of food for the Pokemon.

"Now we don't have any bowls for you guys," Brendan said while showing all four of their Pokemon the bag. "But I bought paper plates for you guys." He said while pouring each of them a paper plate of Pokemon food.

"Torchic, chic (this is pretty ghetto)" Torchic said.

"Seed, Seedot (naw, more like cheap)," Seedot answered Torchic.

"Mudkip Mud (hey, at least it's food)," Mudkip said.

"Wurmp, Wurmple, Wurmp (yeah, what Muddy said, I guess)," Wurmple said.

"Oh, your welcome you guys," Brendan said while putting the bag up and starting to eat the food with May (and totally clueless on what they said, but he assumed that they thanked him).

"So you bought all of this at the Pokemart," May asked him.

"Yeah," Brendan answered. "So what were you and that guy talking about while I was inside?"

"Well, he asked if I leave you, and decide to go with him. I actually considered it, until the love machine part. That threw him off so much," she said.

"Did you get his name?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, it's Seth Anderson, or something like that," May said while biting into her sandwich. The rest of their dinner was silent, just the sound of food being eaten. Then, Brendan cleaned up all of the food remains, throwing away cans, wrappers, and paper plates. Brendan and May returned the Pokemon, put on their PJ's (May changed in the tent, Brendan behind a tree), and they had to sleep in the same tent), took out a sheet so they don't sleep on grass, a nice wool blanket as well, pillows (Brendan bought 1 from home, he bought May the other one), and they both headed off to sleep…

Well, Chappie 3 folks. I'm sorry that it was so long, but I'm trying to put it all the detail and stuff, plus making sure that I make plenty of stuff for you to read while I type the next Chapter. Please R&R,that would be most appreciated J Next Chapter: The Horrors of Petalburg Forest aren't Scary!


	4. The Horrors of Petalburg Woods

**Chapter IV: The Horrors of Petalburg Forest aren't Scary!**

May woke up at about 7:20 a.m. the next morning. She did all of the morning routine (except shower), put on her clothes (she made sure Brendan was still knocked out), and decided to take a little walk around the beach.

"Come on out Beauty and Chaka," May said while pulling out her Wurmple and Torchic. "Time to do some training for Lilycove," she said while they all began to run towards the other end of the beach…

Brendan woke up about an hour and twenty five minutes after May. He noticed that she was gone, but he saw her fanny pack at the side that she slept on.

"_So she didn't abandon me,"_ Brendan said to himself while he got up and did the morning routine. After he put his shoes on, and headed outside the tent was were he saw May running towards Brendan with a Taillow flying above her head.

"Brendan," she said excitedly. I caught a Taillow, how cool is that," she asked while Brendan pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon," **the Pokedex started. **"Taillow courageously stands it's ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gusty Pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly when it gets hungry." **It finished.

"Yeah, that's cool May," Brendan said. "I should try to catch a new Pokemon today myself. So what did you do while I was still knocked out?"

"Well," May started. "I'm starting to train my Pokemon by letting them do little contests," May said.

"How did it go," Brendan asked.

"Horribly," May said while holding her head down low. "I thought that it would be a piece of cake, but Chaka and Beauty, Beauty's what I named Wurmple, just aren't cut for contests.

"Don't worry May," Brendan said while looking at her with fire in his eyes. "Just keep training, and your Pokemon will be more than ready when we get to Lilycove City. And looking at this Hoenn Map on the PokeGear," he said while checking out where Lilycove City was at on the map. "That's a long way away from hear," he said while showing it to May. "By time we get to Lilycove, you'll be more than ready for the contest," he said "Look how damn that is from Route 104 South." He said.

"Well," May started. "That is pretty far from where we're currently at," May said while feeling better by the second. "I guess I'll be very prepared by then." She said while feeling a lot better.

"Come on," Brendan said while patting her back and smiling at her. "Lets back our stuff."

"Thank you Brendan," she said while giving him a hug. It was some time about 3 seconds later, but they both realized what they were doing and let go of each other.

_"And that just got me one step closer to doing May," _Brendan thought to himself while getting that goofy smile on his face, and they turned to get their supplies…

After packing up all of their things, Brendan and May went to the other end of the beach, where they saw a cottage looking house by a nice fishing deck. Brendan and May took a look at the house (on the outside), the sign that said Mr. Briney's Cottage, then just contunied on their merry way; that lead them to more berry trees.

"Hey look," Brendan said. "More berry trees." Brendan took one Pecha Berry, and one Oran Berry (the same type of berries from last time), and left some for May. May took the berries, then took out a seed from it, and planted it within the soil.

"These berries will be here, just in case." May said while patting the ground soil after planting them in.

"But what about water," Brendan asked.

"It's called rain," May said as they turned and headed to the entrance of the Petalburg Woods.

"Are you ready to go on in there," Brendan asked with a look of determine on his face.

"Sure, why not," May said as they headed inside. They walked inside a bunch of tree's for a few seconds, then saw a nice clear path. All of the many trees in here were covering the clear sky and sun. While walking, they had to cross a lot of tall grass, which meant that they'd have to endure a bunch of wild Pokemon jumping out at them. First, a Taillow popped out.

"Don't want one," Brendan said boredly while walking passed. Then, a Wurmple came out. "Too wimpy," he said.

"Brendan, what are you looking for in a Pokemon," May said. "Because right now you're just doing a Simon on all these creatures." May finished (Simon from American Idol).

"Look," Brendan said. I want a Pokemon that has the potential to help me defeat my father when the time is right." Brendan said. "If I see that they don't have potential, then I won't waste my time on them," Brendan said while walking passed a Poochyean that jumped out at him. Brendan battle two trainers so far, a bug catcher who had about 6 Wurmples on him (piece of cake, Muddy whopped them), and another one who only had a Nincada.

"Child's Play," Brendan said while returning Muddy. Brendan and May walked a few more minutes, when a sleeping Slakoth caught Brendan's eyes. "A Slakoth," Brendan asked while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Look, why do you keep pulling me out like I'm some sort of weapon," **it asked. "**I'm no switchblade or katana you know…" **

"Just tell me about that damn Slakoth," Brendan said.

"**Oh, so am I just some cheap machine hoe that you don't even pay!" **it asked.

"No," Brendan said. "I just need some information on that brown Pokemon over there," Brendan said while pointing it to the Slakoth.

**"Fine," **it said. "**Slakoth, the Slacker Pokemon. Slakoth lolls around for over twenty hours a day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. This Pokemon's sole daily meal consists of just three leaves. Happy know?"**

"Very," Brendan said while putting his Pokedex away. "Go Warrior," he said while pulling his Seedot out of it's ball.

"See, See, Seedot (Yes, I have a nickname)," it yelled out loud.

Um…We'll eat food later Warrior," Brendan said while Pointing to the sleeping sloth Pokemon. "Use your Tackle attack, and then follow up with Nature Power," Brendan said. Seedot obeyed Brendan without question, and tackled the sloth Pokemon, and awakened him.

"Slack, slakoth (get on my level), Slakoth said while releasing an attack that had little pink balls going towards Seedot.

"Dodge the attack Seedot, and then use your Nature Power," Brendan said. Seedot luckily dodged the pink attack, followed up by poison powder.

"Slakoth Slack, slakoth (oh crap, I feel infected), the Slakoth said after it got hit with poison powder. Slakoth looked like it tried to stand up, but it failed, and Brendan threw a Pokeball at it.

"Pokeball, GO!" Brendan yelled while bagging the Slakoth. The ball shook once, twice, three times, and then stopped. Brendan caught Slakoth. "Well, go Brendan," he said while picking up Slaktoh's ball, and holding it. "I think I'll call you, Monkeyman," Brendan said while putting the Pokeball onto his belt. They continued to walk some more, until May and Brendan both spotted a man in a green suit, brown shoess, and looked like he was in trouble from some guys wearing blue and red separate attires. Although they were hard to see, May saw a white **A **on the one wearing the blue and white outfit, and saw a black **M** on the guy wearing red and black.

"L-l-listen here," the man in the green suit said. "I won't give up the goods so easily," he finished.

"You will give me the goods," the man in the red and black suit said.

"No, the one in blue and white said. "Give the goods to me, and maybe I'll spare your and this red wearing fool's life," he said while pulling out a handgun (A/N: When I first heard of enemy teams like Rocket, Magma, and Aqua, I was wondering when they were going to pull out a gun on someone. So I decided to let the Aqua guy do it). "Everybody get on your knees…"

"Yeah, get on our knees, and do what," May said. "Your telling two kids and two middle aged men to get on their knees, or what are you gonna do, shoot me?"

"You should fear me," the guy in blue said. "I'm the horror in Petalburg Woods…"

"Well then, the horrors of Petalburg Woods aren't scary," May said while walking up to him. "If you're so bad, pull the damn trigger," she finished. "You probably don't have any bullets in that thing." May said. "And if you did, you wouldn't shoot me, because then you'll go to jail, and have to be by a bunch of sweaty guys who are bigger than you, and when you drop the soap, then you'll regret shooting a little girl." she finished. The man in blue pointed his gun to the man in red.

"I won't shoot a little girl, but I'll still shoot you," the man in blue said. All of a sudden, the guy in red pulled out an Uzi.

"I ain't scared of you and yo little pistol," the red guy said in a ghetto accent. They put the gun to each other's faces.

"Watch closely," the guy in green said to May and Brendan. "You're about to experience a Pokemon Wigger Moment." He said. May and Brendan nodded, then they started to shoot. Bullets flew everywhere. Both of the men were shooting, only they leaned back and closed their eyes, making them look like sissy's. After this went on for about a minute, the guns ran out of ammo, and nobody was shot, but a random Taillow fell from the sky, blood coming out of its side.

"Wow," Brendan said. "You guys cannot shoot worth crap," Brendan finished. Both of the guys aimed at Brendan.

"I can shoot," the red guy said. "I shot the bird…"

"But how could you have shot up, when your gun stayed pointed at the guy in blue," Brendan said. "How'd the Taillow die anyway? And who are you guys?" he finished.

"I am a representative of Team Magma," the guy in red said while getting in a pose. "Team Magma, we will expand the land! I have work to do here anyway with the Devon Researcher."

"And I one of Team Aqua," the in blue said while getting in another pose. "Team Aqua will expand the sea. And I do need that thing researcher." he said. Brendan took this in for a moment. Then May opened her mouth first.

"Why in the hell would you do what either of plans are," May asked. It's time for May to make them look stupid again. "No, seriously, look at it this way, if you expand the damn landmass, then there won't be any water. Human's need water to drink to survive. And if we don't have water, we won't be able to make other drinks like soda, tea, orange juice, stuff like that." She said to the Magma person. The Aqua person said something, but May cut him off too.

"No," she said. "I won't let you talk. Anyway, if you expand the sea, then human's won't have a place to live, and you'll be stranded on one little island or something. You guys never think this stuff through," May said. "Go play in traffic or something."

"I challenge you to a battle," the Aqua person said.

"You know what, no," May said. "You guys aren't even worth battling if you can't even shoot."

"Naw, I have a better plan," Brendan said while going up to them. "How about this," Brendan said. "If May and I win, then you guys leave the man in the green suit, and us alone. And get the hell outta here," he said.

"So when if we win," the Magma grunt asked.

"I donno, what do you want," Brendan said.

"We want the girl," the Aqua grunt said.

"WHAT!" May yelled.

"We'll take it," Brendan said. "Come on May, lets battle."

"Brendan," she said. "You just bet my life on the line against these adult men who are probably as powerful as I don't know what. We have no chance with these guys." May said while starting to cry. But as soon as she saw two Poochyena in front of them…

"I take all of that back, Brendan," she said while standing beside him. "But we never did get this stupid Pokemon on the Dex…" she said while pulling out her Pokedex.

**"Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon," **it started. **"At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite out of anything that moves. This Pokemon chases after its prey until the victim is exhausted. However, it may turn its tail if the prey strikes back." **

**"**Alright let's get this battle started." Brendan said while sending out Monkeyman.

"This battle's gonna be cake," May said while sending out Taillow. "Ladies first, so Taillow, use a peck attack on one of the Poochyena." May finished. Taillow went after one of the puppies, but the other one came to it's rescue by biting Taillow on the neck; knocking it out.

"No, my Taillow," May said while taking it to the man and checking the bite out. "Brendan, you better win," she said.

"And if I don't," he asked.

"Before I go, I'll kick you real hard in the nuts." She said in anger.

"Okay," Brendan said quickly. "Go Slakoth, use…Scratch on both of the pooch's," Brendan said. Slakoth walked to both of the dogs lazily, then scratched both of them with force, one of them even fainted.

"Return Poochyena," the Magma grunt said while pulling his Poochyena back. "It's up to you, Fish Boy," he said.

"Shut up," the Aqua Grunt said.

"Don't tell me to shut up," the Magma Grunt said while glaring at 'Fish Boy.'

"I just did," the Aqua Grunt said while returning his Pokemon,"

"Ha, y'all just lost the battle," Brendan said with a smile.

"How," both the Grunts asked in unison.

"During an official Pokemon battle, if it is a 1 on 1 or 2 on 2 match, and you return your only Pokemon, you forfeit the match," Brendan said.

"Aw man," the Aqua Grunt said. "Pay them their prize money; I'm broke here…"

"No you're not," the Magma Grunt said. "I see like 1000P in your wallet," he said while taking the wallet and throwing the money at Brendan and May.

"We'll battle again," the Aqua Grunt said. The men looked at each other, and went separate ways.

"I must repay you," the man said while digging into his pocket and handing May a Pokeball with blue plastic stuff coming out of the top. "This is a Great Ball," he said. "It can catch a Pokemon better than a normal Pokeball."

"Yeah, but I already have great balls…" Brendan said, earning him a slap by May.

"What was that for," he asked in a pissed way.

"It was for being a pervert." She said.

"But I do have Great Balls," he said while flinching. "I bought three at the Pokemart in Petalburg City before I left, remember," he asked while showing her three Pokeballs that looked like her new one. He stopped wincing, only to get another bitch slap by May.

"And that one was for making it sound wrong," she said…

Another new Chappie Folks. Even though I know it was a lot shorter than my other ones. But as a story reader, I'm sure you know what to do, so I won't ask. Next Chapter: Out the Woods, and in the 2nd Route 104.


	5. The Horny Chapter

**Chapter V: The Very Horney Chapter**

(A/N: I renamed the chapter. For all of those who are reading this and saying I'm gross or something, just keep reading, you'll be surprised).

Brendan and May were still walking after about two hours walking in the Woods. May was playing games on her Pokedex, and Brendan was looking for a way out of here on his PokeGear.

"May," he said. "Maybe you can help me find a way out of here by looking on your PokeGear, and quit playing with your Pokedex…" he realized that that didn't come out right. "Just help me find a way out of here," he said while seeing a bunch of trees sounded by his and May's face on the PokeGear.

"Hold up," May said. "Oh, come on, come on, come oooooonnnnnnn," May yelled. "Dammit, I had that last Pac pellet." She said.

"You were playing PacMan on the Pokedex," Brendan asked. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, well you need to look around the Pokedex some more." May said. Brendan kept looking for the exit of this place, when he stepped on something.

"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a voice yelled. Brendan looked down. It appears as though he stepped on some Pokemon's tail, and now it was trying to bite Brendan.

"AAAHHH!" Brendan yelled while he was running in circles away from this cat thing. Then he climbed a nearby tree, and pulled out his Pokedex on the little thing.

"**Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon," **it started. **"Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects, and chasing them around. This Pokemon is known for chasing it's own tail and getting dizzy." **The Pokedex finished. **"You ran away from a cute kitten Pokemon Brendan. You lost some cool points there." **May was on the ground laughing from what Brendan's Pokedex had just said.

"You have a smart mouth," Brendan said.

**"I don't have a mouth at all," **the Pokedex said.

"Then shut up if you have no mouth, Latias," Brendan said while putting his Pokedex.

"Brendan, I'm amazed that I'm traveling with a loser who runs away from kittens, argues with his Pokedex, and is a stupid pervert," May said while picking up the Skitty. "Hello there Skitty, would you like to be my Pokemon?" Skitty looked at May for a second, then used a nice double slap attack on her.

"Ow, my cheeks," May said while getting up and pulling out a Pokeball. "Oh no you didn't," May said in a ghetto accent.

"May, we don't live in Compton, so don't talk like you do," Brendan said while getting out of the tree.

"Go Chaka," May said while her voice went back to normal. "Use Ember on that Skitty," Torchic fired little fireballs at the kitten, but it dodged, and used double slap. "Don't give up Chaka," May said while Torchic stood up. "Use Scratch," May said. Torchic jumped in the air, and came down scratching the kitten Pokemon. Skitty looked as though it was going to keep fighting, but then it just lied on it's stomach. Brendan didn't blame the thing too much, I mean, Torchic is pretty experienced.

"Pokeball Go," May said while throwing a Pokeball over at the kitten. When it got into the ball, it shook once, twice, three times, then a stop. May caught a Skitty. "Yeah, I caught a Skitty," May said while throwing the ball up in victory.

"Tor-Torchic (yay, a new friend)," Chaka said jumping in the air. After the Skitty dilemma, May and Brendan decided to sit down, take a break, and have some lunch. Brendan still had plenty of food left to cook, so he and May had some grub. For the Pokemon, they let them come out and play; Wurmple ran away from Taillow, and hid inside a hole in one of the trees, Taillow was looking for Wurmple, Skitty was chasing it's tail, Torchic was eating it's food by May, Mudkip was copying Skitty, Seedot hung on a tree to suck the moisture from it, and Slakoth went to a tree and fell asleep. After eating though, Brendan stood up returned Muddy to it's ball.

"Hey May, I'm going to go catch me another Pokemon," Brendan said while returning the rest of his Pokemon. "So while I'm out, I guess you have some time to train for the contest." He said while walking away.

"But when if get lost," May yelled to him.

"Don't forget Muddy and the radioactive signal thingy," he said while continuing to walk off. May shrugged her shoulders, stood up, and got her Pokemon to stand in a single file line in front of her…

_**With Brendan**_

Brendan walked paths that lead him, nowhere. He wasn't far from May, but just enough room so he could start to train his Pokemon some. But when he got to a spot he liked, he saw a huge blue beetle looking thing with yellow eyes, and a huge horn on a tree eating what looked like tree sap. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex, and pointed it to this strange Pokemon.

**"Heracross, the Mold Pokemon," **it started. **"Heracross charges in a straight line at it's foe, slips beneath the foes grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokemon even has enough power to topple a massive tree."**

"So this Pokemon is pretty powerful," Brendan said. "I can use a Pokemon like that on my team, so without further ado, come on out Monkeyman…"

_**Back to May**_

"Come on Skitty, stop trying to chase your tail," May said while it hopelessly didn't obey. "Fine then, Chaka, come on you can do it," May said while trying to teach her Torchic how to do a back flip. "You need to but your back into it." May said. Torchic jumped in the air, put it's back into it and did a successful backflip, only to land on it's stomach pretty hard.

"Chaka, are you okay," May said while coming over towards her Torchic.

"Tor-chic-chic-chic (no, my tummy hurts like a bitch)." Torchic said while standing up.

"Taillow, Taillow tai, Taillow (Hey May, I think I got that trick down packed)," Tailow said while flying over to May.

"What is it Taillow, do you know how to do it now," May asked.

"Taillow tail (I just said that), Taillow answered.

"Well let's see you do it Taillow," May said. "Taillow flew to the side, and did a Gust Attack. He kept flapping and flapping, until a tornado came. Then Taillow flew into the middle of the tornado, spread its wings out wide, and spun with the tornado. Then after about 10 seconds, Taillow started to fly up, only he spun with tornado too long, and shot out of the middle of it with a bunch of twists in its eyes, making it look dizzy.

"Taillow, you were so close," May said while returning it into its Pokeball. "I wonder how Brendan's doing." She asked herself while turning to Torchic. "Let's try that back flip out again Chaka…"

_**Brendan Again**_

"Okay Monkeyman, use Slack off to replenish your health," Brendan said. The battle between Heracross and Brendan wasn't doing so well. Brendan just now learned that Monkeyman could use a move called Slack off that restores half of the health it lost. Heracross really was strong, and was giving Brendan and his newest Pokemon the business. But Brendan never gave up, and kept trying to win. Heracross's fist became white, and hit Slakoth with it. Focus Punch…

"Don't give up Monkeyman," Brendan said. He was trying to remember a good move that he remembered from the Pokedex. "Oh, that's it," Brendan said while remembering. Monkeyman, use Counter." Slakoth's fist became the same white color as Heracross's just did. Slakoth connected this attack, and Heracross went flying to a tree. Counter is a move that retaliates any physical hit with the same one, just with doubled power. The blue beetle wasn't knocked out cold, but Brendan was about to finish this one off.

"While it's down, use your yawn attack," Brendan said. Earlier in the match, Heracross kept dodging Monkeyman's Yawn attacks, but this time they hit while he was down. The only problem was though, the yawn attack went into effect one turn later, and who knows how long that would be. The big horn on Heracross's head began to glow white...

"Dodge that horn," Brendan said. Slakoth did manage to avoid the hit, but Heracross punched Slakoth with another Focus Punch while he was busy dodging the horn. But now he was going to use Mega Horn, clever move. "No, Monkeyman," Brendan yelled. While Heracross was going for the attack at full speed, he yawned, then slowed down, then made a complete stop when his horn was just inches from hitting Slakoth. He moved back and forth for a few seconds, and then fell asleep. Brendan smiled and pulled out an empty Pokeball from his pocket.

"I have a special nickname for you." Brendan said while throwing the Pokeball at it, and catching it instantly…

_**May one more time**_

"Come on Skitty, stop chasing your stupid tail," May said while trying to get her newest Pokemon to obey her. "Please Skitty stop," she said. Then after no chance of it listening, she returned Skitty to its Pokeball. "Okay Chaka," May said. "We just have to get this backflip thing right, for a perfect entrance," May said. Torchic bent over, jumped into the air, did a back flip, and then landed it, by luck.

"Yeah, you did it Chaka," May said while hugging her Torchic.

"Toooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrchic (I'm just awesome like that)," Torchic said. May then brought her Taillow out one more time.

"Taillow, do you think you can do it this time?" May asked in suspicion.

"Taillow tai (yup, sure can)," Taillow said. He once again went to the side, used a Gust attack until a tornado came, and flew within the tornado. Taillow flew to the middle and spread it's wings, but this time it only waited 5 seconds before departing the tornado. Taillow was close to flying out of it, but by time it flew to the top, the tornado sucked Taillow back in, and Taillow was being swung in circles by the tornado.

"Tai (get…)," he yelled to May while he spun in the other direction. When he came back May's direction…"llow tai (me outta here)!" Luckily for Taillow, the tornado calmed down, and stopped after a few more seconds. May once again returned her Taillow while Brendan came up to them.

"Hey May," Brendan said while showing May the Pokeball of his new Pokemon. "I got what I wanted."

"Oh, a new Pokemon, what is it," May asked. Brendan threw out his new Pokemon, and out came a sleeping Heracross. May got a Pokedex entry of it real quick, and then she put it up while she turned to Brendan.

"So what's its nickname, if you given him one," May asked.

"It's Horney," Brendan said. May laughed out loud, then put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Okay Brendan," May said. "Thanks for the random sex joke, now may you tell me Heracross's nickname?"

"I just did, it's Horney," Brendan said (A/N: If you want to know why Brendan hasn't laughed, it's because he hasn't gotten the joke yet. Ironically, he's a big pervert, so what does that tell you?).

"Come on Brendan, did you actually call you newest Pokemon Horney," May asked.

"Yeah, I did," Brendan said. "I don't see what's so funny in the name, Horney," Brendan said. The sad part was, he actually didn't see the perverted-ness in that nickname.

"I actually have to explain something nasty to Brendan? Oh this is a tape recorder moment," May said while grinning. Then she put her arm around his shoulder while grinning some more.

"Do you know that phenomenon boys get when they see a hot girl, or in gay guy's case, see a hot guy doing the do with someone," May asked while that grin was still on her face.

"A boner, yeah why," Brendan said.

"Well, Horney is another way of saying that a guy as a boner," May said. "Therefore, you just nicknamed you new Pokemon, Erection." May said.

"I DID WHAT," Brendan yelled. "Oh crap. Um…come on out Heracross," Brendan said. Heracross came out laying on the ground and was still asleep, but then it shook of the sleepiness, and smiled at Brendan.

"Heracrow (hi new trainer)," Heracross said. Brendan whispered into May's ear.

"Heracross was knocked out and in the Pokeball when gave him the name," Brendan whispered. "So I guess I'll just give him a new one, and say I never gave him an old one," Brendan said while looking at his Heracross. May got onto her knees, smiled at Heracross, and grinned up at Brendan.

"Hello Heracross," she said. "Your new trainer, Brendan," she said while pointing up at him. "Gave you a nickname called Horney," May finished.

"NO," Brendan yelled. "I haven't given you a nickname yet, and I'm thinking of one," Brendan said in an "Yes-I'm-lying-to-you-about-what-I-just-said," kind of tone. Heracross noticed this, and then just turned his back on Brendan, and went on top of a tree.

"No wait Heracross," Brendan said. "Don't go buddy, I need you,"

"Hera…" Horney said while he held his face up in the air, closed his eyes, and folded his arms.

"No Heracross please…" Brendan pleaded. Then he turned back to May. "Why did you do that!" he yelled at her.

"To get back at you for the butt thing," May said. "You remember back in Route 103…"

"You slapped me!" Brendan yelled.

"But for the battle, you grabbed it, and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and I won't," May said. "But this is a nice little payback, turning you own Pokemon against you because you won't give it the nickname that it was assigned and loved." May said. "The only way to get it back is to call it by its nickname, forever," May said while packing up her stuff. Brendan would've yelled at her some more, but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. So he turned to his new Pokemon.

"Heracross," he yelled. "Please come down."

"Heracrow," it said while still ignoring him.

"Okay then," Brendan said. "I'll just return you then," Brendan said while pulling out its Pokeball and return his new Pokemon. But every time Brendan tried, Heracross would hid behind the tree by flying, therefore Brendan could reach him.

"Come on Heracross," Brendan begged. This went on for sometime, until May packed up, and put all of Brendan's stuff into his bag.

"Okay Brendan, I'm leaving," May said while turning to leave.

"May wait…" Brendan yelled. She was almost out of sight, but Brendan soon realized what he had to do…"

"I'm sorry Horney," Brendan yelled. May stopped where she was at, Brendan looked up at the tree that he was behind. "Look Horney, please come on and lets go," Brendan said. "Horney is your nickname, and always will be your nickname," Brendan said. "And you know what, your species is Heracross, but that isn't your name. Horney is your name. And you know what else, you are, and always will be, Brendan's Horney," he said with a smile (A/N: Yeah, Brendan's Horney alright). After a few seconds, Heracross came from behind the tree and stared at Brendan. Then he flew down, and gave Brendan a nice hug.

"About time," May said. "Come on let's go you two," May said coming to them.

"Ready to go Horney," Brendan said.

"Heracrow," Horney said while grabbing Brendan's balls (A/N: Pokeballs), pressed the button of the one that he remembered that he was in, and returned inside it.

"Brendan's Horney huh," May asked.

"Yup, Brendan's Ho…wait a minute, shut up May," he said.

"Oh wow, you guys are going to do the do," the bug cather from before asked while coming out from behind the trees.

"No," May interjected.

"Not out here," Brendan said.

"Oh, well I heard that girl say that you were horney, so I just assumed," he said.

"Wait a minute, how old are you," May asked.

"I'm 7," the kid said. "My parents do the do all the time, but I'm not allowed to watch," he said. "But I saw it on the computer one time.."

"I don't want to know." Brendan and May said at the same time while getting their bags and leaving.

"Wait a minute, you said that…" May said (she's going back to what he said about them not going to do it out here). "You little perv," she yelled while chasing Brendan. Brendan just laughed and ran away from May, who was going crazy and was on his tail. They ran through the forest, Brendan in triumph (and fear, although his face doesn't show it), and May in rage...

Another Chapter people. I changed the name of the chapter from Out the Forest, and to another Route 104, to the one you see at the top. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I will except an ember, but please no flames. Thank you


	6. The Chapter B4 Rustboro City

Chapter VI: The Chapter before Rustboro City

Eventually, May and Brendan got tired, and decided to walk the rest of the way, and get the hell out of this forest. Brendan battled three more battles, giving all of his Pokemon some extra experience and a lot more cash.

"My legs hurt," May said when they took a turn.

"Stop complaining May," Brendan said. "We're almost out of here, and then it'll be civilization at last. After Petalburg Woods, we'll be in Rustboro City," he said in triumph. "So let's hurry up and get the hell outta here," he finished.

"Well, I guess your right," May said feeling better. "But that still doesn't make my legs feel any better.

"I'll massage them for you," Brendan said with a look of hunger on his face.

"Really," May asked with the sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure," Brendan said. "Just lay down…" Brendan said.

"And you actually thought that I'd let you feel all up on my legs?" May asked with a grin on her face. Brendan got a look of absolute shock on his face.

"You were joking," Brendan asked.

"Of course," May answered. "I'd never let you feel all up on me," she said. "Even if it was a massage!" Brendan had a look of sorrow onto his face, then it turned into suspicion.

"But that look in your eyes…" he said. "I think you were serious." He said with more suspicion.

"Oh course not," May said. "I'm just a good actor," May said. A few minutes later, May got a sad face on her face. _"But it would be nice if Brendan gave me some kind of massage though," _May thought to herself. "Anyway, do you think we'll ever find that exit?"

"I'd be pissed if we didn't," Brendan said. "Brendan and May, on a world wide adventure, get lost on the beginning level; I didn't even get my first badge yet," Brendan said.

"And I still have to train hard for the contest up in Lilycove City," May said.

"So we'll have to kick ass, and make our way out of the forest," Brendan said while passing and exit tunnel that said **_"EXIT." _**But Brendan and May kept going. About 5 minutes later, Brendan and May asked a boy how to get out of the woods.

"Give me 100 dollars and I'll tell you," the kid said.

"No," Brendan answered.

"Then I guess you won't be getting the hell out of here," he answered while walking away. May went up to the kid, grabbed his shirt collar, and went in his face with a mad face.

"Listen kid," she said. "Unless you want to get kicked real hard in the nuts (even though you have none), I advise you that you show us out of here, free of charge," she said while getting a pissed look.

"Don't fret over it May," Brendan said. "We've only been in here since chapter 4; we have nothing to worry about."

"Chapter four," May and the kid asked in complete confusion.

"Whoops, sorry everyone (and readers), I'm not allowed to talk to the readers, my bad." Brendan said while closing his eyes and put his hand behind his head. "_Dammit, I can't be fired from this fic," _Brendan thought. "We've only been here for a few hours, it's four in the afternoon, and we'll have plenty of time to leave here before nightfall," he said while pulling out sunglasses. "Now don't blink…" he said. Instantly, a huge red flash came out of no where, and Brendan took his sunglasses up, and put them back in his pocket.

"Chapter 4 only exists in stories, not real life," he said. "May, you were at the part where you said that you were going to kick the kid in the nuts," he finished. May then realized that she was still holding on to the kid."

"Yeah," she said while the anger was coming back to her. "Get us out of here, or I'll kick you in the nuts," she said.

"Okay, okay," the kid said while passing Brendan. "Follow me."

"We already passed this part," Brendan said.

"Look kid," he said to him. "I don't want to get kicked in the nuts, so I'm going to be honest here. But if you did pass the place, you guys didn't see the tunnel, and a sign saying exit?"

"Nope," May and Brendan said in unison.

"You guys are hopeless," the kid said. "Follow me," he said while signaling them to follow him. After another five minutes later, he pointed to the sign that said EXIT in big red letters.

"Thanks kid," Brendan said while turning to leave.

"So, because I pointed you and your boyfriend out to safety, can I tap that ass," he asked May with a grin. May looked at him, and punched him hard in the face. The kid fell instantly, and was knocked out cold with a nosebleed.

"NO, I DON'T HAVE A FOOT FUNGUS!" May yelled at him. Brendan stared at May in deep confusion…

"Don't worry about that," May said while closing her eyes and smiling at Brendan.

"Okay then," Brendan said as he looked to his right. "Hey look, a tree that looks like it can be cut down," Brendan said while going up to it. "Let's climb over it," he said while jumping over the tree.

"I'll just wait for you again," May said while looking at the exit so they don't forget it. May was about to leave after a few minutes, but Brendan came flying over the tree.

"I gave you some stuff, and that gives you to touch me like that," a female voice yelled from the other side of the little tree. The girl had on a white button on shirt, dark brown hair that was messy, and brown eyes as well.

"What happened," May asked Brendan like a mother asking her son what did he do to the teacher at school.

"I decided to be nice to that boy over there, and gave him a Great Ball, an X Attack, Tiny Mushrooms, and a Miracle Seed, and that pervert went on and touched me…there," she yelled. "Then I punched him, dragged him to the tree, and threw him over it," she yelled.

"I'll take it from here," May said.

"Thank you," the girl yelled. "Be sure to kick his ass." She yelled.

"Don't worry, I will," May said. The girl turned around and left, then May stood him up, wiped the dirt and such off of his clothes, then turned and walked away. Brendan walked up to May in confusion.

"What, so no punches, kicks, yells, anything," Brendan asked.

"Hmm…" May said. "I don't need to hit you on a count on three reasons; one: she already kicked your ass, two: I can kick your ass anytime I wanted: and three, she needs to see that hair, she needs a stylist. She should thank Rayquaza that a guy is actually touching her," May said.

"I guess your right," Brendan said while they turned into the little tunnel. The other side was already visible from where they were at.

"Even if he's a complete loser like you are," May said while grinning. Brendan was too hurt to say his kick ass comeback, so he just held onto his cheek (where the girl punched him at) and they exited the small tunnel.

"Hello there children," an old woman said to them. The woman was in front of what looked like a mini-pharmacy. There were two berry trees right of the shop, so ignoring the old hag, Brendan took an Oran berry and some weird ass red berry that Brendan's never seen, so he took out his Pokedex to give him an analysis on this odd berry.

**"Cheri Berry," **it said. "**Number 1 on the Official Berrydex. Cheri Berries can heal Pokemon that have been paralyzed in battle." **It finished.

"Hmm..."Brendan said while thinking. "Well, if a Pokemon of my gets paralyzed, then I guess I can use this." Brendan said while putting it in a container in his bag with his other berries.

"Pokemon Trainer are you," the old woman asked Brendan.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Brendan asked while putting the Berry Container back into his bag.

"Well, I have an old Potion in my backyard if you want one," she said while pointing to her backyard. Young lady, may I show you something," the woman asked May.

"Sure, why not," May said while following the woman into the shop. Brendan went into the backyard, and May headed inside the shop like place. It had a lot of beautiful flowers, plants, a blue pail shaped like some weird water Pokemon, and some weird ass berry that the woman handed May along with the odd pail.

"I'd like you to have this Wailmer Pail," she started. "It's an item that helps you grow berries quicker. And I also want you to have this Rawst Berry," she said. "I think I can trust things as wonderful as berries to women such as yourself, and not crusty boys who don't even know the true beauty of them, just pick them and let their Pokemon use them in battle. They also take out their little, red Pokedex thingy's and get information on them without doing real research" she said. May did a false laugh and pulled out her Pokedex after receiving the berry.

**"Rawst Berry, Number 4 on the Official Berrydex," **it said. "**Rawst Berries can heal Pokemon who have been injured in battle." **It finished. The old lady did the anime sweat drop, and stared at May in disbelief.

"So you're a stupid trainer too?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm a Pokemon Coordinator," May said while putting her hands on her hips. The old woman gave a hearty laugh, then put her hand on May's shoulder.

"And I'm raping Ash Ketchum," she said. Instantly, a voice in the back closet at the back of the store made a screaming noise, and a boy wearing a black and red hat with a green Pokeball symbol, messy black hair, and nothing else on (other that a napkin taped to his wing dang doodle) crashed out of a door and ran out of the shop screaming like a maniac along with a little Pikachu following him.

"I'm ffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled while going into the tunnel that lead him to the Petalburg Woods.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Alright)," the Pikachu yelled while following him. The old woman stared at May with a kind of "Oh shit," look on her face.

"Um…she said while looking around and at May. "It isn't what you think…"

"Hey May," Brendan said while randomly coming inside. "I found a Potion in the backyard…"

"Brendan," she said while grabbing his hand. Brendan got the odd grin on his face and had some funny thoughts in his mind. "Let's get the hell out of here," May said softly and in fear.

"Okay, let's go then," Brendan said. May dragged Brendan all the way out of the place, and then Brendan was put in a Pokemon battle with a Lady…beating her instantly. Moving on, Brendan had another battle with some chick.

"My name is Haley, and I'm going to beat you in a Pokemon Battle," she said.

"Okay," Brendan said while getting ready to pull out Warrior's Pokeball…"

"No time," May said while dragging him away because she saw the old lady.

"May, I was about to be in the middle of a Pokemon battle…" he said in anger while they started to go on some bridge. It was a long time, but when they took the turn on the bridge, these two twin little girls stopped them and looked at them eerily. They both had black hair in the same odd fashion, a red bow on their hair, white dress's, and red shoes.

"We know that the old hag is coming for you," they said in unison. "We'll get her for you," said while walking past her and staring at the old lady coming up to the twins, but looked at Brendan and May.

"Look, it's not what you think," she said while trying to pass the twins to get to May. "Please move," she said to them. After she asked them that, they looked at each other, then pushed her off of the bridge!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she yelled while she was falling, falling, falling, into the pond.

"We've taken care of her," one of them said.

"Now battle us," said the other. May and Brendan just stared at each other, then pulled out two Pokeballs… (We're going to skip to the important part of the battle, but a quick overview; Brendan chose Horny, and May chose Beauty. Their battling the opponents of a Seedot and a Lotad **Lotad, the Water Weed Pokemon. Lotad live in ponds and lakes, where they float across the surface. It grows weak if the broad leaf dies. On rare occasions, this Pokemon travels on land in search of clear water** and the twins are getting whooped)

"Go Horny," Brendan yelled to his newest Pokemon. Heracross was ready for an attack. "Use Focus Punch on the Lotad thing," Brendan yelled. Heracross's fist became white, and punched the water weed Pokemon to one of the trainers.

"Seedot, use Nature Power," the other twin said. Seedot glowed yellow, and did a Giga Drain attack onto Wurmple.

"No Beauty," May said to her worm Pokemon. Wurmple had these little ball things come out of him, and it went to Seedot, and some went to Lotad. The Lotad stood on its feet, and grinned at May and Brendan.

"Now use Tackle," the twins ordered their Pokemon. "At the Wurmple," they said in unison. Now Wurmple was already getting jacked up by the twins, but as soon as they called the double team attack, well it seems as though it pissed it off or something, because it began to scream.

"Wurmple, use Poison Sting on those retarded plants," May said.

"Yeah, the retarded seed and weed…hey," Brendan said. "I have a Seedot. Don't joke her Seedot." Wurmple's mouth glowed white, and shot white little needle things at Lotad and Seedot. They looked nauseated, then just fell and held where each got stung.

"You can take them out Brendan," May said while grinning.

"Glad to," Brendan said. "Horny, use Mega Horn on those things." Brendan said Heracross's horn glowed white, made sure that both Pokemon were under his horn, and threw them over the horizon. The two girls shrieked, and ran after there Pokemon, and both of them dropping their purse. Brendan sneakily took about 192P when May wasn't looking.

"I saw you take the money," she said while putting a hand over her eyes and looking at the two Pokemon flying. Then a bunch of Taillows came to the weed and seed, and well, I'll let y'all guess what happened to them…

Honestly folks, I didn't like this chapter too much, especially with the old lady. If you liked it, that's your opinion, not mine. But please, R&R, and the next Chapter: Slowdown at Rustboro Gym.


	7. Slowdown and Showdown an Rustboro Gym

**Chapter VII: Slowdown and Showdown at Rustboro Gym**

A few minutes later, May and Brendan came across a fisherman, who challenged May to a battle, and got whooped. Brendan saw some skyscrapers ahead, so he assumed that that was Rustboro City.

"Come on May," Brendan said while heading to the city. But he saw May was beside an old woman who handed May some kind of weird berry. It was acorn shaped, with a lot of blue at the top, and the bottom was a light brown.

"May, come on lets go," Brendan said.

"Just a minute," May said while pulling out her Pokedex.

"**Chesto Berry, # two on the National Berrydex. Chesto Berries wakes up sleeping Pokemon in battle." **The Pokedex said. May picked some berries from the two trees beside the old woman, and handed Brendan two of them (Cheri and Rawst). After putting the berries in his case, Brendan grabbed May and dragged her all the way into the city.

"By the way, at the last Route, did you see some kid with black hair run out of that shop in his birthday suit and a yellow Pokemon follow after him.

"Um…yeah, why," May asked.

"Just wondering, because I thought I was seeing things," Brendan answered. "After a few more minutes, they got within Rus city.

"This city is huge," May said.

"I have something that's huge," Brendan said while grinning.

"Yeah, your head," May said while they were searching for a Pokemon Center, but Brendan was searching for the Gym. They both found the center, and a house beside it had a title called "The Cutter's House."

"I don't think we should go in there," May said.

"It'll be fine," Brendan said. "I tell you what; I'll check out the Cutter's House, and you check us in the Pokemon Center," Brendan said while handing May 500P to rent a room for them tonight. May headed inside, and Brendan walked inside the cutters house.

"I see nothing weird about this place," Brendan said while walking up to a man in the house. "Um…why is this place called the Cutter's House?" Brendan asked in curiosity.

"Oh," the man said. "This is where we give this little HM to all the trainers who have the balls enough to come in here even though it seems scary," the man said while handing Brendan a CD that said HM01. "This HM is the move Cut; you'll need to cut down some trees in your journey…"

"I'll take it," Brendan said while noticing a door that had a sign in big red letters "DO NOT ENTER!" "What's in here?" Brendan asked the man while opening the door. While the owner of the house screamed NOOO, Brendan opened the door and saw a man with dry blood all on his face. He had black hair, and Brendan couldn't see what color his eyes were. He was in a (jacket that they put on mental people) and tied up to chains. He had a cannibalistic look in his face.

"MEAT," he yelled. "GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN MEAT!"

"Greg, were trying to put you on a full vegetarian diet," the owner of the house yelled while tears started forming in his eyes. "I snuck you out of the mental ward, you should be grateful!"

"Give him to me!" the guy named Greg yelled while trying to get out. "I want some damn MEAT!" he yelled. Brendan left this weird ass place very slowly and quietly. He had very wide eyes when he walked into the Pokemon Center and found May treating her Taillow's Poochyena bite that recently started to take real effect on it. Nurse Joy gave May some medicine that Taillow needs to take everyday for a few weeks. May noticed Brendan's shocked face and asked him what was wrong.

"Brendan, are you okay," May asked.

"There's a cannibal in the Cutter's House," Brendan said with that shocked face.

"And the Flower Shop had a woman who raped some guy with black hair and a Pikachu," May said.

"This region is flipped up," Brendan said. "If some odd people have a rapist and a cannibal, who knows about the gym leaders…"

"Oh, the gym leaders are normal, it's just this shop on Route 104 North and the house next door who have crazy people," Nurse Joy said. "Everyone leaves those crazy motha fkers alone." She said.

"Well, in that case, May lets go to the gym!" Brendan said.

"Wait," Nurse Joy said. "Don't you want your Pokemon to be at full health at the gym," she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," Brendan said while handing Nurse Joy his Pokeballs. After about 5 seconds, she handed them back to Brendan, and the two trainers left the center. After a few seconds of leaving to find the gym, May and Brendan heard a voice from the Cutter's House yelling, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" So the two had to run away from the center…

After another 15 minutes, May found a building that looked like a huge rock with a red door. She called Brendan to come over to see if this was the gym.

"This is a Pokemon Gym," Brendan asked. "This looks like a huge rock!"

"This is a huge rock," May said dully.

"Well…nobody asked you," Brendan said with a pink face. "This looks nothing like the Petalburg Gym. It's a nice, dojo looking place, but this is just a big rock," Brendan said while walking inside. When the two got inside, they said a Pokemon stadium with a bunch of rocks in it, along with stands for people to watch the match. Brendan saw a woman with long pigtails, along with a gray school girl outfit, long pink socks, gray shoes, and she even had golden eyes. But the thing was, she was sitting in the corner of the arena and crying . So it was time for Brendan to work his magic boy charm, and walked smoothly over to her.

"What's wrong beautiful lady," he asked while bending his legs to look at her face to face. The woman looked at him, and then slapped him on his face.

"I'm a lesbian for your information," she said while whipping her tears away. May got this odd look on her face, and had an urge to leave, right now. "But if you want to know what's wrong," she said while pointing to her arena. "The last dumbass to come fight me cut one of my boulders, and now it doesn't look like a proper gym," she said while crying harder.

"So wait a minute," May said while coming over to the girl. "Are you the Rustboro City Gym Leader?" she asked.

"Why yes I am," the girl said while looking at May oddly…

"And your crying because a rock is smaller than normal," May asked.

"Well, yeah," she said. May came closer came closer to her, and bitch slapped her, hard.

"What's your name," May asked sternly.

"Roxanne," she said. "Ironically, my name is Roxanne, and I train rock Pokemon. Like with all of the gym leaders in Hoenn, their name sounds like the Pokemon they train…" May slapped her again.

"I asked for your name, not this other crap," May said sternly.

"Honey, you keep this up, it's whatever you want it to be," Roxanne said while looking at May seductively. May backed up and hid behind Brendan.

"Look," Brendan said. "I came here for a gym battle, and I want it whether your damn rocks are short or not." He said.

"Well, I'll battle you when my rock is replaced." Roxanne said. "My workers are coming back with it from the Rusturf Tunnel," she said. "They should be in about 5 more minutes," she said. So Brendan sat around and thinking about his strategy on how to beat Roxanne by checking the Pokemon Type Combat Chart. It told him on all the Pokemon types and what they can beat, and what beats them. And ironically, it said that Water and Grass Pokemon are strong against Rock Pokemon. So Brendan's strategy was Muddy and Warrior. May and Roxanne discussed May and Pokemon Contests.

"I've been to a Contest before," Roxanne said. "There was this man whose Pinser didn't listen to his commands. Then it pinched its big ole pincers to every man's place…"

"Ouch," May said. "Did the ambulance come?"

"Well, while the entire crowd was laughing, I called them to help him out, but when I told them what happened, the ambulance where so weak, they hung up the phone, and they didn't come.

"That sucks…" May said.

"It did," Roxanne answered. Brendan waited for the men to come after 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15, until after 2 hours, the men came back. There were three of them and they looked jacked up.

"Roxanne," one of them said. "We're sorry we're late, but while getting the rocks, some Geodudes attacked us."

"Yeah," another one of them started. "We had to fight them off, so we just started spitting on them after punching and kicking didn't work," he said while the men put some rocks in the arena.

"Thank you," Roxanne said while walking over to Brendan on the stands. He had fallen asleep, and Roxanne came to wake him up.

"Brendan," she said.

"Hmm…" he answered while whipping some drool off of his face.

"You and May have to leave, the gym closed 5 minutes ago." Roxanne said. Brendan shot up and looked outside on the little window. It was sunset, and even though television shows of Pokemon declared that sunset was too late, Brendan thought differently about this.

"Oh hell no," Brendan said while standing to look up at Roxanne. His head was at her chest, but he didn't notice at the moment.

"I had to endure your bitching about a God damn rock; I went to a cannibal's house, I saw a guy with black hair in his birthday suit and a damn Pikachu following him, I've seen two guys with loaded guns right by each others heads, shooting each other and a single bullet didn't hit them, and I just had a dream about…oh never mind, just battle me already dammit!" Brendan yelled. Roxanne had a look of consideration, then gave her answer.

"Sure, why not," She said. "But let's make this interesting." She said. "If I win, I get to spend the night with May," she said while looking at May seductively.

"And if I win," Brendan said determinedly.

"I'll give you this Stone Badge," she said while shining it to Brendan.

"Cool!" Brendan said. "Let's go," he said while going to his corner of the arena.

"Wait a minute," May said. "I won't sleep with you if you win. You're weird, and I don't go that way. And aren't Gym Leaders supposed to give trainers the badge if they win anyway, and if that's the case, then why stake it," May asked.

"Fine, I'll give your 1500P and TM39 Rock Tomb," she said.

"Deal," Brendan said while taking out a Pokeball. "Ladies first, so I'll let you pick your Pokemon first." He said.

"I chose, Geodude," she said while pulling out a little boulder with eyes, a mouth and some arms. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex, and got an entry on this odd Pokemon.

**"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon," **it started. "**When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway in the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwillingly. In the morning, this Pokemon rolls downhill in search for food. Whoop that ass Roxanne, or I'll be pissed at you forever," **the Pokedex said.

"Shut the hell up, Jessica," Brendan yelled.

**"Now you use my code name, you twit," **she said while automatically shut off.

"Damn you," Brendan said while throwing out his Pokemon. "I choose you, Warrior." Brendan said. Brendan's Seedot came out and jumped while moving its feet back and forth.

"Your Seedot is cute, but I think it should be in a Pokemon Contest, not a battle." Roxanne said.

"We'll just see about that," Brendan said. "Warrior, use Bide." Seedot glowed red for a second, then turned back to normal.

"Well that was a waste of time," Roxanne said. "Geodude, use Double Edge," she yelled. Geodude glowed yellow, and tackled Warrior while he had a face of pain himself.

"Just keep using Bide Warrior," Brendan said calmly. Seedot turned red once again, and then it went back to normal.

"Geodude, use Mega Punch," Roxanne said. Geodude's fist glowed white, and punched Seedot with full power. Seedot flew to a boulder, and slid down on it.

"Warrior, you can take it," Brendan said. Seedot stood up slowly and glared at Geodude.

"Now, unleash your Bide," Brendan yelled. Seedot started to glow red once again, only to have a bunch of white energy come out of him and strike Geodude. Now it was Geodude's turn to fly over to a boulder.

"Geodude, Rollout attack," Roxanne said. Geodude got up from the boulder, rolled itself into a ball, and rolled on over to Warrior.

"Seedot, dodge it and use Nature Power," Brendan said. Seedot moved from the big rock, and Geodude crashed right into it. Then Seedot turned yellow, and released some yellow looking powder, and shot out to Geodude.

"What was that attack," May said from the stands and pulled out her Pokedex.

**"Nature Power turned into the attack known as Stun Spore," **May's Pokedex said. **"Stun Spore scatters a yellow powder that may paralyze the foe," **it finished.

"Hmm…" Brendan said after the entry. "So Warrior just released Stun Spore huh," he said. "Kick ass!" Geodude had a bit of electricity come out of him, and it couldn't move its mouth.

"Geodude, try to move your arms," Roxanne said in a calm tone. Geodude got a constipated look on its face on trying to move its body, but it failed to do so.

"Now Warrior," Brendan said. "Use a Harden attack while doing tackle." Brendan said. Seedot jumped on a boulder, jumped of it, and sped over to Geodude. Seedot's body began to really shine, and this was going to make on hell of an impact. And since Geodude couldn't move, well, Geodude got a direct hit.

"That's it then, time for plan B," Roxanne said. "Geodude, use Selfdestruct!" Geodude, glowed red, then just exploded like that. Seedot got hit as well, and Geodude fell from the sky with circles in his eyes.

"Geodude, return," Roxanne said while returning her Pokemon. Brendan was about to do the same thing, but Brendan saw Seedot stand up.

"See-dot, seed, seed, dot, dot, dot, seed (I won't quit so easily, I am a warrior, just like my name)," Seedot said while standing to glare at Roxanne.

"Do you want to go back in your Pokeball Warrior," Brendan asked while pulling his Pokeball out.

"Seedot, Seedot, seed, seed (you dumbass, I still wanna fight)!" Seedot interjected.

"Brendan wait," May yelled from the stands. "I think Seedot wants to fight some more," she yelled.

"Well, I guess so," Brendan said. "Lets go Warrior, use…"

"Brendan, I didn't even pull out my second Pokemon yet," Roxanne yelled from the other side of the arena.

"Oh, my bad," Brendan said. Roxanne pulled out a Pokeball then threw it out.

"I chose you Nosepass," she said. Instantly, a big gray rock with closed eyes, and a big ass nose came out. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex, and wanted to see what Jessica had to say about it.

**"Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. If two of these Pokemon meet, they cannot turn their faces toward each other when they are close; because they're magnetic noses repel one another." **The Pokedex said.

"Alright then," Brendan said. "Warrior, use Nature Power," Brendan said. Seedot turned yellow once more, and out came an odd sparkling purple gas. "That must be Poison Spore," Brendan said with a look saying that he was smart. May pulled out her Pokedex to see what was up.

**"Nature Power turned into the attack known as Poisonpowder," **May's Pokedex said. **"Poisonpowder scatters a purple toxic powder that may poison the foe," **it finished.

"Brendan," May yelled. "The attack isn't Poison Spore, it's Poisonpowder, you idiot." Brendan did the anime fall, then looked up at May.

"Well I was close dammit," Brendan yelled to her. The powder scattered all over Nosepass, then he started to hold his stomach while turning purple, turning normal again shortly after turning purple.

"Nosepass, use Rock Throw," Roxanne said. Nosepass picked up some tiny rocks and chucked them over to Warrior.

"Okay Warrior," Brendan said. "Use tackle, but we're also going to take a leaf out of Roxanne's book, and use Explosion when you hit Nosepass!" Brendan yelled. Seedot started turning red while charging to Nosepass. Then it exploded when it got the hit! A huge explosion came in the arena, and smoke filled everywhere. When it cleared, Seedot came and crashed onto May's chest, and she fell over on the stands.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Get this damn thing off of me!" May yelled while throwing Seedot into the air. Brendan pulled out its Pokeball, and returned Seedot in midair. Brendan took a look at Nosepass, but he looked fine!

"Wait," Brendan said. "Shouldn't your Nosepass be knocked out by now," Brendan said.

"Well…" Roxanne said.

**_Flashback _**( ) means Roxanne talking to them in the present

"_Okay Warrior," Brendan said. "Use tackle, but we're also going to take a leaf out of Roxanne's book, and use Explosion when you hit Nosepass!" Seedot rushs towards him, and exploded. _

(During the explosion, I ran over to Nosepass and squirted some Super Potion onto him)_ Seedot came down and hit May, and Nosepass recovers before smoke completely clears._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was complete bull spit," Brendan yelled.

"Hey, all gym leaders do it if their Pokemon is weak, we squirt this stuff onto them, and they get better." Roxanne said. "Now if you don't mind, you need to pull out your next Pokemon to end this long ass chapter," Roxanne finished.

"Right," Brendan said while pulling out a Pokemon and throwing it into the air. "I chose you Mudddy," Brendan said while pulling out his Mudkip. "Your mine Roxanne…"

"If you lose, May will be mine for the night." Roxanne said.

"Brendan if you lose, before you leave this gym, I'm going to kick you really hard in the nuts," May yelled from the stands. That was good motivation, because Brendan looked scared for a second, then determination. Brendan would take Roxanne out now that he has water Pokemon out, and hewasn't goingtoget kicked in the nuts…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chappie ladies and gents. You know what to do, Read and review (hey, that rhymed). Next Chapter: Stolen Goods and Victories. Thank you


	8. Stolen Goods and Victories

**Chapter VIII: Stolen Goods and Victories **

Here we are in this heated gym battle of Brendan's. We have Roxanne, the lesbian gym leader from Rustboro City vs. Brendan Mable, the stupid Pokemon trainer from Goldenrod City in Johto. Now just because Brendan has the advantage, doesn't mean that that gives him the experience necessary to defeat a woman like Roxanne. But he's a rookie, and it'll be interesting to see what happens in the fight…

"Alright Roxanne," Brendan said. "Me and Muddy are about to take you out," Brendan said in an arrogant attitude.

"Are you so sure on that Mini-Maple," Roxanne asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't call me mini, you stupid lesbo," Brendan said offended.

"What ever mini Norman," Roxanne said while grinning.

"I'll show you," Brendan said silently. "Go Muddy, use Water Gun!" Brendan yelled.

"Nosepass, use Sandstorm," Roxanne yelled. The nose on this grey Pokemon glowed blue, and a big sandstorm came.

"Don't worry Muddy," Brendan yelled to his Pokemon. "If you can't see Nosepass, then Nosepass can't see you either! So use your water gun in every direction!" Brendan yelled. Mudkip nodded at what Brendan said (even though he doesn't know where he is), and kept blowing water in every direction.

"Nosepass doesn't need to see Mudkip to find him," Roxanne yelled in the sandstorm. "Don't forget, Nosepass's nose is a natural compass, and when you find Mudkip, strike it with Zap Cannon!"

"ZAP CANNON!" Brendan yelled in confusion, shock, and worry mixed onto his face. "Mudkip, the storm will die out soon, so keep running around, use Water Gun everywhere, and don't let that thing find you," Brendan yelled out loud with no real strategy. So even though Mudkip couldn't be seen by anyone right now, it was looked retarded by running in circles, blasting Water Gun at Roxanne, May, Brendan, and Nosepass. What was bad about the Water Gun hitting Nosepass, was that now it could find them a lot easier. While Mudkip was running around, it hit something big, hard, and gray, and it didn't look like the other rocks that he ran into.

"Mudkip mud (oh spit)," Mudkip said while trying to run away. Nosepass's nose glowed yellow, and shot a huge ray of electricity at Mudkip. Brendan heard a zapping noise, and he assumed that Nosepass found Muddy.

"Muddy," Brendan yelled. "Don't get hit by Nosepass's electricity," Brendan yelled. Mudkip dodged, and hit behind big boulders, and when a boulder that Mudkip was behind was zapped, he moved on, because the boulder exploded with electricity mixed with rocks going everywhere. This continued to happen for quite a while longer until the sandstorm calmed down, then stopped. When it stopped completely, the scene was very mixed up; we had Roxanne giving May a massage, Brendan was looking in the mirror and combing sand out of his snow white hair, the workers were talking to Nosepass, and Muddy was juggling three little rocks with his tail. After a few more seconds, Nosepass and Roxanne ran back to their positions in the battlefield, May wanted another massage, Brendan threw the mirror and shoved the comb in his pocket, the workers ran to the back room, and Mudkip slapped the rocks away and got into a battle position.

"What in the hell was that," Roxanne yelled.

"That's what I want to know," Brendan said. "Only stupid cartoons do random moments like that. This is an anime; we don't do stupid random moments like that!"

"Who gave me that massage," May asked.

"Who cares," Roxanne said quickly. "Let's just continue the battle, and pretend that none of the last 10 seconds just happened.

"Right," everyone in the gym said.

"Okay," Brendan said. "Use Water Gun Muddy," Mudkip fired a strong Water Gun attack at Nosepass," Brendan said.

"Counter with Thunder Wave," Roxanne said. Nosepass's nose lit yellow again, and fired an attack that looked just like Zap Cannon. The attacks collided, and then an explosion came. Brendan and Mudkip ducked, and a shower of little electric bolts and water came. Everyone got hit with something (except May), but the Pokemon were still able to battle. "Now use Tackle," she said. Nosepass came and tackled Muddy to a boulder. And it looked like Muddy was out, but he stood up.

"Alright Muddy," Brendan said while smiling at his first Pokemon. All of a sudden, some random guy came out of the back room.

"Sorry Roxanne, I was just asleep." The guy said. He was wearing a teal shirt with a Pokeball symbol at the top corner of it, along with black pants, black shoes, and he was holding two tiny flags in each hand; in his left hand was a red one, the other hand had a green one.

"Who the hell are you," May asked while looking at him.

"I'm an official Pokemon judge," he said. "You can't battle without me saying who can't battle or who wins."

"We just been battling for a few minutes already," Brendan said.

"Yeah," Roxanne started. "You're unneeded at the moment. So, you're fired," she said while glaring at him.

"But, I'm here aren't I," he asked.

"Listen," May said. "Roxanne and Brendan don't need an irresponsible judge who sleeps in the middle of a battle that had about 4 explosions, and a sandstorm. You're one hell of a sleeper if you can sleep through that," May said.

"Yeah, listen to the babe," Roxanne said. May got a look of uncertainty on her face, and then just sat down. The judge guy left with his head down, and now the rest of the battle was commencing.

"Anyway," Brendan said. "Use…um…damn what is it called," Brendan wondered remembering a move that Muddy could do, so said his Pokedex.

"Whatever, Nosepass, use Thunder Wave," Roxanne yelled. Nosepass shot another attack of yellow electricity to Mudkip. Brendan didn't know how in the hell this happened, but he actually got an idea to win!

"Muddy," Brendan yelled in an arrogant tone. "Dodge (A/N: That wasn't the plan yet)!" he yelled. Mudkip did as so. "Now take that large boulder over there and chuck it at Nosepass," Brendan yelled. Mudkip grabbed a large boulder with a constipated look on his face, then threw it at Nosepass with all it had.

"Nosepass, guard yourself with Zap Cannon," Roxanne yelled. This was just what Brendan hoped for.

"Thanks Roxanne, but I wanted you to do that," Brendan said arrogantly.

"How," she asked. When the boulder was just one foot away from hitting, Nosepass zapped it with Zap Cannon. The electricity backfired, and shot Nosepass with it, along with a bunch of tiny rocks.

"The electricity of your Nosepass's attack hit something too close Roxanne, therefore the electricity hurt your Pokemon, and Muddy doesn't have a scratch," Brendan said arrogantly while pointing to Muddy.

"Dammit," Roxanne said while looking at her Pokemon. Nosepass now had a few jolts of electricity come out of him, and it looked as though the compass Pokemon was paralyzed.

"Muddy," Brendan said. "Now I remember the attack name. So use Whirlpool!" Brendan yelled. Mudkip breathed in, and shot out water that was spinning in a circular formation, and got a direct hit on Nosepass.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS (bull shit)!" Nosepass yelled in pain. And since he had jolts of electricity on him, getting hit by a big jet of water didn't help him. He fell over, and fell before Roxanne. Then the random guy from before came inside and pointed the green flag to Brendan.

"Nosepass is unable to battle," he said. "The winner is Mudkip and his trainer Brendan," he said while running out.

"Alright Mudkip," Brendan yelled. "I get some stuff, and I don't get kicked in the nuts!"

"Go Brendan," May said while clapping. Roxanne returned her Pokemon silently, pulled out 1500P, a light brown CD, and a yellow looking badge (A/N: I can't explain what that badge looks like, it's weird), and handed all of it to Brendan.

"Here's 1500P, TM 39 Rock Tomb, and you're Stone Badge." Roxanne said proudly. "The badge lets you use HM01 Cut, and your new TM lets you decrease your opponents speed." She said. Brendan grinned; put his new badge in the badge case his dad gave him, and returned Muddy.

"Thanks Roxanne," Brendan said while he and May left the gym. After leaving the gym, down the road from where May and Brendan were at, they saw a Team Aqua member run past with something in his hands, and the man in the green suit from Petalburg Woods tried to run to him, but he stopped in the middle of the road. May and Brendan decided to run up to him and see what was up.

"No, don't take my Goods," he yelled while falling onto his knees. May and Brendan got to the man, and he took a look at the two. "My Goods," he said to them. "They took my Goods, and I need them back. May you two please…"

"I'll get them," Brendan said determinedly. "I'll get your Goods back." Brendan said.

"What about me," May asked.

"You stay here, no go to the Pokemon Center and stay there until I get back," Brendan said.

"Are you stupid," May said. "It's sunset, and if you go alone, you'll get hurt out there," May said.

"Well," Brendan started. "I can take it…"

"Oh, so are you saying that I can't take it!" May yelled.

"Yes," Brendan yelled. "And I want you to be safe and out of harms way," Brendan yelled to her. May had a shocked look on her face, then Brendan turned and ran the direction that he saw the Aqua member run.

"God dammit Brendan," May said while Brendan was running in the distance. "Why won't that retard let me help him…?"

"It's because," the Devon Researcher said while standing up. "He wants to impress you. If he can prove to you that he's tough, then he thinks that that'll get your attention.

"He always has my attention." May said.

"Oh, well that and he's a male. Most males want to prove that they're men, and if you can't let him do that, then what else can he become," the Devon Researcher said.

"Then why don't you go get your own Goods," May asked dully.

"Well, I don't have the guts to go after them." he said nervously.

"More like you don't have the balls," May said while looking at Brendan run in the sunset after the Aqua member…

May decided to listen to Brendan's words of not going with him after the Team Aqua member. But when she got back to the Pokemon Center, she decided to go to the Trainers School that was right across the street from it, because she knew that her little brother was there. Walking inside it, May saw an old man writing something on the chalk board, which was what looked like tomorrow's lessons or something.

"May I help you," the man asked.

"Um…hi," May started. "Um…I just wanted to check out this school, my little brother Max Birch comes here…"

"Ah Max," he said while looking up into the sky. "The son of the famous Pokemon professor here in Hoenn." He said. "I can just see him now, raising his hand when I ask for all of the possible evolutions for Eevee, or him finishing all of the pop quizzes first, or asking the class on every bug Pokemon discovered and he answers it. But being honest, he is a real smart ass at times." He said.

"I hear that," May said while giving him a high five.

"Here, I want you to have this," he said while going into a drawer and pulling out what looked like a claw of a bird. "It's a Quick Claw, I usually slap my student who are being bad with it, but there's always just slapping them." he said while chuckling and handing the Quick Claw to her. "You can give this to any of your Pokemon, and it will occasionally let them go first in battle, even if their slower than your opponent and their Pokemon," he said.

"Thank you," May said while three kids came into the room from the door behind them. Out of the three kids that came out, one of them was the most familiar to May. He had black hair, big glasses, and big brown eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a white collar, brown shorts, green and black shoes, and a yellow backpack was on his back.

"Professor," one of the boys said while running up to him. "Professor, Max says that an Ultra Ball has a better catching rate than a Great Ball! Tell him how wrong he is!"

"I'm not wrong," Max yelled. "If you listened to the professor's class last week, he clearly said that Ultra Balls are better for catching Pokemon than Great Balls!"

"No you have that mixed up," the other kid said. "Great Balls catch Pokemon more than Ultra Balls!"

"Well, lets go to the book then," the professor said. Then he bent down to May and asked if he could see her Quick Claw, for one more round. Since May wanted to see this, she smoothly handed the claw to him without the kids knowing.

"Hmm…" the Professor said while pulling out the book. It says that The Ultra ball was created having in mind making a better ball than the Great Ball. With its greater capture rate, it is much little more likely to capture a strong Pokemon than with the Pokeball or the Great Ball." He said while glaring at the other two boys, then pulled out the claw. There was a flash of something that looked like the same color as the claw, and both of the boys were holding their shoulders in pain. Then he handed May the claw from behind his back, and the boys left to help their shoulders.

"And what do you know," Max said while looking up at his older sister. "It's May, how are you doing," he asked when they had a short hug.

"Oh, I'm fine," May said while smiling.

"Why don't we have small talk out in the backyard of the school," the professor suggested.

"Okay," May and Max said in unison.

_**With Brendan**_

**"Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon. Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet-it's very audible even if ones paying close attention. However, if this Pokemon senses danger, it starts crying at earsplitting volume."**

"**Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of the forest. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokemon feeds on compost that's made of fallen, rotten leaves." **

"**Cascoon, the Cocoon Pokemon. The evolved form of Wurmple, Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its entire body with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokemon prepares for evolution inside its cocoon.**

"**Nincada, the Trainee Pokemon. Nincada lives underground for many years in complete darkness. This Pokemon absorbs nutrients from the roots of trees. It stays motionless as it waits for evolution."**

"**Marill, the Aquamouse Pokemon. The evolved form of Azurill, Marill's oil-filled tail acts much like a life preserver. If you see just its tail bobbing on the water's surface, it's a sure indication that this Pokemon is diving beneath the water to feed on aquatic plants."**

"**Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Machop's muscles are special-they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokemon has the sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans." **

Those are all of the new Pokedex entries that Brendan Maple received while battling a bunch of Pokemon trainers on his quest to receive the Devon Goods. But now we go into the present.

"Okay Monkeyman!" Brendan yelled, now finish this one off with fury swipes," Brendan yelled. Slakoth jumped into the air, and continually scratched the Shroomish of the 6th trainer that he saw. Shroomish flew over to the girl, and had all of the circles in its eyes. The girl retuned her Pokemon and handed Brendan 180P.

"You're a good battler," she said.

"Whatever," Brendan said while yelling. After a few more seconds, he saw a nice house right beside a rock tunnel.

"Well hello there sir," the man in front of the house said.

"Hi," Brendan said. "Um…is this your house," Brendan asked.

"Well, actually, it's the Tunneler's House. You can come and rest here when you need to." He said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to get something that someone stole." Brendan said.

"Well, there were some guys wearing blue attires followed by red attires earlier, they went into the Rusturf Tunnel right there," he said while pointing to the big tunnel beside the house.

"Rusturf Tunnel," Brendan asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it links _Rust_boro City, and Verdan_turf _Town. Rusturf Tunnel," the man said.

"Okay, thank you," Brendan said while speeding off to the tunnel. Outside the tunnel, was an old bald man who looked devastated.

"What's wrong with you," Brendan asked.

"Oh, my Peeko has been stolen from me." The old man said.

"Peeko, what in Suicune's name is a Peeko," Brendan asked in complete confusion.

"Peeko is the nickname of my Wingul, you retard." The old man said.

"Well, I didn't know you old fart," Brendan said. "I guess I'll have to get your Wingull back, huh," Brendan asked.

"Please," the old man asked.

"Whatever, sure," Brendan said while going into the tunnel to get the damn Goods and Peeko. Inside the cave, there were a lot of yelling between people, and he had a feeling that it was just who he expected. He took a look at who it was, and he saw six men; three in blue and white, and another three in red and black. One of the Magma members had a little cage with a seagull looking thing in it.

"That must be that old guy's Peeko." Brendan said quietly to himself.

"Give us the Goods, Fish Boy," one of the Magma members said while pointing a handgun to the Aqua members.

"Fk you," one of the Aqua members said. The Magma member fired the gun, and since he held the guns sideways (A/N: like the people on the streets hold it), the bullet went passed the Aqua members head, and sped passed the space between Brendan's shoulder and ear. Brendan saw how close that the bullet almost hit him, and he was about to yell at them, but he saw that they weren't the same members from the forest. Brendan didn't know if they were stupid like the last ones, but he wasn't going to gambol with that theory. But on the steps on the other side from were he was, he saw a Pokeball, so, slowly and silently, Brendan snuck to the other side of the tunnel where the Pokeball was, and put it in his bag. Then Brendan wanted to make an entrance. So he snuck onto one of the rocks, and maneuvered himself to the behind the Magma members (they had the gun, so why not try to get them first), and jumped down behind them.

"Hey," Brendan said. "I want those Goods too," he said. "So I tell you what, I'll battle each and every one of you guys to get those goods." All of the members looked at each other, and they all either pulled out a handgun, or an Uzi, and pointed it at Brendan.

"Like we need to listen to a punk kid likes yous," One of the Aqua members said in an Italian accent. Now it was time to gambol; but Brendan knew that he'd have to do something to get them off guard somehow, and grinned to himself on his little plan…

_**To May**_

"So, is my geeky little brother passing the 5th grade here," May asked while grinning. Max's face turned red, and turned to yell at his older sister.

"I hope you know that I have all A's at this school, and they exceed grades over ninety-eights!" Max yelled.

"Which proves my point that you're a geek," May said while grinning again.

"Well," Max said while embarrassed that his older sister outsmarted him. But at least his teacher wasn't out here so Max could say something.

"So where's your boyfriend at," he asked. "You know the one named Brendan. Mom and Dad told me all about him, and I've noticed that he isn't here with you. Did you nag him to death, or was it that he saw an STD on you when you were about to fk!" Max asked while having a very wide grin. Now it was May's turn to turn red, only she turned about 30 shades of it. Then she got a mad face while still as red as an apple (can get).

"I DO NOT FK BRENDAN!" she yelled. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE LEFT TO FETCH SOME DAMN GOODS FOR THE DEVON RESEARCHER. AND I DON'T HAVE AN STD!" she yelled in rage. She instantly calmed down when she looked around her and saw that a bunch of people were staring at her with uncertainty, including the teacher, who just came out of the school with little sandwiches and tea. He was still looking at May in uncertainty while laying the little snack on the table in front of the seats that they were sitting in.

"Count this as a slight dinner," the teacher said while trying to keep cool and forget about what May just yelled. "Mind you, it is getting slightly dark out here, what time is it," May looked at her PokeGear.

"It's 8:30 p.m." May said.

"So May, did you battle Roxanne today," Max asked in curiosity while taking a sip of tea.

"No, I'm not taking the Hoenn League Challenge," May said. Max spit his tea at the teacher. But the teacher didn't care, because he looked at May in wonder.

"WHAT!" the teacher and Max yelled at the same time. The teacher still had a bunch of tea dripping from his face down to his shirt.

"I'm training to take the Pokemon Contest in Lilycove City," May said. She was pretty amused on how their faces were.

"You mean Pokemon Contests, in Lilycove City," the teacher said while whipping the noticing that Max spit tea on him and glared at Max.

"Contests," May asked.

"Yes," the teacher said. "If you do the Contests, you have to do all kinds of Contests, in all of these different ranks. And really have to be ready for them," he said.

"Ha," Max said. "If you just took the challenge, all you do is…"

"Max, shut the hell up, no one asked you," the teacher and May said in unison. Then they just laughed at what happened. Max just got a red face, and looked down.

"Anyway," May said. "But I'm training to be the best Coordinator that I can be," May said.

"Have you got the moves down packed?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I have some that I'm practicing right now," May said while taking a bite out of her sandwich. "My Pokemon and I…that's right, my Pokemon," May said while pulling out her Pokeballs. "Come on out guys," she said while white lights came out of the balls and formed a Torchic jumping in the air, a Wurmple who laid down for a nap, a Taillow that stared at Wurmple hungrily, and a Skitty that was chasing it's tail around. Max took a look at his older sister's Pokemon, then just shook his head.

"Your Pokemon suck," he said while grinning. May took out her Quick Claw, and striked Max with it. "OW!" he yelled. "I never was attacked by that thing…wait a minute, May how did you get a Quick Claw?

"I gave it to her," the teacher said.

"Ow," Max said while rubbing his chest in pain. After another couple of minutes, it was now starting to get really dark outside.

"Well, I think we should head on inside," the teacher said. "And you need to get to the Pokemon Center."

"Okay then," May said.

"Bye sis," Max said while giving her a hug.

"Bye Max," she replied. "Don't hump the books that you love, okay," she said while leaving the school. She heard Max's yelling, but shook it off, and headed next door to the Pokemon Center. She went up to her room, watched some T.V. until 10 o'clock, then changed to and got to bed.

"_I do hope Brendan is okay," _May thought in worry. She thought of him and how he wanted to "impress her..."

_ "Are you stupid," May said. "It's sunset, and if you go alone, you'll get hurt out there," May said. _

_"Well," Brendan started. "I can take it…"_

_"Oh, so are you saying that I can't take it!" May yelled._

_"Yes," Brendan yelled. "And I want you to be safe and out of harms way," Brendan yelled to her. May had a shocked look on her face, then Brendan turned and ran the direction that he saw the Aqua member run…_

"Brendan's so damn arrogant, and smart, knowing him I'm sure he'd use one of his stupid talents to get him out of trouble." May said outloud before turning to fall asleep.

_**With Brendan**_

"So he says, I'll shoot one of you," Brendan said while smiling along with the Team Aqua and Team Magma members. "But then he points his gun at the Cascoon," Brendan started to laugh. He shook off his laughter and continued the joke. "And he pulls the trigger on his Silcoon," Brendan said while laughing even more. All the members of both Teams started to laugh. Since they were stupid enough to laugh with their eyes closed, Brendan took the dropped Devon Goods and put them in his bag. Then he even took two of the guns and went back into his normal position.

"Well, it was awesome joking around with you guys," Brendan said while shaking each of their hands. "I'll see you later," Brendan said while turning to leave. "Oh, and may I have that Wingull there, the old fart out there kept bitching at me about it.

"Yeah sure, have the stupid bird," one of the Aqua members said. "I was going to train it aggressively and stuff, but it looks to weak to do anything."

"Thanks," Brendan said while picking it up. "Once again, it was really awesome fellas," he said while turning to run.

"Peace out Brendan," one of the Magma members said. Brendan left the tunnel, and he saw that the old fart was still out there.

"Here's your bird," Brendan said while giving the man the cage and pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon," **the Pokedex started. **"Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokemon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky."** The Pokedex said.

"Oh thank you," the old man said. "I must repay you somehow. Um…oh, I can suck your nuts!" he said.

"What!" Brendan asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Relax, I'm just pulling your leg." The old man said. "My name is Mr. Briney. I own a sea cottage in Route 104 South to let you know where I live. If you ever need to go sailing someplace, just come to my cottage, and I'll sail you where ever you need to go," he said while releasing his Wingull out of the cage and throwing the cage aside.

"Sure, thank you," Brendan said. Then, the two heard voices in the cave.

"That punk stole the Goods!" one of them said.

"Lets go get 'em," another voice said. Mr. Briney and Brendan looked at each other, and then ran in opposite directions. Brendan ran straight to the Tunneler's Rest Stop, and when he got inside, he saw that all of the men where about to get into bed.

"Well," the man from before said. "Look who it is, it's the kid from before," he said.

"Look," Brendan said. Its awfully late, and I need a place to sleep…"

"Why do you think we're here," another one of the men said. "Come on in, there's a bed over there you can use," he said.

"Thanks, Brendan said. He headed on over to the bed, changed his clothes, and put all of his stuff under it. Brendan looked up into the ceiling.

"_I would call May, but she might of already went to bed, and I know if I called her this late, she'd threaten to kick me in the nuts," _Brendan said while thinking about May and the couple times she said that she'd kick him really hard in the nuts. He smiled to himself and turned to fall asleep. But before he did that, he heard the Aqua and Magma Teams voices outside saying that Brendan probably went to Rustboro City, and went to look for him there…

Another Chapter that I didn't like, but I don't know your opinions. Did you like it, hate it, wanna piss on this chapter…well, don't do that. Please review, and tell me what you thought about it.

Next Chapter: May and Brendan: Mail People of Hoenn.


	9. Mailpeople of Hoenn

**Chapter IX: Brendan Maple: Mailman of Hoenn**

A/N: This chapter sux (being honest), because it doesn't have much humor in it. And it's shorter than my other ones. Just a warning.

Brendan woke up at 9:00 a.m. the next morning. The other men were still asleep, and Brendan knew that he had to go find May. He did the morning routine; shower, brush teeth, wash face, comb hair, all of that. Then he changed out of his PJ's (after making sure none of the men were looking; he didn't know if they went one or both ways), and headed out the door, and not one of them woke up. Brendan was about to head out, but he saw a tree that he was able to cut down. But then he remembered the HM he got yesterday. But he'd have to teach it to his Pokemon somehow.

"Okay gang, come on out," Brendan said while releasing his Pokemon. Out came his Mudkip, Slakoth, Seedot, and Heracross, all looking at Brendan. "Now guys," Brendan said while pulling out the silver CD. "I have this little move teaching device called an HM. And this particular HM teaches the move Cut. So, tell me who would like to learn cut," Brendan asked. Mudkip and Seedot backed up, but Slakoth and Heracross stayed where they were at.

"Okay then Monkeyman and Horny," Brendan said. "I'll flip a coin," Brendan said while pulling out .50P, and flipping the coin (heads is a Pokeball symbol, tails is the number on what it's worth). When it came down, Brendan realized that he didn't assign any of the Pokemon heads or tails.

"Well then," Brendan said. "Horny, your heads, Monkeyman is tails, and we'll do best 2 out of 3," Brendan said. They nodded in agreement, then Brendan re-flipped the coin. The first toss came down with heads. The second one came down with tails, and the third one came with heads again.

"So, Horny learns Cut," Brendan said. Then he put the HM in some little cube thing, Heracross looked at it, then immediately started nodding his head and stuff. Then a voice in the box asked for the Stone Badge. In confusion, Brendan pulled out his Stone Badge and put it in the little slot. It closed and a scanner scanned it real quick. Then the little slot opened, and handed Brendan the badge again. He put it back in his badge case, and looked at it again. Then Heracross smiled in delight, and the CD dissolved. "Okay then, Horny, use Cut," Brendan said while pointing to the tree. Heracross charged for the tree, and cut it diagonally in half.

"Good job Horny," Brendan said while retuning all of his Pokemon. Then he walked into this little patch of grass, and found four Chesto Berries (and took his Pokedex entry on them), and had six of this weird berry that he found out on.

**"Pinap Berry, number 20 on the official Berrydex," **it started. **"Plant Pinap berries in the ground to grow for Pokeblocks," **it said. Brendan just put all ten berries in his berry container, and picked up some weird thing he saw (it was an Ether). Then Brendan left this weird patch and headed back to Rustboro City…

_**May**_

May got up at the same time as Brendan that morning. She did the morning routine, put on her clothes, and went to eat some breakfast. By time she was finished it was 8:30 in the morning.

"I have to go find Brendan soon," she said. "But before I do that I guess I can train my Pokemon," May said while throwing her Pokeballs in the air. Out came her team of Pokemon; and they looked pretty happy to see May.

"Are you guys ready to train for contests more," May asked while everyone gave a cheer of delight. Taillow went to work on the tornado escape trick, Torchic was practicing her backflips, Wurmple was practicing its aim on the silk thread that it shoots, and Skitty was working on not following its tail. When you got her for two seconds, she'd turn and see her tail and start to chase it. May practiced with her Pokemon some, and worked on Skitty and her tail problem.

_"I guess I'll worry about Brendan a little later," _May thought to herself as her Taillow spun out of the tornado in dizziness for the 3rd time today. But then in the distance, May saw someone with white hair in the distance, it was Brendan! He was running straight for her and he even called her name, but then the guy with the green suit came, put his arm around Brendan, and took him to the biggest building that May knew was here in Rustboro City…

_**Brendan**_

Brendan saw the entrance to the city, and was headed straight for it. When he got into the city, Brendan walked passed this huge brown building that he didn't notice before. And in the distance, he saw a tornado going and a Taillow flew out of it. Brendan knew automatically that that was May practicing for contests, so he started to run for her.

"MAY," he yelled from the distance. He knew that if he could get to her, they could get the hell out of here, but then, a huge green arm came around his shoulder, and the arm turned Brendan in the direction of the big ass building here in Rustboro City.

"So," he asked with a grin. "Did you bring back those Devon Goods?" he asked while grinning widely.

"Yeah, they're in my bag," Brendan said. The man dug into his backpack without Brendan's permission, and pulled out a brown suitcase of Goods (whatever the hell they are).

"My…I mean, the Devon Goods," he said while smiling. Then Brendan took the suitcase from his hands.

"Wait a second here," Brendan said. "I recovered the Devon Goods; therefore, I should turn them in to the boss."

"You don't even know where the boss is," the man said sternly.

"The boss of any cooperation always is at the top of the building," Brendan said while running inside. The guy in the green suit followed Brendan into the building…

_**May**_

May saw that Brendan was dragged to the big building (well, she saw the man put his arm around Brendan and go to it), so May returned her Pokemon and decided that she was going to go to the big building. She ran down the road, and pushed a lot of people out of her way, including a man who a suitcase full of money. When he fell and his money fell out, a random kid yelled out "Scramble," and all of the kids started taking the money.

"Hey, lay off of the Mafia's dough," the man yelled. May kept going to the building, and saw that Brendan snatched a brown suitcase out of the researcher's hands, pointed up to the building while saying something about the top floor, then jetted inside, followed by the Devon Researcher. Remembering Brendan said something about the top floor, May decided to follow him up to wherever he was going.

_**Brendan**_

Brendan ran up different floors. On one of them, he heard an Italian sounding man yell out "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY WAS TAKEN BY A BUNCH OF KIDS!" the voice echoed in the halls. Brendan tried his best to get to the top, climbing stairs, pushing people, and just not giving a damn. By time he got to the top floor, he saw a big door that said MR. STONE'S OFFICE. So Brendan ran inside the office, and ran inside the office, where an elder looking man had a look onto his face saying that he was pissed. He had grayish-silver hair, blue eyes, a dark blue suit, and a black tie. Standing in front of his desk was the Devon Researcher from before, and he had on a "You're-gonna-get-in-trouble," look on his face.

"I'm hearing from my worker that a crazy guy with white hair is trying to steal my goods." The man said. "Are you," he asked in rage.

"No," Brendan said. "Yesterday this guy is asking my like a bitch if I can retrieve these goods from Team Magma and Team Aqua," Brendan said. "I got these Goods, and he takes the suitcase, and says that I could go. But I said that I should give you the case because I retrieved it, he just wanted all of the credit," Brendan said while handing the old man the suitcase. He looked inside it, then closed it and glared at his worker.

"Why the hell would you want to blame this little boy for trying to steal my Goods?" the man named Mr. Stone asked.

"I'm not a little boy, you old bag," Brendan said.

"Well, still, why did you try to blame him," Mr. Stone asked.

"Because he's a little brat…" the Devon Researcher started, but Brendan cut him off.

"And you're a big bitch," Brendan said in an annoyed tone.

"Am not," he said in retaliation.

"Yeah right Mr. _Don't take my Goods!_ Brendan said in a mocking tone. Mr. Stone laughed, dug into his drawer, and lightly shoved two things to Brendan. One was a Great Ball (he could tell because one, he already has some, and two, it was blue on the top, along with little red little foamy things at the top), and the other was the suitcase with the Goods. The suitcase also had a letter on top of it that had the name Steven on it.

"May you please deliver the Devon Goods to the Shipyard in Slateport City?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Brendan said. "What's in it for me," he asked. Mr. Stone pulled out a yellow thing with a blue dot in the middle and a black thing on top, and slid it over Brendan's way.

"This is a Pokemon Navigator, or Pokenav for short," Mr. Stone said. "It has a more detailed map of Hoenn then the PokeGear, and it also shows the contest conditions pokémon are in which depends on the pokéblocks they've eaten. It also records information of almost all the trainers you meet, a short profile of them, and marks them to alert when they want to re-battle." He said. Brendan got a look of thinking onto his face, and then faced him again.

"So who's Steven," Brendan asked.

"Steven is my son," he said. "I was hoping that you could deliver that letter to him. He's in Dewford Town, probably in the Granite Cave looking for more rocks," he said.

"So, what else is in it for me," Brendan asked Mr. Stone. He though about it for a minute, then pulled out his wallet, some money, and handed it to Brendan.

"Here's 5,000 Poke for you (A/N: Poke is the name of their currency, just like dollar, yen, peso, etc.)," he said while Brendan took it and put it in his own wallet.

"Hey," the Devon Researcher said. "I get that much money in two months," he said in shock. All of a sudden, the door opened and May came into the room.

"Brendan," May said while coming up to him and hugging him.

"Hey May," he said while hugging her back. After a few seconds, they realized what they were doing, and shook off all of the other person's germs away. Then they decided to wipe them off on the Devon Researcher.

"So, we headed to Rusturf Tunnel and Verdanturf next?" May asked.

"Actually May," Brendan said. "We gotta go back to Route 104 South. I have some missions to do, and the man who lived in that cottage we saw, I need him to sail us to Dewford Town." Brendan said. "Is that okay," he asked just in case.

"No, I'm fine about it," she said. "I just don't want to have to worry about that flower shop again."

"Or the Cutter's House," Brendan said. The two were turning around to leave, when Mr. Stone had more to say.

"Oh, and you should also speak to the Captain Stern when you get to Slateport City," he said. "And in Dewford Town, they have another official gym for you trainers. So you can battle him there…" he said.

"Thank you," Brendan said. Brendan and May took a turn to leave. When they left, Steven laid back in his chair and grinned.

"Nice boy," he said. Brendan and May were going downstairs, and they just took another turn.

"Stupid old man," Brendan said while May giggled slightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chapter Ladies and Gents. I know it was short, and not funny, but they'll get funnier by the next chapter. Please review. I need to know what you guys think about it so I can change it, or answer any questions of yours. Thank you


	10. The South Backwards Journey

**Chapter X: The South Backwards Journey**

Brendan and May left the Devon Cooperation, headed to the Pokemon Center so the two could heal their Pokemon, and then they went to the Pokemart so Brendan could stock up on supplies they would need. May even went inside with him this time so she could buy other crap she didn't need.

"Ooh Brendan," she said while dragging him to something that he had no idea what it was. "It's a travel shower," she said. "We could use a shower to bring on the go," she said.

"Well, how much does it cost," Brendan asked. "Because I also need to stock on more food for us and the Pokemon…"

"Um…30," she said. "Thousand Poke (A/N: When I say Poke, you pronounce it like Poke in Pokeball, or Pokemon. But if I just say poke, that means like poking with a finger.)," she said while smiling.

"Oh hell no," Brendan said. "What's more important, food for us to eat, or a damn shower?" he asked.

"Well," May said. "We can ask for a discount," May said. Brendan just loafed, but then just went with it.

"Sure May, I'll ask the man for a damn discount," he said. "Stupid bitch," he whispered under his breath.

"What did you call me," May asked. "Answer me before I kick you really hard in the nuts," she said while grabbing his collar. Brendan just closed his eyes and smile.

"I called you nothing, I just said I have an idea," Brendan lied.

"Well it sounded like you called me a bitch," she yelled while grabbing his collar even harder.

"I swear, I didn't call you that," he said.

"Well then, your going to hell," May said as she brought her foot up and kicked him in the shin. Brendan howled in pain and fell to the floor while holding his shin.

"Dammit, I missed," May said while taking the travel shower and going up to the front desk. "Excuse me," May said while putting it down on the counter.

"Why yes little lady," the man said while putting his arm on the counter beside the shower.

"Yes, um," May started. "Is there anyway that I and my hurt friend over there can't get a discount on this travel shower?" she asked while pointing to Brendan who was crying out in the back round and making a scene.

"Well, I donno, what's in it for me," he said while looking at her seductively. May dug into her bra (A/N: Ooh la la) and pulled out a little piece of paper.

"This coupon," she said while wagging it in his face. "That says that anything over 20,000P can be cut in half," she said. The man groaned and took the coupon in despair.

"Fine," he said. 15,000P please," he said. May took out some cash and counted it real quick.

"Oh, I'm short, may you hold on to that for me," she asked while smiling.

"Sure, why not," he said while setting it behind the counter. May went over to Brendan who was still holding his shin in pain. May reached into his pocket, pulled out some more Poke, then headed over to the counter and paid the man all of it.

"Thank you," she said while taking the receipt and the travel shower. "Get up Brendan, I didn't kick you that hard." She said.

"Shut the hell up," Brendan yelled while still holding his shin and yelling.

"Oh, hello Norman," May said knowing that Brendan would get up immediately. And she was right, because as soon as she said that, Brendan shot up from the ground and shook off all of the pain while looking by May.

"Where's my dad at," Brendan asked.

"I just said that so you could get up and buy some food for the trip, dur dur dur," she said while putting the travel shower in what seemed like Brendan's bottomless bag.

"Hey," he said. "Did we get the discount," he asked.

"By half," she said. "I paid for all of it, and now you can go buy us some good food." she said. After another 5 minutes spent buying pots, pans, ramen, canned foods, Potions, Super Potions, Antidotes, an Escape Rope, an X Speed, and an X Attack, May and Brendan headed out the Pokemart and were about to leave the city but someone came up to them. She was wearing a navy blue suit with a navy blue skirt; she had chestnut eyes, and had light brown hair.

"Hi," she said. "I heard that you rescued the Devon Goods, is that true," she asked while looking at Brendan.

"Yes it is," he said while grinning.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." She said. She handed Brendan a white Pokeball with a red line going through the middle.

"It's called a Premier Ball," she said. "It has the catching power of a Great Ball, but it looks cooler." She said.

"Cool, a Premier Ball huh," Brendan said while taking it and putting it in his Pokeball section of his bag. "Thanks Hun," he said while turning to leave the city. May left the city laughing at Brendan's comment…

Brendan and May went through Route 104 North again, but this time, Brendan got to battle the girl that he didn't last time. Her name was Haley, and Brendan gave her Shroomish and her Lotad the business with just his Slakoth. Afterwards, they passed the freaky flower shop again. Lucky for May, the old lady was on break, and she was asleep on her counter. Reentering the Petalburg Woods was pretty easy, because the guy that May punched out last time was came back, and he showed them the way.

"I'm not telling you how to get out of this forest, until you let me tap that ass," he said while looking at May. It was funny, because he had cast over his nose, and was talking like someone with their index finger and their thumb squeezing their nose.

"Do you want another cast on your face kid," May asked while showing him her fist.

"No, but if you knock me out, then you'll be lost, and if you don't let me tap it, I won't show you the way," he said. "So just let me squeeze it, and I'll show you through," he said. Brendan got a crazy idea that he knew would work.

"Let me just talk to her about it," Brendan said while pulling May over away from him. Brendan discussed his little plan with May, and she agreed to do it. Brendan then pulled out his Slakoth, quickly told it what to do, and they all went over to the bug catcher.

"Fine, I'll do it," May said. "But only if you wear this blind fold," she said while taking off her bandana and wrapping it around his eyes.

"Oh boy," he said while not giving it a second thought. May picked the Slakoth up, Slakoth lifted his tail, and May grinned.

"Okay, now just reach out," she said. The little boy reached out and squeezed the butt of the little Slakoth. Brendan had to put his hand over his mouth, and May let out a fake squeal. Then Brendan returned Slakoth, May took off the blind fold, and the kid was so happy.

"I'll show you out now," he said while grinning. "Man, I'm never going to wash this hand again," he said. Brendan and May looked at each other, and tried so hard not to laugh, and luckily it worked. For the next what seemed like all day, Brendan and May followed the kid.

"I'm so hungry," May said while holding her stomach. "Can we stop for some food?" she asked while looking at Brendan.

"Come on May," Brendan said. "We don't need any food; we're almost out of the woods, right kid?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah," he said. "We'll be out of the woods in another few hours going this way," he said while smiling and pointing the way.

"Food it is," Brendan said while closing his eyes and smiling. May and the kid decided to set up the picnic, while Brendan made up set up some pre-made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some soup, and some fruit. Then Brendan set up some food for all of the Pokemon. Then they released their Pokemon (the bug catcher only had a Nincada with him) and set up their paper plates of food. This took about 20 minutes to perfectly set this up, and May, Brendan, and the kid sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Um…may I help you," Brendan said.

"I'm gonna eat with you guys," the kid said.

"Uh…no one said that you're eating with us. Your Pokemon is more than welcome to eat with our Pokemon, but I can care less if you starve." Brendan said while his eyes were closed and he had a taste of his soup.

"But…" the kid said. "Fine, I just won't show you guys the rest of the way," he said while pouting.

"You don't have to," Brendan said. "You just pointed the way for us to go, and it only takes another hour," Brendan said while putting his spoon into his soup and eating some.

"But…aw come on!" he yelled. "I'm hungry please…" but he was caught off guard because Brendan had already thrown a PP and J sandwich bag at him. The kid then started to cry happily. "Tha…Thank you!" he yelled as he sat down and began to eat with the two…

After another couple of hours they all ate their food, and ended up at the Petalburg Woods entrance, or exit.

"Well," the kid said.

"Well what," Brendan said.

"Don't I at least get a thank you," he said.

"Aha, sike," May said while laughing.

"Well, at least I grabbed your butt," he said while grinning.

"Aha, sike again," May said.

"What do you mean," the kid asked in confusion. May and Brendan laughed, and Brendan pulled out his Slakoth.

"See this Slakoth here," Brendan said.

"Sure do," the bug catcher answered.

"Well, you had on a damn blindfold; so you actually touched my Slakoth's butt," Brendan said while grinning.

"And you said that you would never wash that hand again," May said while Brendan returned his Pokemon and they laughed while they headed out of the forest. When they got to Route 104 South, they heard the kid yelling out from the forest.

"I see the old hag's cottage," Brendan said while grabbing May's hand and running to the cottage.

"Brendan!" May screamed. Brendan just kept running, and finally got there about 45 seconds later. "Brendan!" May screamed once again.

"What May, were here," Brendan said annoyed.

"You're holding my hand," May said dully. Brendan reluctantly let go while yelling out "ewww," like a girl. "Now you sound plain preppy," May said in another dull tone. "Now let's get this old bag to take us to Dewford, and get on with it," May said. She knocked on the door, and after a few minutes, an old man came to the door.

"Oh, is this the delivery for 'Old Hags Monthly' Magazine," he asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"No," May said in a confused tone.

"Oh, then it's you Judy," he said while giving Brendan a hug. Brendan was squirming out of his grip while yelling.

"I'm not Judy, I'm Brendan dammit," Brendan said while squirming out of his grip.

"Menden," he said. "Oh, Menden, you're here to give me all those Poke you owe me right," he asked while holding out his hand.

"No you fking idiot, this is Bren-dan, they guy who saved your Peeko yesterday," Brendan said angrily.

"What he's trying to say is," May said breaking the tension. "This is the guy who saved your Pokemon back at Rusturf Tunnel," May said. Mr. Briney had a look of wonder onto his face for a while. Brendan even almost fell asleep, when he finally popped out.

"OH, BRENDAN," he said while grinning. "Yeah, you're the guy who had the balls enough to face Team Aqua and Team Fire," he said while smiling.

"Well of course I had the balls to do it," Brendan said while grinning. "And it's Team Magma."

"Well," May started. "Is it possible that we have a ride to Dewford Town," May said.

"I would but its sunset," the old man said. It takes about a day to get from here to Dewford Town…"

"So you won't do it," Brendan asked angrily. "And after I wasted my time and life to save your stupid…Peeko!" Brendan shouted.

"No," the old man said. "I meant to say that its sunset, and I'll let you stay here in my cottage until tomorrow, then I'll take you…"

"Cant we just go now," Brendan said. "We can go on your ship and…" Brendan was cut off because May whispered something in his ear. After a few seconds, smiled to the man while he closed his eyes.

"But I think your idea seems good," Brendan said. The old man let them into the cottage, and Brendan had a quick flashback on what May just whispered to him…

_"Brendan you nincompoop," _Brendan thought of what May told him. _"If old man Briney does a night time boat drive, he could fall asleep on us, then drive off course, even crash into something, and then we'll all be screwed…Nincompoop? Now I'm starting to sound old…"_

The cottage was nothing special; a kitchen, a living room with an old TV and an ripped couch, the Wingull the Brendan saved was flying around, and there were two rooms.

"You two can use this room," Mr. Briney said while bringing them to the closest room. When May and Brendan walked in, they were absolutely shocked on the room's appearance. I mean, what kind of sick, manipulating old guy would have a guest room for…anybody.

"Oh my Entei," May said while looking at this room in disgust.

"Oh my Kyogre," Brendan said while dropping bag. This room…had only one bed in it.

"Do you expect me to sleep in that bed…with Brendan," May said.

"Yeah oldie, have you ever heard of morning wood? Or wet dreams in the matter," Brendan asked. "When if I accidentally poked May with my stick, or soaked the bed, that would be…"

"Some absolute bull st," May answered for him.

"Yeah…you're supposed to say spit, not the real word." Brendan said.

"Oh yeah, sorry," May said.

"What's morning wood," the old man asked confusedly.

"You know…morning wood," Brendan said. "Guys get it all the time…morning WOOD…"

"Guys get it all the time?" Mr. Briney asked.

"If they see a hot girl, or something, like…sexual," Brendan said.

"So, if guys get it all the time if they see a hot girl or something sexual," Mr. Briney said while putting his index finger and thumb and putting it under his chin in an "I'm-thinking-here," kind of way.

"Yes," May said slowly.

"Then what about girls," he asked while looking at Brendan. May and Brendan did the anime fall and got up while glaring at Mr. Briney.

"Look," May said. "Do you know when a guy's thing stiffens," May yelled.

"Uh…" Mr. Briney said. After a moment of thinking, he looked at the two. "Yeah," he said. "Hasn't happened to me since I was 16," he said while thinking. "Oh, those were the days, there was this naughty flapper girl, and she was voting!" he yelled. "Oh boy, those were the days!"

"Oh hot, she was," Brendan asked excitingly.

"Yeah, and she even…" Mr. Briney was cut off because May yelled.

"Look," May yelled. "Can't Brendan sleep on the couch tonight," she asked while calming down.

"Sorry," Mr. Briney said. "But that couch is broken. I'm getting a new one, and if he slept on that thing, why, it would break," he said while smiling "And what's a wet dream, you still pee in the bed…

After another couple of hours Brendan, May, and their Pokemon ate dinner and went to bed. Brendan and May did end up sleeping together, but the thing was, they faced different directions (May really thought about the morning wood thing). May dreamed that she won all the ribbons in the Lilycove Contest Hall. She smiled in her sleep. Brendan was drooling all over the pillow he was using, and then smiled while saying "That makes 1ooo badges." Then, he grinned while having one of "those kind of dreams" of May. And, Brendan woke up the following morning with what he feared would happen.

"Damn," he said while standing up. Visible while his PJ's were on, a little (A/N: tee hee) stick was poking. Brendan grabbed his clothes, snuck quietly to the restroom, and did the morning routine. When he got out, he saw that May had her clothes in her arms, and looked like an absolute mess.

"You shower like a girl," she said while pushing him out of the way and going into the restroom. After another hour, she emerged happy, refreshed, then pissed when Brendan and Mr. Briney had their butts in front of her. Brendan's was pale compared to his face and hands at least. Mr. Briney's was wrinkly and had acne on it (although May didn't look directly at it).

"Crack kills, doesn't it," Brendan said while moving it around.

"You know," May said while grinning. "Your ass looks better than your own face," May said while winding up her hand and slapping his butt, hard.

"Ow," Brendan yelled while falling onto his knees and holding his butt in pain.

"Ha, you can't take an ass slapping like me," Mr. Briney said while coming closer to May. "Wanna slap my butt too," he asked kind of desperately. May looked another direction, but her foot came up and kicked Mr. Briney right in the nuts.

"Ow, my grapefruits," he said while holding his you know what while falling on his stomach.

"More like grapes," May said out loud while grabbing a plate and making some of the pre-made breakfast on the counter…

After another few minutes of breakfast and setting up the boat, May, Brendan, and Mr. Briney (the boat driver) set off to Dewford Town. It was a nice medium sized boat, with opaque windows. While sailing, May and Brendan released their Pokemon to enjoy the fresh air. Skitty was chasing her tail, Seedot and Wurmple were dancing (for some strange reason), Taillow and Heracross were flying, Slakoth took a nap Torchic chilled out, and Mudkip decided to jump out of the boat to take a swim. Nothing special happened today, except for the fact that Brendan and May hung out all day. They ate some of the prepared food, and returned their Pokemon at sunset.

"We'll be there at about sunrise tomorrow," Mr. Briney yelled from the top of the boat. Brendan didn't sleep that much that night. He slept for about 5 hours, and then checked his PokeGear time; 4:30. Brendan decided to go out to the poop deck, and look at the water in a dark setting. He saw the light ahead of the boat (Mr. Briney) then looked out to the water. It was pretty beautiful from where he was at. He kept staring out into the water, and then a voice behind him broke his thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep either huh," May asked while coming up from behind him.

"Nope," Brendan said while looking at the water.

"So, what's on your mind," she asked. After a moment of silence, he decided to answer.

"Well, I've been thinking about my cousin in Goldenrod City," he said.

"Who was your cousin," May asked.

"Some whack job, her name was Whitney," he said. "She was the Gym Leader, and because of that, she'd always come over my house, showing off her stupid Pokemon," he said. "She was always arrogant, nothing like my father," Brendan said.

"So, basically she was a stupid bitch," May asked.

"Well, yeah," Brendan said. "She'd laugh at me and joke me about stupid things. The only thing that I could joke her about was her pink hair, and now look at mine," Brendan said while pointing to the top of his head.

"Oh," May said. "Did your cousin always joke you," May asked.

"All the time," Brendan said.

"And she was the gym leader of Goldenrod City?" May asked.

"Yup," Brendan answered. "And wanna know what else sucked." Brendan asked.

"What," May answered.

"Her reputation in that city was 'Oh that Whitney, she's such an angel,'" Brendan said in a mocking voice. "After I journey in Hoenn, I'm going to go back to Goldenrod, and show her a thing or two about Pokemon training," Brendan said.

"And I'll go with you so you don't do anything stupid," May said while smiling at him.

"You will," Brendan asked with a smile.

"You bet," May said while smiling. "I've never been to Johto, that'll be so cool," she said. The two talked for another few hours, then a bell rang on top of the ship, then Mr. Briney yelled on a mega phone.

"LAND HO," he yelled. "DEWFORD TOWN APPROACHES!" he yelled. Brendan then just noticed the sunrise happening. Then the two left the poop deck and looked at the direction where the boat was going. Ahead of them, were some skyscrapers, Brendan saw the Pokemon Center, and a huge fist that said "Pokemon Gym," on it. They had hit Dewford Town at last…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chapter folks. I don't know why I added the mooning part, but it just popped into my head as an idea. And the exaggeration of the one bed part, once again, no clue. Please review the story, tell me what you think of it. Next Chapter name is unknown of yet, but I know that Brendan fights Brawly, and a Pokemon evolves, ooh. Read next chappie to find out. Thank you.


	11. A Chapter in Dewford Town

**Chapter XI: A Chapter in Granite Cave**

A/N: Doing some thinking, I decided for Brendan not to fight Brawly this Chapter. I decided that he should deliver his letter and train some more first before he goes to fight him. And him and May need to get a full team of Pokemon soon, so they might in here, I donno. But a Pokemon is still going to evolve. Just to let you readers know.

May and Brendan looked out into the sunrise over Dewford Town; it was absolutely beautiful. The sun was rising over the few skyscrapers, and what looked to be a gigantic knuckle. After another couple of minutes, Mr. Briney stopped at a boat deck down by the beach. He anchored the boat to the ocean bottom, and looked out to the city.

"Ah, Dewford Town, I haven't been here in years," Mr. Briney said while smiling. "You kids go do what you gotta do here; I'll wait in the boat."

"Are you sure Mr. Briney," May asked with uncertainty.

"Sure I'm sure," he said while smiling. "Just hurry up and do what you need. If you need me, I'm in the boat," he said while jumping back into the driver's seat, picked up his sailor hat, and put it over his face while going to sleep.

"Well," Brendan said while looking at her. "Lets head on out to Dewford," he said while grabbing her hand. As soon as the two jumped out of the boat, a woman with short blonde hair came and looked at Brendan in despair.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Why I'm…wait a minute. Who the hell are you," Brendan asked confusedly.

"Well here, have this Silk Scarf," she said while handing Brendan a peach colored scarf that was silky, then she went inside her house.

"I heard of these things," Brendan said. "They raise the attack of Normal type moves. So Monkeyman might need this later on in the future." Brenda said while putting the scarf up in his bag. While doing some more looking in this town, some fisherman bumped into May and he fell down.

"Watch where you're going you creep," May said while glaring at the fisherman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so clumsy," he said while pulling out some fishing rod.

"Damn straight," May said.

"Here, to make up for my clumsiness, I want to give you this Old Rod," he said while smiling.

"An Old Rod, is this all you have," May asked while grabbing his collar. "Give me your money," she said.

"But, all I have is 900P, and I have to buy food for my family…" he said.

"Give me your money anyway," May said while pulling out a Pokeball. "And if you don't, I have a crazy Entei in this Pokeball, and I'll send him to kill everyone here in town, including your family…" May said.

"No, not my family," he said. "Here, I'll just give you the 900 Poke you wanted," he said while pulling them out and giving them to May. "And you can still have that Old Rod." He said while running away afterwards.

"You know May, if you wanted to pull of a robbery, I have…" Brendan started. But something inside his gut told him not to tell May of the guns that he took from the Team Aqua and Magma members in the Rusturf Tunnel a few days ago.

"What do you have," May said.

"Huh, nothing," Brendan said. May looked at him suspiciously, and then just shook it off and they looked for the gym. After 2 minutes, they reached the building that looked like a big knuckle, and Brendan grinned as he prepared for his next gym badge.

"Alright," he said while making a fist. "Let's go get another badge." Brendan said while heading in. When they walked into the gym, they saw a bunch of holes in the ground and the ceiling, so what in the hell was this.

"Hello trainer," a man who was beside the door said with a cheery tone.

"Um…who are you," May asked.

"I am the gym greeter. I'm just here to say hi to you bastards and tell you not to use Normal types, the leader, Brawly, he'd kick your ass big time with them." he said while changing his happy tone into a pissed one.

"Monkeyman it is," Brendan said while grinning.

"Brendan, are you stupid. Well never mind you are." May said. "But the man just said not to use a Normal Pokemon, so why use Slakoth who is a normal type?" She asked.

"For a challenge," Brendan replied. "I need to test my abilities, and I Monkeyman could use a few extra training," Brendan said.

"You're hopeless," May said while putting her hand on her face and shaking her head slightly.

"I should also tell you that the Gym Leader isn't here at the moment as well," the man said.

"Then where is he," Brendan asked.

"He went to go surf, he'll be back at about…sunset," the man said while looking at his watch.

"Another wait," Brendan asked.

"Oh hell no," May said. Then she grabbed Brendan's hand. He started to have funny thoughts in his head. "We're going to the beach right now, and telling this man to get his ass off of his board, and to his gym." May said while dragging him out of the building. Then May began to turn right from the gym.

"You know," the man yelled to him while pointing left. "The beach and Granite Cave is over there; you can go train your Pokemon some more before you challenge Brawly," he yelled.

"Oh yeah," Brendan said. "Yeah May, lets go do that," Brendan said while smiling with his eyes closed. May just rolled her eyes, and dragged Brendan to wherever the beach was. When they got there, they walked on the beach, and went inside Granite Cave.

"You know," Brendan asked. "We're almost at the middle of our journey, and I think I should catch two more Pokemon, just to be sure I have a full team for what's ahead," Brendan said while looking at May.

"And you're telling me this why," May asked while looking at Brendan like he was dumb.

"Shut the hell up, no one asked you," Brendan said in a friendly annoyed tone. The cave was dark, but the two trainers were barely able to see inside.

"So what are we going to have for light," May asked.

"Maybe if one of us had a fire Pokemon," Brendan started. "We could tell it to use Ember or Flamethrower on these wooden sticks," Brendan said while picking up some thick sticks he saw on the ground. May looked at Brendan dully, then decided that he was just being intelligently stupid (A/N: oxymoron baby).

"Come on out Torchic," May said while pulling out her chick Pokemon.

"Torchic, chic, chic (What do you want, I was napping.)," Torchic said while using her feet to wipe her eyes.

"Use Ember on the sticks Brendan's holding," May said.

"Tor, tor Torchic (What did the sticks do to you?)," Torchic asked.

"We're going in a cave and we need light," May said. Torchic shot a bunch of little fireballs at the sticks, until both of them lit up with fire.

"Thank you Torchic, return," May said while Torchic went back into its Pokeball.

"Oh right, Torchic. I forgot about him," Brendan said while handing May one of the torches. They both headed on into the cave, and the intellectual portion of what May said about Brendan (intelligently stupid) overcame the stupid, because that cave was pitch dark in there. Not counting the flames of the two trainers though. May and Brendan kept walking for a bit, then they found an area where the cave was dim lighted. So they put out their flames, threw their sticks, and looked around. While looking around, a big herd of steel and rock looking things with blue eyes came out. They all flashed a few sharp teeth, and they looked MAD.

"Um Brendan," May said in fear. "I don't think we should have come here," May said now sounding like she was going to die. "Oh goodness, I repent all my sins for cursing, yelling, disrespecting, kicking guys in their nuts, thinking nasty…" May whispered quickly and continued. Brendan looked at these things and pulled out his Pokedex.

**"Y'all two gonna die," **the Pokedex said.

"If we're going to die, tell us what in the hell are those things," Brendan yelled in slight fear. Hey, he's a guy, he's gotta hide his fear.

**"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. With one all-out charge, Aron can demolish even a heavy dump truck. The demolished truck then becomes a handy meal for this Pokemon," **the Pokedex said.

"A dump truck huh," Brendan said. "So you freaky things have to eat trash? I'd hate to see your parents," Brendan said while grinning. Then from the hole where the Aron came out, something about two times bigger came out. They looked like the Aron, only they had dull spikes on their back, its legs were more visible, and their teeth were duller, but there were more of them.

"Brendan," May said while raising her voice in fear. "I wanna get out of here!" May yelled slightly.

"Don't worry May," Brendan said while sounding pretty scared himself, I'll get us out of this," he said while pointing his Pokedex to the bigger Pokemon.

**"Larion, the Iron Armor Pokemon," **it said. "**The evolved form of Aron, Larion feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes nests in mountains were iron ore is buried. As a result, this Pokemon often clashes with people mining the iron ore. Man, you guys are so screwed, that things gonna kill you guys," **The Pokedex said. **"Well, not May, but Brendan..."**

"Shut the hell up," Brendan said while putting his Pokedex up in his pocket. "Aron and Larion of this cave," Brendan said. "We wish you Pokemon no harm, but I issue a challenge," he said. "If you win, you can take May," he said while pointing to her.

"BRENDAN!" she yelled.

"I'm joking," Brendan said. "Look, all I want to do is catch you, Larion," Brendan said while pointing to it. "If I win, well, you'll be in this Pokeball and my new Pokemon," Brendan said. "And if you win, then you can leave, and we won't mess with you ever again." Brendan said. Larion got a look of consideration, then charged at May.

"Move!" Brendan said while pushing her out of the way dramatically while the leader Iron Armor Pokemon dashed past their feet. Brendan helped May up, then he glared at the Pokemon.

"Look you little bitches, I just wanna catch a Pokemon…" Brendan started.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR (shut the hell up)!" Larion roared. "Larry, Lari, LAAAAAARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOON (ignorant fools, I won't accept)," Larion yelled while stomping its foot.

"Let's go," Brendan said while throwing his Pokeball out. "Go Muddy, use Water Gun at that Larion," Brendan yelled.

"RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR (idiot, I won't fight you)," Larion yelled.

"Mudkip, mud, mud (let's battle)," Muddy said while looking determined.

"GRRR (let's go then)," Larion said. It ran to go tackle the little mud fish, but Brendan yelled for Muddy to dodge.

"Alright Muddy," Brendan said. "Let's hit it with take down," Brendan said. Both Pokemon got hurt as Muddy ran and did a strong tackle on Larion. Larion stood up and the claws on it's arms started to light up.

"I think that's Metal Claw!" Brendan yelled. "Muddy, Water…" But a few of the Larion ganged up on Brendan and Muddy. They slammed both of them down and flashed the little sharp teeth at them.

"Hey, no fair," May yelled while pulling out Torchic's Pokeball.

"LLLLLAAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (back off, this is my battle, bitches!)!" Larion yelled. The Aron backed off, and May still held the Pokeball in her hand, just in case.

"_While he tries to be noble, I'll get him from behind,"_ Brendan said while grinning as the Pokemon were getting off of him and his Pokemon.

"Okay Muddy," Brendan yelled. "I know you have the ability to smash boulders bigger than you, so I think it's about time you use that skill," Brendan said. Muddy jumped up into the air, then came down, and attempted to smash Larion, only to fail because it took one step to the right. Its claws once again began to light up, and then he scratched Muddy hard with them. Then Muddy came crashing over to Brendan, bleeding hard on its face.

"NO, Muddy," Brendan said with very wide eyes. The Aron began to laugh as the Larion licked the blood off of his claws. Brendan then did the anime shadow with his eyes. He hugged his Mudkip tightly in his arms, then handed him to May.

"Take Muddy to the Pokemon Center, quickly!" he said silently. May didn't say anything, but just took the Pokemon and leave the cave. Brendan still with the anime shadow then took out his Pokeball and angrily sent out Seedot. The Iron Armor Pokemon just laughed when they saw Seedot just come out.

"Warrior," Brendan said. "Our friend Muddy has been severely injured." Brendan said softly, but loud enough so his Pokemon could here.

"Seed, Seedot (OMG what happened?)," Seedot asked.

"That Pokemon over there with the blood on its claws, he was the one who did it," Brendan said.

"Seedot seed (those bastards)," Seedot said.

"So I want you to be angry that that low life Pokemon eligibly attempted to kill my Pokemon, our friend, and an innocent Pokemon," Brendan said silently. Seedot must have gotten really angry, because while it was still just saying it's name, and looking at the Pokemon he's never seen just being all happy and cheery with blood on it's claws, it began to glow white. Brendan noticed this while tears came out of his eyes. Seedot then grew slightly taller, something grew out of the top of his head, and he grew arms and legs. The new Pokemon had a silent anger look in it's eyes, just like Brendan did.

"Mega Drain," Brendan said softly. The new Pokemon widened it's eyes to the Pokemon, and started sucking all this energy from the Iron Armor Pokemon. "Do the best head butt that you've ever done," Brendan said softly again. The Pokemon ducked his head, and then rammed Larion with much force, knocking it to a wall, and knocking him out. Brendan pulled out an empty Pokeball, and threw it with much force at the Larion, but a tiny Aron jumped in front of the ball. Now usually, a fresh Pokemon would have come out of the ball, but since Brendan threw it so hard, the Pokeball knocked him out. And it hit his face, so it wasn't waking up soon. The ball turned the Pokemon into pure energy and sucked him in. The ball wiggled once or twice, but then it just stopped completely. Brendan saw this and went over there to take the Aron out of the ball. When he did, there was a huge circle mark on it's face.

"Why did you jump Aron?" Brendan asked pretty annoyed.

"Air, Aron. Aron Aron Aron. Ron ron Aron (This was our leader. He must lead the other Aron. I will take his place)!" the Aron said. Brendan assumed that he wanted to protect his protector. Brendan just returned Aron to its Pokeball, and then he pulled out his Pokedex to see his new Pokemon.

**Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokemon." **The Pokedex said. "**The evolved form of Seedot, Nuzleaf live in densely overgrown forests. They occasionally venture out of forests to startle people. This Pokemon dislikes having it's nose pinched." **Brendan smiled and looked at the Larion.

"Keep your leader," Brendan said. "If you need them so much, you can have him, or her," Brendan said while retuning Nuzleaf and heading out of the cave to see Muddy…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another Chapter folks. I was thinking that Muddy should evolve, but then I had a better idea for him to. Please review because Ilove reviews. But I hate flames, grr flames. Next chapter is coming out soon. Thank you.


	12. Brawly Battle pt1

**Chapter XII: Brawly Battle pt. 1 **

Brendan ran out of Granite Cave to go to the Pokemon Center. But when he was out the cave, he saw May flirting with some guy. The guy had blue hair and what looked like blue eyes. He had nothing on but orange and blue swim trunks, and he was grinning to May. Brendan walked up to the two in anger.

"May," he asked. "Where's Muddy!"

"He's at the center," May said. "Just like you asked. Nurse Joy said that he was in BAAAD shape, and I got him there just in time. And while I was heading back to the cave, I saw this hot surfer guy, and I came to talk to him."

"Yeah dude," he said while grinning to Brendan. Brendan looked at this guy dully.

"Do you have a job," Brendan asked.

"Yeah dude," he said.

"What is it," Brendan asked.

"Uh…yeah dude," he said while smiling.

"Is all you can say 'yeah dude'" Brendan asked.

"Yeah dude," he said.

"Are you gay," Brendan asked while grinning.

"Yea…oh no man, I don't go that way," he said.

"Do you have a foot fungus," Brendan asked.

"Yeah dude," Brawly said. "Wait, um…uh…oh, no," he said while staring at Brendan, but he oddly buried his feet in the sand…

"May, what do you see in this dumbass," Brendan asked while looking at her.

"He's hot, and sexy." May said with sparkles in her eyes.

"So anyway, what's your job," Brendan asked.

"Oh I'm the gym leader of this place," he said.

"Really," Brendan asked.

"Yeah dude," he said while smiling. Brendan did the anime fall, then stood back up.

_"God, he's an airhead," _Brendan thought while staring at Brawly.

"So, did you go to college," Brendan asked.

"Yeah dude, it was, um…how do you pronounce the name of the school called Duke," he said while doing the thinking position. Brendan and May did the anime fall once again, then they stood up, and May whispered in Brendan's ear.

"He's hot, but what an _airhead,"_ she said while looking at Brendan. He just grinned and turned his back to the two.

"Well, I have to go to the center to see if my Pokemon is alright," Brendan said while starting to run to the Pokemon Center. It was about 5 minutes by time he got to the center. Brendan rushed inside very dramatically. There were two girls and two guys in the lobby, and they looked at Brendan like he was a retard.

"Help," he yelled. "It's my Pokemon, he needs help! He was scratched by a…"

"Shut the hell up kid," a fat older kid said while throwing a shoe at Brendan and hitting him in the face. "You and 4 other Pokemon trainers have their Pokemon in pain, so wait in line…" he said while Brendan stood up and threw the shoe back at the kid and glared at him.

"My Pokemon was taken to this ER by a friend of mine, and he's in the ER right now you dipshit…"

"This isn't an ER, it's a lobby to a Pokemon Center," some girl said while glaring at Brendan. "Goodness, you need a stupid slap or something…"

"And you need to get laid," Brendan said while looking down. Everyone oohed the girl as she glared at Brendan.

"Look, our Pokemon are in trouble, but people may we please just shut the hell up and go on with out business," a guy said while standing on a chair. Everyone looked at him, pulled off one of their shoes, and threw it at the guy.

"Shut up, no one gives a damn about what a fruit cup like you has to say," the first guy said.

"You're to talk," another girl said. "Look at all that extra baggage you're packing. What, do you eat 1000 pounds of food a day…" she asked.

"I'm not fat; you should look in a mirror and consider some plastic surgery. Oh wait, did I say some, I meant some for every part of your body…" he yelled to her.

"Whatever tubby," Brendan said while closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. Then while everyone else was laughing at the big kid, Brendan turned to the girl he was joking. "Oh stop laughing; tubby was right about you and the plastic surgery," he said while grinning. She stopped laughing and everyone else started to laugh.

"Hey you can't joke her like that you faggot," the guy who stood on the table and got pelted with shoes said. "And who knows, you look like some old rapist or something…"

"How do I look like an old rapist," Brendan asked while glaring at him.

"Two words," the other girl said. "Your hair," she said. All of a sudden, all of the others started to laugh.

"I have three words for you, you whore," Brendan said while turning to her. "Suck my…"

"Is the trainer who owns the scratched up Mudkip in the building," Nurse Joy asked while popping out of the ER room and into the lobby.

"That's me," Brendan said while walking to the ER. Brendan turned to the other trainers and flicked them off while he stuck out his tounge. The fat guy grabbed his shoe from the counter, and threw it to Brendan, who just closed the ER door and the shoe thudded on the door.

"Are you Brendan," Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, why," he asked while they turned a corner.

"Well, let me just say that your Mudkip will be just fine…oh what the hell," she said while loosing her cheery voice and shaking her head after the three dots. "Look kid, I'll give it to you straight and not sugar coat any of this." She said. "Your Mudkip is jacked up. And I mean, jacked up badly." She said.

"Will he be okay," Brendan asked pretty worried.

"You're actually worried about your Pokemon," she asked in shock.

"Uh…yeah, why," Brendan asked while looking at her in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing," she said while they walked into a room. In the room, there was a bed, some chairs, and a bunch of wires connected to some gadgets.

"Ooh, high tech," Brendan said while smiling goofily.

"What did this to your Pokemon," she asked.

"Some Larion I battled in Granite Cave," he answered.

"Did it use any specific attacks?" she asked.

"I think it was Metal Claw," Brendan answered while looking at Muddy. His Mudkip's face was completely bandaged, he was laying on his side, and a bunch of wires were connected to his face that were connected to the machines. "My Muddy's gonna be okay, right?" Brendan asked while staring at his Pokemon emotionlessly.

"He'll be out of the bed by tomorrow or the day after," Nurse Joy said while looking at Mudkip as well. "That girl brought your Pokemon here just in time; anymore time to spare, he could have died," she said. Brendan stared at his Pokemon still. He couldn't believe that his best Pokemon was about to die; what would his father think if he heard this.

"Do you think I'll still win my gym battle without my strongest Pokemon," Brendan asked.

"I donno, just good luck in the gym," she said silently. After a few moments, she looked at Brendan. "But you might be able to win, because gymleader Brawly is a real dumbass," she said while breaking the silence and the worried tension. Brendan laughed then looked at Nurse Joy.

"I know," he started. "I saw him at the beach, and all he was able to say was…"

"Yeah dude," they heard him say from down the hall. After a few seconds, May and Brawly walked into the room where the Nurse and Brendan were. "So is your Pokemon okay dude…ooh, shiny spit dude," he said while looking at all of the mechanics in the lab.

"I told you you say spit and not the real word May," Brendan said while grinning to May.

"Shut the hell up. Oh by the way, we came in here and saw some fat kid, two girls, and a guy who looked like a geek talk about some stupid kid wearing black, red, and had white hair." May said while glaring at him.

"We just talked." Brendan said while looking down. _"Man those guys were fags," _Brendan thought. _"But if Muddy can't get out of bed until tomorrow or the day after, how will I beat Brawly for a badge?" _he thought to himself…

After another 25 minutes talking to the Nurse and whatnot, May, Brendan, and Brawly made a nice agreement. Brawly drove May and Brendan to Granite Cave so they could train their Pokemon some more until sunset, and Brawly would surf with his Pokemon just like he scheduled. Then in sunset, Brawly was going to drive them to his gym, and let Brendan battle him for a badge. So lets fast forward this to about Brendan training his Pokemon, without Muddy.

"Ooh Brendan," May said while looking at Nuzleaf. "Where did you catch that thing, and where's Warrior," she asked while looking around.

"This is the evolved form _of_ Warrior," Brendan said while the two were grinning. May pulled out her Pokedex, got a scan on Nuzleaf, then put it back and noticed his Aron.

"Aron," she asked. "What about the Larion you were attempting to catch," she asked.

"Well, after you left, Warrior beat the mess out of Larion, but when I attempted to catch it, this Aron jumped in front of the ball, and was sucked in." Brendan said.

"But wouldn't a healthy Pokemon escape from the ball," May asked.

"Yeah, but I threw it really hard because I was mad about what it did to Muddy, and the ball hit this thing in the face, so…"

"Ouch," May said while closing her eyes.

"So anyway, lets get some training done, shall we," Brendan asked while he turned to the Warrior, Monkeyman, Horny, and Aron.

"Sure, let's do it," May said while pulling out Taillow, Chaka, Beauty, and Skitty…

The two trainers came out of Granite Cave with their Pokemon trained harder than before. Brendan's Aron is pretty strong; it knocked over a huge boulder while training, but Brendan knew that brute force wasn't everything. As soon as they left Granite Cave, they saw Brawly come in front of the cave in his orange car. The two headed into the car, and then they were on their way to the gym.

"So, are you ready for your battle Brendan," he asked while looking at him in the mirror.

"Yeah, my Pokemon will whip your ass." Brendan said confidently.

"Confidence is good, but make sure it doesn't become overconfidence dude," Brawly said while smiling to Brendan.

"Deal," Brendan said. After another 5 minutes, they made it to the gigantic fist gym again. Brendan was first to the gym door as Brawly came to open it. Then all three of them walked inside the gym. When May and Brendan took a look at this place, they each had a look of odd confusion on her face.

"What the hell is this," May asked.

"Um…yeah, what you asked," Brendan said while staring at all of the holes on the gym ground.

"This is my Pokemon Gym," he said while heading to a corner. "Don't let these holes fool you, I'm not stupid like everyone says I am," he said while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Oh yes you are," Brendan said while pulling out a Pokeball as well and went to his corner.

"My rules are simple; use all the Pokemon you possibly have, I only have two. The guy coming out that door over there," Brawly said while pointing out some guy coming out with two flags, a red one and a green one. "He will be the judge. So pull out your best Pokemon, and let's go," Brawly said.

"Well technically, I can't do that," Brendan said mysteriously.

"Oh, right," Brawly answered while pulling out a Pokemon. What came out was a big gray Pokemon with black tights and a golden belt with a red P on it. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to tell him more on this odd thing.

**"Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon. Machoke is the evolved form of Machop. Machoke's thoroughly toned muscles possess the hardness of steel. This Pokemon has so much strength, it could easily hold a sumo wrestler on one finger," **the Pokedex said. Brendan put up his Pokedex and glared at this big thing, then decided to try out his new Pokemon first.

"Well, I choose you, Iron Heart," Brendan said while pulling out Aron.

"Aron, Aron ron ron ron (Iron Heart huh, I like that name)," Aron said while smiling.

"Machoke, Low Kick," Brawly said. Machoke jumped in the air, and came down beside Aron. Then it gave a nice low kick to Aron. It flew all the way to the side of the gym, and slammed in the wall.

"That was a cheap attack Brawly," Brendan yelled as his Pokemon stood up and glared at Machoke.

"It wasn't cheap, didn't you hear the bell," Brawly asked.

"Iron Heart, use Tackle," Brendan yelled. Aron jumped over a lot of holes, and then ran for Machoke.

"Just stay where you are Machoke," Brawly said. Machoke just looked at the little Pokemon rush for him, and then grinned as he got closer. Brendan noticed something was going on (for once), and then concluded that it was something that would cost him.

"Iron Heart, stop," Brendan yelled. Aron landed near a hole, then stopped and looked at Machoke. All of a sudden, a rumble came from underground, and then Machoke jumped back onto a hole. Then, water shot up from the hole and shot him up almost to ceiling.

"Machoke, Tackle Aron from the air." Brawly said. Machoke put his hands to his side and straightened his legs so he could fall faster, and grinned at Aron.

"Quick, move Iron Heart," Brendan yelled. Aron moved back, but Machoke changed its plans, grabbed Aron before it could move further back, and threw it to the air while it turned onto it's back and slammed there.

"You read my mind Machoke," Brawly said. "Now, use Dynamicpunch when he comes down," he said while Aron was falling.

_"Geysers, man I gotta think up of something," _Brendan thought as Aron fell from the ceiling. "Quick, use Mud Shot onto the ground to stop your fall," Brendan yelled. Aron shot some mud to the ground, and then his speed decreased. But it still fell victim to Machoke's punch, because he charged while his fist turned pink. It punched Aron on its side, and it flew all the way to the other side of the gym. Brendan's Pokemon had some circles in it's eyes while it was laying motionless on the ground.

"Aron is unable to battle, Machoke wins," the judge said while pointing his red flag to Brawly.

"Chose Machoke's next victim," Brawly said while grinning.

"I guess I'll pick, Warrior! I chose you!" Brendan yelled while pulling out Nuzleaf out of it's ball.

"Nuzleaf, Nuzleaf nuz (Time to kick some ass)," Nuzleaf said while looking up at Machoke. "Nuzleaf nuz nuz(On second thought, I'm screwed)," Nuzleaf said in worry as he ran behind Brendan.

"Come on Warrior, you can do it," Brendan said while moving behind his Pokemon. Nuzleaf nervously walked up to the battlefield and stared at Machoke in fear.

"Come on Nuzleaf, hit him with um…headbutt," Brendan yelled confidently. Nuzleaf just walked up to Machoke slowly, then lightly headbutted it in fear before running away quickly. "Oh come on Warrior, you're a warrior! Prove yourself to May by showing how tough you are," Brendan said.

"Yeah, I want to see you battle toughly Nuzleaf," May yelled to Nuzleaf encouragly from the stands. Nuzleaf looked at May, and then got a mean look on his face. Then he turned to Machoke with his new face on.

"That's the spirit Warrior," Brendan said while turning to his Pokemon. So, use Nature Power on Machoke," he said. Nuzleaf glowed yellow, then shot a purple power to Machoke. "And this will take your Pokemon out Brawly," Brendan said confidently. All of a sudden, the ground shook, and a nice geyser popped right from under Nuzleaf's feet, and his power quickly shot to the ground instead of Machoke as he shot up into the air.

"Alright Machoke," Brawly said while grinning. "Use Submission when Nuzleaf comes down to the ground." He said. Nuzleaf was falling, then Machoke jumped up and caressed Nuzleaf in his arms as he flipped continuously while they were falling. When they were about to hit the ground, Machoke stopped flipping, and threw Nuzleaf to the ground. Afterwards, there was some smoke, and Machoke flipped back to Brawly's side as the smoke cleared, and Nuzleaf was on the ground with the same circles in it's eyes as Aron had.

"Warrior," Brendan yelled as he ran to his Pokemon, dodging holes on his way to it.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, the winner is Machoke," the judge said while pointing the red flag to Machoke and Brawly.

"Have you had enough yet Brendan," Brawly asked while grinning.

_"I know if Muddy was here, he'd kick this Machoke's ass in a heartbeat," _Brendan thought to himself while he was glaring at the ground. _"But this thing is powerful; it even intimidated Nuzleaf by just looking at it for Mew's sake. But now I'm reduced to Monkeyman and Horny. The problem is, is that Horny is a bug Pokemon, Monkeyman's a normal Pokemon, and looking at the chart, Normal and Bug Pokemon are weak against Fighting Pokemon. If only that Poisonpowder had hit, Machoke would have had a lot of damage. I guess I'll have to keep fighting," _Brendan thought as he pulled up another Pokeball.

"I chose you, Monkeyman," Brendan said as he pulled out his Slakoth.

"He's doomed," the greeter yelled from the front door as he looked away quickly after he yelled it.

"Slakoth, why would Brendan do something as stupid like that," May asked out loud. "Oh, he is stupid," she answered herself while she laughed at Brendan's stupidity.

"Dude, you're screwed," Brawly said as another geyser popped up somewhere on Brendan's left. Brendan didn't know how, but he saw a pattern to these geysers worked.

"Monkeyman, use Faint Attack," Brendan said. Slakoth fell over and looked out. Machoke came over to it in wonder, and as soon as he got close, Slakoth poked Machoke in its eyes and watched it walk around the arena in pain. "Now, use Yawn," Brendan said. Slakoth yawned loudly and watched as the yawn cloud went over to Machoke with its hands at its eyes.

"Machoke move up 11 o'clock," Brawly yelled. Machoke moved about it's northwest, and he fell into a geyser. After a few seconds, Machoke came up on the geyser, and the white yawn cloud floated into the water shooting up.

"Damn," Brendan said. Machoke straitened it arms and legs to fall faster once again, and it's anger was visible in it's bloodshot eyes. Brendan then got an idea as it was falling down.

"Machoke, Tackle," Brawly yelled.

"Monkeyman, use Scratch when Machoke comes close," Brendan said. Slakoth stood up and watched as Machoke was going to tackle it. Then, Machoke reached out his hands, but Slakoth jumped up and scratched its face when Machoke got close. Machoke flew over to Brawly, then stood up and glared at Slakoth in pure anger.

"Machoke, use Counter on that thing," Brawly said. Machoke ran as fast as he could to Slakoth, and since it didn't have any nails, it slapped him all the way to the stands where May was. Slakoth had the circles in its eyes and his leg was twitching at random moments.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the winner is Machoke," the judge said while pointing the red flag to Machoke. "Damn kid, your losing hard," he said while losing the officialness in his voice.

**"I know right," **Brendan's Pokedex said.

"Shut up you stupid thing," Brendan said while pulling out his last Pokeball he had available. "I'm deeply counting on you, Horny," Brendan yelled as he pulled out Heracross.

"If Horny loses, then Brendan will have lost the match," May said out loud in worry.

"A bug Pokemon, haven't you learned your lesson yet," Brawly said. "Machoke, let's wrap this up; use your strongest Dynamicpunch," he said while grinning. Machoke's fist glowed pink, and he ran over to Horny to punch him.

"Horny, fly up in the air," Brendan said. Heracross shot up into the air and watched as Machoke punched air where he was just formerly at. "Now use Take Down," Brendan yelled. Heracross glowed yellow and shot down to Machoke. Then it hit him with its horn, and Machoke flew over to the other side of the gym.

"Machoke, go up two geysers at 12 o'clock," Brawly said. Machoke shook its head, and then jumped two geysers. Then the ground rumbled, and Machoke shot up on a geyser to charge at Heracross.

"Now, use Double-edge on Heracross," Brawly said.

"Horny, Focus Punch when Machoke gets close," Brendan yelled. Machoke straightened its arms and legs to go faster to Heracross. Heracross's fist glowed white, and when Heracross was about a foot or two away, Heracross shot a nice Focus Punch to Machoke. Machoke's face dented in, and he fell to the ground making a loud thud.

"Oh no Machoke," Brawly said. Machoke was badly banged up, but it managed to stand up and glared at Heracross. Brendan sadly grown overconfident and he grinned at Machoke's pain.

"Alright Heracross, use Horn Attack," Brendan yelled. Heracross shot over to Machoke, and was ready to take him out.

"Machoke, grab Heracross and slam 'em on the ground," Brawly yelled slightly angered.

"Heracross stop," Brendan yelled worriedly. Heracross stopped abruptly, but Machoke grabbed its wings, turned around and slammed Heracross onto its face, hard.

"Ouch," May said from the stands.

"**One word: KO," **Brendan's Pokedex said happily.

"Got the business," the greeter said.

"Alright Machoke, finish this battle with Dynamicpunch," Brawly said. Machoke's fist glowed pink, and then he shot his fist to Heracross.

"Do something Horny!" Brendan yelled. Heracross turned onto it's back, and shot some purple liquid right into Machoke's face before the attack connected.

"What the hell is that?" Everyone in the arena asked at the same time. May pulled out her Pokedex for an answer.

"**Attack name: Toxic. Toxic poisons the opponent with an intensifying poison," **May's Pokedex said.

"Oh yeah, Fighting Pokemon like Machoke are weak against Poison Pokemon anyway," the greeter said.

"But Heracross is a Bug and Fighting Pokemon, not Poison," the judge told the greeter.

"The battle's still mine," Brendan said. Machoke held its eyes in pain while screaming to everyone. "Horny, finish the match with your Mega Horn," Brendan said. Heracross's horn glowed white, and he went under Machoke's feet, and shot him up in the air. Then Machoke fell down, but did a nice kick to Heracross's face when he came down. Heracross flew over to Brendan with circles in it's eyes.

"It's over dude," Brawly said. "I won the match…" Brendan fell too his knees, and looked to the ground in shock.

"The winner is…" the judge started. But all of a sudden, a small mummy came into the arena, but they all saw little black eyes in between the bandages.

"Mudkip (let's go)!" the thing yelled in joy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 you guys. Sorry for the late update; I was feeling lazy for the past few days, and I thought that I should get back to work on them. Next Chappie is when we finish the battle with Brawly, and they find Steven, finally.


	13. Brawly Battle pt2

**Chapter XIII: Brawly Battle pt. 2 +More**

The mummy like figure popped out of the shadows, and Muddy was standing beside the greeter. Mudkip had most of the bandages on its face, only it's eyes and mouth were visible because there were holes where they were at.

"Mudkip mud (hey y'all)!" Mudkip yelled as he came down beside Brendan.

"Machoke, choke (Kyogre, I hated that song)," Machoke said while putting his hand onto his forehead and closing his eyes.

"Muddy," Brendan said while hugging his Pokemon. "So are you really going to battle for me?" Brendan asked with tears in his eyes. Mudkip nodded its head, jumped out of Brendan's arms, and faced Machoke.

"Go Muddy," Brendan said. "Move to the geyser to your right," Brendan said. Mudkip jumped to his right, then the ground started to rumble as the geyser that Brendan moved him too shot out, and Mudkip rode the geyser.

"Kip mud Muuud (cowabunga)!" Mudkip yelled.

"Alright, now straiten your arms and legs, and use Tackle." Brendan yelled. Mudkip straitened its arms and legs, and fell quickly to Machoke.

"Quick Machoke, move out of the way and grab Mudkip," Brawly yelled.

"Muddy, when you get close to Machoke, slap him with your tail as hard as you can," Brendan said. Oddly, Mudkip's tail glowed white, then when it got in range of Machoke, it slapped him with his tail.

"What was that," Brendan asked.

"That was Mudkip's Iron Tail attack," the greeter said. "Iron Tail is an attack that has a Pokemon attack with a it's tail as hard as rock, for more experienced Pokemon, hard as diamond," he said.

Alright Mudkip," Brendan yelled. Machoke stood up shakily, but then fell down in both the pain from the Iron Tail attack, poison from Heracross's Toxic attack, and exhaustion from battling 6 Pokemon battles in a row, winning the first five battles.

"Great job Machoke," Brawly said while returning his Pokemon. "You did such a wonderful job, you deserve a good rest." Then he got another Pokeball and pulled it out. "I chose you, Makuhita," he said while throwing his Pokeball out. Out came a very odd yellow and black Pokemon that had what looked like natural black punching gloves. It had a knot on top of its head, was about a head taller than Mudkip, and it's eyes were closed as it smiled to Brendan and Muddy. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to give him more info on this odd Pokemon.

**"If Mudkip didn't arrive, you'd be in the Pokemon Center crying like a baby right now," **it said.

"Must I tell you to shut the hell up and tell me more on my Pokemon," Brendan said in slight anger.

**"Dumbass," **it said. **"Makuhita, the Guts Pokemon. Makuhita has a tireless-it will never give up hope. It eats a lot of food, gets plenty of sleep, and trains very rigorously. By living that way, this Pokemon packs its body with energy." **It said. After its entry, Brendan put up his Pokedex before it said something else smart, and glared at Makuhita.

"Alright Muddy," Brendan said. "If you win this one, we go home with our second badge," he said.

"Actually, you go to the Pokemon Center with your second badge; you're not going home 'till awhile Brendan," May corrected him from the stands.

"So how come you're so quiet," he asked while turning to her.

"Because I'm watching the battle, duh," she said while rolling her eyes. Brendan faced the battlefield once again, and was ready to go.

"I propose that we have an all Pokemon battle," Brawly said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Brendan asked.

"The Pokemon will temporarily battle on their own, and test their strengths by single battling, and the trainers just watch and encourage, but not command," he said. "All gym leaders do it…"

"Roxanne didn't," Brendan said.

"Was it because May was there, and she staked that if you lost, she got to sleep with her," Brawly asked Brendan in a dull way.

"Yeah, she did. Why?" Brendan asked.

"She always does," Brawly said. "Have a hot girl there watching or battling her, and she'll stake to sleep with her. Then she doesn't think straightly, and her battling sucks, and she only won twice when it came to her stupid stakes," Brawly said.

"Stupid lesbo," everyone in the arena, including the judge said. They all laughed, and then turned to their Pokemon for the battle.

"Okay Makuhita, you can do it," Brawly said.

"Whoop some ass Muddy," Brendan said. The two Pokemon nodded their heads to their trainers, and then faced each other. After a moment of staring, in unison, a geyser shot Makuhita up from the ground, and Muddy did Water Gun onto the ground and the two shot up into the air. Makuhita jumped off the geyser and Arm Thrusted Muddy to the ground. Mudkip flipped, and landed on its feet. Muddy and Makuhita sensed that another geyser was coming, so they both rushed for the hole. Muddy went to one and thought it was it, but while the ground was rumbling, the hole that Makuhita went to shot up. He fell straight down, and straightened his legs and feet so he could fall faster. But since it was so fat, it was falling down slower than Machoke did.

"Your Pokemon's to fat to fall quickly Brawly," Brendan said. "So it's not gonna connect so well. Mudkip jumped back, and as Makuhita fell, before it hit the ground, Muddy released a Water Gun the Guts Pokemon. It hit, and Makuhita flew all the way over to the left side of the gym.

"Er…commands back," Brawly said. "Makuhita, Focus Energy," Brawly yelled. Makuhita turned red, and then turned back to normal in a matter of a few seconds.

"Mudkip, use a Take Down," Brendan yelled. Mudkip turned yellow, then ran over to Makuhita and slammed right into him, ruining his focus.

"Makuhita, Body Slam it," Brawly yelled. Makuhita ran up to Mudkip, and was going to body slam it.

"Muddy, use Protect," Brendan yelled. Mudkip's eyes turned green, and then a thin green barrier came up from above him. Makuhita slammed into the barrier, and Mudkip slipped from under it. "Now, Double Edge," Brendan said. The barrier fell, Makuhita fell to the ground, and while he was out, Muddy slammed right into him, hurting himself as well. After Makuhita got up, it got a look of anger on its face, real anger. It growled, and growled, and then it started to turn white all over.

"What's happening," May asked from the stands.

"Nature's taking its course dude," Brawly said while smiling. All of a sudden, Makuhita grew taller, changed form, and when it stopped, lord, a freaky brown, black and yellow Pokemon emerged. The thing was fat, had three large fingers on each hand, and was now way taller than Mudkip, but a head shorter than Brawly now. May pulled out her Pokedex as Brendan feared too much to do so at the moment.

**"Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokemon. Hariyama is the evolved form of Makuhita. Hariyama's body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this Pokemon bears down and tightens all of its muscles, then its body becomes as hard as rock," **her Pokedex said. May put the Pokedex away, and looked at the Hariyama in slight fear.

_"That thing still looks like a big fat pig," _she thought to herself.

"That thing is a real fatty," Brendan said.

"Did you not just hear your stupid Pokedex dude," Brawly said. "It's all muscles baby," he said angrily. "So Hariyama, finish that little mummified twerp and Arm Thrust it," he yelled. Hariyama ran up to Mudkip, and shoved him hard with its elbows. Brendan had to think up of something.

"Wait a minute," Brendan said. "I got it! Muddy, run around Hariyama in circles." He said. Mudkip obeyed without question, and started to run around his giant opponent.

"Hariyama, all Mudkip is is a wave." Brawly started. "So just smack that pest away dude, using surfing instincts," Brawly said. Hariyama sat down and closed his eyes, then after a while, he went in to slap Muddy. Luckily, Brendan's tiny Pokemon was quick enough to dodge the hand in time.

"Your Pokemon's still too slow Brawly," Brendan said while grinning.

"You're right," Brawly said. "So Hariyama, step on it," he said. Mudkip stopped after Brawly's words, then Hariyama stomped its big foot on Muddy's back

"MMMMUUUUUUDDDDDKKKIIIIIIIIIIP (get the hell off of meee)!" his Pokemon yelled.

"Muddy," Brendan shouted.

"Now Body Slam it," Brawly grinned. Hariyama jumped into the air, and was about to slam on top of Mudkip, when all of a sudden, Mudkip stood up, and lifted Hariyama on its back!

"Woah," Brendan said while pulling out his Pokedex. "How's Mudkip so strong? That Hariyama's like more than 500 pounds," he said.

**"On land, Mudkip can lift boulders as much as 650 lbs by planting its four feet and heaving. If in battle, Mudkip can presume its natural ability by doing it to certain Pokemon." **His Pokedex said. Brendan pocketed his Pokedex, and then he looked on to Mudkip and his strength.

"Wow, I never knew that Mudkip was so strong," May said while looking at Mudkip in awe.

"Remarkable," the greeter said.

"My Mudkip can lift that fat ass Pokemon of yours any day Brawly," Brendan said. "So Mudkip, throw that hunk of fat behind you," Brendan said. Mudkip threw Hariyama off his back, and just like Brendan thought, a geyser shot up and Hariyama was caught in it. After a few seconds, it stopped, and Hariyama fell onto it's trainer loudly. While there was still some smoke, Brawly dug into his pocket, and pulled out an orange and red bottle…

"Great job Mudkip," May said from the stands.

"Mudkip (it was nothing)!" Mudkip yelled to May. All of a sudden, a large fat thing emerged from the shadows.

"Seismic Toss," Brawly said as the smoke cleared from him. Hariyama grabbed Mudkip from behind, and jumped into the air with much force. So much force, he broke though the gym's roof, and shot out into the night sky. It was almost like this fat thing was flying. Muddy's bandages were coming off slightly, and he was squirming in Hariyama's arms.

"Mud mudkip, Mudkip Mud (Why are you doing this)?" Mudkip asked.

"Harry, Hariya, Hariyama (Because master told me to)." Hariyama answered.

"Mudkip (Know this)," Mudkip said. "Mudkip, Mudkip, kip, mud mud (I will stop you, no matter what)," Mudkip said angrily.

"Hariyama, Hariyama, yama, yama, hairy (How could a weakling like you take a big guy like me out)?" Hariyama asked mockingly. Mudkip's bandages fell off completely. Three huge scratch marks were still in place on where Larion scratched him. He looked up to Hariyama, then Mudkip began to turn white all over…

Back in the gym, May and the greeter were having tea, the judge just sat there looking emotionless like all Pokemon judges do, and Brawly and Brendan were staring down at each other.

"My Pokemon's probably winning," Brendan said. "Probably found a way to beat your fat ass any way," he said.

"My Pokemon is not fat," Brawly said angrily. "And besides, at least my Pokemon isn't a mummified freak!" he yelled.

"Brendan, he got you there," May said while following up by sipping some tea.

"Well your Pokemon's gonna become mummified by time the battle's over you punk," Brendan shouted.

"Kiss my ass dude," Brawly said.

"Suck my…" Brendan started. But all of a sudden, a brown, yellow, black, orange, and teal blur crashed down on the gym. The teal and orange blur was on right of the brown, yellow, and black one, but a lot of smoke filled the arena after the crash. About 2 minutes later, the smoke cleared completely, and two Pokemon were glaring at each other. The first one was Hariyama, but the second one was different. It was pretty short, had a orange stomach, orange cheeks with points coming out of them, orange eyes, two tails pointing to opposite directions, and was teal on the rest of him. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex to see what was up.

**"Marshtomp, the Mud fish Pokemon," **it started. **"Marshtomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling in mud than it is at swimming. This Pokemon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on its hind legs," **the Pokedex said.

"Good job Marshtomp," May said while clapping.

"Battles not done yet May," Brendan said while turning to her quickly, then back to the match. But the thing was, Marshtomp's face was almost completely healed; just a few scratch marks was all. The Pokemon stared at each other for another few minutes, and then Hariyama fell over onto its backside.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Brendan Maple fron Littleroot Town," the judge said. After his words, Marshtomp smiled and ran to Brendan.

"Alright Muddy," Brendan yelled. "You evolved, and we won our second badge," Brendan yelled in triumph.

"Marshtomp (Boo ya)!" Marshtomp yelled. Brawly walked up to Brendan and handed him a nice grey badge that had red at the bottom. The badge was in the form of a fist, having the red part be the thumb. Brendan was extremely happy at the moment.

"Here's your prize of victory Brendan," he said while handing him the badge. Then he duginto his pocket, and pulled out his wallet to hand Brendan 1800P. Then he handed him an orange CD that said "TM08 on it. "This is TMo8, Bulk up," he said. "Even though I didn't use it in our battle, TM08 is an attack that raises your Pokemon's attack and defense…" while Brawly was talking, some one busted into the gym with an angry expression. The guy had white/silver hair, along with silver/gray eyes. He was wearing a hiker attire, and he was holding up a video with a nakey lady on it.

"Brawly," he said while walking up to him. "I told you I wanted Shannon has a Negro Problem 14, this is Monique has a Czechoslovakian Guy Problem2. How can I enjoy wonderful porn out in the caves when you give me the wrong ta…" the guy stopped and looked around. He saw a horny greeter, an amazed Brendan, a shocked May, the judge ran to the bathroom to apply lotion on his legs (?), and Brawly just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Whoops, my bad Steven." He said. "I just saw that each of them have specific problem, I don't even have Shannon's problem 14," he said.

"You're retarded." Steven said while shaking his head.

"Wait a minute," Brendan said while looking up at Steven. "So they made Shannon has a Negro Problem 14? Dude, I only saw 1 though 6," Brendan said.

"Really," Steven asked. "Oh man, you just have to see number 10, Shannon goes and…" Steven said, but was cut off.

"BRENDAN!" May yelled while running to him. "Shut the hell up about stupid stuff like that. Isn't this the guy that you need to deliver that letter to," May asked angrily.

"Oh yeah, you're Steven Stone aren't you," Brendan asked while looking at him.

"Yup," Steven said while Brendan dug into his bag. After a few seconds, Brendan took out the letter that just said "_Steven" _on the envelope.

"Hmm…I wonder what dad wants," Steven said while pocketing it. "Well, thanks for the letter," he said while digging into his other pocket. "Here," he said while pulling out a blue and silver CD and handing it to Brendan. "Here, you can have this; it's TM47, Steel Wing. Teach it to any flying Pokemon, they'll surely get the business," he said while smiling.

"Cool, thanks," Brendan said while putting this in his TM/HM pocket of his bag.

"So, are we going to go to Mr. Briney's tomorrow to move on to Slateport City," May asked.

"Yup," Brendan replied. "We'll ask the old geezer to give us a lift to Slateport," he said while all three left the gym. They said their goodbyes to the greeter and Brawly, and they all went inside Steven's car.

"May you give us a lift to the Pokemon Centre," May asked Steven politely.

"Sure, if you just stop kissing my ass like that," Steven replied.

"Whatever, bitch," May answered.

"That's more like it," he said as he revved up his car engine.

"So Steven," Brendan said. "Could you tell me more on what Shannon did in number 10," he asked. May rolled her eyes, and Steven started talking to Brendan about the stupid tape…

Another Chapter down folks. Sorry that they didn't go back to Granite Cave to find Steven, but I personally liked the part with the tapes, and I didn't want them going back there. Sorry this Chappie wasn't as long as my other ones (especially chap. 3, mess had more than 5000 words). In the next chapter, the duo heads on to Slateport City, and more Team Aqua and Magma troubles. Thank you 4 reading.


	14. The Unwanted Guest Aboard Briney's Ship

**Chapter XIV: The Unwanted Guest on Briney's Boat**

The next day, May and Brendan got ready and such, and headed out of their room. May and Brendan left their Pokeballs with Nurse Joy overnight, and before they checked out to leave, they needed to get them first.

"Say it May," Brendan said arrogantly as they headed to the main lobby of the Pokemon Centre.

"I'm not going to listen to your stupid, immature actions, Brendan," May told Brendan in a pissed way.

"I won't leave you alone until you do." Brendan said while grinning to her with his eyes closed.

"Bite me," May said while looking away and closing her eyes as well.

"Okay," Brendan said while grabbing her arm and nibbling it.

"I didn't mean literally you idiot," she said while slapping him off. "Great, now I have all this saliva on my arm," she said while bending down to Brendan's body and whipping the spit on his shirt. A few minutes later, the two made it to the lobby to get their Pokemon.

"So you're leaving Dewford Town huh," Nurse Joy asked while handing the two their separate trays off Pokemon.

"Yup," Brendan said while the two were putting their Pokemon on their belts. "Now we're going to Slateport City to the Battle Tent."

"And is the young woman going to participate in the Slateport City Pokemon Contest," Nurse Joy asked.

"Pokemon Contest," May asked. "But didn't they knock down Pokemon Contests for Battle Tents," she said in confusion.

"Well, I have an older sister in Slateport City," Nurse Joy said. "She tells me of all the Pokemon Contests and Battle Tent matches she judges there," Nurse Joy said. "So the two of you have your own missions in Slateport huh," she said.

"Yeah," Brendan said. "And now I have to sit on my ass and watch May spin in tutus with her Pokemon," he said dully.

"Well, I have to sit on my ass and watch you get beat up by Pokemon Trainers everyday," May yelled. "So how do you think I feel!"

"Well for a heads up," Nurse Joy said. "Pokemon Contests have a battle block, so you'll have to have good appearance and battling skills," she said.

"HA," Brendan said. "They could never take away Pokemon battling from anything. So how do Battle Tents work?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my sister later on," she said. Someone burst into the door with a little Shoomish in her arms.

"Well, you two take care, I have some business to take care of," Nurse Joy said.

"Goodbye," May said as the girl rushed to the counter where they were. The two headed out the door, and made their way o Briney's boat.

"Well May, you still have to say it," Brendan said while grinning.

"No," May simply said.

"Say it."

"No."

"Come on May, just say it!"

"Fine," May said. "Brendan, you're starter Pokemon is way stronger than mine because it evolved and defeated two very strong Pokemon in a row…"

"Even when," he said while enjoying every single moment of this.

"Even when it was supposed to stay in the Pokemon Centre longer." May said while now starting to grin mentally.

"Damn straight," Brendan said.

"Damn straight is right Brendan," May said while turning to him. "Since you made me do something I don't want to do, tell me if this hurts," she said. Before Brendan could question her, May's leg came up and kicked him right where, well, you know. Brendan howled in pain, then fell straight to the ground in pain holding his, you know what.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"I'll see at the ship," May said sweetly. May turned and walked away to the docks where Briney's ship was. After a few minutes, Brendan got up and ran to the boat.

"I'm going to chuck that stupid girl off the damn boat," he said while getting angrier by thinking of her. As soon as he got to the ship, he saw May sitting on the boat's ramp, shaking her head for some reason. Brendan ran up to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"You stupid…" he started.

"Let go of me," she said angrily. "Look, I didn't even kick you so hard, and as soon as you see who's boarding the ship with us, you'll lose all anger you have to me," she yelled.

"Whose else is on the ship other than you, me, and the old bag," Brendan asked.

"Sure Mr. Briney, I'll get the two kids from before," a voice that Brendan knew all too well. Getting off of the ship ramp, Seth Anderson was on his way off of the ship and smiled to the old geezer. As soon as he saw May and Brendan, his face turned sour, and he grabbed the ramp in attempt to leave them on the island.

"Never mind Mr. Briney," he yelled hastily while pulling up the ramp. "There on board right now, let's go," he yelled.

"Not so fast you liar," Brendan yelled while pulling out a Pokeball. "Go Muddy," he said while pulling out his Marshtomp. "Grab the boat and make sure it stays still," he said. Muddy jumped off the deck and held the boat with all the strength he had. "Go Horny," Brendan said. "Get May and take her to the ship," he said. Heracross grabbed May, and he flew her on board. Next, he grabbed Brendan, and flew him on board as well.

"You suck, you know that right," May said while looking at Seth.

"Yeah you jerk," Brendan said while Marshtomp jumped on board.

"Oh, so you are on board," Mr. Briney said while looking at the May and Brendan. "Well, I'll go start the boat then," he said while turning to the boat driving wheel thing. "Oh, and may you children reel in the anchor over there?" he asked while smiling. Brendan, Seth, and Marshtomp had to do the anime fall, and then stood up to glare at each other.

"You're retarded to tell Briney to start the damn boat with the anchor still at the bottom of the sea," Brendan yelled.

"Well, you didn't have to act so dramatic to get on the damn boat," Seth yelled to Brendan.

"You watch your mouth kid cause I'll kick your ass," Brendan yelled.

"Watch my mouth?" Seth yelled. "You're the one who just cursed, stupid!"

"I don't mean cursing, I mean disrespecting me, you punk!" Brendan shouted.

"Look who's talking, bitch," Seth yelled to Brendan.

"You wanna go punk!" Brendan yelled while taking off his backpack, put his Pokedex inside it, and then threw it aside.

"Bring it," Seth said while holding his fists up.

"I already brought it bitch," Brendan shouted. "I brought it to the kitchen, sat it down and ate it bitch," Brendan said while starting to attack him. Brendan and Seth were wrestling on the ground some, then they stood up, wrestled some more, then Seth slammed Brendan to the side of the edge of the boat. Brendan shifted the position, and slammed Seth on the edge. Then, they slammed their left sides to the edge, then they fell overboard! After the big slash, May just shrugged her shoulders, and went to real up the anchor, which wasn't so hard.

"Okay Mr. Briney," May said. "We're ready to set sail," she yelled to him.

"Okay then," Mr. Briney said. He started his ship, and they began to move. Brendan and Seth were still wrestling in the water (they didn't punch at all for some reason), but when they noticed that Briney's boat was about 3 feet from them, they started swimming towards it. May just sat on a bench near the edge of the boat, and enjoyed the two have a little "who can swim the fastest" race towards the boat.

"Ha," May said silently. "This is a nice Kodak moment," she said while pulling out a camera from Brendan's bag.

**"What's the idiot Brendan doing," **Brendan's Pokedex asked from inside. **"Record this; I'm also a camera, I wanna record this for future generations," **it said. May dug into Brendan's backpack, pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it to the two wrestling and swimming at the same time. **"Retards, but I'll admit, that guy Brendan's fighting with is pretty cute," **it said.

"Don't get your hopes up," May said. "Yeah he's cute, but he has no game at all."

**"Ooh, no game, then I changed my mind,"** Jessica (it's name for all who forgot) said. After another 5 minutes or so, Seth's Dustox and Brendan's Heracross flew the two to the boat. May brought towels to the two idiots, and after they dried off, they let their clothes dry in their rooms and they went to go put on their PJ's. Brendan's consisted of a black wife beater, and red shorts with a black Pokeball symbol on the bottom left of shorts. He rung out his headband, and continued to wear it. Seth just had long green pants with a two white Pokeball symbols on each butt cheek, and no shirt. What Brendan secretly envied on Seth was he had a nice visible six pack, and his arms had more muscles than Brendan (although he didn't have as much muscles as a body builder). And Brendan was just skinny.

"Hmm…" Seth said. "Thanks to you, I got to swim with the idiots." He grinned.

"If you hadn't pissed me off, we'd still be wearing our day clothes," Brendan said angrily to him.

"If you hadn't started the damn fight, we wouldn't have been in this predicament," Seth yelled.

"I didn't start the fight, you did," Brendan yelled.

"Actually Brendan," May said while speaking up. "What I saw was you attacking Seth after you said that you brought it, set it on the table and ate it," May said while grinning to him.

"See, I told you you started it, you dunce." Seth said.

"But Seth," May said. "You started this entire ordeal, by trying to have Mr. Briney go without us," she said while glaring at him.

"HA!" Brendan yelled to Seth while grinning.

"Well, I bet you don't have these," he said while digging into his tote bag and pulling out an Xbox game case. In the game case, he opened it, and showed off the same two badges Brendan had. "What do you think; I beat Brawly yesterday, and Roxanne a few weeks ago," he said.

"So did I," Brendan said. "I on my way to Mauville City for my third badge," he said.

"After we stop at Slateport City for the special delivery, and my Pokemon Contest!" May said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," Brendan said while thinking about the Battle Tent.

"Pokemon Contest huh," Seth said while sitting down and resting his arm on a nearby table, revealing a single armpit hair poking out. Brendan's head and an eye twitched then looked normal. May noticed this, and made an evil plan on Brendan.

"Yeah," she said. "I wanted to join it. A lot of guys think that that's sissy, and I think that any guy who does them is hot," she said while looking as innocent as she possibly could, but was addressing to what Brendan said a while back...

_**Flashback**_

This is when May and Brendan were going to the south backwards journey to Mr. Briney's cottage. This is when the little kid kissed Slakoth's ass, and was guiding them to the exit.

"Well, congratulations on your first badge Brendan," May said while smiling. "And thank you for saving me from that lesbo," she said.

"A lesbo," the little kid asked. "Who was she, was she hot?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, Roxanne didn't look half bad." Brendan answered.

"I mean, hot enough to bang her hot," the kid asked. Brendan looked at May, then bent over to the kid and told him something. When he got up, he grinned and the kid started laughing.

"Oh, you are wrong Brendan," May said as the kid continued to laugh.

"Hmm…oh, I don't want to bang Roxanne, I just told the kid on what she would have done to you if I lost." Brendan said. Then the kid fell onto the ground and started to laugh.

"Oh man," he breathed out. "I'd prefer to go in a Pokemon Contest," he breathed out.

"Ha, I probably would too," Brendan said while grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean," May screamed at them.

"Well, Pokemon Contests are pretty sissy," he said.

"I know, I mean, who would be so absolutely stupid to compete in something where Pokemon where tutus and dance on stage," the little kid asked. Brendan and the kid looked at each other, then fell on the ground laughing. May just sulked, and turned around to walk away from the assholes…

_**End Flashback**_

"Sexy huh," Seth said while putting his hand on his chin. "Uh…matter a fact, I was thinking of entering one of my Pokemon to a contest," he said while smiling.

"In that case, you're sexy…literally," she said while checking out his muscles. "You're ripped…"

"Yeah what did you have for breakfast, steroids," Brendan asked while closing his eyes.

"No, your mom," he said.

"That was the most whack your momma joke, ever," Brendan said while looking at him.

"Whatever," Seth just said. "But I don't need to eat steroids, since you've seen me without a shirt, you'll probably be doing that for the rest of your life," he said while grinning. May oohed at Brendan, and he just shook it off.

"No, I don't need, or want to be a muscled freak like you," Brendan said. "Besides, if a guy takes steroids, it shrinks your dink, and since you look like you take them, who can say 1 micrometer," he said while looking away. May oohed to Seth, and he just snorted.

"Well, if mines one micrometer, that's still bigger than you'll ever have," he said. "I mean, come on, I bet you May has bigger balls than you," he said while grinning. May couldn't help but to laugh, and fell from the couch she was on beside Brendan. Brendan was trying to say something over May's obnoxious laughing, but this was an international sign saying that you got told. Even Mr. Briney was laughing from the driving part of the ship, as he overheard their conversation.

"Yeah, I was joking you too May," he said while looking over at her. Now it was Brendan's turn to laugh, as May stopped laughing and glared at Seth. Brendan was laughing, and Mr. Briney was oohing. May had no comebacks, so she just shut up for now.

"Bastard," she said under her breath while sitting up on the chair.

"So," Seth said.

"What," Brendan said.

"Chicken butt," May said while starting to laugh again. She laughed for a short bit, because she saw Brendan and Seth staring at her and shaking their heads.

"No," Brendan said. "Just…just stop, right now," he said. Once again, May shuted up. "Well, since there's no more jokes to hand around," Brendan said.

"And I won the joking session," Seth replied. Brendan looked at him dully, then continued.

"Let's pull out our Pokemon," May said. Everyone just stared at each other for a bit, then just shrugged and pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Go Gecko, Wormy, Weedy, Loudy, and Punchy," Seth said while pulling out some Pokemon. Seth pulled out a (in nicknamed order) a dark green gecko thing with an orange stomach and bottom of chin. It also had leafs on its forearms, his Dustox, a light green thing that looked like a bigger Lotad, a Whismur, and a Makuhita. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex (from his bag) to check out the gecko, Dustox, and the big Lotad.

**"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon," **it started. **"Grovyle is the evolved form of Treeko. This Pokemon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokemon can ever hope of catching a fleeing Grovyle, no matter how fast they may be." **His Pokedex said.

"Now, tell me more on Dustox," Brendan said while moving his Pokedex to the moth like Pokemon.

**"Don't tell me what to do, I'm not your bitch you know," **it said in a pissed way.

"Just do it, stupid," Brendan said.

"You're the one who's stupid if you argue with a device," Seth said.

**"Exactly what I said," **Jessica said.

"No you didn't," Brendan said. The Pokedex sighed, then started to talk more on Dustox.

**"Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokemon. Dustox are the evolved form of Cascoon. When a Dustox flaps its wings, a fine dust is scattered all over. The dust is actually a powerful poison that will even make a pro wrestler sick. This Pokemon searches for food using it's antenna like radar," **the Pokedex said.

"Now, tell me about…"

**"No, shut the hell up, I'm not going to listen to you." **The Pokedex said angrily. **"What am I, some cheap machine that you just tell what to do whenever you want," **the Pokedex asked.

"Technically, yeah," Brendan said.

"The idiot has a point," Seth said while nodding.

"Well, sorry to admit it Jessica," May said. "But you are." The Pokedex was silent for a moment, and then Brendan turned his Pokedex to the light green Pokemon.

**"Oh well," **the Pokedex said. **"Lombre, the Jolly Pokemon. Lombre is the evolved form of Lotad…" **

"I knew it!" Brendan shouted.

**"Shut up stupid," **it said sternly. **"Now, I think I was at the part where…oh yeah. Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokemon's hands. This Pokemon is often mistaken for a human child." **It said. After everyone got a bunch of Pokedex entries for the load of Pokemon, all the Pokemon went to go play. Seth told them all about his travels, and vice versa.

"And then, I saw some crazy guy run in his birthday suit around the forest with some yellow rat at his side," Seth said while talking to them about what happened to him in the middle of the Petalburg Woods.

"Oh you saw him too?" Brendan asked. "Man, I was in some woman's backyard, and I saw him rush out to the woods," Brendan said.

"Well, the woman told me that she was raping Ash Ketchum in a sarcastic way after I told her I want to become a Pokemon Coordinator, so that must have been the kids name," May said while shivering in the memory of the woman. They continued on for a while, and then Seth burst out laughing when May and Brendan were talking.

"So wait," he said. "So the kid actually grabbed your Slakoth's ass," he asked while turning to Brendan's Slakoth who was sleeping with Seth's Makuhita.

"Yup," Brendan said. "And after that I had to give him 100P, to eat!" Brendan interjected. The three travelers had a nice laugh.

"We'll be at Route 109 beach in a few short hours," Mr. Briney yelled to them.

"How much is short," Brendan asked him.

"Well, right now we're almost at Route 108, so about 12 hours exactly," he said. Everyone, including the Pokemon (the ones who were awake), did the anime fall, then looked up to Mr. Briney.

"How's that short," May asked.

"I don't know, ask Seth on how 1 micrometer is long," Mr. Briney replied. Everyone oohed at Seth, and then he jus shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever you old hag,'' he said.

"No comeback," May said.

"So Seth, how'd you come on board by the way?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, I just kept the old man company for a while in Dewford, and he wanted to repay my by giving me a lift." He said.

"So how did you get to Dewford in the first place," May asked.

"Lombre of course," he said while pointing to his Jolly Pokemon. "Oh course, Lombre was nothing but a Lotad back when she swam me to Dewford, right Lombre?" he asked.

"Lombre, lomb (Sure did)," Lombre replied…

After another few hours (not the full 12), May, Brendan, and Seth ate some dinner, and went to sleep after sunset. Mr. Briney made it to the Route 109's beach at about 4 in the morning, then put the anchor down himself, and since the other kids were asleep…

"Hell, I should go to sleep too," he said while going to his chair to sleep. But Brendan actually wasn't asleep; he laid on his back and was doing some thinking.

_"I actually got along with Seth today," _Brendan thought in shock. _"I was in cahoots with the enemy! Man, my dad wouldn't like this one bit," _he thought. _"Well, I'll try to get some sleep, but I've got to get a reality check…" _he thought as he slowly drifted to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another Chappie folks. I'm glad you guys like my story, and I'm going to work at this story a lot more, since it has the most reviews, and almost everyone likes it (except one person who reviewed, won't say names). But if you guys want me to work my ass off some more, then review me to keep going (or tell me to stop if you hate it, me, and want to burn the story and my pool). Sorry, just hyper at the moment, but you know what to do, so review!


	15. Aqua Magma's Rocket

**Chapter XV: Aqua Magma's Rocket**

Seth and May woke up at about 10 o'clock the next morning. May brushed her teeth and all, and Seth allowed her to use the bathroom first. But, he soon regretted this, on account of May taking an hour and 30 minutes to complete.

"Damn, girls take forever in the restroom," he said while shaking his head. "Gosh, I think my moms cat could have a quicker shower than this." He said.

"Well now you know what I have to put up with," Brendan said while sitting down beside him.

"What, you wait this long for her to shower," he asked.

"In Pokemon Centre's, and this travel shower she made me buy at a Pokemart down in Rustboro City," he said.

"Wow, I'd hate being you," Seth said while shaking his head.

"Yeah, I hate being me myself," Brendan said. The two looked at each other, and then just burst out laughing. Afterwards, they looked at each other.

"You know what," Seth said silently.

"What is it," Brendan asked.

"I can't take this," Seth said loudly. "I mean…it's just not us to get along unless we're under a temporary agreement or something, and I doubt that'll happen too."

"Yeah you're right," Brendan said. "So, still a punk," Brendan said while offering a hand.

"Still a bitch," Seth asked while shaking Brendan's hand.

"A big one," Brendan said while shaking his hand as well. After the little agreement, the two stopped shaking hands, and looked at each other.

"Asshole," Seth said.

"Punk," Brendan yelled.

"You wanna go," Seth said as they started to wrestle (again). The only difference this time was that the two fell onto the ground while wrestling. May came out, and saw the two wrestling.

"I'm out of the bathroom," May yelled over them while grinning because they were stupid enough not to see what was behind them. The two boys looked at each other, then grabbed their towels, and rushed to the bathroom.

"Me first, punk," Seth said while they made it to the door.

"Who cares, you snooze you lose," Brendan said.

"But I woke up before you," Seth said while they stopped wrestling for a second. But as if on quo, Brendan and Seth started wrestling again. This time, Brendan bent over and licked the doorknob to the bathroom.

"Ha, sucker," Brendan said. Mr. Briney came to the two boys and shook his head.

"You know there's a boy's bathroom down the hallway, right," he asked while pointing to a bathroom that said in big blue letters "Gentleman." The two trainers did the anime sweat drop, and then stared at each other. "And, that girls bathroom door had a bunch of young women not washing their hands after using the restroom, and you know what they have to do after they piss, right," he asked while looking at Brendan. Brendan looked to the ground at first, then got a slow look of disgust. Afterwards, he started wiping his tongue with the bottom of his wife beater.

"Hmm…stupid," Seth said while grabbing his towel, clothes, and went inside the guy's restroom. Brendan decided to go into the girl's bathroom for use since no one would see, plus who in the world would care. During his shower, Brendan knew that no one else would know, so he started singing one of his favorite songs…

"Give it to me baby," Brendan yelled out loud. "Ahuh Ahuh," he yelled. "Give to me baby," he screamed again. Then he went for it… "And all the girlys said I'm pretty fly for a white guy!" he yelled. After Brendan showered and all, he came out and saw May holding her Pokedex and grinning.

"Got it all on Pokedex," she said while grinning.

"Hey, what are you doing," Brendan asked hastily.

"Well, I recorded you fight Seth yesterday on your Pokedex after Jessica told me that she could also record videos like some cell phones are doing now a days," May said while grinning. "And I had my Pokedex record you going in the girls bathroom, I heard you singing Pretty Fly for a White Guy, and I saw you walk out for proof," she said while pressing play on it. Then, Brendan's voice came out of the contraption singing Pretty Fly for a White Guy, just as he was in the shower.

"See, you can add some really nifty stuff to this Pokedex," May said.

"BUT MINE TOLD YOU IT COULD DO THAT!" Brendan yelled in anger and embarrassment. "Now, give me your Pokedex, or at least delete the damn thing," Brendan said while attempting to grab it.

"No," May yelled to him.

"Give it," he yelled while grabbing her arms.

"Or what, you'll poke me with little Jimmy," May said.

"Jimmy," Brendan asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah, all guys have a Jimmy, and you won't poke me with it," she said while they went at it.

"No, I'll stick it inside you," Brendan yelled.

"You pervert," May yelled while trying to kick Brendan's you know where. When she went for a straight leg kick, Brendan moved his waste to dodge the foot, then he used his foot to trip May from the back of her leg that was already up. She was falling to her backside, but she brought Brendan down with her. After the fall and thud, Brendan and May realized that Brendan was right on top of May, that way. They stared at each other for a moment, Brendan looking into May's sapphire eyes…

"Can you guys get a room, I want to walk out a restroom and see a rug without a girl with a bigger Jimmy than the guy she's under on it." Seth said while he was drying his wet hair with his towel and walking away. May pushed Brendan off as he attempted to move himself, then the two just shook off the memory, then headed to Mr. Briney in the driving quarters.

"Uh…Mr. Briney," Brendan said while poking him awake.

"Huh," the old man grunted.

"Uh…May and I are going to head on out to Slateport City," Brendan told him.

"Alright, just don't flash the people, and Secret Power sucks, and can kiss my saggy old ass," he said while turning to his side. May and Brendan just looked at him oddly, and then just turned to leave the ship.

"So we ready to go," Seth asked them while approaching the two.

"Yeah, lets head out," May said while pressing the button that set the ramp. May, Seth, and Brendan headed out the ship, and saw the large beach ahead of them.

"So, how much longer to Slateport City," Brendan asked.

"I don't know, but I'll part with you guys," he said.

"So, you'll be leaving us," May asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll meet up with you guys later. Brendan, you and I will battle next time we see each other," he said while pointing a finger to him.

"Whatever bitch, just go already," Brendan said while giving him the boot.

"Dumbass," he said while grinning and walking away from them to their left.

"Hmm…" Brendan said. "Come on, forget about him, let's go," Brendan said while motioning her to come on.

"But Brendan, a beach," May said while pointing him in the direction of the water.

"Yeah, and shoe," Brendan said while pointing to his shoe. "And sand," he said while picking some up, and letting it drop from his palms. "And…some beautiful woman walking up to us," Brendan said while motioning to a woman walking up to the two.

"Hi, my name's Johanna," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to battle me really quick," she asked while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Sure, why not," Brendan said while pulling out his Pokeball.

"I'm sorry, but I meant the young lady beside you," she said while motioning to May.

"Well, you'll need to battle for Pokemon Contests anyway May," Brendan said while stepping aside. "I'm sure I'll find another battle somewhere else…"

"Wait," May said. "I was wondering…if you'd like to watch?" she asked him. Brendan smiled, and then sat down on the soft sand.

"Sure, I'm interested in seeing on what you'll do," Brendan said while looking at her.

"Well, here it goes," May said while pulling out a Pokeball. "Go Chaka, I chose you," she said while pulling Torchic out of its Pokeball.

"I chose you, Goldeen," Johanna said while pulling out some goldfish looking thing with a horn on its head and teal eyes.

"The hell is that thing," Brendan asked while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon," **Jessica started. **"****Goldeen loves swimming wild and free in rivers and ponds. If one of these Pokemon is placed in an aquarium, it will shatter even the thickest glass with one ram of its horn and make its escape." **It said.

"Well, here it goes," May said as she got ready for battle…

May won, and received about 1040P from Johanna (by luck; her Torchic kicked sand in Goldeen's face by mistake, and then it took advantage to scratch it). Brendan fought two trainers, a sailor and a tuber, but he only received 352P from the sailor, and 48P from the tuber. What a let down for him. A little girl gave May a Soft Sand, which increases the strength of Ground Pokemon. And some guy gave Brendan a six pack of Soda Pop in the Seashore House leading to the city.

"You can use Soda Pop like a Potion," the man said while they were inside. "It restores about, 60HP to your Pokemon in need," he said. "I have a lot more bottles, their just 300P each," he said. May pulled out her wallet, and rubbed it to Brendan's face.

"Well, it just so happens that I received more than 1000P today sir," she said while grinning. "And I'll just take about, oh, 3 six packs of them please," she said while pulling out 900P.

"Well, I don want you wastin' all your money on me now," he said modestly. "It just so happens that the city above us, well, they have a lot of shops there, and well, I hate to see a beautiful girl as yourself cry," he said while patting her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry sir," May said to the man. "My second wallet here is Brendan, so we'll be straight."

"What!" Brendan yelled. "Gosh, first you're an annoying ditz, now you're a gold digger?" he asked. Because he said that, May and the man started busting out into song.

"She did me wrong! Now I aint sayin she a gold digger (When I'm Need)!

But she aint messin wit no broke, broke," they sang out loud (due to content of uncut version, I have to stick with them saying broke twice instead of the N word, if u know what I mean). This went of for a few minutes…

"WE WANT PRENUP, Yeah It's something that you need to have, Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half! 18 years, 18 years, and on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his…" they sang.

"Okay, will you two shut the hell up," Brendan asked in a really pissed way. The two looked at Brendan some more, then started again.

"She did me wrong…" they sang out loud.

After another few minutes on watching May be stupid, they left the guys house, and then they walked right into it, Slateport City.

"Yeah, Slateport City," May yelled out loud. "I'll finally get my first ribbon," she said. But while they walked into the entrance of the city, they took one look to their left, and saw a bunch of vendor shops.

"Fresh from Kanto, we have Pikachu, Nidoran male and female, Jigglypuff, and Horsea Dolls!" a man on one vendor said. "AND THEY'RE ALL ON SALE!" he yelled. Instantly, a hoard of women rushed to that tent and started taking dolls, and throwing Poke at the man.

"Oh yeah," another both not to far yelled to him after a bit. "Well, we have supplies straight from Johto," he said. All the women stopped what they were doing at one shop, and looked at the man from the one who just spoke.

"What kind of Johto Pokemon do you have," a woman holding a Jigglypuff Doll asked.

"Well, we have Togepi," he said. The women gasped softly. "And looking in here, I think I see an, Igglybuff," he said. The women gasped even louder. "Another one we have, um…oh yeah, Flaffy," he said while grinning. The women gasped even louder, and Brendan saw that May was put under the man's spell. "And we even have a legendary one here, called uh…" he said while enjoying every second of this. "Um…who here knows who, Celebi is," he said while pulling out a doll that was light green with blue antennas at almost the tip of its nose.

As soon as he said that Pokemon's name, all the women rushed right into the store like a pack of wolfs going after the last rabbit in the world. May even rushed past Brendan to get inside, and she was raging like all the other women. There were even some catfights, scratching, yelling, hair pulling, and crazy raging women and gay guys were after the dolls, especially the Celebi one.

"So a Celebi huh," Brendan asked while pulling out his rectangular Pokedex.

**"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon," **it started. **"This ****Pokémon**** came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us." **His Pokedex said. Brendan put up his Pokedex, and looked inside the tent May was in. He shook his head in pity, and then looked around more shops in the shopping area of the city. Looking around, all he saw were Pokedolls and flowers, but then in one mart, he saw a CD.

"That's probably a TM or HM," Brendan said while walking over to the man. Excuse me sir," Brendan said while walking over to the man. "What is this CD?"

"It's a TM with the attack known as Secret Power," the man said in a voice that oddly sounded like Ren from the old TV show _Ren and Stimpy_. "Now look here little one," he said while twitching. "You can take this TM, and shove it in your Pokemon's ass to make them learn a special attack,'' he yelled out. Brendan just walked away slowly from the odd creep…

May met up with Brendan after another few minutes. May bought a Celebi doll, a Skitty Doll, TM10 Hidden Power, and for some reason, she was holding some girl's weave.

"Well, are we ready to go to my Contest," May asked.

"Sure, you can go sign-up for it," Brendan said while holding a flyer advertising the constest for tomorrow. "You have from now, until 10:00 a.m. tomorrow to sign up for it. My Battle Tent occurs everyday. Your contest happens twice a week," he said. "So lets go to the Contest Hall, sign you up, then we'll go to the Battle Tent, and sign me up, cool," Brendan asked.

"Well, okay," she said. "And you still have to deliver the Devon Goods," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do that soon," Brendan said. While they were walking, they came across a man who was playing wall ball with himself (it looked like).

"Um…excuse me sir," Brendan asked.

"Sure, why not," he said while throwing the ball to the wall, then catching it.

"Um…do you know where the Pokemon Contest Hall is," Brendan asked.

"Yeah, just go straight, take a left, than another straight, and you're straight at the contest hall," he said.

"Thank you," May said while waving to him. May and Brendan went straight.

"So why'd your dad tell us that they knocked down the contests for the Battle Tents," May asked.

"No clue," Brendan replied as they almost reached their left. But while they were up there, they saw a load of Team Aqua Grunts facing off against a group of guys wearing white boots, white gloves, and had black jumpsuits with a huge red violet R in the middle.

"Listen here," an Aqua member said while walking up to the R people. "Why does your leader want to mess with our plans?" he asked.

"Because our boss has a plan of his own," an R chick said while kicking the other in the face. May was about to tell Brendan to stay back, but knowing him, he ran right to the two teams.

"Wait a second here," Brendan said. "I know you guys," Brendan said while pointing to Team Aqua. "But who the hell are you," he asked confused. All of a sudden, noises from the roof of the building he was at occurred.

"To infect the world with devastation," a female's voice said.

"To unite all peoples in every nation," a rough male voice said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," the female said again.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above," the rough male voice went.

"Cassidy," the girl said while a blonde girl and a green haired man jumped from the ceiling.

"Butch," the green haired guy said.

"Team Rocket shoots off at the speed of light," the girl Cassidy said.

"So surrender now, or you'll surely lose the fight,'' Butch said.

"Hmm…a Team Rocket," Brendan asked.

"That's right kido, have a problem with that," Cassidy asked.

"Shut the hell up Chelsea, I don't have time for you right now," Brendan said while May walked to Brendan. "Come on May, lets go inside," he said while grabbing her arm and heading in.

"That's Cassidy to you, you stupid white haired freak," Cassidy yelled in anger.

"Wow, he actually didn't mix up my name for once," Butch said while starting to cry.

"Shut up Butch, we have work," she said while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Right," Butch said while doing the same…

"50P please," the woman at the front desk said.

"How'd those Magma punks get in?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, they just put the gun to my face, and well…"

"Then we're going in," Brendan said. "Oh, and is Captain Stern in here by any chance," Brendan asked.

"Yes, ironically, he's upstairs held prisoner against his will," she said. "Maybe you should talk to the suspicious team members, and they might lead you the way." She said.

"What kind of guns do these guys have," Brendan asked.

"KYOGRE!" the woman yelled while ducking. Brendan and May turned to see nothing. So the two walked into the museum (Brendan just found this out), and saw that the grunts had SMG's, Desert Eagles, and 9mm's. Now Brendan was scared.

"Hey kid, you scared of my big gun," a Magma member asked while loading his gun. Brendan just stared at it in slight fear.

"N…no," he answered while shaking. Then the Magma grunt pointed it to Brendan's forehead.

"Scared now, kid," he asked while spitting out a toothpick.

"S…sure," he said. _"What am I doing? I sound like some retarded Harry Potter character that only made it in one book!" _Brendan thought to himself.

"S'what I thought he said while lowering his weapon. "E're, have dis," he said while handing Brendan a blue and black CD. "Dis is TM46, Thief. Allows you to take your opponents Pokemon's held item in battle. Not effective in offense, but it can steal, and that's bitchin," he screamed. Brendan walked away slowly, and then talked to more Magma members. After another few minutes, May turned to the Magma guys.

"Thanks for the info you guys," she said. "And I want to warn you, I see some Team Aqua members, and some retards that have an R on their shirts. They're armed, and I think their plannning an ambush, so good luck," May said.

"Dos bastards," on Magma member said. "I think we should go pop those fish heads and flamin asses," one member said. Then, the two heard them scream haza, and then they went up to a room. In the room, they saw two Magma grunts with pistols, and a Captain like man sitting behind them all tied up and stuff. And by the looks of it, the captain looked like he was in his birthday suit!

"Um…Brendan said while about to leave the room.

"Shit," the Magma guys said while putting on their shirts and facing them. "You wanna go with us. Brendan didn't think, and dug into his bag to pull out the Uzi from the Rusturf Tunnel.

"Save everyone sometime and get the hell out of here," Brendan said while pointing his gun to the two men.

"Alright, lets just have a battle or somthin," the guys said while putting their guns away and pulling out their Pokeballs. Brendan did the same thing, but May looked at Brendan with absolute disgust…

A few minutes later, Brendan finished off the two guys, and they gave him a total of 580P. There was a lot of shooting during the battle, but afterwards, it stopped when an official looking guy came inside.

"So you wanna meddle with our plans eh," h asked while glaring at Brendan.

"No, I just come in your way with them," Brendan said. Then he pulled out his Uzi. "Want some of this," he asked while pointing the gun to him. May gasped, and then looked at the other guy.

"Well, we Admin's have bigger guns than the next guy," he said while taking his arm from behind his back and revealing an AK-47. May gasped even more, and then he ordered his men to grab her and shut her up.

"No, the question is, do _you _want some of this," he said while holding it with two arms and putting it to Brendan's heart. Brendan just slowly put his gun up into his bag, and zipped it shut.

"Let May go," he said in an angrily silence.

"I asked you a question boy," he said while loading the gun. "And I asked you, do you want some of this AK in your mouth," he asked while moving and putting the AK-47 into Brendan's mouth. "And I know you don't want your asshole left." He said while grinning. Brendan moved his head to where the gun was at his cheek.

"And I told you to let May go," he said. The admin just glared at Brendan, then put his hand to the trigger.

"Disrespect me, huh bitch," he said while about to squeeze it. But all of a sudden, a nickel was found beside the admin, and he fell to the ground. The guys picked up their boss, and took him out of the room.

"What did you do," Brendan asked the man.

"Simple," he replied. "I took this ordinary nickel, flung it so it cold spin around in a circular motion, and hit the admin's neck. That knocked down the circulation of his blood flow, knocing him out," he said.

"Brendan, you almost got us killed!" May yelled to him.

"No, I almost got me killed trying to save you," Brendan said while glaring at her.

"Okay, so when if the Captain didn't fling the nickel, and you would've died, then what about me huh?" May asked. Brendan just looked at the ground.

"And where did you get that gun Brendan," she asked. "Brendan…Brendan…"

"Shut up!" Brendan yelled. "Just shut the hell up already, gosh," he said while turning and heading out the door. "Oh, and by the way," he said while bending on one knee, took out the suitcase, and slid it over to the Captain. "Mr. Stone from the Devon Cooperation wished for me to send you that," Brendan said while leaving.

"Brendan…" May called for him.

"Shut up!" he yelled that scared May. "Just don't follow me, okay," he screamed. Then he walked downstairs, and opened the door. He saw a bunch of red, blue, and black swarms outside the museum.

"Didn't you guys fire a lot of bullets," Brendan asked them.

"Sure did, not one hit," a Team Rocket person said.

"So, where's your girlfriend at," Cassidy asked. Brendan just stayed silent for a bit, and then just walked on.

"Cathie, don't start with me," he said while walking on. Cassidy fumed and yelled at Brendan that her name's Cassidy.

"Damn you Brendan," May thought as she thought about what happened before their journey…

_**Flashback**_

"And 3: he may seem dumb at moments, but he's actually very cunning and tricky. Don't let him trick you in any way, because he's tricked even the smartest of people before, and they got in trouble for it." she said. "But don't let Brendan's bad traits hold you down; deep down in his heart, he really is a sweet boy, just arrogant and perverted. But other than that…"

"Okay Mrs. Maple," May said speaking up. "Thank you for that."

"No problem May," she said. "Have a nice journey though Hoenn. "If you see my husband at Petalburg City, tell him to hurry up to see the house." Mrs. Maple finished.

"Okay," May said turning around and going to Brendan.

"Bye mom," Brendan yelled to her...

_**End Flashback**_

"Well, I think you're very lucky to have a companion like Brendan," the captain said. May turned to him in confusion.

"Why," she asked. "How am I lucky?

"Well, if he stood up to a man with an AK-47 and worried more about your safety than his own, well, I think he can protect and provide for you very well." He said. "He was just a little upset because you came on his case so strongly about 'oh we could have been killed,' or 'why do have those guns Brendan,' but you didn't thank him at all," he said. May took all of this into account, and realized that she did bitch at them after he tried to save her. So now she was feeling guilty.

"And a heads up," he said. "I saw a tent in his bag. Knowing a Pokemon Trainer, he probably went to go camp outside the Battle Tent or something," he said while smiling.

"Thank you," May said while hugging him.

"Yup," he said. "So, can you give me more than a hug," he asked. May then leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll pay you 2000P if we go all the way he said. May slapped him as hard as she could on his face, then headed out the door. She walked downstairs, out the door, and walked out to see a bunch of people in red, black, and blue attires.

"Didn't you guys have a gun war out here," May asked.

"Yeah, but no one got shot because he closed our eyes and looked away," on of the Magma men said.

"By the way," Butch said. "Your boyfriend went that way," he said while pointing right.

"Thanks Butch," May said.

"Alright score 3 for me today baby." He said. All of a sudden, May noticed that they weren't fighting anymore.

"Wait a minute, how come you guys aren't fighting at the moment?" May asked.

"Oh were under a temporary agreement that since no one was shot, we'll just hang out for a bit," a Team Aqua member said. May just shrugged her shoulders and was off to find Brendan…

Another chapter for your eyes to view like eye candy. Or eye porn. w/e 1 you like more. Well, next chapter May enters her contest, and Brendan enters his, um…tent. Only problem, he can't use his own damn Pokemon. That sux. Oh, and some one from the anime makes their appearance in my most popular story I written on this site, go me! Well, please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or despised it. And so far everyone has choice D: Luvs it, right? U cant run from my story, when you think one chapter was enough, I come out with more crap that no Brendan and May story (but mine) has ever had (u gotta admit, it's tru)!


	16. May's Rival and a Celebrity of the story

**Chapter XVI: May's Rival**

Brendan found the nearest Pokemon Centre to get his Pokemon healed first. It was sunset, and Brendan knew that May would expect him here. So he had another plan, another plan to stay the hell away from her…

"Excuse me," Brendan asked Nurse Joy after she turned on the on switch to the machine that heeled Pokemon. "May you tell me where the Battle Tent is," he asked.

"Well, you sign up there at the place, plus it doesn't start until tomorrow, and the place is closed," she said while looking at him suspiciously. Brendan had to think up of a plan quickly, and then one popped in his head afterwards.

"Well, I wanted to sleep outside the Battle Tent tonight," he said. "See, there's this fan girl, she's been chasing me my entire Pokemon Journey. Her name is…uh…oh Jamie, and she's been looking for me now since I decided to ditch her here in the city," he continued. "I just want to get away from her…"

"Well that's rude," Nurse Joy said. "You will go sit in that lobby, and make sure that this girl, May see's you, so you can tell her yourself," she said.

"But Nurse Joy, I told her to get away from me more than 10 million times, she won't get away…" he said while getting into his little lie.

"Well, you can tell her the 10 millionth and one time can't you," she said.

"I said more than 10 million," Brendan corrected.

"Whatever," she said. "Just sleep here in the center tonight," she said while the machine clicked off, and his Pokemon were complete. "Look, I'll cover for you if you rent a room here. But I'm also going to have to fill up all the rooms I can. And there's only 2 full rooms left," she said. "Can you believe how booked we are tonight," she asked.

"Whatever," Brendan said. "Look, how much is it to rent a room," he asked.

"Well…2000P," she said while smiling with her eyes closed.

"For a damn room," Brendan shouted.

"Well, the mayor is raising the prices since all the entrepreneurs at the shop vendors are making more money," she said. "And…the winner of a Battle Tent and Pokemon Contest wins half a million Poke," she said.

"Really," Brendan asked while a golden P was in his eyes. "Well, if that's the case," Brendan said while pulling out his wallet, and 2000P. "So uh…Nurse Joy, you think you could hook me up with some of that prize money…" he asked.

"Well, if I did that, I'd be fired, no one would like me, and, and I'd have your bean bags for that," she said.

"Well, are there any special rules to it," Brendan asked.

"Maybe if you went to bed, woke up on time the next morning, and made it to the tent on time, you'll find out the rules," she said while handing his key card.

"Room…oh that's great," Brendan said while taking his key and walking to his room…

"Brendan," May yelled for her friend as she walked all around the Battle Tent. "Damn, he's not here," she said as she went to look elsewhere. "Brendan come on out." Then she decided to try to go into the Battle Tent, but it was closed for tomorrow. After that she went next door to the Pokemon Contest hall, where that as well was closed, but Brendan wasn't around it.

"That's the last time I take advise from so stupid ass captain," May said while going to the Pokemon Center. "Wait, I know, I have Brendan's PokeGear number," she said. She picked up her PokeGear, dialed his number, but all she got was a…

_"Sorry, the great Pokemon Master Brendan isn't in, and is probably whooping ass at the moment I speak. Please leave a message after the tone." _Said Brendan's PokeGear dial tone. May then just hung up, and headed to the Pokemon Centre…

"What kind of room number is 666," Brendan asked himself out loud while approaching his door. He opened it with his key, and then took a look around the room. He saw that it was red, and the there were two fireplaces; one beside the bed, and another under the television set.

"Now this is a bit too ironic," Brendan said. He took a seat on the bed; all of a sudden it burst out…

**Spirits of the Netherworld, I hereby declare this soul who shall be sleeping on your evilness bed yours forever and forever more **it said. Brendan took a look at this thing, then saw that it was a satanic whoopee cushion under the mattress.…

May walked into the Pokemon Center. "I'd like a room for two please," May said, just in case…

"Would you mind if the room already had a boy in it," the Nurse asked.

"What's he look like, May asked.

"Well, the trait I noticed most was that he had white hair…" Nurse Joy said, but May was already down the hallway.

"Brendan," May yelled as she ran through the halls of rooms. "Brendan, Brendan where are you," she asked.

"He's up your ass," some guy yelled while poking his head out the door of his room. "Go play in traffic or something," he said while slamming the door. May still went to search for him.

"Brendan, oh come on where are you…" all of a sudden, a nice big brown boot hit May right in the face.

"Go to sleep you stupid bitch," a girl said while grabbing the boot. "I have a huge triathlon tomorrow, and you ranting for your man isn't helping me sleep, now is it?" she asked while going back into the room. May just stood up and looked at the room a few doors down.

"What kind of room number is 666," May asked while looking at it. All of a sudden, a face with hazel colored eyes and white hair poked out of the room door.

"Exactly what I said when I came here," he said while smiling at her. May smiled back at him, and gave him a nice hug. Afterwards, they realized what they were doing, and snapped away from each other.

"So…um…Brendan," May started.

"No need to apologize or thank me, I just did what I needed to do for you," Brendan said.

"No, I mean this room only has one bed," she said while pointing to his bed.

"Oh, well, we'll work something out," he said while smiling to her.

"And thank you for protecting me back at the museum." She said while lightly pecking him on the cheek. After a little moment of waiting, May lightly choked Brendan. "Tell a single soul, and I'll take yours away, we clear," she said silently.

"Crystal," he said while smiling with his eyes closed. _"A peck on the cheek," _Brendan thought. _"St, I saved her ass, she should reward me further for my services." _He thought as May walked into the room…

That night, May slept on the bed, and Brendan slept on the sofa. The two couldn't sleep because of the satanic noises under the bed (which pissed Brendan off a lot and he found out it was a machine, so he broke it). The next morning, May and Brendan got ready quickly, and headed out the door so that they could go sign up for their separate events.

"Well, I'll sign up for the Battle Tent, you sign up at the Contest Hall, and since mine doesn't start until 3 o'clock, and yours ends at three, I'll meet you there," Brendan said.

"Okay then," May said. It was ironic on how the Battle Tent and the Contest Hall were right across the street from each other. "So…see you in a bit?"

"Yeah," Brendan said while turning and heading to his Battle Tent. May just shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside the Pokemon Contest Hall. When she got in, she saw a bunch of odd machines with people beside them. She looked down to a compartment in the big machine, and saw some multi-colored blocks coming out of them. May walked in complete confusion to the front desk.

"Um…hi, I'm May. I wanted to sign up for the Pokemon Contest here," she said while smiling nervously. The woman typed something on her computer, then smiled at May.

"Okay, so what's your name kid," she asked.

"I just told you, I'm May," she said.

"And…how do you spell that," she asked while looking at May in confusion. May just stared at her dully for a while.

"Hey you in the front, just tell the stupid ditz how to spell your name and get it over with, damn," a male voice said from behind her. May turned to see the boy who said that. The boy had green hair, and emerald eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a purple button shirt over it, light green pants, and dark green shoes (if you don't know who this is, you're an airhead). "Let's go hurry up…"

"Why don't you shut your trap you…you asswipe," she yelled to him.

"Look, just tell me how do you spell your name; fight with your boyfriend some other time," the girl at the front desk said.

"MY BOYFRIEND," May interjected. "I JUST MET THE GUY…"

"Not my problem," she said. "Oh, I figured out how to spell May, so what's your last name?" She asked. May just sighed and spelled out her last name. Then she checked out the Contest lobby after signing in was done.

"You look like a newbie, so I just wanted to give you this," a woman said while handing May something that looks like a PEZ candy dispenser only cubed, and had a Pokeball symbol at the top.

"This here is a Pokeblock Case." She said. "It lets you store Pokeblocks you created by the Berry Blenders, over there," she said while pointing to May the big machine things she saw from before.

"Thank you," May said while going over to one of the berry blenders. She saw the green kid from before putting in all sorts of berries, and then mixed them together to make these little blocks come out. She saw him pull out a Pokeblock case as well, and put the blocks in the case. She saw in black letters the boy's name, Drew. Before she could walk up to "Drew," Brendan walked into the Contest Hall with a big dent in his face, and blood coming out of his mouth. May saw this, and rushed over to Brendan.

"Oh my Mewtwo, are you okay," she said while holding him up.

"Yeah, my mouth is in slight pain, but I'm okay," Brendan said while spitting out a tooth afterwards.

"What happened?" she asked him. Brendan struggled for words, then he finally came out.

"I was hitting on the lady at the front desk," he said slowly and softly. "But then, her diesel Spanish boyfriend Ricardo came in and knocked my lights out," he said even slower and more softly. May would have dropped him, but everyone was watching them, and he was just a boy, all guys did that to girl's right. Well, on second thought, only straight guys.

"Did you sign up for the Battle Tent," she asked.

"Yeah, I started flirting with her after she signed me in though," he said. "But she was some of a ditz; she couldn't spell Maple," he said a little faster. Drew came over to the two in curiosity.

"We've got to clean you up, that dent in your face is so not gonna work," Drew said in a feminine way. Brendan looked up to Drew. He had green hair, what a weirdo! And he was gay, man this wasn't gonna work for Brendan. All of a sudden, there was stomping noises outside, and Ricardo came bursting in.

"Where's the low-life scum who was trying to get some from my woman," he asked in a Spanish accent. As if on quo, May and Drew hid Brendan under a chair, and put their legs in front of him. For added hiding, Drew took off his purple shirt and put it over Brendan's head.

_"Hmm…for a faggot, he sure does smell nice," _Brendan thought while smiling. _"Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying, or thinking technically. Man, I gotta start hanging with May more," _he thought while he looked up.

"Have you two children seen a boy with white hair, wearing black and red, and owns a yellow backpack," Ricardo asked angrily. May was about to answer, but all of a sudden, a man who was pretty chubby, and had hair on the side of his head and none on the top came in the contest hall, and winked at everybody he saw.

"Who do you think you are, just barging in here when I'm angry," the man shouted.

"Don't get that tone of voice at me," the man shouted. "I'm Dr. Phil bitch," he said while brushing his shoulder off. All the women and gay guys in the arena (Drew clapped slightly) clapped for the doctor as he approached the big Spanish guy.

"Sir, just give me 5 minutes with you, and your life will change forever," Dr. Phil said while looking at the man.

**One hour later…**

"I miss my pet hamster Chachi," Ricardo cried in Dr. Phil's arms. "You know what, I'm gonna go take off my clothes, and skip through Petalburg Woods, just like I've always wanted," he said. "Thank you Dr. Phil," he said while shaking his hand and going leaving the center. Everyone clapped, and Dr. Phil just exited while winking at everyone.

"Great, another naked person to strip though the Woods," Brendan said while coming out from under the seat good as new.

"But weren't you beat up just now," May asked.

"Well, having Dr. Phil ranting on really helped my wounds," Brendan said while wiping dust off of his shoulder. After 25 minutes, Brendan went to sit in the audience to watch May and Drew in the contest. After a few losers went, May was up, and she pulled Taillow out of its Pokeball. Brendan saw May sigh, and then look onward.

"Okay Taillow," she said. "Use Gust attack, and spin in circles," she said. Taillow started spinning around while using Gust, which eventually made a tornado in the Contest Hall.

"Now use Rain Dance, and then fly straight into the tornado," May commanded. Taillow somehow made rain fall into the arena, but it was cool because all the droplets were going into the tornado. This occurred for a little bit more, and the tornado was getting stronger.

"Oh look," the Pokemon Contest woman said. "May has created a tornado, then have lun…I mean, her Taillow have rain fly into the tornado while he's inside of it himself. Very Unique." She said.

"Now Taillow, Wing attack," May commanded. Taillow's wings glowed white inside the tornado, but after a bit, Taillow started turning white on its entire body. "No way," May said silently.

"It's evolving," Brendan asked while sitting up straight. The tiny bird inside the tornado grew bigger and taller while inside. Then, only it's wings (that were larger now) were still growing. The bird Pokemon flew out of the tornado, and he pushed his wings against it, breaking the tornado and the Rain Dance. Now there was a sparkling sensation in the arena, as a light breeze and tiny water droplets fell onto everyone in the arena. May had a standing ovation from everyone in the crowd. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex for more on May's new Pokemon.

**"Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon," **it started. **"This Pokemon is the evolved form of Taillow. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arches in the sky. This Pokemon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots it's prey. The helpless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape." **the Pokedex said.

"That was a wonderful performance from the rookie May, now let's take a look from the judges panel." The contest lady said. Brendan and everyone else took a look at the judge's panel, and saw in a row: **9.8-9.8-9.5. **"And May's final score is…**29.1**! An excellent score indeed," the woman said. Everyone gave their clapping for May once more, and then some more losers came to fight. Drew had a Roselia (**Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon. Roselia shoots thorns as projectiles to any opponent who tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokemon brings serenity to living things. **Said the Pokedex), and it kicked some ass in the competition (you think up of stuff right now, I have other parts of the chapter to focus on). After they appearance portion of the contest, four coordinators out of 30 were aloud to continue to the semi-finals, which were battling.

"Ha, I knew that they couldn't have completely taken away Pokemon battles," Brendan said. The four coordinators were Dylan, Shannon, Drew, and May!

"Everyone give the coordinators a round of applause," the girl said. Everyone clapped for a four of the ones on there (but from Brendan's view, May looked nervous; and he could look at Shannon correctly, even though it wasn't that Shannon), and then they got ready for the battles yet ahead. This was also a little break time for the audience to use the restroom, buy snacks, yada yada. Brendan headed to the back room where May was to congratulate her.

"Um…gee thanks," May said while blushing.

"No, I mean it," Brendan said. "Swellow just made a whooshing sensation and…" Brendan stopped when he saw Drew. "Well, I'll leave the Pokemon Coordinators alone," he said while leaving the room. Brendan then just walked up to the main lobby, then to the restroom. When he walked inside, the door shut, the lights turned off, and Brendan's stomach was tied to the wall.

"Damn," Brendan said. "I'm getting kidnapped!" he yelled.

"No you're not kidnapped," a familiar voice said. "Just taken against your will."

"Are you the old lady from Route 104 North," Brendan asked.

"No, I'm…" the voice said.

"Kobe," Brendan asked. "I'm not trying to quote anyone, but I didn't think that an all time basketball player like you could turn to the fruity side…" Brendan said.

"No, I'm…" the voice said getting annoyed.

"Oh, you're my imaginary friend from 1st grade, I remember when you told me that you'd kidnap me and that you'd kill me after you had your way with me, whatever that meant…" Brendan said.

"No!" the voice yelled. "It's Dr. Phil," he said while walking out of the shadows and a faint light came on. "I've taken you here for one reason and one reason only," he said while unzipping his pants…

Aha, I made a cliffhanger on you folks. Ha ha, so, who thinks they know what Dr. Phil's gonna do to Brendan? I didn't know that Phil McGraw was on the fruity side? Anyway, give me more reviews, and tell me if you wanna piss on my story or you wanna marry it or something. Cause I want, and I ought to know. So tell me…NOW! You cannot resist the power of the shiny! Oh, and you guys know that my story's hot cause Dr. Phil's in it. No one can beat that!


	17. Brendan's Infautuated Rival

**Chapter XVII: Brendan's Infatuated Rival**

**_Previously on my stupid ass story…_**

"_No!" the voice yelled. "It's Dr. Phil," he said while walking out of the shadows and a faint light came on. "I've taken you here for one reason and one reason only," he said while unzipping his pants…_

**_And now, the exiting conclusion on what Dr. Phil will do to Brendan…later! Right now, lets go check May and Drew out..._**

"Hmm…" Drew said while pushing his hair back like a girl. "You did a nice job today May," he said

"You too Drew," May answered.

"But don't think I'll let you step on me in the finals May," he said while pushing his hair back again.

"I never thought that you would," May said.

"Well, this is exactly what's gonna happen," he said. "You and I are gonna face off with those other losers who won, then we'll win, then we'll face off with each other, I'm used to this sort of thing." He said.

"Um…" May started.

"Look, if you lose the semi-finals, then you'll never become a good coordinator," he said. "I even bet you don't know how to use a berry blender." He said.

"What," May asked.

"Just take the antidote, and you'll be fine," he said while hugging her, then walking out of the room laughing. May just looked confused as hell. But then she grinned from what she stole from him during the weird hug. She took out her Swellow, then had him eat some cube shaped things.

"Here are some nice Pokeblocks I stole from that retard Drew," she said while Swellow at some of the blocks…

"Ha," Drew said from in the hallway. "The stupid bitch doesn't even know I stole her wallet," he said while looking at all the money inside it…

_**And now the exiting conclusion on what's happening to Brendan…**_

"What are you doing," Brendan yelled. "I don't go that way!" he screamed. Dr. Phil just stared at Brendan in confusion.

"I know, but I'm just going to the damn urinal that you're beside," he said. Then Dr. Phil walked to the urinal, and then started to use the restroom beside Brendan, who was still tied up.

"Why am I tied up," he asked.

"Oh that's gum," Dr. Phil said as some lights came on, revealing that Brendan was on a huge wad of gum.

"Then get me out of it," Brendan said.

"Well can you wait, I'm taking a piss here," the doctor said.

"Hurry," Brendan said while struggling.

"Okay, this is how you do it," Dr. Phil said. "All you do is stay calm, then the gum wad spits you up." He said. "If you squirm too much, it'll suck you in," he said. Brendan started to relax, but as soon as he did, the gum wad started pulling him in! "Sorry, other way around," Dr. Phil said as he flushed the urinal, and started to wash his hands. Brendan continued to squirm, then it finally spit Brendan out.

"Now, for the thing that I came in here for," he said while holding his hand out to Brendan. Brendan was about to take it, the Dr. Phil took it away. "No, I'm not helping you up, I want the money you owe me for helping that guy see the light and not kick your ass to a pulp," he said while holding his hand out.

"But the guy said that he was going to run naked in the Petalburg Woods; that's the last thing that that forest needs, another guy running in the woods naked. Why can't it be girls," he asked.

"Wait, there's another guy running naked in the Petalburg Woods," Dr. Phil asked. "And if there is, how would you know?" he asked while eyeing Brendan suspiciously. Brendan just walked out of the bathroom without another word…

After another few minutes, Brendan and the rest of the crowd went back to the seats of the Pokemon Contest. The first people who were going to battle were Shannon vs. Dylan. When all of the men saw Shannon, they laughed at her name. All the women didn't understand what was so funny, but some of the men where yelling at her to control her Negro problem (even though it wasn't the Shannon from the video). The girl had a Chimeco, and Dylan had a Scyther. Brendan pulled out his Pokedex for this one.

**"Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokemon's scythes are so effective, they can slice though thick logs in one wicked stroke," **The Pokedex said. Brendan nodded, and then pointed to put his Pokedex up in his pocket…

Dylan won, and he was heading to the finals. Then it was May and Drew who were going at it afterwards. The winner would go to the finals, but it would be interesting to see who would win. Brendan looked at his PokeGear, and saw that it was 2:55! He ran down to May to tell her that he had to go.

"You do," she asked. He showed her his PokeGear. "Oh, well, good luck in your Battle Tent," she said while hugging him. Everyone in the arena gave an "Aww," at the two. They didn't even abruptly let go this time.

"Excuse me young man," Nurse Joy asked from the judges table. "Who are you, and what are you doing down here?"

"This is my friend," Brendan answered. "And I'm just telling her that I'm going to the Battle Tent next door." He answered.

"Son, that doesn't start until the Contest is over," one of the men said.

"Oh," Brendan said while blushing and going up to the stands. When he got back to his seat, some guy elbowed Brendan.

"You banging her kid," he asked.

"You know it," Brendan answered. May and Drew had their face off, and the winner would go to the finals

"Go Swellow," May yelled during the middle of the match between her and Drew. "Use Whirlwind," she shouted. Swellow started flapping its wings the fastest it could. Roselia was trying to hold it, but it looked like it was almost out.

"Roselia, use Toxic, but point your right arm northeast," Drew yelled. Roselia pointed its arm up into the air, and faced the crowd, then shot some purple stuff out of its arms. It flew to the crowd, and then the wind shot right into Swellow's eyes. The Swellow pushed the wind even harder, and then Roselia went back into Drew's Pokeball due to Whirlwind's effect. Then Swellow fell onto the ground but still on its feet.

"Roselia was returned due to May's attack, but Drew had a nice plan to infect Swellow while the wind was blowing. They both lose all their points, so we'll turn to the judges to see what they think." Vivian said. The three judge's heads huddled together, then after about 45 seconds, they faced the audience. The judge at Brendan's left pressed a button, and then May's head appeared on his screen. The audience clapped. The middle judge pressed a button, and Drew's head appeared on his screen. After the audience's clapping again, they turned to Nurse Joy, and her screen appeared as…

Brendan and May were walking next door to the Battle Tent, and May was clinging onto Brendan's shoulders in agony.

"I trained so hard with my Swellow," she said. And that bastard judge put Drew's face on the damn screen." She cried. Then she looked up to Brendan. "Hey Brendan," she asked.

"Yeah," he answered as they walked inside the odd red, white, and blue tented shape building with a very weird blue and white Pokeball symbol surrounded by three little blue balls.

"Win this Battle Tent," she said. "Please have at least one of us win here in Slateport today," May said while wiping a tear.

"Alright May," he said. They entered the building and looked at the woman at the front desk.

"Are you here for today's Battle Tent appearance," she asked.

"Well, I'm competing, and she's watching," Brendan answered.

"Well then," the front desk woman said while pointing to a door. "Competers go to the door that says "Battle Competers," she said while pointing to the door with the sign in big blue letters. "And the audience goes to the up the stairs." She said while pointing to the stairs.

"Oh, well, may I head upstairs," May asked.

"Well, looking at the local news," she said while looking up at the television set on the wall. "The finals of the Pokemon Contest is still going, so uh…yeah sure go ahead," she said while shrugging her shoulders. May turned around, and headed upstairs. The woman then looked over to Brendan, and grinned.

"I saw your little girlfriend lose the contest," she said. "Sucks to be her huh?" she asked while laughing afterward. She laughed but then noticed that Brendan stared at her dully.

"You know, had this been two weeks ago, I probably would have laughed with you," he said. "But, something inside is telling me that you're a stupid bitch, and no wonder your boyfriend left you to run in his birthday suit in the woods." Brendan said while walking in the Battle Competers door. He closed the door hearing the girl starting to cry…

It was another 15 minutes until the Battle Tent arena started to fill. The other competers came in the room Brendan was in, and they waited to start the Battle Tent just like Brendan was. Ten minutes later, the arena was filled, and they were about to start the battle(s).

"Alright kids," a man said while pulling out a bunch of Pokeballs on a stand. "Pick three of these Pokeballs, and if you win a match, you can chose one of your opponents Pokemon," he said while smiling.

"Uh…can't I just use my own damn Pokemon?" Brendan asked.

"No cursing here young man, this is a family building," he said while smiling at Brendan with his eyes closed.

"Uh…can't I just use my own damn Pokemon?" Brendan repeated.

"Listen kid," he said. "You and your damn competition chose three of these Pokemon, and either compete with them, or shove them up your ass. Pick one!" he yelled to Brendan. Brendan just stared at this fool for another few seconds, then picked three of them.

"That's what I thought, he said while turning around, but when he did, Brendan shoved a Pokeball up his ass!

"How about I shove these balls in you ass, but I'm sure you've had bigger than any Pokeball enlarged!" Brendan said while pushing the button to enlarge it. The man screamed, and then fell onto the ground with an enlarged Pokeball up his ass. Brendan picked up the other Pokeballs, then another one from the stands.

"Good luck crapping that one out," Brendan said. All of the other trainers just stared at Brendan in awe. _"Eww, I'm washing my hands," _Brendan thought…

Brendan didn't know much about his other Pokemon, but one of them that he chose kicked ass so much. Brendan picked some odd Pokemon called Primate (all noted Pokemon Pokedex entries of the Pokemon he saw at the end of Chapter). He won one battle with Primate alone, then decided to chose his opponents Pelipper. After that, he won with the same Primate, beating his opponents four Pokemon, and he chose their Alakazam (a kickass Pokemon).

"Yeah," Brendan said while holding up Alakazam's Pokeball. "I am on a roll," he said while grinning. Afterwards, he beat his opponent with just that Alakazam, and picked his opponents Flaffy. Then the finals came up (kinda rushing here, I'm sorry). Brendan was facing off with some girl named Terra. Terra had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing light blue jeans, black shoes, and a black wife beater (for some odd reason). Here's a chart on what happened so far (Brendan's Pokemon are always first)…

_Alakazam defeated Persian_

_Alakazam and Amphoros: stalemate_

_Primate was defeated by Arbok_

_Cascoon was defeated by Arbok_

_Farfetche'd defeated Arbok_

_Farfetche'd and Raichu: Stalemate _

_Mawile and Ludicolo: Stalemate _

And now for the final battle of Brendan/Amber.

Brendan was running out of options here: him and Amber had only one Pokemon left, and Brendan had no clue what it was. He didn't know half of the Pokemon he had was with him. But he knew that he just had to try.

"Pokeball, go," Terra yelled. Out popped a three headed bird thing, Dodrio. Brendan picked a Pokeball himself, and threw it out to the playing field.

"I chose you…whatever," Brendan yelled as he threw the Pokeball. All of a sudden, a yellow blob with webbed feet emerged from the Pokeball.

"Psy I I (it was just gibberish)," The Pokemon said. Brendan turned it around to look at it's face, and saw two eyes, and a big bill. It's arms were on his head.

"Um…" Brendan said after getting his analysis on the Pokemon. "Go Psyduck, use…" he said while looking in his Pokedex to see the moves it could do. "Got it…Psyduck use Fury Swipes," Brendan said. Psyduck just stood there, and cocked it's head to the side.

"Dodrio, use Peck on Psyduck's head," the girl said. The three headed bird Pokemon ran and started pecking the life out of Psyduck.

"Keep going," she said while looking at Brendan. But she wasn't just looking at him, she looked like she loved the guy. "Keep going," she said.

"Stop that," Brendan said. All of a sudden, Psyduck's eyes glowed, and he stood up to glare at the three headed bird. All of a sudden, it lifted it's arms, the birds levitated in the air, and then Psyduck telepathically slammed them against the side of the arena. It looked like it was knocked out.

"Alright," Brendan yelled. "We won…" but while Brendan was prancing around the arena, Dodrio stood up, and glared at Brendan. Then the heads stretched out, they opened their mouths, and these colored energy's came to their mouths. The left head had a red one, the middle one was blue, and the right one had yellow. Brendan noticed this ad tried to have Psyduck move, but the birds launched their attacks. The left one shot a fire attack, the middle one shot and ice attack, and the right one shot electricity. Psyduck would have moved, but it was to busy celebrating with Brendan.

"Move dammit!" Brendan screamed. But all three attacks swirled together, and hit the duck Pokemon with the three terrible blasts. Psyduck slammed to the other side of the arena, badly knocked out. Brendan stared at this scene in absolute shock, but then just returned Psyduck, dropped all 6 of the rented Pokemon, and then slowly walked out of the arena as the crowd rushed to the girl, and congratulated the girl. But what they were to stupid to see was that the girl wanted to go to Brendan, and she was declaring that she didn't intend on winning.

"Let go of me," she said while trying to get to him. "Brendan don't go," she screamed from the crowds applause. Brendan walked past the guys bathroom and saw a bunch of guys surrounded by the door. And the reason they were surrounded by the door was because a guy was moaning in there.

"What's going on," Brendan asked while walking up to them.

"Some guy shoved a Pokeball up a judge's ass, and he's trying to crap it out!" a little boy said. Brendan looked at the door and shook his head before walking off.

"COME ON YOU DAMN POKEBALL, GET OUT OF MY ASS!" he screamed as the kids were laughing silently, and Brendan walked out with his head hung low…

Later on that evening, May and Brendan walked out of the Battle Tent, both of them with their heads hung low, and devastated. Neither of them said a word as they made their way to the local Pokemon Center. But May decided to speak up.

"Gosh, today was rough," she said as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, Dr. Phil came…" Brendan said.

"And we lost the events that we came here for," May said.

"I got the mess beat out of me," Brendan said.

"You were almost killed," May said.

"By a damn AK," Brendan said.

"Drew's gay," May said.

"And that girl who beat me is coming," Brendan said as they heard footsteps running to the two.

"Brendan…wait," she yelled in between breaths. Brendan and May stopped and looked at the girl coming to them. When she finally caught up, she put down her big trophy full of Poke Dollars inside, and she was holding a gray and light blue egg in her hands.

"You forgot to take this prize," Terra said while handing Brendan the odd colored egg. He stared at it for a minute, then took it with an emotionless face expression.

"Thanks," he said while putting the egg in his bag to keep it warm.

"And I wanted to give you the prize money I won, 50,000P," she said while dumping out the contents of the trophy to revel a bunch of dollars wrapped in thick rubber bands. All of the money had Lance's face on it, the 1000P bill. And there were 10 bills in each band, and 5 bands of money came out of the thing. Brendan picked up a band of money, and then threw it to the ground.

"Keep it," he said while starting to walk away.

"Brendan wait…" she said while grabbing his shoulders. "I…please take the money. It'll make me feel better…"

"I'd feel better if I had won," Brendan said. "But your trophy has your name on it, so take the damn money," he said. Terra picked up her trophy, then looked as though she'd walk away.

"I didn't command Dudrio to do that finisher attack know," she said while looking at him. But Brendan's back was facing her still. "I only told it to attack your Pokemon's head because I knew that Psyduck's psychic abilities would kick in," she said. Brendan just shook her head, and the girl walked away. "I'm sorry," she said while getting out of sight. Brendan just stood as she was for a bit, and May looked at Brendan in worry.

"Is she gone," Brendan asked silently.

"Yeah, I can't see her anymore, why," May asked. Brendan turned around, and started picking up the money while grinning. He handed two of the bands of cash to May, and took the other three. He grabbed one of his three, took off the band, and gave May five of the bills, and he took the other 5, and walleted them.

"There you go, half and half," he said while grinning and bagging the money beside his new Pokemon egg. May looked at Brendan.

"Are you serious," she said while smiling.

"Damn right, I worked hard in that tent, and you worked hard in that contest. I ain't letting our losses go without prizes. And bullshit if I do," he said while closing his bag, and standing up. May looked at Brendan while smiling.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem, now lets go to the center," Brendan said as they ran to the Pokemon Centre…

Terra walked 1 block from Brendan, then realized that he was beside a girl before. She rushed back to wear Brendan and the girl was, and saw that other than the two kids, the money was gone as well.

"That bitch," she said. "She took the money I gave to Brendan…I'm gonna kick her ass," she said while glaring at the road…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon. **This Pokemon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.

**Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. **This Pokemon exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it take on a slight glow in darkness. Raichu searches for electricity by planting its tail in the ground.

**Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon. **Alakazam brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokemon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world.

**Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. **If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that is much like deep sleep.

**Primape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. **When Primape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time.

**Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokemon. **Pelipper searches for food while in flight by skimming the wave tops. This Pokemon dips its large bill in the sea to scoop up food, then swallows everything in one big gulp.

**Ludicolo, the Jolly Pokemon. **Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo's body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokemon will exhibit an amazing amount of power.

**Ampharos, the Light Pokemon. **Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. People in the old days used the light of this Pokemon to send signals back and forth with others far away.

**Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. **Don't be taken in by this Pokemon's cute face - it's very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down its guard, and then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed.

**Dudrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon. **Apparently, the heads aren't the only parts of the body that DODRIO has three of. It has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest.

**Farfetche'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. **Farfetche'd is always seen with a stick from some plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good sticks, and bad sticks. This Pokemon has been known to fight with others over sticks.

Another Chapter folks. I hope you liked it, and I hope you guys know by now that this Brendan/May adventure story is a whole lot different than any other one on this website. And if you don't believe me, go check them out and see for yourself. Please review, I turned on the anonyms reviews again for the people who don't have accounts, but love to read stories (everyone's done it at least once, don't lie).


	18. The Pokemon Fan Club

**Chapter XVIII: The Pokemon Fan Club**

May and Brendan woke up at, well, who cares what time they woke up, all we know is, it was before noon. May got to the shower first, so Brendan just sat down and did nothing, until he saw a silky pink bra poking out of her bag.

"Ha ha," she said while closing the door after she tripped him and closed the door. Brendan sat on his bed for a bit, and noticed the pink bra out of May's bag.

"Hmm…" Brendan said while picking it up. "Oh, what's this," he said while taking his shirt on and putting the bra on. But Brendan felt as though something was missing…

"That's right," Brendan said while getting Chaka's and Beauty's Pokeballs, and enlarging them when he stuffed them in his chest. Now Brendan had nice, Pokeball boobs come out. "Oh yeah," he said while squeezing his "chest." He decided to parade out in the halls like this, and ran up and down the hallway they were in for about 5 minutes. What he didn't know was that the security camera was watching him run around.

"What an ass," one of the security guards said while looking at Brendan and eating a donut from the security room. One of the Chansey's laughed at Brendan's stupidity as well. When he got back into the room, he pulled out Marshtomp's Pokeball, and layed down on May's bed. Marshtomp appeared in a brown suit with glasses, and sat on the couch in front of her bed while pulling out a pen and notepad.

"I had 3 husbands, and all of them left me," Brendan said in a girly voice while Marshtomp was pretending to write all of this down. Brendan and Marshtomp were pretending to be in a psychiatrist. Brendan was the emo female patient, and Marshtomp was the doctor.

"And the other sad thing is," Brendan said still in his girly voice. "I'm…I'm pregnant," he said while pretending to cry and pushing out his stomach as much as he could, but he still looked skinny. Marshtomp pretended to write some more, and then looked at Brendan.

"Marsh, Marshtomp, Marshtomp tomp (Now, do you have any clue who your father is)?" Muddy asked.

"I know, it's horrible," Brendan said still in the voice while pretending to cry. While Muddy was shaking his head, May was recording Brendan pretending to be a girl on her Pokedex. The thing was though; she was still in her white towel. Brendan noted this quickly, so he jumped on her bed, then jumped to the bathroom door. She shut it, but before she could lock it, Brendan threw it open, returned Marshtomp, and went inside.

"Give it," he said while holding out his hand.

"No," she said while laughing.

"Give it, now," he said sternly.

"Can somebody say she said.

"You can put videos on myspace," Brendan asked.

"Duh, you didn't know," May said while standing up.

"Well, I mean, you can't upload videos from a Pokedex can you," he asked.

"I donno, maybe…" she said while going behind Brendan. But…when she did, he grabbed onto her towel while she was still running. Therefore, she was outside the bathroom naked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She jumped onto her stomach on her bed, and was screaming somemore. "Brendan, give me back my towel," she said. Brendan reached into his Pocket and pulled out his Pokedex (yeah, he sleeps with the damn thing), and went to video recorder.

**"Now this is a video," **Brendan's Pokedex said.

"I know," Brendan answered while grinning.

"Brendan, you pervert, stop it, and give me my towel," she screamed.

"How about I give you something else," Brendan said.

"Shut up you perv, give me my towel!" she screamed.

"Well I was going to say your clothes, but fine," Brendan said while grinning. Then May screamed loudly again. Brendan heard footsteps from the hallway, so he threw the towel to her, then closed the door, and began to use the restroom.

"What's the problem here," Nurse Joy said while barging into their room. May heard Brendan pissing from the restroom, then just made up a new lie.

"Huh, oh nothing Nurse Joy," May said while putting her towel on (it's Nurse Joy, she's a girl, she won't care). I thought I felt something up my leg," she said.

"Oh, well okay then," Nurse Joy said while leaving the room. Brendan flushed the toilet, and then left the restroom.

"You're welcome," he said. May looked behind him, and then pointed.

"What's that," she asked.

"What," he said while turning around. Instantly, May took advantage by kicking him in his balls, very hard. Brendan grasped onto them, then fell face first to the floor. "What was that for," he asked in a light voice. May went to the bathroom door, then glared at him.

"Thanks for nothing," May yelled while slamming the door, in Brendan's face…

After the entire bathroom incident, May and Brendan didn't speak to each other as they headed out Slateport City. But this didn't last long, because when they got to the exit of town, a big news van passed the two of them.

"Ooh, a news people van," May said excitedly.

"Let's check it out," Brendan said while grinning. The two of them followed the truck for a few minutes, but then they saw it take a stop at a 1 story school sized building. Brendan and May looked at the sign on the side of the building (like all buildings).

"Pokemon Fan club?" May questioned the title.

"Calling all Pokemon Fanatics," Brendan said while reading the caption under the title. "Well, the news van's right there," Brendan said while pointing to the van that was a few steps away from them. "Still wanna head in," he asked.

"Uh…sure, but lets hope that these guys aren't obsessed with Pokemon like real people are of anime," May said as thy headed on inside the building.

"Pss…anime, what kind of crazy idiot would like something as stupid as that," Brendan asked as they headed on in. When they got inside, they saw a bunch of people either dressed up as random Pokemon, or they were just hanging out, and trading these cards that had some Pokemon pictures on them.

"I'll trade you this…Totodile for your Wingull," one guy asked another while they were trading these odd cards. "Man, Johto Pokemon look so fked up,"

"I know," the guy said as they made the trade. All of a sudden, Brendan just heard a yelp, then turned around to see a Nidoking on the ground holding it's nose. Matter a fact, it was actually a human dressed as a Nidoking.

"Ow, my nose," the guy whimpered.

"Serves you right," May said angrily while stomping on the man's wing dang doodle.

"What happened?" Brendan asked while eyeing May.

"This pervert felt up on me," she said.

"It was an accident," the guy in the Nidoking costume said.

"Then why'd you go up and down on my ass?" May asked angrily.

"I…it was an accident," he yelled. Brendan just shook his head, and the two of them split up to check out the rest of this place (note: a quarter is an auditorium sized room. Some have steel chairs, others don't. A section has a bunch of different quarters with that topic). Brendan was interested in all of the quarters here about Pokemon. He saw more people dressed in costumes pretending to Pokemon battle (which in Brendan's eyes was really corny).

"I use Thunder," a girl dressed in Pikachu attire said.

"I dodge and use Poison Tail," a guy dressed in a Seviper attire said.

"Well, I dodge and use Quick Attack," the girl said while tacking the guy slightly.

"Na uh, cause I hop from my tail, go in the air, and use haze," he said.

"I already hit you," the girl said while angrily taking off her mask.

"You took off your mask, a real Pikachu can't take off his head," a man said while waving a green flag to the guy in the Seviper attire. "Seviper wins," he said.

"No fair," she girl said while kicking him in his shin. He fell over and held it, while the girl walked away.

"Pss, figures," Brendan said while walking away. May on the other hand saw something even stupider than that. She went to a quarter, and saw a Feraligatr on top of a Charizard! Only they were people in costumes.

"What the hell," May said while taking out her Pokedex.

**"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon," **it started. **"Charizard is the final evolution of Charmander. Charizard ****flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself." **It said.

"And the freaky blue thing above it," May asked while pointing her Pokedex to the Feraligatr.

**"Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon," **it said. **"****Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed." **It said. May put her Pokedex up, and attempted to listen to what was going on in the quarter, and why the hell a guy dressed as a Feraligatr was on top of a girl dressed in a Charizard attire.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it's officially been a proven fact that gay Pokemon can actually reproduce!" the geeky scientist in the quarter said. A bunch of men and women clapped. "Although two women Pokemon have it harder than males ones do. Now gentleman, if you could start making the correct sexual movements…"

"I've seen enough," May said while turning to see a different quarter. While leaving, she saw another quarter. She looked inside, and saw a purple ghost looking Pokemon, and a Wurmple, doing the do. While she had a shocked look on her face, a big lavender colored egg with purple spots came out from the purple Pokemon's ass.

"This here is the combination of a Wurmple and a Gengar reproducing." A woman said. "So, who wants to raise it?" she asked. A bunch of hands went up into the air, and the woman was looking around the arena. May's face turned sour, then headed out that odd quarter.

"What kind of Pokemon Fan Club is this," May asked as she passed a sign. May looked at it, and in purple letter the sign read "**_Pokemon Reproduction Section." _**"Gee, now I feel smart," May said while turning around and heading on out. Brendan found the news people in the Favorite Pokemon Section.

"Now's my time to shine," Brendan said while walking past the news people.

"Hey, you look like an attractive young person that people will love to watch," a woman said while grabbing Brendan. "What's your name?"

"Brendan, Brendan Maple, why," he asked.

"From where?" she asked.

"Littleroot Town," he said. "I brought a girl with me here too; she's just not in this section." He said.

Look at me when I talk to you; if you look at the camera, it messes everything up," she whispered to him.

"I can't say hi to my parents," Brendan asked.

"Okay, just one shout out, but still don't look at the camera." She said.

"Cool," Brendan said. The woman stood Brendan in a position, and then looked at the camera while smiling. Her right hand was below her waist, and she was counting down on her fingers.

"That's right Jason," she said while looking at the camera. "And with me here in downtown Slateport City; Brendan Maple who traveled all the way here from Littleroot Town," she said as the camera turned to Brendan.

"Hi, he said while smiling with his eyes closed.

"So Brendan," she asked. "What's you're favorite Pokemon?"

"Hmm…" Brendan said as he went into a thinking position. "I'd have to say that my favorite Pokemon would be…an Aggron." He answered.

"Why is that," she asked as the camera was still zoned into Brendan's face.

"Well, I say Aggron because those Pokemon are big, strong, and know how to pack a punch," he said.

"Do you own an Aggron," she asked.

"No, but I do have an Aron, and it's on his way to become one while I'm training it," Brendan said. May walked into the quarter that Brendan was in, and grabbed him to whisper in his ear.

"Brendan, what are you doing," she whispered to him.

"Just on TV, why," he asked.

"Well, come on let's…"

"And who's this nice young lady," the news woman asked as the camera turned to May.

"Um…I'm May, May Birch," she answered nervously.

"Birch…like Professor Birch's daughter," the news lady asked.

"Um…" May said. "Yes," she answered.

"Remarkable, the child of the famous Pokemon Professor is in the building," she said. People started crowding around, and asking May all kinds of questions. Brendan observed this, and then made a nice grin on his face.

"Well…I'm the son of the famous gym leader, Norman, in Petalburg City," he yelled to the crowd. Everyone looked at Brendan, and then started to agree.

"Cool."

"Two children to significant people, under the same building, in the same room."

"Hey, that guy does look like Norman, but what's with the white hair?" People asked and said from left and right. The woman looked at May while smiling.

"So May, what's your favorite Pokemon?" she asked her.

"Well," May said while starting to sound a little arrogant. "My favorite Pokemon will have to be Swellow. It's fast and beautiful, and you can always count on it," May said.

"Do you own a Swellow," she asked.

"Yes I do," May said while pulling out Swellow from it's ball. It landed onto May's shoulders, and everyone stared in awe.

"Well there you have it folks," the news woman said while looking at the camera. "I'm Gabby WontShut Thehellup in Slatport City, and back to you, Jason and Zoey," she said while smiling. She smiled at the camera some more, and then the camera man said "that's a rap," while shutting the camera off. Gabby looked at May and Brendan as the crowd was still bustling about Brendan and May. She dug into her pocket, and pulled something out.

"What's that," May asked.

"This is a Soothe Bell," she said while handing it to May. "This item helps improve your relationship with your Pokemon," she said.

"Thanks," May said while pocketing it, and dragging Brendan out of the quarter. Brendan was signing autographs, and by time May dragged him out of the arena, everyone inside the quarter yelled "Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww," in despair. Brendan and May ran outside the Pokemon Fan Club, and then looked ahead.

"Well, do you want to get the hell out of here," Brendan asked.

"Sure, lets go," May said as the two left the Fan Club together. As they walked to the end of the city, May looked at Brendan in curiosity. "Do you think we'll see more of that Terra girl?" she asked.

"Yup, will we see that Drew guy again," Brendan asked.

"Sadly," May answered.

"Pss…I think that they're both a couple of nut jobs," Brendan said as they entered Route 110.

"I'd drink to that," May said as they laughed away on the road…

Another chapter folks. Nothing important 2 say, other than Plz review my story, because that makes the world go round. Thank you.


	19. Rival Switch!

**Chapter XIX: Rival Switch **

Brendan and May have been walking away from Slateport City for a bit, and they arrived at a part of Route 110 that had a big road…above the two.

"Retarded builders," Brendan said. "What kind of moron makes an above ground highway?" he asked while shaking his head.

"Brendan, that's a bike route," May said. Brendan looked at May and blushed slightly.

"I knew that, shut the hell up," he said while walking ahead of her. May just shook her head as she walked behind Brendan. While doing some extra walking, Brendan and May found a little building with a door, a fence in between the building, and a door on the other side.

"Let's go inside," May said while dragging Brendan inside. When they got in this odd building, they were greeted by a man that smiled at the two oddly.

"So children…" he said. "Um…where's your bike's?" he asked.

"Hello, we don't own bikes you retard," May said.

"Then, I can't allow you children to pass Cycling Road with out a bike," he said.

"Then our business here is complete then," May said while turning to leave. She walked out the door, and Brendan flicked off the bike person while grinning as he left the building too.

"That guy was retarded," Brendan said as she caught up to May.

"Well you are too Brendan," May said while closing her eyes and grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean," Brendan said while glaring at her.

"Well you obviously must be stupid," she said as a trainer came and confronted the two…

Brendan and May defeated another good number of trainers; a Pokefan, a Youngster, a Collector, a Psychic, and a Fisherman. Brendan was counting all of the Poke that he got as May stuck hers in her wallet, and then stuck that into her fanny pack.

"You know, if you keep flashing your money, some gay guy might come attack you," May said while grinning.

"That's stupid," Brendan said while putting up his money. "Why would a gay guy want me?"

"Yeah you're right, your to ugly to get raped," May said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brendan asked while moving to gripping her shoulders. May grinned to Brendan while looking in his eyes.

"Let go of me, or you will regret it," she said while now starting to glare at him.

"Take that ugly joke back you crazy…" Brendan said while pausing. May looked into Brendan's eyes for a second or two, and then brought up her knee to…well, you know where.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brendan screamed while falling on to the ground and gripping his nuts. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" he screamed.

"Hmm…serves you right for touching me," May said while beginning to walk ahead.

"Get back here damn you!" Brendan yelled. "Aak," he said while getting onto his knees.

"Oh Brendan," a voice behind Brendan said. He slowly turned around, and saw nobody behind him.

"Damn wind," Brendan said while turning around. When he did so, Brendan saw light blue pants right in front of his face, and something was poking from inside them. And the poking thing touched just a bit over Brendan's nose. Brendan jumped back about ten feet, and the white haired boy looked, and thought that he could die right there…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Brendan, thinking he could grab me like that," May said while walking with a mad face and her eyes closed. "I mean, he deserved that knee to where he's gotta pee, but…" she said. But then, a blood curling scream emerged from the roads behind her, and the voice strangely sounded like Brendan.

"Idiot," she said. "I guess Brendan's just yelling in rage of something," she said while walking on. "Yeah; he's probably just gonna get up and try to get me," she said while walking slower. "Or, he's probably getting attacked by some Pokemon…or a rapist," she said while going to a complete stop. Then she quickly turned around, and jetted to the scream. "Brendan…you idiot, I'm coming!" she yelled as she ran. While running, a leg came out of the bushes, and tripped May hardly to the ground. She looked up at the one who tripped her, and the person held up a katana...

"This is for Brendan, you filthy bitch," the voice said while holding up the sword…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wh…what the hell do you want," Brendan said while looking up at the masked figure.

"Well, I couldn't notice but see May kick you downstairs," the guy said. "And I just wanted to offer you mine," he said. "Go Roselia," the guy said while throwing out a Pokeball.

"Wait a minute…Drew," Brendan asked. The guy took off his ski mask, and dramatically showed himself as the green haired/eyed guy named Drew.

"How'd you know," he asked while grinning. "I don't know, but Roselia, use Razor Leaf to cut of Brendan's nut's in pain," Drew said.

"Horny…help me out here," Brendan said while throwing out its Pokeball. Heracross came and tackled Roselia before it could do anything. "Now, use Megahorn…"

"I don't think so," Drew said. "Roselia, use Stun Spore on Brendan and Heracross," he said. Roselia jumped into the air and sprayed a yellow gas onto Brendan and Heracross. They both were unable to move.

"What the hell…" Brendan said while trying to move.

"Roselia, hump Brendan's leg," Drew commanded. The rose Pokemon ran under Heracross's legs, and jumped onto the bottom of Brendan's knee. The green thing then moved its waist back and forth all over again countlessly, and quickly.

"Get this thing off of meeee!" Brendan yelled while trying to move.

"Well, your paralyzed, and you can't do a thing," Drew said while grinning. "Keep going Roselia," he said. Roselia was moaning while continuing to hump the bottom of Brendan's leg. Brendan felt a little hard thing as well.

"I will rip this Lugia damn thing apart if you don't get it off!" Brendan yelled.

"Maybe I should have some fun as well," Drew said while getting behind Brendan…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you," May asked while looking at the figure.

"I'm your worst nightmanre," the voice said as Terra emerged from the shadows and tossed the fake sword to the side.

"Hey I know you," May said. "You're that girl who's obsessed with Brendan," she said. Terra's face winced up, and glared at May.

"I am not obsessed with him," Terra said as she threw her yellow bag onto the ground. Then, a pink pillow with a picture of Brendan's face on the top came out of Terra's bag, and as May noticed this, Terra glared at her more. Also, May saw a cucumber taped to the bottom of the pink pillow.

"If you're not obsessed with him," May started. "Then explain that pillow with Brendan's picture and a cucumber," she said while grinning. Terra hesitantly shoved the pillow back inside the bag as May laughed. "Well, I wonder what Brendan will think…"

"You shut the hell up you stupid bitch," Terra said while pulling out a Pokeball.

"What did you call me," May asked while getting pissed.

"I called you what you are, a stupid bitch," Terra said while releasing the Pokemon.

"Screw Pokemon Battling," May said while walking over to Terra. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" she yelled while tackling her. The two girls just rolled around the grass for a while and screaming. A boy pointed this out and grinned.

"GIRL FIGHT!" he screamed. From above them, people jumped off Cycling Road, and came down to see May and Terra go at it. People from all over came to see them beat the tar out of each other, and some of them were even making quick bets.

"I bet 500 Poke that the blonde chick will win," a guy said. A bunch of other guys agreed from behind him.

"Well I bet 1000 Poke that the brown headed chick will win," a girl said. There was another burst of agreement from behind her too. May and Terra heard all of this, so they fought harder, and more determinedly tried to win.

"Stupid bitch," Terra yelled.

"Cheap whore," May screamed.

"Man; usually we only get boring Pokemon battles," a fat guy said. "But this is so awesome." He said. May and Terra now stood up, and began to flail their arms everywhere, each one hoping to get a lucky connection to the other's face. All of a sudden when the two had room, Terra went and kicked May in the face!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed. May recovered as quickly as she could and stood up immediately.

"You go girl," one of the women watching said. More flailing arms for a while, then May tripped Terra, and stomped her in her face!

"Fight, Fight, Fight…" the girls said as they guys were oooing. May jumped on top of Terra, and started shooting punches at her.

"Stop (punch) wasting (punch) my (punch) Latios (punch) damn (punch punch) time!" May said in between strikes. Terra managed to push May off of her, and then after a moment of glaring at each other, the two punched each other in the face in unison.

"Business," the fat guy said. Terra flew over onto her back, but May just ran back a few steps.

"The brown headed one wins," a random person yelled. Everyone cheered for May as she shook off the punch and headed to where Brendan was. While walking, Terra tackled May from behind, and the crowd surrounded them once more…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get your hands off of me," Brendan yelled.

"What; Roselia and I can't have some fun," Drew asked while fixing to hump Brendan's ass. Brendan was getting scared now; he had to do something before he would be scared for life!

"Forretress, use Rapid Spin," a voice yelled from behind the two. Brendan felt something moist on his leg where Roselia was, and Drew moved, but was still hit in the back of his head by the spinning Pokemon.

"What's going on…?" Brendan said while wasting his energy to see what was on his leg. "AND WHAT'S THIS WHITE STUFF ON MY LEG?" Brendan asked furiously.

"Well well well," Drew said. "If it isn't Mr. Anderson…" Drew said while grinning at the figure. Forretress floated back over to the figure, and the boy glared up to Drew.

"My name…is Seth!" he yelled. "And you're sick; you'd take advantage over a paralyzed guy like that? You're so groudy…" Seth said.

"Well, Brendan is hott," Drew said. "And although you have the muscles, Brendan's got the looks," he said while hugging him from behind.

"Get this fag off me," Brendan said miserably.

"Don't worry dude, I'll get the punk off of you," Seth said. "Forretress, Spike Cannon his Roselia," Seth said. Forestress shot a bunch of spikes over to the rose Pokemon, and they connected horribly.

"RRROOOOO (Crap!)," Roselia yelled as he fell down hard.

"Roselia," Drew yelled while running to his Pokemon's aid.

"Forretress, use Rapid Spin on those two," Seth yelled. The spinning Pokemon span over to Roselia and Drew, knocking them out, and making them fly a couple feet away. Seth dug into his pocket, and pulled out a little bottle. He sprayed this stuff all over Brendan, and after a few seconds, Brendan was able to move again. "Paralyze Heal," he said. "Works like a charm."

"Thanks," Brendan said while looking down to his leg. "Raikou dammit," he said while about to wipe the stuff with his hands.

"No don't touch it," Seth said quickly. "I have a napkin; it'll work better," he said while pulling out a napkin from his pocket and wiping the white stuff off of Brendan's leg.

"Thanks man," Brendan said. Then he looked over to Drew. "I hope that gay bitch dies," Brendan said angrily.

"Sorry man; Forretress only knocked him out for a bit," Seth said while returning his Iron Bug Pokemon. "But that was pretty groudy on what he was doing…"

"Don't remind me," Brendan said while shaking his head. "And I have three questions here; one-why would he try to hump me out in the open?" he asked.

"Well, I guess he's just a freak," Seth answered.

"Two-why did you save me?" Brendan asked.

"Because had I not, then you'd been humped by the biggest fag ever," Seth answered.

"And no. 3-When I turned around, I felt something hard on my nose; you don't think it was…" Brendan asked.

"Well…" Seth said while trying to say yes without saying it (use your imagination). Before Brendan could dramatically scream, he and Seth heard a loud "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" coming out from the distance.

"An O?" Brendan said. "That means there's a fight up ahead, come on," Brendan said while grabbing Seth's head and jetting to the o…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why won't you leave me alone?" May asked while dodging a few of Terra's punches.

"Because Brendan's mine you fat whore!" Terra yelled while firing punches at May.

"Him and I aren't going out stupid bitch," May yelled while ducking down. So leave…" she said while making a big fist. "…me," she said while bending her legs. "…ALONE!" she screamed while punching Terra with a nice jump. Terra was hit in the bottom of her chin as May then was still in the air from that jump she did. May landed nicely in position on top of Terra, and began punching her yet again.

"Wait, so May's fighting?" Brendan asked while looking at the fight from the distance.

"Brendan!" May and Terra said while stopping. May jumped off of Terra while stepping on her stomach and ran to Brendan and hugging him. Brendan took the hug and held her closely in his arms.

"What happened to you," he asked when they let go. "You looked jacked up, badly," he said.

"Well, that bitch over there attacked me and thinks that we are actually **_going out," _**May said. Brendan looked at May for a second, and the two burst out laughing.

"Tss…I see why you call her a bitch," Brendan said while almost falling to the ground laughing.

"I know," May said while laughing as well.

"SHUT UPPPP!" Terra yelled while standing up. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Drew guy…"

"What do you mean," Brendan asked while looking over to her.

"Drew said that he'd keep you busy battling you so I could beat up May!" Terra said while still on the ground. "He said that he'd…"

"If Brendan and Drew where battling, I wonder what 'Drew was about to dry hump Brendan,' is." Seth said while extending his hand to her to help her up.

"He what?" Terra asked.

"That guy is a fag!" Brendan yelled. "And he told his Roselia to hump my leg, and it got a bunch of white stuff on me!" Brendan said while sounding miserable. Terra and May looked at each other, and then they and the crowd burst out laughing in unison.

"Oh my Latias," Terra said while falling onto the ground. "I would have paid money to see an elegant Pokemon like Roselia do something like that," she said while rolling.

"Aaaahhh!" May said as she stopped laughing. "That would be so damn funny," she said. The crowd and Terra continued to laugh as Brendan blushed in embarrassment, and May and Seth dragged him away from the crowd…

After another couple hours of walking and defeating Pokemon trainers, May, Brendan, and Seth made it to the entrance of Mauville City, where Brendan would get his third badge. He was still down in the dumps about the entire "Drew" thing, but walking into Mauville cheered him up a bit.

"Well, at least I'll kick some ass and get my badge," Brendan said while standing up. "So Seth, wanna come with us," Brendan asked.

"Naw, I got my own things to worry about," he said while turning to leave.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked. "I mean, we're both going to fight for our badges; we could go fight together," he said.

"Well I donno…" Seth started.

"Well if you won't go with us, then let's have a Pokemon Battle," Brendan said while holding up a Pokeball.

"Why hold up an empty ball," Seth asked. Brendan moved his arm some, and felt that the ball was a bit more light weighted then average.

"Oh, my bad," Brendan said while getting Horny's ball.

"Well, I would battle you, but you've been through a lot today, and I don't want to…"

"Come on Seth, let's go," Brendan yelled.

"Brendan, he's right; let's just go and get our room for the Pokemon Center…" May said.

"No, I wanna battle, and I want one now," Brendan said.

"Drew," Seth said.

"What," Brendan asked confusedly. "I know he's a faggot, so what…"

"No, I mean Drew is behind you," Seth said. Brendan turned around to see that no one indeed was behind him.

"You little punk, no one's…" Brendan started while turning around. When he did, he saw that Seth was gone.

"You…you COWARD!" Brendan screamed to the top of his lungs. After he was done, May looked at him dully.

"Are you done being dramatic now?" she asked.

"Yeah I am; let's go to the center now." He said.

"Alright," May said as they walked inside the city. From a nearby trashcan, Seth poked his head out to look at them leave.

"Man, it's a good thing that my dramatic jump still works," he said while getting up and brushing the grass of his clothes…

Another Chapter folks. Sorry for the late update, but their's this mystical place called "school." In this "school," they take out your brains and suck out the information you've every learned from that place. They teach you, then they suck out the info for a huge machine that will take over the world!

Anyway, I'm not giving up on this story; it's just that mythical place "school," is holding me back. Now review this chapter and my story overall. Or that place, "school," will not only suck your brain information, but eat it too!


	20. Viva Las Mauville

**Chapter XX: Vegas in Mauville City **

Brendan and May walked through this gigantic city of Mauville, and while walking, they spotted a little house, in the middle of downtown. "Who'd build a house that's in the middle of a city," Brendan asked.

"Stupid people, people who need lives, nudist…" May said.

"Nudist women are awesome!" Brendan said while running to the house. May just shook her head as Brendan absent mindedly ran to the house up ahead, but she followed him too. When they arrived at the house, Brendan ran inside grinning.

"Oh hot nudist ladies," he shouted. "Where are youuuu?" he shouted again while looking around the house.

"Sorry young man," a man said while walking up to Brendan. "But the nudist ladies left here just 5 minutes ago, and they won't be back here until next week," he said.

"Aww…" Brendan said as May walked into the door.

"But here, entertain yourself with this," the man said while handing Brendan a brown CD.

"Is it a nudist girl DVD?" Brendan asked excitedly.

"Of course not," the man said while smiling. "It's HM06; Rock Smash." He said. "Your Pokemon will have the ability to smash huge rocks!" he said.

"Uh…the name is self explanatory you idiot," May said.

"Yes well," the man said. "But, after the retarded gym leader Watson gives you a Dynamo Badge, then you can use it." he said.

"What do you mean a retarded gym leader," May asked.

"Yeah, he's retarded," the man said. "Well, not really, but the people of this city says that he should because he gives people badges, even if they aren't trainers," he said.

"Ooh, lets go to the gym, then we can get the hell out of here" Brendan said while bagging the HM and grabbing May's hand. Brendan rushed out the door with May tailing him, and as they went up the road, they saw a bike shop. Outside the shop, was a black man wearing a button up, long sleeve dark green shirt, black jeans, wearing sunglasses, and had a hat that said "San Andreas," on it. He was smoking a cigar, and he was moving his head back and forth, like he was high or something.

"Who's that guy," May asked while Brendan let go of her hand.

"I donno, but whoever he is, he looks like a gang banger," Brendan said. Growing some balls, Brendan walked up to the man. "Um…excuse me," Brendan said. "The man pulled out a 9mm, and pointed it to Brendan's forehead.

"Balla?" he asked while Brendan stood back.

"No, Brendan," Brendan said. The guy still had the gun to him, but then just put it back after another few seconds.

"Yi, yi, yeah," he said while opening the door. "Come on in to my shop, Ryder's Bitchin Bike Shop," he said as Brendan walked in. Then he turned to May.

"May, aren't you coming," Brendan asked while looking at her.

"Ah…no, no you go ahead," May while closing her eyes and smiling, as she was afraid to get killed or something.

"Suit cho'self," the man named Ryder said. "But this place can get pretty ghetto, and you in the middle of the road where drive-by's be goin on, know what I'm sayin," he said. "So stay out there if you want, you die, your boyfriend tried to help," he said as he and Brendan went inside. May looked around for a second, and then moved to the door of the shop slowly. As soon as she touched the doorknob, nearby shooting could be heard, and May ran inside the shop. When she slammed the door, Brendan and Ryder were standing in front of it, grinning to her.

"I told you she'd come inside of fear," Brendan said while turning around.

"Yi, yi, yeah," Ryder said as May blushed.

"I didn't come in here of fear, I just wanted to see some bikes," May said.

"There are some bikes outside for people to look at," Ryder said. May blushed even more, but then shook it off, and glared at Ryder.

"Well I didn't see them," May screamed at him.

"Then maybe you need these sunglasses, you blind piece of shit," Ryder said. Brendan burst out laughing, and May blushed once again. "Anyway, lemme show you around my supermarketitral palace," he said.

"That's not even a word," May said.

"Hey, hey you bitch," Ryder said. Then he paused for a minute, and kept the same look on his face. "Shut the hell up," he said while turning around.

"Why don't you…" May started.

"I'm gangsta homie," Ryder said. After Brendan stopped laughing from his quick interruption, Ryder showed them around the store. Brendan saw a bunch of cool bikes that he liked, but then when he saw the price…

"One million Poke?" Brendan and May asked in unison.

"Well, a playa's gotta make money somehow," Ryder said.

"But who'd purchase these things?" Brendan asked, still overwhelmed with shock.

"Stupid people, people with lives, nudist…" he said.

"Nevermind," Brendan said while looking around the shop some more. After another few minutes of store looking, Ryder looked at the two coolly.

"Aight yall," he said. "Yall wanna see the jackpot," he asked while grinning.

"What's the jackpot," Brendan asked.

"Well, follow me," he said while going to the backroom. May and Brendan followed him, and saw that two bikes were gleaming in the spotlight, literally. But both of the bikes were absolutely beautiful. One of the bikes looked like a blue racing bike; the handles were curved, the seat was high, and it looked like a speed demon. The other one was a normal bike, and it was orange. The handles were straight, and it also had a bell to it.

"Aight now see here," he said while walking to the blue bike. "This here is the Mach Bike," he said. "But I call it 'Bitchin Fast Bike,'" he said while walking around it. "Because it's 'fast as a bitch,'" he said while following up with a laugh. Then he walked over to the orange bike. "But this other bike here is an Acro Bike," he said. "Or as I call it 'Bitchin Trick Bike,'" he said while putting his hand on the seat. "It don't go as fast as that bike right dare," he said while pointing to the Mach Bike. "But this bike can do tricks, like the bunny hop, kickass wheelies, ride rails; you can even ride on the walls…" he said.

"Then it's settled, I want the Acro Bike," Brendan said while going on it.

"Yeah, and I like this Mach Bike," May said.

"Aight then, y'all got Ten Million Poke?" he asked.

"10 MILLION POKE?" May and Brendan asked in unison.

"Damn right," Ryder said. "Five Million Poke each. You done think that I wuz gonna have two kickass bikes just be one million like my other boring bikes did you," he asked.

"Oh come on," Brendan said. "That's just plain retarded," he said.

"I know, I want to go fast on something," May said.

"Gimme 10 Million Poke, then you can have them bikes," Ryder said. Brendan shook his head miserably, and got off the bike.

"Come on May," Brendan said. "Let's get out of this rip off's store," he said.

"No wait a second," May said silently angered. She hoped off of the Mach Bike, and grabbed Ryder by the collar…

"Thanks for the 500,000 Poke that you gave me and Brendan Mr. Ryder," May said.

"Yeah, and these cool new bikes," Brendan said while smiling. Brendan and May laughed as they rode their new bikes away, and Ryder was on the ground holding his balls, and whimpering.

"Shit…" Ryder said. May and Brendan rode their bikes down the street some more (May being ahead of Brendan, he bike goes very fast) and they saw a humongous purple building while heading to the gym.

"Maybe that's the gym," Brendan said while riding on the side of the wall to the entrance. They looked at the sign on the side of the building, and it said "Mauville Gambling Corner."

"Mauville Gambling Corner," May asked while stuffing her bike into her fanny pack (hey, it's a bottomless fanny pack).

"Cool, I love that show, Las Vegas," Brendan said.

"What's a Las Vegas," May asked while looking at Brendan stupidly.

"I donno, but I think that's another name for toilet," Brendan said while stuffing his bike into his book bag. "But I have heard of a Las Venturas!" Brendan said. "So let's go gamble," he said while dragging May into the gigantic building. When they got inside, they were exposed to a whole lot of slot machines, horse racing machines, a few poker tables, and another few black jack tables.

"Woah," May said while eyeing the slot machines. "What kind of place is this," she asked.

"It's Mauville Gambling Corner," a woman said at the entrance desk on their right.

"Mauville Gambling Corner?" May asked. "Hey…I thought it was Mauville _Game_Corner," May said while looking at the woman suspiciously.

"It was, but we figured that parents need to stop bringing their bratty ass kids to this place so we could gamble properly." She said. "Those brats thought it was a Chucky E. Cheeses or something. So we changed the GAME to GAMBLING, and we knew that the parents would act like irrational Americans, and not come here with their children," she said.

"So you could have the parents hire a baby sitter, have them come over here, and gamble away their money," Brendan said. "So no bratty ass kids, and a raise in your paycheck; everybody wins!" Brendan said.

"Exactly," the woman said. "Tell you what; I'll give you two these nice little Coin Cases, and you can go gamble for coins over there," she said. "All you have to do is put 50P in one of those Slot Machines, and if you get identical three patterns, you win some coins," she said.

"What about the horse racing ones," May asked.

"That one's different; see you put any amount of cash in that machine for the race. You pick a horse you think will win, and if it comes out on top, you get doubled the amount of cash you put in." she said.

"And if we lose?" May asked.

"Pss…we lose cash stupid," Brendan said. "What about those tables," Brendan asked.

"Poker, Texas Hold'em, Black Jack…damn Brendan don't you know anything?" May asked.

"Correct little girl," the woman said while handing May and Brendan the coin case. "Now, if you two win at least 1000 or more coins, just go to that front desk over there for a prize. Go check them out," the woman said. Brendan was about to jet over there, but May grabbed his collar and glared at the woman.

"Hold up," she said. "We're little kids, we're 11 at the matter," May said. "Why let US in?" she asked.

"Well, the second alternative is I call security…" the woman said.

"We'll take the first," Brendan said while freeing himself from May's grasp and running up to the prize desk to check them out. May walked away slowly while keeping her eyes on the woman.

"Sniveling bitch," May said while walking up to the prize counter. She looked at all the prizes, and saw a little list of them…

_**Mauville Game Corner Rewards:**_

_TM32 (Double Team): 1500 Coins_

_TM29 (Psychic): 3500 Coins_

_TM35 (Flamethrower): 4000 Coins_

_TM24 (Thunderbolt): 4000 Coins_

_TM13 (Ice Beam): 4000 Coins_

_Treecko Doll: 1000 Coins_

_Torchic Doll: 1000 Coins_

_Mudkip Doll: 1000 Coins_

"Oh my Kyogre," May said while eyeing the Torchic Doll. "Oh my gosh, the Torchic doll looks so cute!" May squealed while eyeing the Torchic doll (obviously).

"Cool; you can win TM13 here?" Brendan asked. "I can teach it to Muddy, and then he'll kick even more ass with Ice Beam!" he said excitedly.

"Brendan, what about TM32, Double Team," May asked. "Power isn't the only thing about battling you know," she said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to gain some coins!" Brendan said while jetting to a Slot Machine, putting 50P inside, and started to play away. May looked at Brendan oddly, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah what the hell," she said while going to the machine in front of Brendan's…

After a few hours of sitting on the Slot Machine, Brendan came out with only 1996 Coins, and May got 2004. The two were addicted to that game, but then they decided to move on over to the tables.

"Let's play some Poker first," May said while grinning.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Brendan said. They made their way over to one of the poker tables, and saw a game end horribly with one guy have a Full house, but the dealer had four of a kind (I only understand poker hand ranks, so just bare with me here).

"Damn man, you suck," Brendan said while stepping up to the seat, and pushing the man who lost out of it. "I think I can whoop your ass in this, Mr. Dealer," Brendan said.

"Vell then little boy," the dealer who had a French accent said. "Let us play…" they went on with their business playing the Poker game, when Brendan ran across four 8's and a Queen.

"Sorry my man," Brendan said while throwing down his cards. "I play a Four of a kind," he said while grinning. The crowd around them went ooh and aah. The man looked up at Brendan sadly.

"Well, I guess everyone can't win a Poker game…" the dealer said.

"HA, I win 8,000 Poke!" Brendan yelled.

"But that doesn't include me…" he said while putting down a Straight Flush of a Queen, Jack, 10, 9, and 8

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Brendan said as the dealer took away Brendan's 8000 Poke. "Son of a bitch, I'm going to the black jack table!" Brendan said while leaving to the other set of tables. May sat in Brendan's seat and grinned at the French dealer.

"I'm not as stupid as your last guest, so how about I kick your ass the Las Vegas way," May said.

"What, a toilet?" the dealer asked.

"No…it…" May said. "Oh nevermind you gay Frenchman; let's play some Poker!" now this Poker Game was very intense (as I said, I don't know how to play, just card ranks, so imagine a close game of Poker between Dealer and Prey), but as soon as the last cards were drawn, May frowned at her hand. The dealer laid down another Straight Flush of 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 while grinning miraculously.

"Hmm…looks like another win for me," he said as he reached for the 500,000 Poke of May's.

"Hold it punk," May said while looking at him. "I'd say that a Straight Flush is good," she said while turning her look into a grin. "But I'd also say that a ROYAL Flush is better," she said while laughing and slapping down an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and a 10. May took her 500,000 Poke back, plus another that the dealer had to lay down. He slapped his head, and then grasped onto his hair as his legs began to shake.

"Comment cette petite fille pourrait-elle me batter (how could this little girl beat me translator)?" he asked while going crazy. May just put all of her money up, and shook her head at the man on the ground going mad. All of a sudden, Brendan shot up from his seat in glee.

"YEAH!" he shouted while holding up some cash, and then some. "Alright, I hit 21! I get 550,000 Poke back, and then some!" he yelled while getting his cash, and putting it up. After Brendan and May celebrated together on their mega money wins, they shifted right back to slot machines. And then after another few hours, Brendan spent his 5500 Coins on a TM13 and a TM32. May spent her 5000 coins on a TM35 and a Torchic Doll. Everybody said goodbye to May and Brendan, as they were the first one's to win the Poker and Blackjack tables. The Frenchman was in the fetal position while sucking his thumb as they left the building. But when they got out, they saw that it was nighttime…

"Um…Jessica," Brendan said while opening his Pokedex. "What time is it?" he asked.

"11:45 p.m." Jessica said.

"Damn, we gotta go to the Pokemon Center quickly…" May said. The two pulled out their new bikes, and May sped down the road as Brendan did a wheelie all down the street…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the gambling and games. The fun and jokes were fun, but now it's time to get back to business (but I'll still be funny, don't worry). Next chapter Brendan and Watson will face off in their battle. And yes, Ryder was based off of Ryder from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Please Review, and wish me luck with my gay school…


	21. WTF?

**Chapter XXI: WTF!**

A/N: Just to tell you readers, this chapter has the most words in it, so you'll be reading for a while. It has more than 6000, defeating Chap. 3's record with only 5000 and something. Enjoy anyway!

"Here are your Pokemon," Nurse Joy said as she handed May and Brendan their Pokemon back. The two trainers overslept this morning, and woke up at 1:00 pm, on a count on this following flashback…

_**Last Night-12:15 am**_

"Dammit Brendan, I thought you knew where you were going," May said as they passed Mauville Gambling Corner on their bikes for the fourth time tonight.

"I do," Brendan said. "It's just that I…slightly overlooked the details," he said while grinding on a nearby rail.

"Okay, so slightly overlooking the details means that there never was any details, right?" May asked angrily.

"Well…maybe if we used our Pokemon to help us…" Brendan said while doing a bunny hp high enough for him to do a back flip while going forward. May pulled out a Pokeball, and threw it up into the air.

"Go Swellow!" She yelled as she threw out her swallow Pokemon.

"Swellow swell, swell, swellow! (Damn, it's been a while since I last came out)!" Swellow said while flying into the air, and then looked at May.

"I know we have to get back too Swellow, that's why I need you to help us," May said while smiling.

"Swellow, low swell (stupid bitch)," Swellow said while shaking his head.

"Thanks," May said while smiling. "Okay, I need you to fly up in the air, and point to us where the Pokemon Center is," she said. Swellow looked at the big building behind them, and with a dull face expression, it pointed it's right wing to the building.

"Behind us," Brendan asked while turning around. When he did, he saw a big white building with a red top that said "_Pokemon Center." _"So that's were it was," Brendan said stupidly. Swellow and May did the anime fall. "May you don't need to do the idiot fall, you didn't know where it was either," he said while glaring at May.

"You're an idiot Brendan," May said while putting up her bike. Brendan just shook his head while putting his bike up as well.

"I know what you are, but what am I," Brendan asked.

"That is so first grade," May said.

"You're so first grade," Brendan said.

"What," May asked.

"Exactly," Brendan said while walking on into the center. When he got in, he saw Nurse Joy at the desk in her PJ's glaring at Brendan.

"Why the hell are you and the young lady coming in at 12:25 in the morning?" she asked while walking up to him.

"Oh…uh we got lost," Brendan said as May came up to him from behind.

"If you got lost, then why did I see you cross the Pokemon Center **4 **times?" she asked.

"Look Nurse Joy," May said. "We really didn't see the center; it was my Swellow who just pointed us out to this building…"

"You let a damn bird show you the way here?" Nurse Joy asked. "You two are more retarded than the local gym leader," she said while moving to the front desk. "Had I been you I would have just ate the damn thing."

"Don't talk about my Swellow like that," May said. "This is May and a supportive Swellow, not Misty and a dumbass duck," she said. Everybody burst out laughing for a second, then when they stopped, Nurse Joy handed the two of them a card key.

"You're room 394," she said. "Go get some sleep; before I get that Swellow and make you eat it for breakfast," Nurse Joy said while smiling with closed eyes.

"You stop talking about my Pokemon like that, or I'll find three Nurse Joys, kill them, eat them, vomit them up, eat them again, vomit them one more time, eat them again, crap it out, eat the feces then vomit it again, have all my Pokemon plus Brendan spit in it, get a Seviper and milk it's venom to put in the vomit, have a Rapidash crap in it, have Team Magma and Aqua members piss in it, get a Likitung to eat it and spit it back out, add a Roselia's semen into it, and put all of that in your next morning coffee," May said while smiling with the same expression. Nurse Joy got a horrified look onto her face, Brendan looked disgusted, and May headed on into the room…

_**End Flashback**_

"Thanks Nurse Joy," they said as they took their Pokemon back. May grinned at the nurse and after her look of fear faded away, May turned around and headed out the door with Brendan.

"Okay May, here's the battle plan," Brendan said. "If the rumors about this guy are true, I'll get my badge, put it in my case, and we'll move on to the next town," he said while looking at her. May shook her head while glaring at Brendan.

"You have to win the battle with honor and tradition, and it'd be boring if you just took it, none the less retarded too," she said.

"I'll only do that if you beat me to the gym," Brendan said while mounding his bike. "Ready…"

"But Brendan…"

"GO!" he yelled while zooming off (as fast as he could) into the city.

"Dumbass," May said while pointing to a building down the road from the Pokemon Center. May saw a fake shock come out of the building for decoration. "The gym's right there," she said as she made her walk to the gym…

"Woo who!" Brendan shouted as he grinded on another rail. He saw from the distance a huge sign that said "Mauville City Gym." Brendan was speeding down as fast as he could, and saw a chubby old man handing out 4 Dynamo Badges to three little kids, and a man.

"Yes, now I can finally go to this years Hoenn League!" the man yelled while running off.

"Alright, just take the badge, find May, and head on out," Brendan said while doing a stoppie (backwards wheelie) to the man.

"Hey sir," Brendan said while holding out his hand. "Mind if I have a…Dynamo Badge," he asked while grinning.

"Well, since I do have this…wait a minute," Watson said while holding up the badge, but looking at Brendan funny. "What's your name," he asked.

"Why I'm Brendan Maple; aka: Norman Maple's son," Brendan said while grinning more.

"How much badges do you own now?" Watson asked.

"Two, the Stone Badge, and the Knuckle Badge," Brendan said. "But you shouldn't think less of me, I mean you just gave that man his eighth badge for the Hoenn League coming up in like 10 months," Brendan said.

"I can't give this to ya!" the man said while pocketing the badge.

"What…why?" Brendan asked shockedly.

"Well…some girl came up to me a few minutes ago, and told me that a kid named Brendan Maple, is the son of Norman Maple, had white hair and a headband, and already owned two badges was looking for a fair and honorable gym fight," Watson said. Brendan was absolutely destroyed.

"May…" he said silently.

"Yeah, that was her name too," Watson said while smiling stupidly. Brendan grabbed his collar, pulled him down to his face level, and glared at Watson.

"Let me tell you something Watson," Brendan said while glaring into his eyes. "I want that badge, and you will give it to me…" he said evily. But all of a sudden, a rock came and hit Brendan's hand. He reluctantly let go of Watson, and turned to see two five year olds glaring at Brendan.

"Move already, we want badges!" the blond boy with freckles shouted.

"Yeah, take your big boy stuff somewhere else, nobody cares about you and your fking problems," the red headed girl said. Brendan was shocked, and Watson just smiled.

"Now Kimmy," Watson said while smiling. "You already have 1829 Dynamo Badges, why have another one?" Watson asked. Brendan was shocked yet again; a little red headed girl uses one of the worst curse words in the book, and owns over 1500 Dynamo Badges, when Brendan doesn't own one?

"Hey kid," Brendan said while offering his hand to the girl. "Gimme one of those badges; you have more than 1000 of them and…"

"Shut the fk up you loser, I don't have time for your fking crap!" she yelled to Brendan.

"You little bitch…" Brendan said.

"What did you just call her?" Watson asked angrily. "This is my grandson's best friend, and I won't just sit here and listen to you insult my family…"

"And I'm the grandson…" the blond little boy said while grinning.

"Well then grandpa," Brendan said while gripping a Pokeball. "How about this; I battle you, and if I win…"

"You don't have to stake the Dynamo Badge in a battle you dummy." Watson said angrily. "I have to give you it, along with a TM34: Shock Wave, and 2300P!" he yelled. "You wanna go with me, then let's go…"

"Um…before you gentlemen battle, I wanted to ask something." A voice said coming up to them. Brendan turned to see the boy that he saw at the Petalburg Gym, Wally.

"Wally, what do you want," Brendan asked while turning to him.

"Hmm…you know were to find me, Maple," Watson said silently while running into the gym.

"Crap," Brendan said silently.

"Um…Brendan?" Wally asked. "Um…I was just wondering if you'd please have a battle with me?" he asked desperately.

"You know, now that you mention it, I need some extra training for the old buffoon anyway, so yeah, let's go." Brendan said while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Cool…um," Wally said. Then he ran a distance from Brendan, and turned towards him.

"I get to kick the loser in the balls!" Kim said while taking a step back.

"Yeah, me too!" the blond guy said.

"Ron, you're just copying me, stop it!" Kim yelled.

"Well, I wanna ball kick someone too." He said silently.

"Shut the fk up Ron, you suck balls," Kim said. The blond guy named Ron began to cry.

"I'm gonna go home, and…and….and eat nachos!" Ron said while running away.

"Damn, what a baby," Kim said while turning towards the battle. "Commence the battle…" she shouted.

"With pleasure," Brendan said while pulling out a Pokeball. "I chose you, Monkeyman!" Brendan said while throwing Slakoth out into the field.

"Um…I play this," Wally said while weakly throwing out a Pokemon. Out came his little Ralts that scratched it's nuts before glaring at Slakoth.

"Raaallll (Let's go)," Ralts said while getting into a battle pose.

"Um…I'll go first," Wally said nervously.

"Pss…screw that," Brendan said. "Monkeyman, use Scratch attack!" Brendan shouted. Slakoth walked over to the little psychic Pokemon, and scratched it with its claws, making it fly over to Wally in pain.

"Oh no, Ralts," Wally said while looking at his Pokemon. "Um…okay then, Ralts, use Future Sight…" he said. Ralts lifted its hands into the air, and it began to shake slightly.

"Monkeyman, quick, use Mega Punch," Brendan said. The lazy Pokemon jumped into the air as its fist began to glow white. He flew on down to Ralts, but the green headed Pokemon stopped when Slakoth flew within 5 feet from it.

"Ralts, teleport!" Wally yelled. Ralts disappeared from thin air, and Slakoth made a dent in the ground with its powerful fist. All of a sudden, Ralts appeared from behind Monkeyman.

"Ralts, Confusion," Wally said more loudly. A light blue aura surrounded Slakoth as he lifted into the air, and Ralts slammed it against the wall.

"Monkeyman, Yawn!" Brendan yelled. Monkeyman stayed in it's position, but let out a bunch of pink bubbles to Ralts. They all popped around the green headed Pokemon, and it started to sway back and forth. _"Man, what's with this guy," _Brendan thought.

"Ralts, quickly, use Confusion again," Wally yelled anxiously. The light blue aura surrounded Slakoth once again, and lifted it into the air.

"Ah crap…" Brendan said. But as Slakoth was raised about 3 feet into the air, Ralts fell onto the ground, and fell asleep.

"Yeah," Brendan said. "Wait, why am I celebrating a victory over a bitch like you?" Brendan asked. All of a sudden, the wind picked up, and first it felt breezy, but then it became harder, and harder.

"Future Sight!" Wally yelled excitedly. All of a sudden, a rainbow colored ball of energy came from no where, and smacked into Slakoth's side. Then it blew up, sending Slakoth a good 15 feet into the air, and then it fell on back to the ground, knocked out.

"Hmm…Monkeyman return," Brendan said while returning his Pokemon.

"You might not be able to here me Ralts," Wally said to his sleeping Pokemon and returning it. "But you did a great job too," he said while clicking Ralts's ball back to his side. "Great battle Brendan; maybe we'll meet again sometime…" Wally said.

"Whatever, get out of here," Brendan said. He walked on inside the gym, and heard Wally let out a horrible scream of pain.

"I said that the loser would get kicked in the balls didn't I?" he heard Kim's voice from outside say. Brendan walked on inside, and the darkened arena filled with stadium lights, and Brendan looked over to see Watson standing at the other corner of the arena.

"You ready you youngster?" Watson asked angrily.

"Whatever old man," Brendan said while pulling out another Pokeball and pointing it to Watson. "Just don't forget; if I win I get the TM34, 2300P, and the Dynamo Badge," Brendan said.

"But if you lose," Watson said while grinning. "You can never challenge me for the Dynamo Badge again, ever!" Watson said. Brendan took a moment to think about this, but then he nodded. All of a sudden, a man with two flags came running over to the middle right side of the arena, and held up his flags.

"The following match is scheduled for 3 falls," the judge said. "There will be 3 Pokemon each, the gym leader may not switch Pokemon during battle, but the trainer can." He said. Then he put his flags down. "Let the match…begin!" he shouted.

"Let's do this, old man," Brendan said while throwing out Heracrosse's ball. "I chose you…Horny," Brendan said as the Mold Pokemon came out.

"HA HA HA!" Watson laughed. "You fool, you should know that bug Pokemon are weak against the type of Pokemon I have at my here gym…" Watson said.

"What are you a fire trainer or something…?" Brendan asked while gripping Muddy's Pokeball.

"Nope, I'm electric!" Watson yelled while throwing out a Pokeball. Out came…another Pokeball?

"Why'd you throw out a Pokeball to face me, are you serious?" Brendan asked. But then the Pokeball turned around to reveal that it had two eyes. "What in the world is that?" Brendan asked while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon." **His Pokedex said. But then Brendan burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…oh man…" Brendan said while trying to stop. "If you get two of those, and have them cling them down there…" Brendan said.

**"Will you shut the hell up and let me finish you fking moron?" **his Pokedex asked.

"Finish away," Brendan said.

**"Anyway, Voltorb's the Ball Pokemon," **it said. Brendan restrained himself from laughing this time. **"Voltorb ****is extremely sensitive - it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Pokeball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy." **It said.

"Well then," Brendan said while putting his Pokedex up. "I guess I'll still defeat that rusty ball of yours," Brendan said.

"I'd love to see you try," Watson said. "Go Voltorb, use rollout attack!" Watson screamed.

"Like taking candy from a baby, Horny, fly up," Brendan said. Heracross flew into the air, dodging the opponent Pokemon's rollout. "Now, use Focus Punch," Brendan said. Heracross's fist glowed white, and then it flew down to Voltorb.

"Voltorb, roll away," Watson said. The ball Pokemon rolled on over back to Watson, and Heracross slammed its fist to the ground. "Now Voltorb, use Thundershock," Watson said. The little ball Pokemon shot a bunch of shocks toward Heracross, knocking it down easily.

"Horny, get up, you can do it," Brendan said. Heracross was in critical condition; it had a bunch of steam coming out of it, and a lot of scars and bruises, but it managed to stand up and glare at Voltorb. "Alright Horny, use Horn Attack," Brendan shouted. Heracross charged at Voltorb with its horn looking sharper. Then it jabbed at Voltorb 5 times, and having only the fourth time hit it.

"Another Thundershock Voltorb," Watson yelled. Voltorb shot another bunch of jolts over to the Mold Pokemon.

"Okay, this will be weird, but Horny, point your head towards the electricity," Brendan said. Heracross lowered its head down, and pointed his head towards the shocks.

"What are you doing," Watson asked.

"Now Horny, activate Mega Horn, but don't move," Brendan said. Heracross's head glowed white and all of Voltorb's jolts striked the horn.

"What's happening," Watson asked. But then, it appeared as though Brendan's quick plan worked so far.

"Horny's absorbing the electricity," Brendan said. "Had I only had him point his horn to the jolts, it wouldn't have worked. But since Mega Horn makes your horn or whatever as hard as steel…" Brendan said.

"You could absorb the jolts," May said while walking inside the gym.

"May, where'd you go?" Brendan asked.

"Well…I found this wonderful restaurant down the street, and I thought I should pig out," May said while smiling. "Plus, I talked to Wally outside, and I came in here just when you told Horny to bend over." She said.

"Why'd you tell this old punk that I wanted to battle 'fair and square?' I just want my Dynamo Badge!" Brendan yelled.

"Because I won't just sit back and let you walk all over that old man like that," May said.

"Some little girl has over 1800 Dynamo Badges!" Brendan said.

"Deal with it then," May said. Brendan glared at her for a few seconds, and then shook his head pretty angrily. He looked over at Heracross, and saw a bunch of random jolts come out of his body.

"You feel the power Horny," Brendan asked. Heracross looked at Brendan and nodded. "Alright, we still need more, so do you think that you can hold on to that piece of electricity for now?" he asked. Heracross shrugged its shoulders. "Well then, just try to, for now, tackle," Brendan said. Heracross nodded, and then jumped onto Voltorb. But then, a bunch of random sparks came out of both of the Pokemon, and then there was an explosion between the two. Heracross flew over to Brendan's side, and Voltorb flew over to Watson.

"What happened," May asked.

"Well, Voltorb has a special ability called Static," Watson said. "If a Pokemon physically attacks it, it has a 30 chance of getting paralyzed." He said.

"So what does that have to do with the explosion," May asked.

"Well, since Heracross had absorbed electricity, and he was hit with the Static, the colliding of the electricity must have caused the explosion," Watson said as he looked at his Pokemon.

"Way to go, genius," Brendan said. "You actually sounded smart this time," he said.

"And you can never sound intelligent, you imbecile," Watson said. Voltorb stood up, and glared over to Heracross, but the bug Pokemon had the circles in its eyes, signifying that it was knocked the fk out. Brendan sighed, and returned his Pokemon.

"Good job," he said as it withdrew into Brendan's Pokeball. _"Great, I wasted my time battling Wally, and now I can't use Monkeyman," _he thought to himself. _"So that leaves me with Warrior (Nuzleaf), Muddy (Marshtomp), Iron Heart (Aron), and this egg in my backpack (What the hell's in there?). Well, I think I have an idea," _he thought while gripping a Pokeball. Then he threw it out onto the battle field. "I chose Warrior!" he yelled as Nuzleaf came out.

"Nuz, Nuzleaf (Kickass, I'm battling again)," Nuzleaf said while getting to a battle position.

"I have no clue what you just said, but use Headbutt," Brendan yelled. Nuzleaf rolled its eyes, and went to charge at Voltorb.

"I don't think so," Watson said. "Voltorb, dodge!" he yelled. Voltorb tried to move, but since it was still weak, so Voltorb had a full hit to it, and it flew on over to the corner with the squiggles in his eyes.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Nuzleaf," the judge said while pointing his green flag to Brendan.

"HA! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Brendan yelled. Nuzleaf put on a face of triumph and smiled with Brendan.

"Hmm…" Watson said while turning to his fallen Pokemon. He pointed his Pokeball to it, and the red beam of energy sucked up Voltorb. "Voltorb return," he said as the Pokemon was sucked up. "Good job rookie," he said while turning to Brendan. "But I know you won't be able to stand up to this," he said while throwing out another Pokemon. Instantly, a magnetic Pokemon that had three heads in triangular fomation, three eyes (one per head) and had U shaped magnets at the end of each of them.

"What in the world," Brendan asked while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Magneton, the Magnet Pokemon," **Jessica said. **Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to electronics and precision instruments. Because of this, it is said that some towns warn people to keep this Pokemon inside a Pokeball.**" Jessica said. Brendan put his Pokedex up and faced Watson.

"Alright then, let's go," Brendan said while pointing to Magneton. "Alright Warrior, Leach Seed!" he yelled. Nuzleaf shot a couple of seeds to hit Magneton, and as soon as they hit, a bunch of thick vines surrounded the magnet Pokemon.

"Damn!" Watson yelled while taking a step back.

"You better not lose Brendan," May said happily.

"Damn right I won't," Brendan said while grinning. "You might as well return that Pokemon, it's not gonna fight me," Brendan said while grinning more.

"I can't; damn gym rules," Watson said. "But it will fight; Magneton, use Sonic Boom!" he yelled. All of a sudden, Magneton shot some invisible waves over toward Nuzleaf, giving it some damage. Afterwards, Magneton looked as though it was in pain, and Nuzleaf looked slightly refreshed.

"Those vines are working," Brendan said.

"Hmm…Magneton, use Thunderbolt on Nuzleaf," Watson said. A bunch of jolts came out of Magneton, and they shot over to Nuzleaf, giving him minimal damage.

"Well, you just wasted some time," Brendan said while pointing to Magneton once again. "Alright Warrior, jump at Magneton and use head butt," Brendan said. Nuzleaf nodded, and then jumped as high as it could to head butt Magneton (which was quite high).

"Magneton, use Tackle on Nuzleaf," Watson said. Magneton stayed where it was, and then when Nuzleaf got closer, Magneton slammed very hard against it, slamming Nuzleaf to the ground violently.

"Warrior!" Brendan said while looking at his Pokemon in worry. Nuzleaf was shaking a lot, but it ended up standing up and glaring up at Magneton. "Alright Warrior," Brendan said while looking up at Magneton as well. "Use Swagger," Brendan said. Nuzleaf opened it's eyes very widely, and Magneton became confused. It began swaying back and forth and back and forth.

"Magneton, what are you doing?" Watson asked.

"HA! I just confused your Pokemon with Swagger," Brendan said while grinning. Magneton started to shoot bolts all around the gym arena while going around in circles. Three of the jolts went to Brendan's feet, another few flew on over to May and almost hit her, and one even hit Watson himself.

"Hey, watch your damn sparks," May yelled.

"Yeah, watch them dammit," Brendan yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Watson yelled while taking a few steps back and holding his chest in pain. Even the judge took about 10 steps back from his post, but then he still tried to look cool and stood there emotionlessly. But after another complication of sparks, Magneton hit itself, and still swayed back and forth.

"Man, both you and your Pokemon's retarded," Brendan said. But after a shock barely passed May's arm, seven bolts hit Nuzleaf!

"Warrior!" Brendan yelled. Most of Nuzleaf's body was burnt and covered in smoke, as Magneton's jolt attack ended after the Wily Pokemon was hit (ironically). Nuzleaf stood there for a second and thought about the hit that it just took. But then it fell on down to the ground, KOing it.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Magneton," the judge said while pointing his flag to the magnet Pokemon.

"Well Brendan, it's true that Swagger does confuse my Pokemon, but the other effect is that it raises my Pokemon's attack sharply!" Watson said.

"Can somebody say, HA Brendan?" May said while grinning.

"Can somebody say, May shut the hell up," Brendan asked annoyedly.

"Can somebody say, I'm about to kick you in your nuts?" May asked while glaring at Brendan. Brendan didn't say anything else to her, and then he just glared at her, and then turned to Nuzleaf, and pulled out its Pokeball.

"Warrior, return," Brendan said while withdrawing his defeated Pokemon. _"Damn, with only 2 Pokemon left, which one will, I chose?" _Brendan asked himself. _"Although Iron Heart is a Steel Pokemon, the Rock traits in him might protect him. But he's more Steel," _Brendan thought. _"And Marshtomp's still just a water Pokemon, but it doesn't matter…" _Brendan thought. "I chose you, Marshtomp," Brendan said as he threw it out onto the battle field.

"Brendan, what the hell are you doing," May asked. Marshtomp turned to his trainer and looked at him worriedly.

"Marshtomp, Marshtomp marsh (Yeah Brendan, what the hell are you doing)," Marshtomp asked.

"Don't worry you guys, I know what I'm doing," Brendan said.

"_Tss…bull shit," _Brendan, May, Marshtomp, the judge, and Watson thought at the same time.

"Look," Brendan said. "I know that I can defeat this guy," Brendan said. "I just have to," he said.

"Brendan, you are the biggest idiot, ever," May said. "I should come in that arena, and slap the holy hell out of you!" May said.

"Look, you can slap me later," Brendan said. "Right now, I have to defeat Watson," Brendan said. May grinned and took a step back.

"Alright, but don't forget that you said that," May said while pressing the "Stop Recording" button on her Pokedex…

"Let's get this show on the road Muddy," Brendan said while pointing to Magneton. "Use Water Gun Muddy," Brendan said. Marshtomp took a deep breath, and shot a load of water over at Marshtomp.

"Dodge, and then use Shock Wave," Watson said. Magneton moved swiftly out of the Water Gun's way, and then started to absorb a blue energy.

"Muddy, get the hell outta the way!" Brendan shouted. Marshtomp ran around the arena over and over again, and then Magneton got two strong bolts at the Mud Fish Pokemon, shocking him severely. "MUDDY!" Brendan yelled out dramatically. But instead of falling over in pain or anything, Marshtomp kept his ground, and glared over at Magneton.

"What the world," May said while pulling out her Pokedex.

**"When Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp, it gains another type other than Water, Ground." **It said. Then May checked out her Pokedex type chart, and saw that Ground Pokemon are strong against Electric Pokemon.

"Brendan, Muddy is a Ground/Water Pokemon!" May yelled to Brendan. "And Ground Pokemon are strong against Electric Pokemon," she yelled to him. Brendan grinned, and turned to Watson.

"Hmm…so I guess you lucked out this time, Brendan," Watson said.

"Whatever, although Muddy's Water attribute makes it weak against you, the Ground covers it. Suck it!" Brendan yelled. Watson just glared at Brendan some more.

"Magneton, Shock Wave at full power," Watson said. Magneton absorbed more energy, and shot it at Marshtomp.

"Although I already know that Muddy won't take too much damage," Brendan said. "Muddy, out of the way," Brendan said. Marshtomp jumped into the air, but then another few jolts went on and hit Marshtomp.

"Hmm…Shock Wave is a move that _never _misses," Watson said while grinning. Brendan nodded his head, and then got an idea.

"Fine then," he said while pulling out his Pokedex and checking out Marshtomp's moves. He ran across a few interesting Ground moves, and grinned. "Alright," he said while putting his Pokedex back. "Let's rumble." He said. "Muddy, use Mud Shot," Brendan said. Marshtomp sprayed a muddy version of Water Gun up to the Magnet Pokemon, and it hit the thing on one of the bottom head things.

"You can take that Magneton," Watson said while pointing to Marshtomp. "Thundershock!" he yelled. Magneton shot some yellow electricity on over to Marshtomp, connecting with the Mud Fish Pokemon. But it stood up, and shook off the attack the best that it could. "Magneton, Take Down," Watson yelled. The magnet Pokemon charged on down to Marshtomp.

"Alright Muddy," Brendan said. "When Magneton gets close, use Water Gun to the ground, then use Mud-Slap from the air!" Brendan said.

"WHAT?" Watson asked. Magneton charged down to Marshtomp, and was getting closer by the second. By time it was about 3 feet (36 in.) away from it, Marshtomp quickly grabbed a handful of dirt, pointed its mouth to the ground, and launched a full powered Water Gun, and catapulted itself into the air. The water gun shot wet up most of the field too.

"Kickass," Brendan said as Magneton slammed into the ground. "Now use Mud-Slap!" he yelled. Marshtomp was falling down at a rate slower than he went up, but the Mud fish charged up a lot of power in its slapping arm, and when he got close enough, Magneton turned to face Marshtomp, and the mud fish slapped the mess out of him (with his hand and a big clump of arena dirt), making Magneton fly in the air while going forward, and then crashed into the ground and glided over to Watson's feet with squiggles in it's eyes.

"Magneton is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Marshtomp," the judge said while pointing a flag at Brendan.

"Ouch," May said while looking at Magneton.

"Return," Watson said while returning his Pokemon, and grasping another Pokeball. "Next I will be playing my key card…"

"You mean key Pokemon; this isn't Yu-gi-oh you know," May said.

"Whatever, anyway, I play my trump, Manectric!" Watson said while throwing out a Pokeball. Out came a dog like Pokemon that was blue and yellow, but the top of it had some yellow crown like thing connected to it's head.

"What's that?" May asked while pulling out her Pokedex.

**"Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon," **the Pokedex said. **"Manectric discharges strong electricity from its mane. The mane is used for collecting electricity from the atmosphere. This Pokemon creates thunderclouds over its head." **The Pokedex said. May put up her Pokedex, and looked at the odd Pokemon.

"Alright Manectric," Watson said while pointing to Marshtomp. "Use Thunderbolt!" he shouted. Manectric built up some electricity, and shot it all over to Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, dodge the shot!" Brendan yelled. Marshtomp hoped out of the way right before it was hit from the electricity.

"Manectric, use Thunder at the field!" Watson yelled. Manectric shot some jolts on the ground, and the electricity went all over the field. Then, all of the electricity flowed over, and hit Marshtomp directly.

"WHAT?" May and Brendan yelled in unison.

"How can the electricity flow, that's dirt," May asked.

"HA! Ask your boyfriend over there," Watson said.

"St I donno," Brendan said.

"Well, just now you told Marshtomp to use Water Gun on the ground to shoot itself up," Watson said. "That Water Gun soaked up most of the field, making it moist. Then the water helped the electricity flow to your Pokemon, therefore shocking it," Watson said.

"Dammit," Brendan said while glaring at Watson. Marshtomp had some smoke come out of its front, but it stood up and shook off the pain as dogs shake off water after a bath. "Good job Muddy," Brendan said while looking at his Pokemon.

"Marshtomp (Damn right)," Marshtomp said while looking at Brendan determinedly.

"All right, let's kick some ass," Brendan said while looking at Manectric. "Muddy, use Mud Shot!" he yelled. Marshtomp shot a blast of dirty water over at Manectric.

"Manectric, dodge and use Quick Attack," Watson said. Manectric jumped into the air, shot down to Marshtomp, and got a nice full body slam to it.

"Muddy!" Brendan yelled.

"Thunder Wave," Watson said. Manectric shot a weak little bolt over to Marshtomp, and paralyzed the mud fish Pokemon.

"Some of a biscuit," Brendan said. "Muddy, are you alright," he asked. Marshtomp tried to stand up, but since it was paralyzed, it couldn't move. "Crap," Brendan said.

"Marshtomp, can you move," May asked. Marshtomp tried so hard to move, it got a constipated look onto its face. "You can do it Marshtomp," May said. Marshtomp tried very hard, and it ended up moving its head up slightly.

"This is ridiculous," Watson said while grinning. "Manectric, Body Slam," he shouted. The discharge Pokemon ran for a few seconds and then jumped into the air while howling.

"Alright Muddy, this is the perfect time for an aerial attack," Brendan said. "Muddy, use Whirlpool as best as you can!" Brendan said. Marshtomp took a big breath, and shot a big blast of water spinning in a circular formation at the Manectric. It hit, and Manectric flew all the way down to the ground. The remaining water fell onto Marshtomp, and he was able to move a little bit better now. The two Pokemon slowly stood onto their feet, and then they glared at each other when they finally got to their destination.

"Hmm…this is a very entertaining battle," Watson said.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Brendan asked. "But I'm gonna end it; Muddy, use your strongest Whirlpool!" Brendan shouted. Marshtomp shot another blast of circular water to Manectric.

"I don't think so," Watson said. "Manectric, charge through the water, and use Shock Wave," he said. Manectric began to have blue jolts come out of his body, and the discharge Pokemon charged through the water.

"You idiot, now there's gonna be another dramatic explosion!" Brendan yelled to Watson.

"Case in point," Watson yelled back.

"Muddy, use Mudslap as well," Brendan yelled. While shooting the water, Marshtomp grabbed a handful of dirt once more, and grinned to itself. When Manectric got close enough, Marshtomp squeezed it's muscles, and slapped Manectric, the discharge Pokemon knocked into Marshtomp, and the Jolts + Water + Mud One hell of an explosion. Matter a fact, the explosion was so powerful, that it knocked down Brendan, Watson, May, and the judge as well. After about 2 minutes, the noise of the explosion ceased, and the smoke cleared up after another 3 minutes (5 minutes can be a while). When the smoke did clear, Marshtomp and Manectric were at their respective sides of the field glaring at each other. They both had some scars and cuts, and each of them were panting very hard.

"Come on Marshtomp, have Manectric dramatically fall instead of you," May yelled.

"You can do it Manectric," Watson said. The two Pokemon glared at each other for another while, and then Marshtomp fell onto its stomach.

"MUDDY, NO!" Brendan yelled in shock and worry.

"HA! I win." Watson said. "It looks to me as if you can never challenge for the Dynamo Badge, **_ever!_**" Watson said. Brendan returned his Pokemon and fell onto his knee's in shock, May had a worried expression, and Watson was laughing.

_"If I can't challenge for the Dynamo Badge, that means I'll only have 7 badges instead of the required 8," _Brendan thought to himself. _"M…my Pokemon Journey is completely over!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMMMMMMUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAH! You guys thought that Brendan would win. But by now you readers should know that this is MY May/Brendan fic. It's completely different, and random. But I love the female readers of this story (but gentlemen, I'm not gay so I can't love you, but your cool anyway), so I keep making this story for you. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, especially the twist!


	22. The Last Chapter's Sequel

**Chapter XXII: Last Chapter's Sequel **

Brendan could not believe it; he had lost the opportunity to get his third badge, and now he couldn't get into the Hoenn League. Even May had a look of sorrow onto her face, as it was her fault that she started all of this. The judge stood up, and pointed his green flag to Watson.

"M…Marshtomp is unable to battle," he said quietly. "Uh…the winner of this match is Watson and his Manectric!" he said while getting louder. Brendan still had the shocked look onto his face as he began to shake. Watson walked over to Brendan while grinning broadly.

"Now get the hell out of my arena!" Watson yelled as he took his leg back and kicked Brendan directly in his nuts. Brendan weakly rolled to the front door, and slammed very hard against the maple wood. The odd thing was, he didn't even scream, or make any noise of pain.

"BRENDAN!" May yelled.

"And you, girl, if you don't leave my arena, I'll let my guards…have their way with you," Watson said while grinning at May. She first had a look of shock, and then one of anger.

"Listen you," May said while standing up to Watson. "You're just a stupid old man who couldn't hold his bladder to save his life!" May yelled.

"Don't try to yell at me you flat chested whore!" Watson yelled.

"Who are you calling a flat chested whore you old ass old MAN!" She yelled while punching Watson's head. Instantly, the head flew off of Watson, and it slammed to one of the corners of the gym. May ran back about 2 feet, and watched as a mini flat screened TV popped out of Watson's neck.

"_What the hell," _Brendan thought while still on the ground and looking at what was happening. Instanly, Watson's body appeared on the screen, only he looked a lot older than usual.

"**_Hello there," _**the Watson in the TV said. **_"If you are watching this video, it is probably because you did something stupid like knock off the head of the robotic Watson," _**he said. **_"Well, it's honesty time; see, I made this robot about…" _**Then the screen had a big 14 on it. **_"…years ago. Because I knew that I was going to die. And, I ended up dying probably about…" _**The screen held a big 6 on it. **_"…years ago. But I couldn't have people think that I died, so this robot was pretending to be me for a good…" _**The screen held up the 6 again. **_"…years. Please forgive me, and not forget me. As I was just an old man who made a mistake, and I'm sorry," _**it said as the TV screen went back inside the robot Watson's neck. Brendan was standing by the door and shook his head.

"What a load of st," he said while opening the door, walked out of it weakly, and then slammed it. May went and ran after Brendan, and by time she headed out of the gym door, she saw Brendan riding the wall of some hair solon.

"Dammit," May said. "I though that Brendan could win that damn Pokemon battle, but I was wrong." She said. She looked to the ground sadly for a minute or two, but then she began to laugh.

"Uh sike! What the hell am I saying? Damn, I sound I'm in a sad movie or something," May said while laughing her way to the Pokemon center…

"One Kid's Beer pleases," Brendan said while sitting at a bar in Mauville City.

"Sure kid," the man in the front counter said (A/N: yes there is a drink called Kidsbeer. Only it's in Japan so far, and all they did was make it look like beer, but it tastes like cola. Their slogan "Even kids cannot stand life unless they have a drink." Now there's gonna be gangs of kids smoking candy cigarettes and drinking Kidsbeer. Don't believe me, go to Google.). The man walked over to the "Kidsbeer" faucet, grabbed a glass, and then filled the glass up. He set it on the end of the counter, and shot the glass over to Brendan. He caught it, thanked the man silently, and took a big gulp, finishing the glass in just that gulp.

"I'll take another please," Brendan said. The same routine happened, and Brendan finished the glass in yet another gulp "I'll take another please…"

"So he lost the battle?" Nurse Joy asked after she took a sip of her Martini.

"Yeah," May said. "I mean, Marshtomp just fell straight to the ground, and like I said before, Watson's been dead for about 6 years," May said.

"Well, I guess that's the end of this town's publicity," Nurse Joy said while throwing her empty glass out of the window. There was some silence for a bit, but then the sound of shattering glass could be heard, followed by a shrill scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! You stupid bitch!" a man yelled. "You hit me right in the eye!" he yelled.

"Oh my God, he's bleeding," a woman yelled.

"Call 9/11," another male voice said.

"Hey that is offensive," a third male voice said. "It's nine one one, not nine eleven you idiot. My wife and kids died from visiting there that day, and I should kick your ass," he said.

"I can care less you prick, those who dwell in 9/11 need to get over themselves," the other man said (A/N: No offense to ANYone at all. I personally think that 9/11 was sad, but I don't see why we celebrated the 5th anniversary of it on two reasons, one: we talk about it all the time. Two: why celebrate a tragedy?). Then, a noise of punching went on, and another sound of the crowd going "oooooooo."

"Hello, there's glass in my fking eye!" the first man said. May and Nurse Joy laughed at the stupidity of everyone below, and then each of them got another drink (May wasn't drinking alcohol).

"Uh…kid," the bartender said. "That's the 52nd glass of Kidsbeer that you had today," he said.

"So what," Brendan yelled to the man as he took another sip. Brendan had more than 20 glasses around him unkemptly.

"What happened, did you gamble away all of your money or something?" he asked.

"No," Brendan said.

"Did…you get robbed by one of those Grove Street boys or something." The bartender asked.

"No," Brendan said while shaking his head.

"Uh…what happened then," the bartender asked.

"Well, I lost a battle against Watson," Brendan said.

"Oh, if that's the case, get over yourself, you don't need to drink," the bartender said while laying a bill on the table by Brendan. "Now get your Kidfriendly Drunk self out of my bar," the man said. Brendan slowly got up from his stool, and walked on out the door slowly as well.

"Stupid kid," the bartender said while collecting the glasses. "Wait, he didn't pay the bill!" the bartender said in shock…

"Oh man, what do I do," Brendan said while walking to where his legs would take him. "I guess maybe I should just head home," Brendan said while walking some more. But then, he stopped, and looked around the city.

"Of course, I don't know which way home is," Brendan said while forgetting about his Pokenav and PokeGear completely. "But, I might as well head to the Pokemon Center." He said while heading over to were he remembered where the Pokemon Center was…

"Well, thanks again Nurse Joy," May said while heading out the Pokemon Center. May had just got her Pokemon replenished and healthy.

"No problem," Nurse Joy said. "Don't forget where I told you where Brendan can get another badge," Nurse Joy said.

"I won't, thanks," May said while closing the door. May walked out the centre, and walked down the road.

"That's an unlikely place for anyone to get a badge, but I know Brendan couldn't find it himself. So I better find and tell him this," May said while pulling out her Mach Bike and speeding down the road…

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Brendan said while heading out the Pokemon Center. He had also got his Pokemon checked up and stuff about 5 minutes after May left.

"Wait, are you Brendan Maple, the guy from last night right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, why," Brendan asked. Nurse Joy burst out laughing, and pointed at Brendan as if his dick was less than an inch. "Look lady, it's not as if my dick is less than an inch or something, so what's so funny," Brendan asked.

"Well, some girl told me all about a guy who lost some Pokemon Battle that she arranged," Nurse Joy said. "That man gives Dynamo Badges away for free, and yet you still lost? Damn, that shows how bright you are; you past the center 4 times last night, and then you lose the chance for a badge that a dead man's been giving out for years, oh that's rich!" Nurse Joy said while starting to laugh once more. Brendan took a very deep breath, but then just shook his head and walked out of the center quietly.

"So you say that Brendan came here earlier," May asked the bartender of the club that Brendan's already been to.

"Yeah, and he didn't pay my bill," the bartender said.

"Did you mention to him about the bill," May asked.

"I slid the bill right by his elbow." The bartender said.

"But did you mention it to him?" May asked again. The bartender had a look of forgetting on his face and then he looked down.

"Oh…" he said silently.

"Ah…yeah," May said while walking out of the bar. She looked through the city for a little while longer, and saw Brendan sitting on the sidewalk, he had a beard, and he was drinking a bottle of Kidsbeer. She speedily rode up the fallen trainer, and looked at him.

"Are you okay," she asked him.

"Stay the hell away from me," Brendan said weakly as he sat up and glared at him.

"How'd you grow the beard, your only 11," May said. Brendan took off the fake beard, and threw it to the nearest metal trash can.

"I found that fake beard where I just threw it, now get away from me," Brendan said while getting up and walking on.

"Brendan, where are you going," May asked while riding her bike up to him.

"I said get away," Brendan said.

"But Brendan…"

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Brendan spat to May. She jumped heavily, and even began to shake slightly.

"Don't yell at me you…you stupid prick," May said while hiding her fear. Brenden aggressively pushed May (and the bike) down onto the ground, and glared at her so "evily," that May's fear started to come out of the shadows.

"I said stay the hell away from me!" Brendan yelled. "If we had just gone my way, we would have been out this Groundon damn city, and probably almost to the town you gotta go to for the contest; Fallarbor!" he yelled.

"Well, I didn't want you to just have it easy street!" May yelled from the ground.

"Damn May," Brendan yelled. "If we walked to a contest hall, and some guy handed you the local contest ribbon, would you take it?" Brendan asked.

"I…well…" May said.

"Exacaly," Brendan shouted. "I mean, _I'd_ even let you take the damn thing May!" he screamed. A lot of people were watching this now, and they were grinning and such, watching a young couple argue was just as entertaining as watching a parent beat their badass child.

"But…it wouldn't help me become a better coordinator," May said while standing up. "And…and it wouldn't help my Pokemon grow and learn at all!" May yelled while getting onto her feet completely. Her left knee had a big gash on it, and her elbows were bleeding some as well. "See, I wasn't just thinking about your Pokemon, for the first time, I was actually thinking about YOU…Brendan!" May screamed while glaring at Brendan just as evily. "I want you to grow, and get stronger, not just…take the damn badge, and not be prepared by time the next gym leader comes around!" May yelled while walking up and getting in Brendan's face.

"Get the fk out of my face," Brendan said while pushing her. May got a look of absolute anger mixed with absolute shock.

"I know you did not just push me you sperm color headed bitch…" May said while punching Brendan in his jaw as hard as she could. Brendan went back, tripped over a trashcan, he fell into it headfirst, and then the trash can fell over. The crowd cheered as Brendan sat on his knees, and wiped the blood off of his lips. "And I know a place where you can get another badge," May said. "But since you're being a bitch, I won't tell you!" May said while mounding her bike, and quickly riding off. Brendan weakly got up, and began to walk out of the alley way. A man with bandages on his eyes looked at Brendan and grinned.

"Dude, you just got the business," he said while shaking his head. Brendan glared at this guy for a few seconds, and then let a very fast and powerful fist connect to the guy's eye. He fell over, and the crowd cheered once more. "Hey, this is my fking eye! First glass, now…DAMMIT!" he screamed.

"Cry me a river…oh wait, your eyes are in too much pain to do that, now aren't they," Brendan said as he turned and walked away. The crowed oooed Brendan as they watched him walk out of the city…

"Now I know that you didn't just let him do that to you," Nurse Joy said while bandaging May's knee. "I would have punched that bitch into the alley way," she said.

"That's what I did," May said while nodding.

"That's what I'm talkin 'bout," Nurse Joy said while offering May a high five. May took it, and then Nurse Joy continued bandaging it. "Are you gonna look for him?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I can finish the job," May said. Nurse Joy nodded, and finished with May's knee.

"Alright, you can take this off in a few weeks, a minimum of three," she said.

"Okay then, thanks," May said while weakly standing up, and leaving the Pokemon Center. "That bastard," May said while mounding her bike, and deciding to leave the city. "The hell with him, I'll just go on this journey for myself, and do my contests alone," she said while peddling though to the end of the city.

"Winstrate Family?" Brendan asked while running into a house in the middle of the route, and saw a sign in front of the home. He took a good look at the odd house, and then knocked on the door in curiosity. After about 5 seconds of waiting, a man walked out of the door, and he looked at Brendan while smiling widely.

"Why, hello there neighbor," he said. The man was wearing a dark green shirt with a Pikachu picture at the chest, tan pants, and dark brown shoes. He had light brown hair, and since his eyes were closed, Brendan couldn't see them. The man was holding a baby that had a Pikachu attire on.

"Um…hey," Brendan said.

"Are you a trainer," the man asked.

"I might be," Brendan said. The man then kicked Brendan square in the balls, and Brendan fell down in pain. "AAH! What the hell man?" Brendan yelled to him.

"Honey, I got another trainer," he yelled inside the house.

"Oh really," a female voice from inside asked.

"Yeah, his balls are pretty big; he dropped on the ground quickly!" he yelled. Brendan was gonna yell at the man, but instead grinned to himself about the nice comment he gave him.

"You need some…" Brendan said while getting up weakly. "Help," he said while glaring at the man. The baby smiled, and then the man set the baby down.

"I'm Victor, Victor Winstrate," he said while offering a hand. Brendan was about to take it, but then Victor kicked him down there once more. Brendan didn't fall, but he grabbed his nuts and bent over in pain.

"You idiot!" Brendan shouted.

"So you like it from behind, huh," Victor asked. Brendan noticed the position that he was in, and then Brendan sat on his butt very quickly.

"Ow…" he said.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Victor said. "How about you battle me and my family, and if you win all of them, we'll give you a treat," he said. Brendan stood up again, and Brendan grinned.

"Naw…I just lost the chance for a certain badge...and…"

"Oh don't be such a bitch, just battle me and my family," Victor said.

"Who you calling bitch, bitch?" Brendan asked while getting angry.

"Well, I have a mirror inside," Victor said. "I can always get if for you to see who I just called a bitch." He said while still having that smile with his eyes closed. Brendan Brendan began to shake slightly, but then just held his head up high.

"Fine, I'll battle you guys," Brendan said. "But the catch is, other than the prize you give me, I get to kick _you _in the nuts," Brendan said while grinning.

"Okay, but if you lose one battle, the entire match is cut off," Victor said.

"Fine by me," Brendan said. They got to their separate sides of the "field," and Brendan pulled out a Pokeball. "I choose you, Warrior," Brendan said while throwing out a Pokeball. Nuzleaf came out of the ball, and looked up and Victor.

"Nuzleaf, Nuzleaf nuz (He looks like he kicks balls)," Nuzleaf said.

"Yeah, we're gonna win!" Brendan shouted. Nuzleaf shook it's head, and then looked at Victor once more.

"Well then, I guess I'll just chose," he said while getting a Pokeball. "Zigzagoon," he said while throwing out the brown raccoon thing.

"Alright Warrior," Brendan said. Use tackle," he said while pointing to Zigzagoon. Nuzleaf began to ran over to the raccoon and ready to attack it.

"Zigzagoon, dodge," Victor said while smiling. Zigzagoon quickly jumped out of the way.

"Warrior, stop!" Brendan yelled. Nuzleaf did a baseball slide to stop, and then looked at Zigzagoon once more. "Warrior, Nature Power," Brendan said. Nuzleaf began to shake, and then shot a big cloud of purple powder to Zigzagoon's way.

"Oh no," Victor said as his face went to a worried expression. Zigzagoon got a clear whiff of the powder, and then he fell collapsed onto the ground and began to hack for some time.

"Poisonpowder," Brendan said. "Now your Pokemon's…"

"The name of that move is self-explanatory," a voice from behind Brendan said. Brendan turned and saw May coming up to him with her bike. She stopped about 3 feet from Brendan, and put her bike back into her fannypack.

"Stay the hell away from me," Brendan said while turning around.

"Brendan, let me tell you something…" May started.

"No, I said get away, I mean get away. Haven't you already cost me a badge already, you bitch?" he asked while turning to her evily.

"Look, I'm trying to help you out here!" May yelled to him.

"Well I think you should go suck Drew's dick or something," Brendan said.

"I would, but he's gay," May yelled while glaring at Brendan. "I'm still mad at your ass, but I'm being more of a woman than you are a man, and trying to help you, even though you're being a bitch!" May said.

"Well, would you suck my dick," Brendan asked.

"No, because right now your acting like a baby who doesn't have any," May said.

"Well, I don't need your help then," Brendan said. "It'd probably cost me another match," Brendan said.

"Four matches," Victor said. "Me, my wife, my mom, and my daughter." Victor said while smiling. "And Brendan does have balls, I'm a professional ball kicker."

"Well, that then," Brendan said while keeping his evil glare to her. Then he turned back to Victor. "Wait a minute, you're living with three chicks, and one guy…"

"Well, it's not too hard," Victor said. "I just gotta put the seat down after I tinkle, and take the pills…well, living with them isn't so bad…" he said.

"You know what, fine!" May said. "I guess I'll just sit back, and watch you get creamed by this weird smiling guy," May said while pulling out her bike, putting the kickstand down, and sitting on it.

"Without your obnoxious voice, I guess I'll be able to try to win something," Brendan said.

"Shall we go back to the battle then?" Victor asked calmly.

"Yeah, let's," Brendan said while turning to Nuzleaf. Zigzagoon was still couching, and it's eyes became bloodshot from the poisonpowder.

"Well Zigzagoon," Victor said. "You should use Quick Attack," he said while pointing to Nuzleaf. Zigzagoon ran up to Brendan's Pokemon, and slammed right into it, hard. Nuzleaf rolled on the ground, but recovered quickly.

"Warrior, use Headbutt," Brendan said. Nuzleaf shot in the air, and when it came down, he slammed it's head to Zigzagoon's. Zigzagoon flew over to Victor, and almost looked out, but it slowly rose up with a look of determination in it's eyes.

"Zigzagoon is determined," Victor said. "We are a team," he said.

"Yeah, but Zigzagoon is poisoned," Brendan said. "Therefore, it's gonna lose that determination in 3……….2………1……" All of a sudden, Zigzagoon fell straight to the ground with squiggles in its eyes, signifying that it was knocked out.

"Zigzagoon," Victor said while rubbing his Pokemon's head. "Well, I guess I can't win them all," he said while returning his Pokemon back into it's ball. "Well, I guess I'll go get the next one," he said while picking up his baby, and then went inside.

"You're an asshole!" May yelled to Brendan.

"And you're an asswipe!" Brendan yelled.

"They're the same damn thing Brendan!" May yelled to him.

"Nuh uhh," Brendan said. "Wipes wipe their asses clean, assholes have crap coming out of them!" Brendan yelled.

"Well, then I am an asswipe," May yelled. "Because I wiped myself clean of the crap on my ass, but you're an asshole. You have crap coming out of you!" May yelled. Brendan glared at her for a bit, and then retaliated.

"Bitch," he said as some woman came out the door.

"Why hi there mister." The woman said enthusiastically. "My name's Victoria, what's your's," she asked while giving a hand to Brendan to shake. Brendan pushed it away, and glared at her slightly.

"My name's Brendan; let's just get this battle over with already." He said while turning to face her.

"Oh no no no no…" Victoria said. "See, I'm not here to face you, I would like to face the girl," she said while pointing a finger to May. May got a look of shock onto her face.

"Me," May asked. "W…why would you want to face…me?" May asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chappie folks. I apologize that this chapter wasn't funny or random like normal . But I just got some surgery, and ironically this girl I like just got a boyfriend. So I'm also slightly pissed. And because of surgery, I couldn't go to school 2day (odd that I'd want to go to school, ain't it). But the other three Winstrate's will battle next chapter, and since I also have writers block, I could use some suggestions. Thank you, and plz review.


	23. The Return of a Beautiful Friendship

**Chapter XXIII: The Return of a Beautiful Friendshit **

"May," Brendan asked. "Why battle her?"

"Well, my husband said that there were two of you out here," she said. "So I just chose to battle the female." Victoria said.

"Um…," May said while getting off her bike. "I guess I can battle you, but you only have one Pokemon right?" she asked.

"Pss…listen to you May," Brendan said while grinning. "Here you are sounding like a bitch asking if she only has one Pokemon. Step up; you sound like Wally, and he's the sissiest guy I've ever met, well other than Seth," Brendan said.

"Who are you calling bitch, bitch?" May asked angrily.

"Chill out bitch, I never said you had to battle," Brendan said while pulling out his bike and sitting on it as well. May glared at Brendan for a bit, and then turned to face Victoria.

"Alright Victoria, let's do it." May said.

"Do it?" Brendan asked. "Are you two gonna do 69 or something," Brendan asked excidedly. May got a look of anger onto her face, but Victoria just smiled.

"Well I would," Victoria said. "But I'm already married, have one child, and my mother-in-law's here, so the last thing I need is for us to get caught," Victoria said.

"Eww, you're groudy!" May said. "Battling you would be like battling that Roxanne girl back from Rustboro," May said.

"Oh come on," Victoria said. "How about no battle catches; just a nice one on one battle," she said. May had a look of consideration on her face, and then got a Pokeball.

"Go Chaka!" May said while bringing out her Torchic.

"Tor, chic chic chic (My time to shine)!" Torchic said while jumping into the air and moving her feet up and down.

"Oh dear," Victoria said. "I don't think you should battle me," she said while walking backwards onto her porch.

"Why," May asked.

"Well…I," Victoria said. Then she turned, and ran inside.

"What the hell's her problem," Brendan and May asked in unison. They looked at each other while blushing, but then turned away from each other and sulked. A few moments later, a girl who looked about 14 years old came out and grinned at May. A thing that Brendan noted was that she was just as freaky and cheery as the other ones were.

"So you're that girl my mom told me about," she asked while continuing to grin at May.

"What's it to you?" May asked.

"Well, she came running in after looking at that Torchic, and said that she's to afraid to battle your Torchic, on account on she owns a Roselia," the girl said.

"Who the hell does your mom think she is?" May asked.

"My mom, duh…" the girl said.

"Better question time," Brendan said while getting off of his bike. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Vivi, Vivi Winstrate," Vivi said.

"Don't you mean Vivian," Brendan and May asked in unison. They glared at each other, and then said something else in unison. "Shut the hell up!" they yelled.

"Are you guys brother and sister or something," Vivi asked.

"Hell no!" the travelers shouted in unison once more.

"Okay then, sheesh," Vivi said while backing up. "Well then May, how about a battle?"

"Sure," May said. "Using one Pokemon?"

"Right," Vivi said while getting a Pokeball. "So, you're gonna use your Torchic?" she asked.

"Yup, I wouldn't have a better choice," May said.

"Well then, here I go," Vivi said while tossing out a Marill. "I choose my Marill," Vivi said.

"Dammit, Victoria set you up May!" Brendan said.

"Isn't that some bull," May asked. "But I won't back down," she said.

"Oh, and to make this battle more interesting, the loser's Pokemon get's shot," Vivi said while grinning.

"WHAT!" May and Brendan asked in unison.

"That's right; if I win, Torchic get's shot. If you win, Marill get's shot." Vivi said.

"What kind of psychotic bitch are you," Brendan asked.

"I'm not; my family's just different than yours," she said.

"Well, shooting a Pokemon's just plain creul," May said. "None the less stupid," she said.

"Let's just battle already," Vivi said. "Marill, Rollout attack," she declared. Marill jumped into the air, and then rolled into a big blue ball.

"Chaka, Slash," May declared. Torchic jumped into the air, and then slashed Marill with it's long talons on it's legs. Marill landed to the ground with a huge scratch mark on it's back.

"Marill, Bubblebeam," Vivi said. All of a sudden, Marill launched a parade of bubbles over to May's Torchic.

"Chaka, dodge the bubbles, quickly!" May shouted. Torchic ended up jumping on, over, or ducking from a bunch of the bubbles for a bit. But after Torchic jumped over another one, a gigantic mechanical hand reached over to Torchic and Marill, and then shot up into the air.

"What the world," Brendan asked while looking up. Then, he saw a huge hot air balloon shaped as a tan colored cat Pokemon. All of a sudden, laughter could be heard on that gigantic balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation," a female voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," a male voice said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the female voice said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the male voice said.

"Jessie," the female said.

"James," the male said.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie said.

"So surrender now or prepare to fight," James said.

"Meowth, that's right," a tan cat Pokemon said. Brendan looked up at the balloon, and saw a girl that had long dark pink hair, and a guy who had lavender hair. The two of them had white jumpsuits that had scarlet **R**'s on them. They had dark grey gloves and boots.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jessie laughed. "Now that we've possessed your Pokemon, we're gonna leave dramatically," she said.

"That's right, so even if you try to stop us…" James said. Then he pulled out a switchblade and pointed it to the ground. "…we'll throw this switch knife at you!" he said.

"Wait a minute," May said. "That Butch and Cassie girl had better weapons than you; matter a fact, they had guns." May said.

"Shut the hell up about those wanna be Team Rocket members," Jessie said.

"James," Brendan said while hopping off his bike dully. "What is a comb gonna do to us?" he asked.

"This isn't a comb, it's a switch blade!" James yelled to him.

"Then activate it," Brendan said. James had a look of hesitation on his face, and then pressed the button to reveal a black comb.

"Exactly," Brendan said.

"Hey kid, how do you know so much about weapons?" Vivi asked.

"My dad taught me all about them when I was 4." Brendan said. "He told me the differnces, and all the switch blades. And I knew that James was bluffing," Brendan said dully. Then he looked up at Team Rocket. "Look, drop the Pokemon, float away, and then you won't blast off like you do in that Pokemon Reality TV Show you guys play in," Brendan said.

"We'll leave with your Pokemon," James said as the balloon turned around.

"Yeah, try and stop us yous twerps," the Meowth said.

"Hey, that Pokemon can talk!" May said shocked.

"Damns right I can talk," Meowth said.

"But I think I should take you guys out dramatically like in Pokemon Johto League Championships!" May said while pulling out her Swellow. "Swellow, bite James right in the nuts," May yelled.

"Swellow (Nutcracker)!" Swellow shouted while flying up to the balloon. When it got up into the balloon, it bit the lavender colored hair guy right in the balls.

"Owchie!" he screamed while moving around the entire balloon.

"James calm down!" Jessie yelled. "I'll suck your balls later to heal them, but for now, stop moving!" she shouted. As May and Vivi were laughing at the sight on the balloon, Brendan reached into his bag, and pulled out that 9mm that he got at Rustboro Tunnel. He aimed at the balloon, and shot it without fail. Swellow flew back to May in fear, and Brendan tossed the gun back into his bag quickly. Team Rocket fell onto the ground, and they all looked at Brendan in fear. Torchic ran back to May, and Marill ran back to Vivi as Team Rocket grabbed their balloon, and was about to run, when Brendan pulled out, and pointed his Uzi to the three.

"Let Brendan handle this," Vivi whispered to May. "Let's finish our battle," Vivi said.

"Alright, May said as the two and their Pokemon went into battle positions.

"Hold it right there," Brendan said while walking over to them. "Next person to move will get shot, no lie!" Brendan said silently angry. The look of Watson's face appeared on all three of the Team Rocket member's faces.

"Calm down you brat," Jessie said. Brendan pointed his gun at her, and then shot a hole right threw her hair. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOO! My beautiful hair!" Jessie shouted. James was still holding his nuts, and nursing them, and Meowth was shaking his tail off.

"James," Brendan said while pointing his gun to the lavender haired guy. "Do you want your bean bags on the ground," he asked.

"Oh no no no!" James yelled.

"Then I suggest you stop touching them," Brendan said silently. James removed his hands, and then smiled nervously at Brendan. Brendan grinned, and shot James right in the nuts.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James shouted while falling onto the ground.

"Hmm…now Butch and I have bigger balls than you," Brendan said.

"Not for long," James yelled as blood came out from down there.

"Alright Seviper, let's go!" Jessie said while throwing out a big black, purple, and yellow snake that was bigger than 8 feet.

"Holy crap," Brendan said.

"Seviper, Poison Tail," Jessie shouted. The snake's tail turned light purple, and then shot it over to Brendan.

"Go Iron Heart," Brendan said while throwing out his Aron.

"Aron (Let's go)!" Aron said.

"Iron Defense," Brendan yelled. Aron jumped up into the air, turned as hard as steel (even thought the move's _Iron _Defense), and clashed it's body with Seviper's poisonous tail. Aron jumped back, and then glared at Seviper.

"That show I work in pays me to only use Poison Tail and Haze with Seviper," Jessie said. "So now, I'll use a different attack; Seviper, use Poison Fang!" Jessie yelled. Seviper jumped into the air as its fangs lit up purple just like its tail did, and came down to bite Aron.

"Iron Heart, Iron Defense," Brendan yelled. Aron turned as hard as steel once more, and Seviper bit Aron.

"Wow, my Torchic evolved into Combusken!" May yelled randomly while pulling out her Pokedex. Brendan turned and saw that Torchic became a chicken looking Pokemon that had long arms, sharper leg claws, and it's feathers became lighter in color. It's legs got some balloon effect with them, and it lost it's cute touch, but now looked like a powerful Pokemon.

**"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokemon," **her Pokedex said. **"Combusken battles with intensely hot flames it spawns from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks. This Pokemon's legs possesses speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second," **the Pokedex said. Brendan looked over to the match, and saw that they continued their battle without his watching.

"Chaka, use Fire Spin!" May yelled. Combusken gained some fire from it's mouth, and shot a heavy spinning flame over to Marill, knocking it out in one shot.

"Oh no, Mairll," Vivi said while running to her fallen Pokemon.

"And you know what happens when you lose, right," May asked. Vivi returned her Pokemon, and ran inside.

"Oh man, I wanted to see a Pokemon get shot," James said while holding his bleeding balls. Hearing James voice reminded him about his Aron, and then turned around.

"Aron, get out of Seviper's fangs," Brendan yelled. Aron shook Seviper off of it, and then jumped over to Brendan's side.

"Alright Seviper, use Poison Tail once more," Jessie shouted. The Poison Fang Pokemon flew over to Brendan and Aron, and was ready to smack its tail on them.

"Chaka, Sky Uppercut on that Seviper," May yelled. Combusken ran quickly to the snake Pokemon, its claws glowed light blue, and it punched Seviper with much force. Seviper flew on over to Jessie and them, and they all fell over forcefully.

"Aron, Double-Edge," Brendan said. Aron ran over to Team Rocket, and connected a very powerful tackle attack. The trio of idiots flew up into the air, and then the trainers heard from a distance, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" they screamed. May gave Brendan a nice hug as they celebrated another victory against idiot Team Members.

"We kicked their asses," May said.

"Damn right," Brendan said while hugging her as well. After a few seconds, Brendan and May realized the scene, and then May roughly pushed Brendan to the ground as Victoria slowly came out of the house.

"I got my confidence back," she said while glaring at May. "I'm gonna defeat you!" She shouted. Brendan got up from the ground and May grinned at Victoria.

"You defeat me, I'd love to see you try," May said.

"Go Roselia," Victoria said while throwing out the rose Pokemon. Brendan backed up, and hid behind May. After his experience with Drew's Roselia, he never wanted to see another one again.

"What's the matter Brendan, afraid that Roselia's gonna hump your leg again," May asked while grinning at him.

"Shut the hell up," Brendan said quietly.

"The only catch is, you can't use Torchic!" Victoria said while grinning. May grinned as well.

"Okay then," May said. All of a sudden, Combusken jumped from behind Brendan and May, did three awesome front flips, and landed in style in front of Roselia and Victoria.

"What the FK?" Victoria asked in shock and worry. Then, she and Roselia tried to run inside, but the door was locked!

"Sorry honey, but Vivi, Vicky, and I agreed that you need to face your fear of live chickens," Victor said while poking his head out of the window and nodding. Then Vivi pointed her head out the window too.

"Look mom, I know that a chicken bit your breast a few years ago, but it's not like this Pokemon will do it too." Vivi said.

"Let me in my Latios damn house!" Victoria said while diving into the window. After a scramble from inside the home, Victoria was thrown out of the window, and then Victor closed it.

"Good luck honey," he said while closing the curtain. While shaking, Victoria stood up, and looked over to Combusken in fear.

"Combusken (hi there)!" Combusken asked cheerfully.

"AAAAAHHH!" Victoria screamed. She and Roselia backed up to the door. "Get that disgusting monster away from me," she said.

"Combusk (hey)?" Combusken asked.

"Combusken, ignore that crack whore," Brendan said. "May, end this battle right now!" he shouted to May.

"Right," May yelled while turning to Victoria. "Chaka, use Flamethrower right at Roselia and Victoria!" May shouted. Combusken got some flames into its mouth, and then shot them all at the two. When it hit, the flames were so powerful that Victoria and Roselia blasted through the door.

"Kickass," Brendan and May said in unison. From inside, the two could see Victor and Vivi surround their fallen wife/mother.

"Victoria," Victor said sadly.

"Noooo! Mom," Vivi said.

"Alright, who's the one who fked up my door?" an old lady asked from inside. She wasn't visible yet, but Brendan and May could tell that she was pissed. Victor and Vivi looked to their right, and then pointed to Brendan and May from the outside. All of a sudden, the ugly old lady came out the door, glaring at the two. She was wearing priestess attire; only her pants were blue, not red. And she was wearing…socks and sandals.

"Pss…who the hell wears socks and sandals?" Brendan asked arrogantly. May ended up laughing, but then stopped when she saw that the old ladies eyes looked at her.

"This is the attire of the ancient priestess, Kaede (from InuYahsa). How dare you insult it you foolish boy!" Vicky yelled.

"Um…do you mean Kaede from InuYasha?" May asked. "Because everyone knows that her pants are red, not blue you idiot," May said.

"Enough!" Vicky yelled. "Which one of you imbisiles destroyed my door?" she asked angrily. May was about to tell the truth, but Brendan grinned up at the old woman.

"I did," Brendan said.

"Brendan, what are you doing," May whispered to Brendan.

"I got this May," Brendan said. Then he looked at the old woman once more. "That's right, I burned down that door," Brendan said.

"You fool, had you not destroyed our door, I would have given you this honorary badge!" Vicky yelled while holding up a badge that was a golden **W**.

"Badge?" Brendan asked.

"This is what I tried to tell you earlier," May said. "If you defeat all of the Winstrates, you can get a badge from here." She said.

"Now you tell me this," Brendan asked slightly angry.

"I tried to tell you, but you were being a bitch!" May yelled. Brendan looked over to Vicky again.

"Hey old hag," Brendan asked. "If I got that badge, would that get me into the Hoenn League?" he asked.

"Well, this and 7 other badges yes," Vicky said. Brendan nodded his head, and then got an idea.

"Alright then old hag, I have a proposition for you," Brendan said while grinning once more.

"What's that boy?" Vicky asked.

"A proposition," Brendan repeated. "Okay, here's how it goes," Brendan said while looking at her, Vivi, and Victor. "I'll battle you, and if I win, I get that badge, 2500P, and one more additional prize, like a TM or HM or something," Brendan said.

"And if I win," Vicky asked.

"I'll pay for all of your house expenses." Brendan said. "And go home and quit being a trainer," he said.

"Brendan?" May asked shockedly.

"It's a deal," Vicky, Vivi, and Victor said in unison. Victor jumped down onto the ground, and waited for Vicky to get into her position. "This Winstrate Gym Battle is now in session," Victor said.

"Hey idiot, this is a battle, not a courtroom," Vicky said while looking at Victor.

"Sorry momma," Victor said silently.

"Just continue with the opening," Vicky said while glaring at Brendan once more.

"The trainers will use two Pokemon each," Victor said. "Brendan can replace his Pokemon during battle, but momma cannot," he said. "The first Pokemon with both Pokemon knocked out will lose the match. Match…open!" he shouted while throwing his hands down (they were bootleg flags).

"I chose you, Meditate," Vicky said while throwing out a blue and white Pokemon that was in a meditating position.

"Did you just say tity," Brendan asked.

"I said Meditite you perverted boy," Vicky yelled. "Now choose your Pokemon," she said.

"Alright," Brendan said. "But before I do…" he said while pulling out his Pokedex.

**"Meditite, the Meditate Pokemon," **his Pokedex said. **"Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training up in the mountains. This Pokemon survives on one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokemon's training." **His Pokedex said. Brendan pocketed his Pokedex and pulled out a Pokeball.

"I choose you, Horny," Brendan said while throwing out his Heracross.

"Heracrow (Old lady whoopin)!" Heracross said while getting into a battle pose.

"You can go first kid," Vicky said.

"Alright Horny, use Toxic," Brendan said while pointing to Meditite. As Heracross spayed a bunch of light green liquid over to Meditite, Vicky just grinned.

"Bide," Vicky said silently. All of a sudden, Meditite's eyes lit up blue for a second, then they went back to normal as all of the light green liquid fell onto Meditite.

"Horny, use Take Down," Brendan yelled. Horny did a full blown tackle over to the meditate Pokemon, and after Meditite fell, it stood up weakly.

_"One more should do it," _Vicky thought to herself.

"Horny, use Fury Attack," Brendan declared. Heracross jabbed Meditite 4 times with it's horn very powerfully, and Meditite was almost out. "Great job Horny," Brendan said. Heracross nodded in agreement, but then Meditite stood up weakly once more.

"Meditite, Bide," Vicky said. All of a sudden, Meditite released powerful red energy over to Heracross, knocking him over, but not out. The Mold Pokemon weakly stood up, and glared at Meditite. "Now, Hi Jump Kick," Vicky yelled. Meditite jumped into the air, and tucked in it's leg, ready to strike Heracross when it got back down.

"Heracross use Focus Punch when Meditite get's close," Brendan said. Meditite was falling at a fast rate, and Heracross loaded it's fist. When it was close enough Horny narrowly dodged the kick, and while Meditite was on it's knee, Heracross gave it a nice Focus Punch, sending Meditite over to Vicky powerfully. But the Pokemon still got up!

"Crap," May said.

"Crap is right," Vicky said. "Meditite, use Psychic on Heracross," Vicky declared. Meditite nodded, and then got down into a meditating position. All of a sudden, a light blue aura surrounded Meditate, and then Heracross as the Mold Pokemon began to lift up in the air.

"Oh no," Brendan said.

"Meditite, slam Heracross into our home!" Vicky said. All of a sudden, Heracross flew in unwillingly to the Winstrate home. Then it floated out of there, and slammed in into it once more.

"What are you doing," Brendan asked worriedly.

"Well, you said that if you lose, you'd pay for all of our house expenses, so I'm just making sure that you'll be paying more than 50,000 Poke for this," Vicky said as Heracross slammed into the home once more.

"You get 'em momma," Victor said. All of a sudden, a huge piece of the roof fell onto Victoria, and she let out a scream of pain (don't forget, she's still on the ground in the house from Fire Spin).

"Horny, Endure!" Brendan shouted. Heracross's body got a green colored aura now, as its body continued to be slammed into the home over and over again. All of a sudden, when nobody was paying attention, May threw a small rock at Meditite's head, stopping its concentration, and ending the Psychic attack. Heracross flew over to Brendan very weakly, but somehow it still managed to get up on one knee.

"Dammit," Vicky said.

"Go Horny, use Reversal," Brendan said. Heracross flew over to Meditate, picked up the Meditate Pokemon, and threw him from one end of the home, and watched as it came out of the other side knocked out. Victor sighed miserably, and pointed his right had over to Brendan.

"Meditite is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Heracross," Victor said. "Sorry momma," he said.

"That's okay deary," Vicky said while returning her Meditite into it's ball. "I'm sure to defeat him here," she said while getting another Pokeball. "I choose you," she said while throwing out another Pokemon. "Camerupt," she said while throwing out some orange Pokemon with rocked humps on its back.

"What the hell," May asked while pulling out her Pokedex.

**"Camerupt, the Eruption Pokemon." **Her Pokedex started. **"The humps on Camerupt's back are formed by a transformation of its bones. They sometimes blast out molten magma. This Pokemon apparently erupts often when it is enraged." **The Pokedex said.

"Horny, we won't pull back," Brendan said. "Use Mega Horn," Brendan said. Heracross's horn began to glow white, and then it shot itself over to Camerupt.

"Camerupt, use Eruption," Vicky said. All of a sudden, a bunch of molten magma balls came out of Camerupt's back, and striked Heracross badly when it got to close to Camerupt. Heracross fell down beside Brendan, and the squiggles in it's eyes signified that it was knocked out.

"Heracross is unable to battle," Victor said while pointing his left hand over to Vicky. "Momma's Camerupt is the winner." He said excitedly. "Go momma!" he shouted. Vivi clapped, and Victoria was still yelling in pain from that part of the roof that fell on her. Brendan returned his Pokemon, and grinned to the Pokeball.

"Great job Horny," Brendan said while belting his Pokeball. "But now it's time for _my _trump Pokemon to come out," Brendan said.

"Did you just say trump, as in Donald Trump," Vicky asked. "Oh I remember babysitting that little boy," Vicky said while smiling. "Oh I remember him coloring, and when I made him go to bed, and that time he licked my…"

"Look lady, we don't have time for your trip down memory lane," May said.

"Wait May, what did you make Donald Trump lick when you baby sat him?" Brendan asked with a mixure of shock and disgust. Vicky had a look of nervousness onto her face, but then shook it off.

"Don't worry about it, just choose your Pokemon and let's battle," Vicky said.

"I will, but did you make him lick you down there?" Brendan asked. Vicky glared at Brendan.

"Choose you Pokemon, or I'll end the battle, and you'll have to pay for my house," Vicky said.

"Fine, but when I win, you have to tell me what you made Donald Trump lick when he was a boy," Brendan said while throwing out a Pokeball. "I choose…Muddy," Brendan said as he threw out his first Pokemon.

"Marshtomp (sucky sucky)," Marshtomp said.

"Alright Muddy, take this match into a one hit KO, use Water Gun," Brendan shouted. Marshtomp shot a jet of water to Camerupt. But when it hit, it was just like putting water on a trashcan, no effect. The only thing that happened was some steam came out of where Marshtomp hit it at. "What the," Brendan asked.

"HA, my Camerupt's specially trained to take wimpy water attacks such as that," Vicky said. "Camerupt, use Fire Blast," Vicky yelled. Camerupt shot a blast of flames that ironically made the Japanese symbol for fire, and it hit Marshtomp square in the stomach, but since the blast was bigger than the Mud Fish Pokemon, the attack went all over its body, knocking it over.

"Muddy!" Brendan yelled.

"Is knocked out," Victor said. "The winner is…" he said while pointing his hand to Vicky. But then Marshtomp shot up, and grinned at Camerupt.

"What the hell," Vicky asked.

"Marhtomp's a Water and Ground Pokemon, and those two traits are stronger than Fire, duh," May said.

"Dammit," Vivi said under her breath.

"Go Camerupt, use Overheat," Vicky yelled. Camerupt glowed red, and then shot a flame so powerful, it looked to be about a Flamethrower x10.

"Muddy, dodge and then use a powerful Mud-Shot," Brendan yelled. The Overheat attack flew over to Marshtomp, and even though the Mud Fish Pokemon jumped over it, it's leg was still caught in the line of fire, causing it to fall onto the ground, and its leg was badly scorched.

"Muddy!" Brendan yelled.

"Now Camerupt, use another Fire Blast," Vicky yelled. Camerupt blasted another Fire Japanese symbol over to Marshtomp.

"Muddy, use Water Gun to stop the attack," Brendan shouted. Marshtomp did as it was told, and as the attack and the Water gun connected, there was a gigantic explosion, causing more house damage, as 1/16th of the entire house (a big chunk) fell from it. Both of the Pokemon were fine, but they seemed to have gained one hell of a rivalry.

"Go Camerupt, use Ember," Vicky said. Camerupt shot a bunch of calculator sized flames over to Marshtomp.

"Muddy, Ice Beam the flames, and then slap them all to Camerupt!" Brendan shouted.

"What!" Vicky asked.

"Brendan what the hell are you doing," May asked. Marshtomp jumped into the air, blasted all of the flames with an Ice Beam, and when they were all frozen, Marshtomp slapped every single ice chunk over to Camerupt.

"Camerupt, Overheat," Vicky declared. Before Camerupt could blast the chunks of ice away, they all ended up hitting him in his face, and since it had the flames in it's mouth, there was a huge explosion.

"Muddy let's end this!" Brendan said.

"Marshtomp marsh (you got it)," Marshtomp said while nodding to Brendan.

"Muddy, use Muddy Water onto Camerupt," Brendan declared. Marshtomp made some waves made of dirty water come out of no where, and slammed all of the waves of dirty water onto the weak Camerupt.

"CAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEERRUUUUUUUUUUPPPP (nnnnnoooooooooooo)!" Camerupt screamed as it fell down. Then there were squiggles in it's eyes, noting to everyone that it was knocked out.

"And that's a KO," Brendan said in triumph as May celebrated. Vicky returned her Pokemon, and Victor got a look of fear onto his face.

"Um…momma lost, Brendan won," he said sadly. Vicky walked over to Brendan, and handed the boy the badge shaped like a golden **W**.

"Here," Vicky said. "You've earned this," she said while handing Brendan the badge, "This," she said while handing Brendan 3000 Poke. "And this," she said while handed Brendan some odd shaped item. "This is a Macho Brace; it increases a Pokemon's Growth Rate, but lower's their speed," she said. Brendan opened his badge case, put the badge beside his Knuckle Badge, placed his Macho Brace in the Items Pocket of his bag, and placed the 3000P in his wallet.

"Thanks," Brendan said while grinning broadly.

"And as another treat, how's about mom get off of her ass, and make us some lunch?" Vivi asked.

"That's an idea right there," May said while walking up to them. Victoria looked up at her fked up family, and then her head fell back onto the ground in pain…

"As the family, Brendan, and May were eating lunch, something turned up in the news in the TV that was on in the kitchen.

_"And that was about the tragic accident with the boy going to the ER due to the eyelash curler," _a woman said from the tube. _"And in other news, we have footage from Slateport City's Pokemon Fan Club," _the news lady said. _"Over to Gabby in Slateport City right now," _the news woman said. All of a sudden, the camera went over to the Pokemon Fan Club.

_"Yes Zoey, here at the Pokemon Fan Club, me and Ty here were getting some great footage of the newly opened building with some locals, and a few out of towners as well," _she said. The camera shifted to a new scene, and Brendan's face was on the tube.

"Hey, that's me!" Brendan said excitedly.

_"And with me here in downtown Slateport City; Brendan Maple who traveled all the way here from Littleroot Town," _Gabby said as the Brendan's face appeared. _"So what's your favorite Pokemon," _She asked.

"_Well, I say Aggron because those Pokemon are big, strong, and know how to pack a punch," _televised Brendan said._ "Oh, and I'm the son of the famous Gym Leader, Norman,"_ televised Brendan said.

"_And here's May Birch, Professor Birch's child," _Gabby said as the camera turned to May.

"That's me," May said.

"Pss…you can so tell they edited this crap," Brendan said. "I remember her asking for your name, not her automatically knowing."

"I know," May said while taking a bite of her curry.

_"My favorite Pokemon's Swellow; it's fast, beautiful, and you can always count on it," _televised May said. Then the scene moved over from when May had her Swellow fly onto her shoulders.

_"Well, there you have it folks," _Gabby said. _"I'm Gabby Wontshut Thehellup in Slatport City, and it's back to you, Jason and Zoey," _Gabby said. All of a sudden, the camera went back into the studio.

"_And now the top story," _the man named Jason said. _"There's a drug that Team Magma and Aqua members are rumored to be smuggling and trading a drug called Sprung, also known as German Crack…" _the reporter said as the attention moved to Victor.

"Um…mom," Victor asked while turning to his mother from an empty cabinet of medicine bottles. "Do you know where the extra glückliches Material (happy stuff) is?" he asked while getting nervous.

"Um…Vivi," Vicky asked while turning to her granddaughter. "Where are your and your father's pills at?" she asked while getting nervous as well.

"Mom?" Vivi asked while turning to her sleeping mother. "Oh crap," Vivi said. Then she turned to Brendan and May. "Um…you two need to get the hell out of here, like NOW!" she said while getting pissed.

"Why, you guys invited us to lunch," Brendan said angrily.

"Um…Brendan," May said. "I think we should get out of _here," _May said while highlighting the word here. Brendan ate the rest of his food quickly, and then just stood up.

"Fine, at least I have my badge," Brendan said. After May and Brendan left the house, there was a sound of glass breaking, and Victor's yelling.

"WHERE THE FK ARE MY FKING PILLS," Victor yelled from inside.

"I need them too you stupid piece of st," Vivi yelled to her father from inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Victor screamed as Vivi flew out of the roof, and landed beside May and Brendan.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Brendan yelled. May pulled out her bike, and dragged Brendan behind her. As soon as May launched out of there and rode on on her Mach Bike, a King sized bed flew out of the other window, and landed on Vivi as Victor screamed once more. Brendan held onto May's waist as they rode the rest of Route 111 South together.

"Well, I have my third badge, and everything's alright." Brendan said while grinning.

"Are we cool," May asked while continuing to ride. Brendan had a look of consideration, and then nodded.

"Yeah," Brendan said while smiling. They rode on for another couple of minutes, but then May relized something.

"Wait a minute, you're holding on to my waist." She noted. Brendan looked at where his arms were, and then May screamed.

"RAPE!" she yelled. And as Brendan quickly leg go," May elbowed Brendan's chest, and he flew off as May jetted away. Then Brendan pulled out his bike, and began to jump on all of the trees to catch up to her.

"Wait up you dirty bitch," he said. When he saw that she stopped, he was about to pounce on her with his bike, but then she quickly moved, and he landed on his stomach beside her.

"Well, this looks like the return of a beautiful friendship," May said.

"Pss…more like a friend shit," Brendan said. May nodded in agreement, and then offered Brendan her hand. He took it, and after he was up and settled, they rode together on their separate bikes in silence, but their looks of happiness were speaking louder than any word every could. From a distance, a blonde headed girl was glaring at the two in complete jealously…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23 folks. My writers block was only temporary, as I just needed a way to have more than 1000 words for my chapter. Then I remembered, Jessie, James, and Meowth. And for those who are wondering, James officially has no more balls! Can I get a holla? Anyway, now looking at this walkthough book, May and Brendan won't see any civilization until a while. So I guess I'll put some trainer battles in here. But for now, plese review, and tell me what'chu think about Ch. 23, because I know you know you want to.


	24. The Calming Down Chapter

**Chapter XXIV: The Calming Down Chapter **

It's been a while now as May and Brendan was riding on the road with their bikes. They had now entered the heart of Route 111 South, and Brendan was now starting to think about his next badge even though he just got his third (by luck).

"So what's the name of the next town for my badge May," Brendan asked as the two rode their bikes down a little hill in Route 111 South

"Hell if I know," May said. "You have a PokeNav, why don't you just use that," May asked as she tried to turn her bike once more. "Damn, this bike is fast as I don't know what, but it sucks when it comes to turning it," she said while trying to turn it once more.

"Well, my PokeNav's at my side and you have a PokeGear that's on your wrist." Brendan said. "So why don't you just tell me what's the name of my next town," Brendan said.

"Don't be such a lazy bastard, and check it out for yourself," May said.

"Stupid bitch," Brendan whispered from under his breath. All of a sudden, they stopped riding when they encountered two huge boulders.

"Great, now what," May asked while getting off her bike and looking at the big things.

"Well, maybe these are signs from Ho-oh telling us to stop riding for a bit and have some lunch?" Brendan asked hopefully.

"We'll eat later, for now let's just find out how to move these damn thing," May said.

"But I'm hungry," Brendan said.

"Yeah, then you'll eat and get hungry again 20 minutes later," May said. Brendan looked to the ground.

"So…" he said silently.

"Well, how do you suppose we move them," May asked. Brendan got a look of concentration onto his face.

"We could always try by hand." Brendan suggested while walking up to the rock.

"No that's retarded," May said while examining it. "Well, my dad's a professor, so I should have inherited some of his intelligence," May said.

"He's intelligent at Pokemon Research, not physical science you idiot," Brendan said. "Great, so how will we move it?" Brendan asked.

"Well…maybe it's a sign from Lugia saying that we should stop riding for a while and have some lunch," May said while sitting down and smiling.

"That's exactly what I said," Brendan said while getting slightly annoyed.

"No you said Ho-oh," May said. "And besides, everyone knows that Lugia could kick Ho-oh's ass," May said while grinning.

"When Lugia can beat Ho-oh is when I do you in your ass, and that'll be never," Brendan said while grinning. All of a sudden, May backed up her butt in the middle of Brendan's waist. Aka: his special space. "What the hell," Brendan said while backing up but not wanting to.

"There, you did me." May said. "Now Lugia wins!" She yelled in triumph.

"Shut up stupid all you did was put your butt on top of my…" then Brendan purposely cleared his throat.

"So, that still counts, right Jessica?" May asked while looking at Brendan's Pokedex.

**"Damn right it does," **the Pokedex said. **"So Brendan, how does it feel to be partially laid?" **she asked.

"Shut it Jessica, we weren't talking to you," Brendan said annoyed.

"Uh, I think I did Mr. Unintelligent," May said. Brendan rolled his eyes, and then decided that arguing with May and his Pokedex was worthless. So Brendan just sat down and decided to start up the picnic. As May set up the blanket and the all of the Pokemon's food and such Brendan cooked up some beef stew (beef chunks, carrots, and potatoes), Fried Rice (along with bits of chicken, onions, and fried eggs), and onigiri. When he completed the food, May and Brendan released their Pokemon.

"Come on out guys," she said while releasing her Pokemon: Swellow, Skitty, Combusken, and Beautifly popped up while going for their food happily.

"You too," said Brendan, as he released his Heracross, Aron, Nuzleaf, Marshtomp, and Slakoth. When they all appeared, everyone started eating their food all merrily and happily. It was even quite calm for the moment, when all of a sudden, a man came out from the distance.

"AHA!" he shouted. "So you're the ones who were on television a few minutes ago," he said.

"We might be," said May and Brendan as they took a bite of their beef stew.

"Well, just to let you two know, I and my happy campers here would like to challenge you guys to a battle," he said. All of a sudden, a small group of kids came, and they all smiled happily at them.

"I'm Carol!"

"I'm Trent!"

"I'm Brice!"

"And I'm the Camp Leader, Larry," he said.

"Well, we'll battle you in a sec; just let us and our Pokemon freshen up some." Said Brendan as he took a bite of fried rice. May and all 9 of the Pokemon agreed.

"Well, we were also wondering if you'd let us share yawl's meal," he said while looking at the food eagerly. May took a chunk of her beef stew, and threw it at the distance.

"Go fetch," she said. All 4 of the camper people went to go fetch the chunk of beef that she threw.

"Stupid shits," said May and Brendan in unison…

May and Brendan battled the 4 hikers (May battled Larry and Trent; Brendan took out Carol and Brice), and in total, they racked in 1936P (Brendan made 1008, May made 928). After the Hikers ran away liking their wombs, May and Brendan packed up, returned all of their Pokemon, and decided to head on out some more. After a short 3 minute walk, they reached a passage, but it was blocked by Team Magma members.

"Halt, who goes there," said one of them waking up.

"Two travelers who need to get there to get to Lavaridge Town," said Brendan.

"Well too bad," he said. "This area is officially in Magma control. Wait…" he said silently. "Are yous guys for the uh…21102," he whispered.

"The what," asked May.

"Never mind," said the other one sleepily. "If you want Lavaridge, you're gonna have to take the cable car up to Fiery Path," he said. "It'll take longer, but you'll still get to Lavaridge," he said.

"Let us in," said May. All of a sudden, one of them pulled out an AK-47.

"Fiery Path it is," said Brendan, as he took her hand, and ran off on his right. It was a silent walk to the Fiery Path, as May was thinking about her folks back home, and Brendan was too distracted on the egg moving so much in his backpack.

"Damn egg," he said. "I should've cooked this thing for breakfast a while ago. There was a shrill gasp in the bushes, and May and Brendan turned their heads sharply to see what happened.

"Dammit," said Brendan holding his neck. "Whiplash," he said. May noticed a patch of blonde hair go back down to the ground when Brendan received his whiplash.

"_That Terra girl's still following us," _she thought. Then she grinned heavily as she knew what to do now. _"Time to tear a weak heart," _she thought while turning to Brendan.

"Oh my Kyoge, Brendan, are you okay," said May in an awfully nice tone. Brendan found that weird, but she noted for him to go with it, so he did without a complaint.

"I'm alright," he said as if he survived from a war. "But my neck…"

"You poor thing," she said while sitting down, and placing his head onto her legs. She then began to massage Brendan's neck softly. "Is that better?"

"Yeah…it's pretty soothing," answered Brendan casually, but he still wanted to take advantage of May's sudden kindness. So he still acted weak some, and May continued to rub his neck.

_"Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Terra," _said May, as she knew that the blonde haired girl behind the bushes was fuming.

"_You know, this is really comfy," _thought Brendan as he smiled with his eyes closed. After another few minutes of neck rubbing, Brendan declared that he was okay.

"But just to make sure," said May. She then pecked Brendan's neck and cheek. "We have to keep the money holder of the group nice and strong to buy me stuff, right?" she asked. Normally, Brendan would interject something stupid, but this time he shook it off, due to the neck rub.

"Sure, okay," said Brendan.

"Cheap whore," a feminine voice in the bushes said.

"What was that," asked Brendan in confusion.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said May. They began to walk again, and while Brendan wasn't looking, May flicked her off for a short moment, and then continued to walk with Brendan. More noises in the bushes could be heard…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I'm going to need my flashlight," said Brendan, as he dug into his bag, and pulled out a large yellow flashlight. He flicked it on, and the two of them headed within the cave. After a few minutes walking in, May noticed a few humongous boulders blocking their path West.

"I gave that HM to Combusken early today," said May. "Strength, I think I can have her move the boulders…"

"I think we should just stay north," said Brendan.

"Well, I'm going west, for now," she said while taking out her Combusken. "Use Strength on the Boulders," she said. Combusken charged itself up, jumped into the air, and broke the boulder in one good punch. "Great job, Combusken," she said as the two of them climbed over the remains.

"Brendan, you coming?" she asked.

"It's alright," he said. "I'll just wait for you."

"Suit yourself," said May, as her and Combusken hopped the busted boulder. Brendan sat onto the ground, and pulled out that Travel Shower that May forced him to buy in chapter 10.

"Take me a shower, I didn't do it this morning," he said. He removed his clothes and things, turned the shower on (odd how it didn't need a connected water source for water to come out), and Brendan put on his new Axe Shower gel called "Boost (boost your sexual perception). And just for fun, he even put some in his hair. A pair of eyes was eyeing Brendan so obsessedly, and the voice screamed out: "Brendan, you're mine!!!" shouted the voice.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Brendan as a figure jumped into the shower with him…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Combusken," said May. There was a creepy purple Pokemon named Gloom blocking her way to a Leaf Stone that she wanted to pick up. "Use Ember!" she shouted. Combusken shot out little pellets of fire at Gloom, as it was running around in circles on fire. It then fell on to the floor, knocked out. May threw a Pokeball at it, and it became the newest member of May's group.

"I need a nickname for you," she said while picking up the Leaf Stone that Gloom was guarding. "Hm…let's see here…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell are you," said Brendan, pushing the figure out of the travel shower, and closing the curtain on him and his junk.

"It's Terra, you know, the girl from the Battle Tent in Chapter 17…" she said.

"Well…I remember you, but why the hell are you in my shower?!"

"Because that damn girl's gone, and now you're mine!" she said.

"Look, you crazy bitch, at least let me put on some clothes before you start attacking me," he shouted annoyedly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself…" she said.

"Yes you can," said Brendan. "Stop attacking people while their in the shower…

"HEY!!!" shouted May's voice as she jumped over the boulder she destroyed before.

"May, oh Thank God You're Here…"

"Pss…that show sucks," answered May. "Anyway, get the hell away fro him, he's in the damn shower for…wait why're you taking a shower in the middle of a cave?" asked May.

"Just help me out here!" shouted Brendan.

"Right," said May, as she moved over to the girl.

"Stay back," said Terra as she pulled out a Pokeball, and pointed it to May.

"You wanna go with me, again," asked May.

"Bring it, bitch," said Terra. "I chose, Mawile," she said. Suddenly, an odd yellow Pokemon with a black mouth for a head came out.

"I chose my Skitty," said May. The goofy pink cat came out of May's Pokeball, and Brendan decided to get dressed while watching them go at it.

"Mawile, use Crunch!" shouted Terra.

"Skitty, Double Slap!" shouted May. The two Pokemon charged at each other, then Mawile bit its teeth into Skitty, but the Skitty slapped itself out the Crunch, and then smacked Mawile in the face.

"Vice grip!" shouted Terra. Mawile then used its gigantic teeth to have Skitty in a hole.

"SSSSSKKKKKKKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTY!!!" it shouted in pain.

"Skitty, Growl," said May. Skitty unleashed an eerie growl, which had Mawile let go. "Now use your Double-Edge," she said. Skitty gave an extremely hard tackle onto Mawile, and then it flew back and hit Terra. She returned her Pokemon, and glared at May.

"You won this round," she said while gathering her things. "But next time you won't be so lucky," she said as she ran passed May, and slapped Brendan on the butt as he was putting on his socks (and sadly, if you put on your socks standing up, your butt does quite stick out).

"Oh!" said Brendan as Terra stormed off. When she was completely gone, Brendan finished putting on his clothes, and was annoyed by the sting of his left butt cheek.

"Are you okay," asked May as Brendan emerged from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, just minimal damage on me backside," said Brendan as he stuck his butt out to May. "Wanna kiss it, and make it feel better?" he asked while grinning. Instead, May just slapped the other cheek. "OW!" shouted Brendan.

"You couldn't be a stripper," she said. "All guy strippers can take hard smacks to the butt; they beg their parents to whoop them."

"I'll be too busy being a Pokemon Master," said Brendan confidently.

"Whatever, let's just get out of this cave," she said.

"Agreed," Brendan sighed while packing up the Travel Shower. The two of them smiled as they made their way out of the Fiery Path…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sigh I am so (to the billionth power) SORRY that I have not updated for more than ½ year, but school's a total bitch, and fan fiction's update thingy's being hardheaded as well. So I'll tell you what, as a apology (and gift of gratitude for those who's stuck with this story since the beginning), if there's something you want seen or done in this story, just tell me in a review, and consider it done (except for lemons; making out is a bit more possible). It can be a character from the/another anime who makes a surprise appearance, your own made up character battle one of the main guys (just tell me their physical appearances and Pokemon), or something you want done. Like I said before, I'm SO sorry of the late update, and tell me what you want done in here. Another thing, this chapter was quite boring because it's called "the Calming Down Chapter," but tell me what you think about it, lemme know! Thank you


	25. May's Dream

**Chapter XXV: May's Dream**

**(A/N: Get ready…)**

May and Brendan came out Fiery Path's ass after a few minutes after the episode inside, and in Route 112's Backside had a few Razz and Oran berries hanging off of the trees.

"Cool, berries," said Brendan as he began pulling them off wildly. He chucked a few vines of them to May (because he knew he'd get hurt if he didn't), and she picked them up while eyeing them oddly.

"Don't you think we should replant it," she asked. Brendan looked at her.

"I doubt we'd every come back here though," he said.

"True, but I mean, when if we have to get back home, and we needed them," said May. "And besides," she continued. "What about the other trainers who might need them?"

"Nobody gives a damn about the other trainers," said Brendan as he took out his bag and placed the berries in them. "And besides, it's not like the other trainers did anything for us," he said.

"Yeah they did, they helped us train to have us become stronger," she said. "Practice dummies, basically," she continued. The two of them began to walk along as their conversation still moved.

"Well, think about it this way" said Brendan. "Do you honestly leave little presents for your fanny pack to find whenever it decides to run away from you," he asked.

"No, but I do for my Pokemon," she said.

"But they're living beings; they're animate things," he said.

"I know something of yours that's small and inanimate." Said May silently.

"Please, what would that…HEY!" shouted Brendan, understanding what May had just said to him. She began to giggle silently, and the two of them began running. After a few minutes of May getting out of Brendan's path, May took an abrupt stop, looking at two trainers coming up ahead. Brendan, stupidly stopped after bumping into May's back, who stumbled over just slightly. Looking ahead at the trainers, they were traveling as a pair, just like May and Brendan, and there was one girl and one guy. When they came up to them, everyone grinned at one another.

"Wilton," said the guy.

"May,"

"Brooke," said the girl.

"Brendan,"

"Pokemon Coordinator," said May and Wilton.

"Pokemon Trainer, soon to be Master," said Brooke and Brendan in unison. Everyone glared at each other silently…

"Okay this is stupid," said Wilton.

"Really," agreed Brendan. After giving polite, proper introductions including shaking hands and bowing, they went back to glaring at each other.

"Coordinators first," said the two coordinators coming up across each other. Brendan and Brooke backed up a few paces.

"How much Pokemon?" Wilton asked.

"We only need one," said May.

"How many ribbons do you have?"

"Sadly, none," said May.

"I have two," said Wilton, pulling out a case, and showing her two gigantic ribbons out of 5. Brooke and Brendan just continued to glare at each other. She had long, dirty blonde hair that reached to the bottom of her back, hazel eyes, and was wearing tight blue jeans with a small white shirt.

"No fair," said May enviously.

"Experience defeats beginners," said Wilton while pulling out a Pokeball and pulling out an Electrike. "Go Sparky," he said. "Show her your stuff!" the Electrike shot out some tiny shocks at the front of his teeth. "Oh and by the way, no I didn't take Sparky's name like Sparky the Pikachu (you know the one that belongs to Richie), in the Pokemon Reality Show." He said with slight anger. "I'm sick of people blaming me for that…"

"I've seen an episode of that show," said May casually. "Where are Ash and them at the moment?" she asked.

"Ash just got to Johto, I believe," said Wilton…

"Just get on with it," said Brooke and Brendan while eyeing them.

"Okay, Okay," they said in unison.

"Now you guys go back to staring at each other dramatically," said Wilton. The two of them started glaring at each other without a word.

"I summon…" said May pulling out her Pokeball dramatically. "Swellow, go!" she shouted. The majestic black and burgundy bird came out, and glared at the Electrike.

"You summon," asked Wilton with a confused look on his face. "Sweety, we're in a Pokemon Battle, not a Yugioh Duel," he said while folding his arms.

"Just go, faggot," said May.

"Just to let you know, I'm not a faggot; I have a Playboy magazine in my bag," he said.

"Ooh, what issue," asked Brendan with sparkles in his eyes.

"The one with Torrie Wilson in it," said Wilton.

"Are the girls in there really nude," asked Brendan.

"Duh," he answered. "Anyways, Thunder!". The little dog like Pokemon shot out some jolts of electricity over to May.

"Dodge and use Sand Attack," shouted May. Swellow dodged through the jolts, and moved down into the ground. He flicked a handful of dirt over to Electrike, and then flew back up. "Now use Double Team," she shouted. The bird Pokemon duplicated itself rapidly, and then started to fly around in circles, each copy glowered daggers at Electrike.

"Strike that one….no that one, I know that one's it!" shouted Wilton as the duplicate birds were getting shocked continuously.

"Wing Attack," said May. Swellow took its duplicates back, and from behind, struck Electrike with its wings. Electrike jumped up slowly while shaking it off, and then stared at Swellow intensively.

"Thundershock!" shouted Wilton. Electrike had some tiny sparks shoot out of his body, and then blasted it over to Swellow.

"I don't think so," shouted May as Swellow did a very stylish and dramatic spin out of the way. It soon became a tornado attack, as it started spinning very rapidly with its wings spread out.

"How'd your Pokemon do that without orders?" asked Wilton amazedly. "Can you speak with your Pokemon telepathically!?" he asked as his eyes shined with amused wonder.

"Actually, I just yelled it over the noise of your Pokemon's Thudershock," said May as the rest of the bolts that Swellow dodged hit the tornado, but couldn't penetrate them.

"Well then," said Wilton while pushing his hair back. "Sparky; end this mess, Thunder!" he shouted.

"Swellow, Secret Power," shouted May. The Swallow Pokemon shot up for the air, and then all of a sudden blasted some energy balls circling around towards Electrike. And as soon as they circled it, he released it's Thundershock, hitting Swellow with a bang, and forcing it to fall down from the sky. The Secret Power around Electrike blew too, having small circles in it's tiny eyes as well.

"Sparky," shouted Wilton while running to his little buddy.

"Swellow," said May while going to her own.

"Damn," said Brooke.

"They got knocked the fuck out," said Brendan, as Brooke began nodding. After Pokemon returns and things, it was now Brooke and Brendan's time to go at it.

"Windgull," she shouted as she pulled out the Water Gull Pokemon. By the glint in it's eyes, it looked quite well trainied.

"Oh yeah," said Brendan. "Go Horny!" he shouted as he pulled out his Herecross.

"Oh, I faced this one in the last Pokemon Contest. Brooke this guy'll be destroyed don't worry," he said from the sidelines.

"Right," said Brooke. "Go Numel," she shouted as the Pokemon popped out, and looked blankly at the sky "Numel," it said.

"Hm… a fire Pokemon," he said while holding out his hand Kaiba Seto style. "Go Horny, Takedown this son of a bitch," shouted Brendan. Heracross shot towards Numel.

"Good, Numel use Flamethrower!" she shouted. Numel ached its neck, and then shot out a nice, good blast of fire out of it's mouth.

"Just like we practiced," said Brendan. All of a sudden, Herecross did Harden, and shot directly into the flame.

"What the…" said Brooke, but all of a sudden, Numel was hit was a nice Megahorn, and Numel shot over to Brooke.

"Hey," she shouted to Brendan. Numel got up silently, and blew steam out of the top of it's hump.

"Try another Flamethrower," she said. As Numel heated up again, Brendan decided to go to an offensive defense.

"I don't think so; Rock Slide," he shouted. All of a sudden, humongous boulders were hurled over to Numel. It blasted the flame, but instead, the thousands of rocks blocked the flame's path.

"Numel, don't let the rocks hit you," she said. Numel moved pretty quickly, and out of 24 boulders blasted, only three actually hit it.

"Seismic Toss!" shouted Brendan. Herecross grabbed it after the recoil of the third rock hitting it, and then the three of them shot for the sky. After about 2 minutes, they noticed that they were good as gone.

"Does anybody want a soda," asked Wilton as he pulled out some Dr. Salt.

"Sure, hand me one," said Brendan.

"Okay," said May and Brooke as everyone took a seat, and had them some citrus soda.

"So Brooke, how much badges do you own, asked Brendan.

"Two," she said. "Heat Badge and Knuckle Badge," she said.

"That's cool," said Brendan as he took another sip. All of a sudden, there was a twinkle in the sky, and a quarreling Herecross and Numel were falling from the sky.

"I hope Herecross told God I said hey," said May as they came pummeling down. As soon as they hit the ground, the two of them stood up and wobbled over to their respective sides.

"Wonderful job Numel," said Brooke. "Use the 'secret weapon,'" she said.

"You're doing great Horny," said Brendan. "But 'secret weapon' doesn't sound good; try another Rock slide," he said. "Do you think you can do it?" he asked. Heracross nodded, and saw that more gigantic boulders were shot from the ground.

"OVERHEAT!!!" Brooke shouted. All of a sudden, another blast of fire that seemed 10x more powerful than the flamethrower was shot out, and as it came closer to Brendan, the heat was getting to him, as beads of sweat was coming down his forehead. Heracross shot the rocks to him, but the rocks weren't fast enough to block the shot this time;

"Horny, out the way!" Brendan shouted in worry. But the grand fire blast hit directly into his stomach/chest area, and shot back towards Brendan, who caught him, and spun directly out of the way. Circles now formed into his eyes as well, signifying his defeat.

"Huh…talk about getting knocked the fuck out," she said.

"Fine," said Brendan while returning Pokemon and handing her 1000 Poke. "You did an awesome job Herecross." He said. "And I'm only paying you this cause I think your hot," said Brendan as she rolled her eyes. When she turned around, she was greeted by a big smack on her butt.

"HEY!" she shouted as he backed up silently. They all gave their final goodbyes, and as May and Brendan turned to leave, Wilton and Brooke each took a seat.

"Well, hopefully we'll see you guys sometime," said Wilton as he pulled out a picnic basket.

"Yeah, see y'all," said May as the two of them turned to leave.

"Let's get out of here," said May and Brendan in unison silently. When the two of them got out of sight, there was screams of wonder from the other two they passed.

"Hey, where's my Playboy Magazine," asked Wilton.

"And where's my showerhead," shouted Brooke.

"Why do you need a showerhead," asked Wilton from the back…

By the end of the day, it the sun was shining brilliantly in the sunset. The two of them were getting tired, but Brendan was determined to get miles in.

"I'm sure we'll stop by a Pokemon Center sooner or later," he said while hunching his back.

"Yeah, according to the PokeNav', we're not getting to Fallarbor Town until about 3 hours from now; and that's on CAR!" said May while also slouching her back over. After doing a few more walking, it was visible in the night that there was a small building behind some trees.

"You know, I think I have an idea," May and Brendan said in unison. May looked at Brendan with a grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Well, if you were thinking about you and the possibilities with the showerhead you stole, with me in it, then you were thinking exactly what I was thinking," said Brendan absentmindedly. He then realized that May was glaring daggers at him. "Crap," he shouted as the two of them sped on down to the small house that was up ahead. Stopping, May grabbed the back of Brendan's collar due to the fact that he was ready to speed off because of not noticing the building.

"Check out the sign," said May as Brendan let himself go and turned to it:

_**"OLD LADY'S REST STOP: **__Come and rest your tired bones." _It read.

"Hey, maybe we can sleep here tonight," said Brendan as he looked as though he had the best created idea in the world. May rolled his eyes, and the two of them headed into the building, expecting to see thousands of rooms, and people going back and forth from sleeping here, but instead, they saw a tiny room, where some old lady was sitting there, and looked positively angry.

"Um…hello ma'am, we'd like a room," said Brendan while walking up to the counter.

"Give me yer fuckin' Pokemon to heal," she said.

"Okay but…"

"NOW you son've a bitch!!!" she shouted.

"Okay lady, geez," said Brendan while pulling out the Pokeball's on his belt. May silently did the same. The woman placed them onto the belt and things, and then by time they were done, she handed them their Pokemon, plus a small key card.

"Room 4 on yer right," she said while digging for something under her desk.

"Oh, uh…thank you," said May. Brendan began to pull out his wallet, and then the woman from under the desk shouted once again.

"Ya don't pay until ya leave!" she shouted.

"Alright then," said Brendan, as they ran into the place to find rooms. By looking down the hall, there was only 10 available rooms, but getting inside and things was extremely comfortable. There was a gigantic bathroom, and three hammocks were laid onto one another.

"Well," said Brendan. "I call top hammock," he said with a little bit of uncertainty…"

That night, there was a small police siren from outside their window; Brendan jumped down from the top hammock to see what was up, and May still laid peacefully asleep.

"MAY!" he scared her awake.

"WHAT!!!" she retorted.

"The police's outside; let's go see what's wrong," he said while placing on his head band and things. The two of them went running outside to see, and saw that policemen were literally pointing their guns at the building.

"This is the R11PD, get out with your hands up," said an officer. May and Brendan instantly rose their hands. "Not you two fuckers, the other person inside," he said. The two of them advanced outside, and walked over to the man who looked like was the Chief of the Police; Officer Jenny was running to the back of a tree, giggling with a collogue of hers.

"What's wrong officer," asked May in heavy confusion.

"We gotta perpetrator inside this facility, and we've heard that he's armed and dangerous," said the chief. Following his words, the door opened, and a small dragonfly came out the building. "It's holding a WEAPON!!!" shouted the chief as the entire police department began shooting at the dragonfly. "Oh my Rayquaza, it's holding hostages!!!" he shouted as he still continued to shoot the building…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Listen, mom…dad…." Said a teenage boy while walking to his parents. "I…I've gotten a woman pregnant." He said.

"Who son?" asked the father with a mixture of worry and anger.

"It was mom…" he said silently…

GOT MILK?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This is the Cookie Cam watching Ms. Margret cook another batch of cookies for her husband…!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Now, science has proven that if you do press the Circle button of a Playstation Portable while it's turned off, it will go up your nose, and into your nasal passage…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Alright," said a man in an Australian accent. "Now these little Pokemon 'ere, a Charizard and an Aipom, are going to try to mate…look at the Charizard as it literally pummels the bottom cheeks of it's mate, Aipom

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'm sorry Mr. Camel," said a woman. "Here's your toe…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey May!" shouted Drew as he and a figure who looked like Michael Jackson came up to here. It seemed that she was in an alleyway. "May, me and Michael here have seen the light, and our sinish ways have been renewed; so...you wanna fuck?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I summon Blue Eyed Blond Dragon!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wow folks, it appears that we're having the worst Stock Crash since the one in 1929! The Poke is as worthless as the dollar, which is as worthless as the gum that's on the back of my great grandmother's shoe!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Well it's you're baby, Marie," shouted a man holding onto his child.

"No it's not!" shouted Marie. "I've never given birth!!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Drew…why the hell are you fucking Mufasa???"

"Ladies and gentleman; the one question that raises many more…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'm sorry, but will the real Slim Sadie please shut the fuck up?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Grilled or fried?"

"Uh…I'll have my testicles grilled, please?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'd like to call my grandfather's baby's daddy's anus to the stand…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Yo momma is so fat; she fell in love and broke it!" BOO!

"Yo momma's so stupid, she thought Jar Jar comes with Pickles Pickles!" BOO!

"Man you should call me Mr. Wood, cause I did yo momma so damn Good!" OOH!!

"Yo momma so ugly, she trick or treats on the phone!!!" OOHH!!

"Yo momma so stupid, she sold her car fo' gas money!" ooh!

"Yo momma so stupid, she got stabbed in a shootout!" OOOHH!!

"Yo momma like a pond: everyone stick they rods in her, leave her when they done, and on hot days, she be smellin' like fish!" OOHH!!!

"Yo momma so fat, she got more chins than a Hong Kong phone book!!!" ooh!

"Yo momma so nasty, she stopped the Speed Stik!" Boo!

"Yo momma so fat, when she tripped on 4th Avenue, she landed in 12th!" ooh!

"Yo momma so flat chested, she jealous of the wall!" BOO!!!

"Yo momma got a serious weight problem; she can't wait to eat." Alright!!!

"Yo momma is so retarded, when her computer said press any key to continue, she couldn't find the ANY key!!!" OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Let's get jiggy wit it…"

"2 STEP!!! 2 STEP!!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh yes…put it in my mouth!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Throw some cheese on that bitch!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Obey your thirst, son," said a man as two sumo wrestlers, one yellow the other green, ran into each other, hitting Brendan's face.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Say hello to my little friend," said Tony Montana. "Now say hello to the white stuff in my other little friend!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I….Hate…everything about it! Why…are yyoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu a git?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Spiderman, spiderman, just fucked up and he hit the can,"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Who uses a violin in a rap song?"

"Those guys,"

"If you Blood throw it up!!! REMIX!!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Why does JCPenny say it's all inside?"

"Why did you stay inside when you were doing my girll?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Gentlemen, welcome to the United States Navy. Where if you haven't had hot boat sex with anyone of the same sex, you better say you have...or else..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh yeah, well I summon Blue Eyes Black Fuck Dragon!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This is the song, lalalala, Elmo Song…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"**Now we go back to Touching A Lion." **

"Now Mufassa, where exactly did the green haired boy touch you?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Now if you just subtract the subdinominal from it's quanticinomical from, what will it give you?"

"…pie?"

"Oh, so close, but we were looking for Ted…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Are you demenored and ridiculed from your friends? Are you sometimes known as Tiny Whiney or Micrometer Michael?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We now return to the Wheel of Torture….

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lalalala, lalalala, Elmo Song..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh May…….oh May…..oh May….

"OH BRENDAN!!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What the fuck!?" shouted May as she shot up from her hammock. She had must have gone to sleep sometime ago. Looking at the digital clock at the side of her sleeping area, she saw that it was about 3:30 in the morning.

"What happened," asked Brendan grumpily as he looked at her from the top.

"Huh…nothing. Odd dream," she said while lying down.

"Alright," said Brendan while turning back into position, and going to sleep.

_"What an odd dream," _she thought while trying to remember it. _"Pss…all I remember was some wheel of torture, some yo momma jokes, and…that last part," _she thought while wincing. "Whatever, I gotta get back to sleep," she whispered silently as she turned into her hammock, and fell asleep after a short while….

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

There y'all go another chapter. Well, I do have a few things concerning the character in the story thing; no more requests. And, two of these requests contradict with it; Ano HiTO and landon08, the both of you want Shiooh champions to face them. I personally despise everything about the whole new D/P series (including show, new Pokemon, and game); I can't make promises, but I may try to put half in this story, and the other ones in the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel; that's a promise, but it won't be Shinoh region). Landon08, I'm not sure if I can have your character come; Brendan (well, mine) is prideful, and the only person he'd ask from help with Pokemon would be his father. But try talking to Ano HiTO about the champion thing; I'm lost on it.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter; and I'll try my best to see what I can do here. Please let me know, I love all of y'all (no homo to the dudes).


	26. Volcanic Ash can Kiss It!

**Chapter XXVI: Volcanic Ash can Kiss My Ass**

It was safe to say that the next morning had May a little shaken up; _"Oh Brendan!!!" _shot through her head randomly, just because. She had no more dreams after going back to sleep, but wow, that was the oddest dream she's ever had in her life.

"I've got to get over myself," she said silently while Brendan was in the oversized bathroom. "Today we'll reach Fallarbor Town, and which then I need to focus for the Pokemon Contest," she said while standing up. She looked through her PokeGear, and read through about the Fallarbor Contest. "Let's see," she said while reading through it. "It used to be home of the Super Contest, but now anyone can compete in them," she read out loud. "And the last Contest was held yesterday, the next one being in a week; okay," she said while deciding to check out Battle Tent information too.

"They had trainers not use their own Pokemon team…" she read while seeing Battle Tent info. "…so what are they to do here?" she asked while reading in on it. "Hm…I see…." She said. By time the both of them were ready, they entered the front lobby seeing that breakfast was being served. Eggs (omelet, scrambled, fried), toast, bagels, bacon, rice, shrimp, OJ, and all of that good stuff (A/N: now I'm hungry). Pulling out their newly refreshed Pokemon, everybody went over to a specific area to find something to eat; Brendan and May's Pokemon headed specifically to the egg corner, trying to figure out what type of omelet they wanted, while May and Brendan's Pokemon ran over to the toast section:

"I want tomatoes, salsa, mushrooms, peppers, mozzarella cheese, bacon bits, and pepper please!?" shouted Brendan.

"Combusken (this is an omelet, not a Burrito)!" shouted Combusken.

"I know, it sounds delicious, doesn't it?" said Brendan as the chef looked at him confusedly.

"You know, you could have just said everything," he said as all of Brendan's choices were the ones available for use.

"Well actually, I chose not to have lettuce or the Magikarp pee in it," he said. "Especially lettuce; that sounds nasty for an omelet," he said. "And besides, what's with the Magikarp pee, and how'd you get it?" he asked.

"Trust me kid, you wouldn't believe what people request here." Said the chef as he poured the beated eggs in the pan.

"Uh…give me a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jelly!" screamed May in excitement!

"Marshtomp, marsh (there's no one to make the toast for you, genius)." Said Marshtomp while shaking its head.

"I know toast is so delicious!" she said, but then sadly realized that there was no one behind the counter; a small sign read: _"Master Toaster will be back in…10 minutes." _"Ugh, screw this," said May while pulling on the chef hat and going behind the counter. "Who here wants toast?" asked May as all of Brendan's Pokemon shot up in glee. By time everyone had what they wanted, sat down, and May slipped out of trouble from the toast chef with a nice girly apology, it was eating business as usual; Brendan his omelets like a wild animal, and May had a whole nice plate of toast, bacon, and fried egg, and ate it as a human being should eat food…like a wild animal.

"Damn; two omelets will get you stuffed," said Brendan as he held his bloated stomach.

"May you check our room, and make sure we have all of our stuff?" she asked.

"Do you have the key?" he asked. When he left, May silently turned to the surrounding Pokemon eating off of their plates and things. Slakoth silently climbed upon May's lap, and fell asleep.

"Hi Slakoth, or…Monkeyman," she giggled.

"Slakoth (sure)," he said while shifting positions.

"Man, last night was so weird for me," she said. "I mean, it was just absolutely crazy," she said. Slakoth then turned to look at May with slight interest.

"Slakoth slack (did you and Brendan do the do)?" it asked with an odd glint in it's eyes.

"Well, what happened was, Brendan did me in my sleep," she said silently.

"Slakoth, Slakoth slack (Brendan, that sly dog)!" said Slakoth with more interest.

"I know I shouldn't worry too much about it, I mean, dreams are something nobody's supposed to worry about," she said.

"Slakoth (oh)," said Slakoth as he turned around, and lost all concern in it.

"But I mean…wow," she said. "It was just so surprising that I'd have a dream about…that!" she said.

"Slakoth (I don't care)."

"So what you're saying is that no matter what I dream about, I can get over it…because it's not real?" May asked in excitement. Slakoth didn't answer. "Oh my god, thank you so much Monkeyman," she said while grabbing him into a hug. "I love you so much," she said while giving him a nice, heartwarming hug.

"Slakoth slack (Kyogre, get off of me)," he said while shaking his head. When she let go and put him back to the floor, Brendan came back from the rooms, and shook his head.

"Nah, we didn't leave anything,"

"Good, let's go," said May as all of the other Pokemon had just finished up their breakfast.

Entering Route 113 was pretty easy, but the weird thing about it, was that in all of the grass was some odd ashy stuff. It got all up on their clothes and things, and all of the constant whipping was really pissing the both of them off. The other thing pissing them off was the number of wild Pokemon that neither of them wanted.

"Damn all of this ash," said May while whipping some ash off of her shoulders and arms.

"Tell me about it; if there isn't a volcano here in sight, than why is all of this crap here," he asked. After all of the whipping and things, there was a small boy dressed in a ninja outfit who jumped from the mists of the volcanic ashes, and did some sweet moves.

"They call me Ninja Boy Lao," he said in an extreme Asian accent. "I challenge you to battle; ich habe vier Koffing!" he shouted.

"What the fuck are you saying," said May and Brendan in unison?"

"Look," said the boy while taking off his ninja mask. "My brother and I might've watched a whole marathon of Naruto DVD's last night, and I need to switch back into my own show calling, Pokemon," he said while reveling the four Pokeballs on his belt. "My brother's around here somewhere, but until then, I'm the one who does al of the battling and things while he's collecting this ash for our dad at the end of the Route," he said.

"Before I come out and completely whoop your ass," said May simply. "This is the way down to Fallarbor Town, right," she asked.

"Yeah, this is the one," he said. "It's not too big; probably the size of Billings, Montana," he said.

"What the hell's a Billings?" asked Brendan.

"Nothing," he said while taking out one of his Pokemon. "I believe it was you who declared that she could beat me at this," he said while turning to May.

In total, together the two of them fought 5 battles, and gained about 1896P from the trainers. They found Lao's brother, Lung, and whooped his ass pretty badly too. But it was the last battle that was most interesting; due to the fact that there were too twin girls that seemed quite rich, but freaky.

"Hello there…"

"…strangers," said the twins.

"Listen up freaks," said Brendan. "If you want to battle us, all you have to do is say so," said Brendan while preparing a Pokeball.

"We'd like…"

"…a team battle. We'll see…"

"…what you can do. And if you win…"

"…we'll pay what we owe, x2," they said.

"Sounds good," said Brendan while talking out his Pokeball. "May, I think we should take out these guys old school," he said while grinning.

"Hm…right behind you," she said while taking out her Pokeball as well. They threw them out, and as Brendan's Marshtomp came out to battle for the first time, May pulled out Skitty. "MAY!" shouted Brendan.

"What," she asked confusedly.

"When I said old school, I meant our first Pokemon."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said while closing her eyes and holding up her hands in defense.

"Too late now, let's just make the most of it," he said while turning to face the opponents. They pulled out 2 Whismurs, and the both of the grinned at the summon of their Pokemon.

"Hyper voice," they said in union quietly. It was the worst thing that anyone could ever hear in their entire lives; the two Whismurs dominated the air by using extremely loud screams, the twins didn't even need to get on their knees or cover their ears like everyone else was doing.

"Stomp Skitty," said one of twins. While the other Whismur was still shouting the skies, the other one ran and took a big stomp on Skitty, who was running around in circles. Jumping back, the other twin turned to its Whismur.

"Pound Marshtomp," she said. The other Whismur stopped Hyper Voicing, and then literally football tackled Marshtomp.

"Shockwave," said a twin.

"Shadow ball," said the other. The two Whismurs jumped into the air, as one shot a Shadow Ball to Skitty, and Shockwave to Marshtomp.

"The both of y'all switch," shouted May and Brendan in unison. All of a sudden, the two Pokemon jumped, and landed into each other's places. Unfortunately, the Shockwave still gave half of it's volts over to Marshtomp, and because the Shadow ball already picked a location…

"You can't run from Shockwave," said the left twin while grinning. Marshtomp had slight scorch marks on him, and then Shadow ball was making its appearance.

"Skitty, Assist on that Shadow ball," shouted May. Skitty all of a sudden jumped into the air, and then shot a huge Flamethrower at the ball, blocking Marshtomp from further harm.

"Marshtomp, send them bitches in a Water Spout!" shouted Brendan. Marshtomp blew a heavy shot of water toward the two Whismurs, and just as he said, a humongous Hydro Tornado came, and began twirling them around. Even some Volcanic ash joined the party of the twisting, and the twins, for once, actually seemed human.

"Wait, come back!" they screamed while jumping up in the air to try to reach them, but to no avail. When the collision of the Flamethrower/Shadow ball seized, May decided to end this ridiculous battle.

"Skitty, lets end this bitch with another assist," she shouted. Skitty began moving her tail back and forth, and she had popped out a Whirlwind. The Water Spout already in progress blew away, and the twin girls did all that they could to run after it.

"Come BACK!!!" they shouted.

"Bitch don't know who the fuck I am," said May while walking back to Brendan.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout," said Brendan as they carried on. "Wait a minute; what about our money!?" But of course, 15 minutes later, they approached a small house on a side of a small hill.

"Maybe they can help us out somehow," said May as they approached it. By time they did, there was a small sign on top of the house, reading: **Glass Workshop: **_Turning Volcanic Ash into Glass Items since 1240. _

"We've got to see what's up," said May excitedly. "This glass guy can probably make me a nice pair of glass earrings," she said while rushing into the house.

"More like a glass dildo," said Brendan as he too walked in. When they got into the home, they encountered a man who was actually working on some metal thing. It turned out to be a headband with a big metal symbol.

"Naruto!?" asked Brendan as he eyed the ninja headband.

"Yeah, it's my sons'," he said. Turning to the two of them, there stood a man with messy brown hair, and dark sunglasses (but the sunlight reflexed off of them, making his eyes seem like they were bright light). "Hi, I'm the Glass Maker," he said while offering his hand to the side of May. She moved over, and shook his hand with an odd expression on her face.

"Um…okay." She said. When they parted, he offered his hand at the back of Brendan's head, jabbing it due to the fact Brendan was looking around.

"Ow; what the hell's wrong with you!" shouted Brendan as he turned around.

"Oh, sorry, terribly sorry," he said while reaching for his hand and shaking it.

"So…are you blind," asked May.

"Blind? What are you talking about, young lady," he asked while glaring at the wall.

"Well, I mean, you have on those sunglasses…"

"That doesn't make me blind," he said. "Now, I'd like to turn your attention to my seat," he said. "On it is two Soot Bags," he said.

"I'll take them," said Brendan. "As I am the one with the 'soot bags' of the group," he said while grinning at her.

"Sure kid," said the Glass maker. "Anyway; I need some Volcanic ash to make some more glass, as that is my business," he said. "I have no flippin' clue where my children are at, so I need you guys to do it for me," he said.

"Look, we're not slaves of any kind," said Brendan. "We have our own things to do, and…"

"Did I mention the pay?" he asked. Brendan made his way to the Soot Bags, and tossed one to May.

"Let's go get some VA…"

"Hold on a second," said May while punching Brendan in his stomach, as he was about to run out the door. He fell over, grasping his stomach, and his wails of pain were ignored, as May and the Glassmaker talked business. "Now, if you're offering us pay; how much," she said.

"I am in PAIN HERE!!!" shouted Brendan.

"Let's talk about…1000P," he said.

"2000,"

"1500,"

"2500"

"500"

"4500 Poke; take it or leave it," said May.

"Meh; I'll just get more money back anyway. It's a deal," said the glassmaker. After more negotiations, May and Brendan (who was still crying over his stomach) were out the door, and off for the search of Volcanic Ash. Searching for the stuff was easy, but putting the damn stuff in the bag was the hard stuff.

"It's ash, what are you gonna do about it," said Brendan as he shoved some into his bag, but all of it flew out.

"This is an absolute bitch," said May while trying to capture some in the air. They were walking back through the route to get the stuff; it was hard enough as it was getting it from the ground, but the air was a whole other story. But in the middle of their mists, Ninja Boy Lao came back to help them with collecting.

"Now, if you scrape the bag against the grass, as so…" he said in his ninja accent. "Then it'll collect a lot quicker," he said. "I have to do this crap everyday, just so you know…" and as soon as his advice was followed, they collected soot about 10x quicker than normal.

"Thanks, brat," said Brendan.

"By the way," started May. "Is your father, blind?" she asked with some uncertainty.

"What, you guys couldn't tell?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, he's in denial about it," said Brendan. May nodded with agreement.

"Well, he thinks that people think that he's inferior to them as a glassmaker, cause he's blind," he said. "He gets me and Lung to collect the ash, and he somehow makes glass out of it," he said. After the three of them finally had full bags of soot, they all headed back to the house, and presented him with them.

"Oh, thank you," he said as Lao filled a small counter with the soot. As he dug into his wallet to find a couple dollars, he pulled out about 10,000P, and handed it to the wall.

"Oh, no dad that's about…."

"4,000 Poke alright," said May as Brendan covered his mouth from behind. May took the big bill, and pocketed it with her seductive grin. While continuing to hold Lao in an assassin's chokehold, he looked over, and saw about 5 multicolored flutes in a glass case.

"Hey sir," said Brendan. "What're those flute-like instruments," he asked.

"Oh, well, they're flutes," he said. "Play one of them, and they each have something special," he said. "The yellow one can snap a Pokemon out of confusion," he started. "The red one snaps one a Pokemon out of attraction; Blue wakes up a sleeping Pokemon…"

"So what about the black and white one?" she asked.

"Well, white attracts wild Pokemon, while black repels them," he said with a smile. "Do you guys want one," he asked.

"Sure," said Brendan. But before he could say more, May held her mouth up to silence him.

"Do you think we can get…all of the flutes?" she asked.

"Ah…no," he said simply. He reached for his keys, and opened the glass case. "Which ones you want?" he asked.

"Uh…I'll take the blue one," said Brendan. "My Pokemon sleep to damn much; uh…to the left," said Brendan, as he was reaching for the white one. "No, my left," said Brendan.

"Which one is my hand on?"

"The Yellow one, go to…I think your right."

"Do I have it?"

"No that's the black one; here, I'll get it," he said. But before he let Lao go, May stopped him once again.

"I'll get it," she said hastily.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said while reaching for the blue flute. She grabbed the white one for herself, and then, out of no where, grabbed hold of all five flutes, dashed to Brendan while going for his hands, and zoomed out the door.

"Dad, they stole all the flutes, and took 10,000 Poke from you…"

"WHAT!!!" shouted the glassmaker in a new voice; he was severely loud and angry, as he rushed out his door to look for them.

"They're heading for Fallarbor Town," he shouted.

"Go get my cane…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GOD DAMN VOLCANIC ASH!!!" he shouted as the two trainers made their way over to the city…

A large cloud made it's way over the sun when they saw Fallarbor Town from the distance. When they entered the city, the first building complex available was a gigantic outdoor food court.

"Food…" said May and Brendan at the same time. The two of them headed on over to the food court, and they split the 10,000 bill, and of course, pig out. As more wild animal eating took place between the two of them, pretty much all of their Pokemon snuck up out of their Pokeballs to get a few slices of pizza and chicken from the floor that they kept spilling. They had so much food, that the Pokemon were full after a while, and retreated back to their balls. When the two of them finally stopped, they held their stomachs.

"Let me get a napkin, to clean this mess up," said Brendan slowly. But when he grabbed his napkin, he saw that the floor was completely clean.

"That's some damn good janitor service," said May.

"Yeah, you don't even see the guy," said Brendan as they headed out. When they did, they decided to check out the sightings of the little city. The Pokemon Center looked more like a gigantic indoor arena, and the Contest Hall and Battle Tent were actually outdoorish centers.

"It says that Fallarbor Town used to hold the Super Contest," said May. "But all that shit got confusing, so now it's the most stylish Contest Hall in all of Hoenn," she said. "Plus, it's to make up for the small size of this town," she said.

"Well, we're gonna need to save some time, somehow," said Brendan. "Alright," he said. "Give me your wallet, and with our combined money, I'll buy us some things needed at the Pokemart, and may you heal my Pokemon at the center?" he asked. She was fixing to pull out her wallet, when she gave a dull look at him.

"You're gonna take my money," she said.

"I'm only gonna buy some stuff with it; I'm using my money too…" he said. By the looks of things, she wasn't buying it, so Brendan had another plan; he knew it wouldn't backfire because he had no intention to rob her. "How about this; if too much money is taken from what it looks like I bought, you get to kick me in the nuts," he said quickly. May thought about it.

"Well, if you're that serious for me to trust you," she said while pulling it out. Before handing it to him, she pulled back. "What do you plan to buy?" she asked.

"You know, Potions, Antidotes; just because we have flutes, they don't cure paralysis, poison, and body damage" he said.

"True," she said while handing her wallet. Brendan then handed her his belt of Pokemon, and the two of them headed their separate ways…

**Brendan **

When Brendan got up into the shop, walking in was quite creepy; the owner of the shop stood there, his eyes wide open, and wearing nothing but black.

"Hello kind stranger," said the owner. His voice was light, and he also spoke pretty quickly.

"Uh, yeah, so what do you have here at the shop?" asked Brendan with a little uncertainty.

"Did your father touch you," he asked, still in his light and quick voice. "Did he force you to dress like a woman, and sit up on all of your uncle's laps?" he asked. Looking at the man directly now, Brendan saw that he had black eyes, and black hair going down to his shoulders.

"Well, I only have one blood uncle, My Uncle Barry," said Brendan. "And he's a gym leader for Kanto…um…and my Uncle Steve's a dentist, married my dad's sister, and they made stupid ass cousin Whitney…" he said.

"Did your Uncle Steve wish to touch you somewhere…inappropriately…" he asked.

"Did your mom teach you to look at the sunlight, and not moan about how it rains in Manchester?" asked Brendan annoyedly.

"ALRIGHT, I ADMIT IT!!!" shouted the shop owner. "MY MOTHER DIDN'T LOVE ME…AND MY DAD FORCED ME AND MY TWIN SISTER TO KISS AND HE'D TAKE PICTURES!!!!" he shouted. Brendan was seriously feeling uncomfortable, but he tried his hardest to shake it off, and get some God damn supplies. He, in total, grabbed 6 Super Potions, 4 Antidotes, and 2 Paralyz Heals, and together, it costed about 5000P. So, he grabbed 2500 each from his and May's wallets to pay the man, as his wails and cries were still heard when he left the place…

**May**

When May got into the Pokemon Center, she saw that it was quite empty inside, except for the man sitting at the breakfast/dinner table drooling on a few text books, Nurse Joy, and a woman with a dark green dress talking to someone on one of the phones.

"Why the hell do you have 12 Pokemon," asked Nurse Joy.

"Six of them are my friends," she said. "And the other six are my own," she said uneasily as she handed her Pokemon to her first. When she completed all of the Pokemon healing, the woman with the green dress came to Nurse Joy.

"172's not done is it," she asked.

"Oh, no it isn't," answered Nurse Joy as she handed May back the Pokemon. As the two of them continued to talk in number code, they then both looked at May.

"I'm sorry, young lady," said the woman. She then offered out her hand. "My name is Layette. You might have not known, but I'm the creator of the Pokemon Storage System," she said.

"Yeah, I don't need to use that yet; I only have these 6 Pokemon," she said. "The other six belong to a friend of mine," she said. "He's buying extra supplies at the Pokemart," she said.

"I see," said Layette. After a bit more talking, Layette turned around.

"Well, listen, I don't live too far from here; it's just outside of town in Route 114." She said. "Come on over to my house sometime during your visit in the area," she said.

"Oh, I'll see what I can do," said May while nodding her head.

"Alright," she said. "Goodbye Nurse Joy," And as she began to walk away, May looked down to see a pale blue bandana hanging out of her purse. As May rose an eyebrow, Brendan walked pasted Layette into the Pokemon Centre, looking at her butt.

"That chick had a nice butt," said Brendan while handing May her wallet back. He then handed her 3 Super Potions, 2 Antidotes, and a Paralz Heal. "All of that costed about 2500P," he said.

"REALLY!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah; the stuff was pretty expensive here; back in Oldale, you can get this shit for not even 1000P." he said.

"It'll probably get more expensive throughout each town and city," said May while handing Brendan back his now healed Pokemon. They each turned to Nurse Joy. "May you give us information about the Battle Tent and Contest," asked May.

"Well, they both start tomorrow," she said. "Contest starts at 1400, and then the Battle Tent starts at about 1700," she said.

"What," said May in heavy confusion.

"Military time," said Brendan. "The contest will start at 2 in the afternoon tomorrow, and the Battle Tent at 5, three hours afterwards," he said. "All you do is take the number away from 12," he said.

"Uh…oh," said May.

"My uncle Barry's a Lieutenant in the military…well he was; now he's a Kanto gym leader," he said. "Yeah, he's on my dad's side," said Brendan by the look on May's face, she was gonna ask.

"Well, that woman has invited us over to her house," said May. "I think we should head on over there, and hang there for a while," she said.

"Well, that sounds good," said Brendan. The two of them headed out to Route 114…

By time they reached Layette's house, it was 4 in the afternoon, and they had faced about 10 more Pokemon Trainers, includeing another team battle. When the team battle was completely dominated by Brendan and May once again, they crossed a hanging bridge to Layette's house, which they were both crept out to cross.

"Well, if you wanna get to that Layette woman's house, we have to cross it, "he said nervously. He stepped on first; it creaked loudly when he did. But they did get over the bridge, and to her house, where she gave the both of them a Seedot or Lotad doll, and explained how she's getting millions for the Storage System.

"I made it in about 1996," she said. Brendan was out training his Pokemon for the past hour, and it was May and Layette talking.

"No, no, no, Horny, you gotta charge up your horn power before zooming down to Warrior!" he shouted from outside. "Nuzleaf, be sure to keep your guard up when your opponent is coming for you."

"Nuzleaf nuz (I'm mentioned in the story again)!!!" said Warrior while nodding and presuming a defensive position.

"I've got to say, Layette, that's an extremely smart idea you've came up with," she said. "I would have never guessed that people like my father had to of had all of that before your storage system," she said amazedly.

"Yeah, well, it just sort of came to me," she said. There was a loud "DING," from the distance.

"That's dinner," she said while standing up. "So, will the two of you be staying?" she asked. When May continued a thinking position, Layette looked at the sun. "It's getting quite dark; I think you guys should," she said. "Plus, I won't charge you anything," she said.

"Well, alright," she said.

"Grab Brendan and we'll all eat," she said. May walked up to the front door, and poked her head out from inside.

"Brendan!" she shouted. He continued to tutor Iron Heart on the extreme tackle. "BRENDAN!!!" she shouted. When he continued to talk to Aron, she walked into the living room; another idea formed in her head…

"…you've got to really shove it," said Brendan. As Aron nodded, from the distance, a large showerhead hit Brendan at the side of the head, forcing him to fall over.

"Layette said come eat," she said. Brendan lay on the grass motionless, and Monkeyman decided to pick up a nearby stick to poke Brendan with….

That night, May woke up by a small sudden scream. It wasn't just _any _scream either. It was small, and it was a masculine voice somewhere. Leaving her room, she saw that down in Layette's room, a light continuously blinked sky blue. Brendan was snoring and drooling on the couch, but he obviously didn't know what the hell was going on himself. May silently crept on over to the room, and when she poked her head in, she saw Layette on the computer, but what was on it rose a good number of questions in her chest.

Sitting on the computer was a Team Aqua member. He was in a higher rank than the one she's seen at the Petalburg Woods (that one just looked like a pirate on crack). This one had a light blue bandana on, with the Aqua ensign; only at the bottom of it had a small white "SSS" at the bottom.

"_What's the SSS, kind of like the KKK….on second though, no…" _she thought while eyeing the man on the screen.

"…well, we're starting the transaction tomorrow," said the man on the screen. His face was quite young, as if he was in his late teens/early 20's. "My special squad won't be hanging out there too long; we'll only come if…special backup is needed."

"Sean, Tri-S should really be there to help out the cause!" said Layette. "If this is supposed to last for days, you have got to help out the most that you can," she said quite worriedly.

"We're seeing what we can do, but intelligence of Magma interference has been noted to us by Archie; I think Shelly's letting everybody else know about it. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about paying those 'grunts'" he said.

"Well, I guess they have to put food on their tables any way that they can as well," said Layette.

"Pss…maybe, but the fact of the matter is, we've got to halt Magma in their tracks; those damn Fireheads are both copying us, and are hella stupider than us too," said Sean. May could have sworn that Sean took an extremely quick glimpse at her.

"I heard that a grunt from our side joined Magma, declaring that the payment's better," said Layette.

"Pay's got nothing to do with it; it's all in the cause," said Sean. "So, are you recruiting those for our cause?" he asked.

"I'm trying," said Layette. "I've gotten 2 trainers to stay here; one of them seems stupid and unnecessary, but the other one…I've got a liking to her. She seems like she'll do well for it…" said Layette.

"Do you mean the girl behind you?" said Sean. Both Layette and May froze; she turned around slowly, and indeed saw May with her big blue eyes looking at them in both innocent and hazardous curiosity.

"I'll call you back, bro," said Layette before shutting off the phone service thing. Sean nodded as it was shut off. Layette then walked to the door, dragged May inside, and closed the door silently, while locking it.

"Do you know, what the hell you've just gotten yourself into," asked Layette.

"No…" said May extremely worriedly.

"Well, legally, and when I say legally I mean Team Aqua wise, I can kill you," she said while gripping onto May's shoulders.

"I won't tell anyone; I swear," said May while trembling.

"Damn right, you won't," said Layette while pushing May up on the small couch in the room. She then pulled up a seat for herself, and faced May. "Now, know this," she said. "How much of the conversation have you been listening to?" she asked.

"I…" started May.

"How much," said Layette. This was a brand new dark side to her that May would have never thought possible.

"Okay…I walked in when Sean said something about starting the transaction tomorrow," said May honestly.

"Do you know how much normal grunts get if they sign in with Archie," she asked.

"No," said May.

"About 1000 every 1st and 15th of the month," she said. "So about 2000 a month," she said. "That's considered around…20 United States dollars, 9.7 Great Britain Pounds, and 14.50 Euros," she said. "That's not a lot of money per month now, is it," she asked.

"No," said May.

"But those idiots don't know that you can sign in with an Admin as a spy," she said. "They get about 2000 a week; a Grunts pay every week," she said. "But don't worry," she said. "This isn't really about money, it's why I'm in this organization," she said.

"How come?" asked May in pure curiosity.

"No one never really wanted to expand the waters, of course, until Team Magma appeared. They used unnatural forces, and created two subcontinents in 1993, right between the Philippines and 'down under'" she said. "The media has never released this information, to anybody. So then, Team Aqua formed to reverse this, and when we did, we were at an all out war. The deviant forces we used to reverse and create this natural problem were destroyed, and then we learned that using the forces of two Pokemon could increase the power of the earth, or the sea…"

"Groundon and Kyogre," said May.

"Exactly," she said. "Everyone wanted to help out for some kind of cause, so someone needed to save the overhauled Professors with the extra Fire, Ground, and Water Pokemon being caught between the two teams…"

"So that's why you made the Storage system…" said May.

"Damn right it is," she said silently. "I decided to open this up to the public when Officer Jenny from Petalburg City found a band of Aqua grunts screwing up in a bank robbery," she said.

"Well…Brendan and I were caught up in a shootout in Slateport City; but that was more than 2 months ago," she said.

"Yes; that was when Goods were heard to have been transported from Rustboro City to Slateport," she said. "Even Team Rocket, an organization that's been around since the 60's came to try to intercept everything," she said.

"Listen May, join up for the Team Aqua mission," she said. "I know Archie's has exaggerated his plan," she said. "But imagine those land loving SOB's are trying to overtake water, when everyone damn well knows that it's needed for plentiful of life," she said. May had on a thinking face for a minute.

"Look, Layette, I really do appreciate all of this, and I do agree that those land loving idiots are stupid for trying to overtake water, but…I can't just join up in stupid gangs and organized crimes like this…"

"Did I mention that as an official spy, you get a 30 pay raise over everybody else," she said. May continued to hold a thinking face, but in the next room, Brendan had halted snoring, as a hazel eye could have been seen from the distance.

_"Spy…huh…let's talk about spies, May…" _he thought. In his bottomless bag, a small red bandana with a volcanic "M" began shining orange as Brendan glared at the room the women were in….

**GASP**!!! Well, I know this wasn't the best chapter, but in the next one, a few familiar faces will be seen as the Battle Tent and Contest will be competed in. Anyway, REVIEW! Y'all know I just love review. Now review me, before I find each and every 9,000 people who read this story, and kick you all in the NUTS!!! (Well, for the chicks…I can't hit girls). So dudes, if you don't want your nuts kicked, review me dammit.


	27. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

**Chapter XXVII: Let's Get Ready to Rumble **

(A/N: There will be a good deal of rushing, due to the fact that I need to get on to bigger and more awesome things).

The following morning was quite awkward for Brendan; having his newly washed and pressed clothes/toiletries in his arms, he walked into the dark bathroom to see Layette just open the curtains, and out of the shower. The two of them stood there for a second (Brendan still getting a nice shot of her boobies from the corner of his eyes), and then Brendan shut the door slowly.

"This never happened," said Brendan silently, as May was just in the room next door.

"Right," said Layette, agreeing just as much as him. Although Brendan did feel quite uncomfortable as she invited them to a ride in her car (just because of that skinny ass bridge, and her large ass Pick-up truck), she assured them that everything would be alright.

"I promise you guys, I'll pay each of you P20000 if something happens to us," she said while starting up her truck.

"Okay," said May and Brendan in unison, as Brendan jumped into the complete back, so that he could get some breeze, and May jumped into the front seat by Layette.

"_Probably gonna talk more shit…" _thought Brendan while looking at the huge mountain range once again. Layette, telling them yesterday that it was Meteor Falls, was probably their next destination after their events in town today. After leaving at about 12:15, crossing the bridge wasn't so bad after all; she merely pressed a button at a booth beside it, and the bridge all of a sudden turned to solid logs. They got by the Contest Hall/Battle Tent to sign up by 12:45, and after their thanks and things, Brendan decided to show her up before her departure.

"Hey, Layette," he called as May turned and ran for the contest hall. When she turned to look at him, Brendan made two peace signs, and held them upside down and pushed them together, to make a small "M." Layette looked absolutely furious as he walked away, laughing his ass off to the Battle Tent sign up. But for an isolated town, both of the buildings were extremely crowded, as trainers and coordinators were pushing each other back and forth. Brendan saw as one guy got punched in the face by some girl that he didn't even see at the Battle Tent sign up, and somebody fell over at the Contest Hall, as a bunch of other looked like multicolored dominos. But, at about 1:58, May finally showed her own Contest Pass and signed in, and Brendan rushed over to the arena to find a decent seat. Though sadly, he was forced to a seat that was at the extremely far top right from the stage.

"God damn, this is stupid," said Brendan. Though he couldn't complain too much; due to the fact that it was so crowded, he actually didn't have to pay the P4000 ticket fee like he did in Slateport, which was only P2000 there. When everyone was seated and resituated, the same contest host woman came out, with that poufy salmon dress, and a huge Fallarbor smile.

"Hello, and welcome to the Fallarbor Town Super Contest!!!" she shouted. The crowd cheered loudly, as Brendan was nearly deafened as a few people even screamed directly into his ear just for the hell of it. Another thing that he noticed was that although it was outdoor yesterday, the building cover was back on it. He decided to ask the loud man beside him.

"Hey…why is the cover back onto this arena, but it was off yesterday?!" shouted Brendan.

"Oh," the man shouted back. "Well, the Grand Festival arena in Ever Grande City sued this one for trying to look prettier than it back in 1999," he shouted.. "So, it can only be opened if other events, like circuses, are being held, and not Pokemon Contests!!!"

"OH!" shouted Brendan as they turned to listen to the woman talk. Backstage, all of the coordinators were preparing their Pokemon some more, as May decided to use her Combusken for the job.

"Okay, Chaka…" she said while getting on her knees and rubbing her Pokemon's head. "I'm glad we got a good amount of practice at Layette's house last night," she said as Chaka gave her a confident nod. But walking her way was the green haired, emerald eyed faggot who's been hasn't messed with Brendan for the past while.

"May," said Drew while pushing his hair back some.

"What is it, Drew," said May in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that's no way to greet your advanced competition," he said while showing her two shiny ribbons.

"What…" said May while gawking at them.

"The light green one here is actually one from Verdanturf Town," he said. "If you get it, you don't have to compete in anymore contests," he said. "But I thought just for the hell of it, I'd win it…" he said. Now looking at it, it was the biggest ribbon out of the two. "This pink one…here, I beat you for it at Slateport, and when I win this orange one here in Fallarbor, I'll be sure to boost up my résumé for the…Grand Festival." He said while turning away, but still held a smug grin on his face.

"Wait, Grand Festival…" she asked confusedly.

"Yup," answered Drew. "If you win at least three ribbons, you can compete at the Grand Festival at Ever Grande City," he said. "I don't mind competing in Lilycove's Contest, but then I'd have more practice time…" he said, still smugly and not looking at her. She was going to ask more questions, but he had walked away, as everyone's face who was competing in this contest showed up on a gigantic screen. Chaka still sat by her looking up at the board as well. It appeared that May was actually the third person for the "show how pretty your Pokemon is," part, and for this one, and after the other two had showed their stuff (the first one got an 18.2, the second a 22.1), May walked out of stage, and a big flame appeared behind her, before Combusken showed it's face to the crowd, and the fires dispersed.

"Outstanding!" shouted the woman. "May has chosen a Combusken to show Fallarbor a fiery fair," she said into the mic.

"Let's do it, Chaka!" shouted May excitedly. "Let's start things off with a Ember!" she shouted. Combusken shot out little tiny flying balls of fire. "Now kick things off with a smooth Double Kick," she said. Combusken then took a nice Karate pose, and began kicking the flames around some.

"Excellent; May chose a good pair of words, as she's using Combusken to juggle the flames around with its feet. An excellent move!" she said enthusiastically.

"Let's increase the heat!" said May. "Chaka, let's go for a Fire Spin," she said. Not only did Combusken now jump into the air to make new flames, it also took the old ember flames to help build up the new fire. Currently, Combusken looked quite to be trapped in a slightly squished sphere of circular fire.

"Now May's brought some new light into the audience, by making a spinning sphere of fire!" she shouted into the microphone.

"Take the heat to the audience!" shouted May in excitement. A few of the audience members got some nervous looks on their faces, as they clearly heard her say have a ball of fire jump where we're sitting. But, May knew this would be the response, as Combusken jumped high into the ceiling, and came falling slowly and steadily in the stairwell of the arena. A few beads of sweat dripped from people all around the arena, especially if Combusken landed beside them. She then jumped on the large wall, and continued to spin.

"Jump to me, Combusken!" shouted. May. As if there was a huge fiery meteor in the arena, Combusken jumped from the wall, and skyrocketed down to May. As the woman was reciting this in full wonder, she knew exactly how do deal with it (she did plan this all out, after all…). The little ball of fire Combusken was in was now spinning both vertically and horizontally, and everybody in the entire arena was wondering how the hell could she do that. "Double Team!!!" she shouted. Now there was about a dozen other balls of fire just speeding towards her.

"_How's May gonna finish this one?" _thought Brendan while on the edge of his seat.

"Give me another Double Kick!" shouted May. All of the Combusken's now did a spinning kick to reveal them out of the flame, and extremely small embers fell onto the audience, as the Double Team was pulled back, and Combusken landed smoothly, and professionally in the crowd. Everybody, including Brendan and the judges, went wild as the ending was heating, soothing, beautiful, and flat out magnificent. After clapping, the woman turned to the judges table.

"Judges, what do you think of May's performance?" she asked.

"I'll give May an 8.5," said the taller man.

"9.5," said the other man.

"Hm…" said Nurse Joy as she pressed a button. A nice 9.0 showed up on her screen.

"And with these three scores, May's total should be…" she said while looking up at the gigantic screen where May's number should show. It pulled out as a nice 27.0. "A 27.0!!!" she shouted as the crowd went crazy once more.

"_Damn; I had a 29.1 with Swellow at the Slateport Contest…"_ thought May, though she did still keep a nice fake smile on her. Afterwards, there were only two coordinators out of 30 who beat May's score; Drew (with Roselia, again) had a 29.2, and some other girl had a 28.6 with a Zangoose. And the fourth coordinator to stay, was a young man (or woman; Brendan just could not tell) with purple hair. They held a 26.3, and their name was Harley. It was just about intermission time, and after Brendan used the restroom, he popped back in the main arena with loads of popcorn, candies, and soda. He made it as quickly as possible, and didn't want to be reminded of what happened at last time; Dr. Phil wanted him to pay him money for helping him out with that big Spanish guy, Ricardo.

"_Dr. Phil's a freak; I hope I don't see him again." _Thought Brendan as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. From backstage, May was still trying to get Drew to tell her more information about the Grand Festival.

"Listen," said Drew. "The Grand Festival isn't going to happen for a good while, but getting entrance in it is scarce," said Drew as he crossed his legs. "You've got to have at least three metals before just waltzing to Ever Grande City," he said. "And a week after it happens, the Hoenn League Tournament will begin," he said.

"Are you talking about the Ever Grande City competition?" asked a masculine-ish feminine voice from behind the two. The person with long purple hair walked up beside them. He was fully dressed like an odd, greenish scarecrow. "Oh my god, I cannot wait until that happens; I'll kill all of the competition, even if I have to cheat my way up their like a nasty bastard," he said. "You know, trick them to sign up late or something, or rig the contest for my victory. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he said while holding out both of his hands to them. "Harley, and you two?" he asked.

"Drew."

"May," they said in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys," he said while shaking their hands with a cheap smile.

"_Just give them each a cheap smile; they should buy it," _though Harley.

"_I'm not buying this guy's cheap smile," _thought Drew.

"Listen," said May as the three of them let go. "That was a pretty cheap smile you had; I'm not buying it," said May dully. Before Harley could answer back, the board behind them began flashing different colors, and the three of their faces (plus the other chick) showed on screen.

"Look's like I'm going to have to face you, May," said Harley with an even cheaper smile.

"_Damn, her Pokemon's fire based," _he thought as he turned and walked out.

"I guess I have to face that random girl that nobody knows," said Drew as he too headed out. It was to be Drew and that random girl with the Zangoose up first, and after less than 10 minutes, Drew walked backstage victorious. It was then time for May and that (other) faggot Harley to go at it with each other, and when their Pokemon were pulled out, the crowd lost a bit of interest.

"Well, Harley certainly does have a disadvantage compared to May's Combusken," she said as the two Pokemon glared at each other. But May (and everybody else in the crowd) noticed that Harley was dressed exactly like his Pokemon. "But let's get this battle on the road! I do believe it's the term, ladies first, so May get's the first move!"

"Alright, Chaka," said May as she got into a nice battle pose for the start. "We're going to begin this one with Slash!" she shouted. Combusken flipped into the air, and positioned its claws to prepare for a strike.

"I don't think so, doll," said Harley as he pointed to Combusken dramatically. "Sandstorm!!!" he shouted. A large, dusty tornado shot up, and it then just had sand blow around like a cheap whore does on every Thursday down in Hyde Park, Chicago at midnight. Sand was blowing around the entire arena, as everybody had to squint to avoid getting any in his eyes. Brendan faintly heard Harley scream another attack, but at the same time, same with May. All of a sudden, though the sands and mists of his screaming, he saw Chaka do that Fire Spin/entrap itself routine again. She was spinning down to Cacturne!. There must have been some sort of connection, because the sandstorm chilled out by a lot, and retreated down to the show and not into the audience (but people still had to wipe their clothes off). The sand had cleared out, and the only visible changes were that Combusken had a lot of sand on her, and Cacturne had a huge scorch mark on its torso.

"Time for new measures; Attract, Cacturne!" shouted Harley. Cacturne did some strange, ritual-like dance, confusing Combusken, but then it slowly slid on over to Combusken, and then blew hot pink dust into Combusken's eyes. The next thing everybody knew, there was a heavy look of affection on the Young Fowl Pokemon's eyes. Combusken looked at Cacturne like a dog looks at steak, and when she did, May lost a nice chunk of points.

"May's Pokemon having a crush on Harley's lost May some good points," she said. Before Brendan could say something nasty about Cacturne's scorch mark, he saw that Harley already lost about ¼ of his own meter.

"Ingrain, and then Spikes," said Harley. Brendan knew about these moves; Ingrain would cause Combusken to lose HP, and Spikes would send Combusken to switch out. But the Ingrain also prevents switching!!! A bunch of roots were squirming, and entangling Combusken, but she still eyed Cacturne with heavy affection.

"_What do I do…" _though May in panic. "Flamethrower," shouted May. Chaka easily burned the vines off, but more developed in front of them.

"Cacturne, turn (May you stay there for me, please)," said Cacturne silently, looking directly into Combusken's eyes.

"Combusken (okay, dear)," said Chaka. She then literally allowed the vines to entrap her. May lost some more points, and there was one more minute on the scale.

"There's got to be something to stop this…" though Brendan, when all of a sudden, the glassmaker's voice rang through his head…

"_The red flute snaps a Pokemon out of attraction…"_ his voice rang though.

"Do I have the red flute," he asked as he dug though his bag. He knew he had only two, and it was the yellow one and… "The red flute!" shouted Brendan. With all of his might, he blew into the red flute. Only one section of the audience, the one he was at, actually heard him, so Brendan knew what he had to do.

"Come on Combusken, get out of it!!!" shouted May. But as spikes were hurled at Combusken while stuck in this bad loophole, there was a loud voice from the stands.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!" shouted Brendan's voice. With all of his might, he chucked the flute as far as it could go. It was headed in slow motion, as the entire back of the audience saw the flute fly circularly to May in elegance.

"HEY!!!" shouted some man. The flute had smacked the back of his head violently, but it bounced off, and flew into May's hands. She then randomly blew into it, not knowing what she was doing. But then, Combusken blew fire at the spikes being shot at her! Not only that, but she also broke through the vines, and burnt the ones trying to wrap around her once again; the flute had worked.

"May impressively gets crowd help, and Combusken breaks free from Harley's paradoxical maneuver; that'll lose him some points," said the woman as his meter started going down.

"Let's end this thing," said May. "Chaka, Sky Uppercut!" Combusken seemed to have glided over to Cacturne, and before anybody could say anything, Cacturne seemed to have gotten knocked the fudge and crackers out, and flew some into the air.

"Flamethrower!" shouted May. Combusken now shot heavy flames at Cacturne, and seemed to be roasting scarecrow.

"CACTURNE!!!" shouted Harley.

"An excellent maneuver, keeping Cacturne bouncing in the flames!" shouted the woman as his meter went down even more. They were just about tied, there was 0:15 on the clock, and for the finishing touch, May had a nice plan.

"Okay Chaka," said May. "Seismic Toss 'em!" shouted May in excitement and fear; they were tied, and if she didn't get him in 10 seconds, she'd have to face the face judging again. And everyone knows she lost that one last time. Combusken stopped the flamethrower, and hopped into the air to catch Cacturne. When she did, she began flipping in the air, and falling to the ground.

"Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Harley shouted. Cacturne's arm lit up bright green, but as he swung, Combusken ducked, and threw the scarecrow Pokemon to the ground. Harley's meter fell down to about one pinchful of meter.

"May's Seismic Toss tactic works, as if one more bad move for Harley, he'll automatically lose," said the woman.

"DOUBLE EDGE, CACTURNE!!!" shouted Harley. Brendan knew this wasn't good; if the double edge hits, May'd lose badly. But as Cacturne glided over angrily to Combusken, May grinned heavily.

"Maneuver FT," shouted May. Combusken did a nice front flip over Cacturne, and when she landed, she stuck her chicken foot back, and tripped Cacturne from behind! The crowd lauged as Cacturne slid, and crashed into Harley, leaving 0:01 left, and had his meter go blank. May and Combusken's face appeared on screen, representing victory. The crowd cheered madly as May (holding Combusken) celebrated nicely. Another pleasant thing about things, Drew lost quite badly to the other girl (whose name was Jessica).

"Zangoose, Fury Cutter," she shouted during the middle of their bout. Zangoose began slashing madly towards Drew's Roselia, who was getting pummeled by this move.

"Come on Roselia," screamed Drew in some panic. "Give me a Poisonpowder!" he shouted. Roselia pointed its blue rose'd hand at Zangoose's eyes, and sprayed violet powder right in them. Before Drew could sigh in some relief, Zangoose shook it off, and began more Fury Cutting. Their meter stances, had Drew with ¾ empty, and Jessica had not even 1/3 empty.

"Zangoose can't be poisoned," said Jessica happily. "Blizzard!" she shouted. There was now a nice, chilled sensation in the arena, well, where Brendan was at. Everybody else below him looked as if they froze their asses off. As Roselia shivered as well, after Jessica shouted a faintly heard command, Zangoose charged to Roselia with a lit tail.

"_Iron Tail," _thought Brendan as the Blizzard wore off some. Zangoose smacked Roselia with its tail, and it flew over to Drew. It was safe to say that it got knocked the fudge and crackers out too.

"Jessica is the winner!" said the woman. Everybody cheered once again, but Brendan had an extremely small feeling that something was up with Drew's performance against Jessica; he could have ripped her apart. But id didn't matter too much, as now it was May and Jessica going at it.

"Crush Claw!" shouted Jessica in the middle of the battle. Out of three minutes it was now 1:50 left to go, and nobody lost anything in the meter. Zangoose's claws lit up, and it rushed for May's Combusken.

"Chaka, J7," she shouted. As Zangoose was about to slice Combusken's head off with another claw move, Combusken stuck out her leg, wrapped it around Zangoose's while catching it's arm, and did a nice Judo hip flip to take it down.

"May's Combusken cleverly takes Zangoose down with a Judo move. That was pretty impressive," said the woman as Jessica's meter went down for the first time.

"Your Pokemon know Judo?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah; they can't just know how to battle to get out of it," answered May. Brendan rolled his eyes with a grin.

"_She got that from when I declared I wanted to teach my Pokemon boxing," _though Brendan.

"Zangoose, Ice Beam!" she shouted.

"Chaka, B2!" she shouted. Combusken pointed its head to the ground, and shot a nice Flamethrower. The force of it lifted it into the air to evade the attack. It then blasted Flamethrower to Zangoose.

"Move!" shouted Jessica. Zangoose did hop do another direction, but the fire still did hit its big 'ole tail, having a huge char mark on it.

"And Jessica's Zangoose get's burned, that'll take away a couple points," she said as Jessica's meter fell.

"Zangoose, Fury Cutter!" she shouted. Zangoose rocketed over to Combusken, and began swinging wildly with its claws. There were a few bad connections, and May's meter went down to barely pass Jessica's.

"Mirror Move," shouted May. Combusken now began swinging wildly like Zangoose, and they were identically fighting each other. Both of their meters were going down now, as they each held some good hits and blocks. May had a thinking look on her face, when she had a look of she figured something out.

"T2!" she shouted. Combusken then wrapped her leg around Zangooses, and pulled back, to have Zangoose fall on it's back. Jessica now lost more points.

"May, with a little book of trips and extra drills are really into May's advantage!" said the woman excitedly as the crowd looked on into it. Jessica was now feeling angrily embarrassed, and there was about 0:20 on the clock.

"Zangoose, the next attack, you Detect, okay," she said.

"Combusken, try a Double Kick," she said. Combusken went to do a nice kick to Zangoose, who ducked on the first one, and then did a haphazard spin to avoid the other one.

"Tackle," said Jessica. Zangoose, dived onto Combusken, and after a few odd rolls, Combusken kicked Zangoose off, and as it was trying to stand up Combusken did a nice scratch.

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

"This Contest is over!!!" shouted the woman as May's face appeared on the screen. "The winner of this contest is May Birch of Littleroot Town!!!" she shouted. Everybody shouted as May was presented a small, orange ribbon. With Brendan's final small claps, he walked out of the arena to get ready for his own competition.

"Welcome to the Battle Tent competition!!!" shouted an old man to the crowd of the Battle Tent. Brendan and a few other trainers were sitting down to listen to the rules of the game. "For this tent, the rules are simple; with your strongest Pokemon, you'll give only three commands. You're score will be tallied by shapes; a red triangle is 1 point, a blue circle is 2, and a black X is zero," he said while noting to the scoreboard. Brendan gripped on to Muddy's Pokeball.

"_Looks like I'll have to use Marshtomp to this one…" _thought Brendan as he stood up silently. Two people looked to have wanted his attention, but he had already walked out to get ready…" May, finding a good seat and admiring her new ribbon, realized that the man didn't say anything about a prize.

"So, what's Brendan gonna win if he wins," she asked out loud while taking a sip of soda. The first match Brendan faced was a guy who seemed like a geek, although he held a Grumpig.

"Grumpig, Confuse Ray!" he shouted. Grumpig shot a multicolored ball over to Marshtomp's head, and it circled around for a few times. Brendan reached into his bag, and pulled out the yellow flute. He had a specific stare onto his face, and he began playing it silently. It had a specific kind of tone that locked into Muddy's ears, and unlocked the confusion.

"Take Down," said Brendan. Running and charging, Marshtomp did what looked like a super football tackle. Grumpig fell over hardly, and Marshtomp rubbed its head some. They each made one move.

"Muddy Water," said Brendan. Marshtomp blew a water gun that had a good amount of ground and gravel in it. It connected Grumpig in its face.

"I don't think so," said the guy. "Bounce," he said. Grumpig hopped on its tail, and was ready to connect with Marshtomp.

"Tackle," said Brendan. As Grumpig was coming down, Marshtomp hoped into the air to do a softer football tackle, as Grumpig hit the ground hard.

"Psywave!" shouted the guy. Grumpig shot a nice multicolored beam down to Marshtomp. It connected quite hard on Marshtomp.

"This battle is complete!!!" said the old man as they came down. Their score's were shown, and Brendan had (from top to bottom) a circle, a circle, and a triangle. The other guy, named Craig got a triangle, an X, and a circle. "Brendan Maple of Goldenrod City is the winner!!!" he shouted. Brendan nodded as he went on into the back. After three more battles like that, it was his final bout. When Brendan stepped on stage for the finals, he couldn't help but widen his eyes as his opponent stepped on the stage. Standing with a green and yellow sweater, blue jeans, and black and white shoes, a boy with chocolate brown hair with almond eyes stepped on the stage.

"Hm…so it's you again," said Brendan as he eyed him uneasily.

"As to you," said his opponent. Standing there with his Pokeball in hand, Seth Anderson was as willing and ready for a battle as Brendan was, and each of them were gripping a Pokeball as if they were holding on for dear life…

There's another chapter for you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed. But on a few other notes, I have some words to say (or type).

I've gotten three nasty reviews recently; I got flamed by people who don't know how to flame!!! Check it out sometime if you have the chance. Two of them were talking about sex and Pokemon don't go together. Well than why the hell did I say "rated M!!" I guess I now have to put up a warning saying "don't read if you don't have a sense of humor!" lol.

Oh, and I checked into the Shinnoh region of Pokemon, and the current champion, Cynthia, she seems pretty hot. But other than that, I'll try to put another chapter up soon. Thanks!


	28. The Battle of Meteor Falls!

**Chapter XXVIII: Boom Boom Central: The Battle of Meteor Falls**

To get this show on the road, Brendan and Seth gripped onto their Pokeballs, and held them out in front.

"I've got the feeling Grovyle's in your mists…" said Brendan as enlarged Muddy's Pokeball.

"Oh wow, I'm so predictable," said Seth as he two increased the size of his Pokeball. In unison, they both tossed out their Pokeballs. Muddy flipped out, and it gave a nice, Water Pokemon roar. "Grovyle, too flipped out of his Pokeball, but something in its eyes told Brendan that he wasn't gonna win so easily.

"We're gonna begin," said Seth as he widened his eyes some. "Gecko, start this out with Slam," he said.

"Water Gun at the ground," said Brendan in slight worry. Grovyle was moving extremely quick; it almost seemed as though it was gliding. Muddy stuck its head to the ground, but as it began to blow, Grovyle grabbed Muddy's legs, picked it up, and slammed him down on his back.

"Excellent Grovyle," said Seth. "Now use Detect," he said.

"Bide," said Brendan. Marshtomp tightened its body some.

"Well what was that for," asked Seth.

"Therefore, your Detect is as useless as trying to have a Fourth of July party in England," said Brendan. "I don't think you'll wanna try to get me again now, do you," he said while eyeing him angrily.

"So stressed," answered Seth while grinning. "Well, I think we should really get this show on the road," he said while pointing. "Finish this battle off with Leaf Blade," he said. The judges gasped in both worry and excitement; Brendan had a feeling this wasn't good. Doing more gliding, the leaf at Grovyle's forearm began shining bright green, and Marshtomp's body was still tightening with Bide.

"Dodge it!" shouted Brendan. Grovyle was seriously a fast Pokemon, not to be screwed with. As Marshtomp began to try to move away, Grovyle gave a nasty slash at him. Marshtomp fell over hard, as a large scrape from where Grovyle scratched him appeared on his face.

"BIDE!" shouted Brendan angrily. Marshtomp began Bear hugging Grovyle violently, as he then slammed him hard on his head. And just in anger, Marshtomp literally kicked Grovyle back to Seth's side.

"This match is over!!!" shouted the man as he pointed to the judges table. The scores that came up were exactly the same, as Brendan had a triangle, an X, and a Circle. Seth had a Circle, and X, and a triangle, so they were basically at a tie. "It's a TIE!!!" he shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Go Brendan!" shouted May from the stands.

"To finish this off, we'll have a stalemate battle with their _second _strongest Pokemon of their group!" he said. Brendan nodded silently, and wondered who exactly the 2nd strongest Pokemon in his group was.

"We will hold a 10 minute intermission, as we wait for the trainers to decide on which Pokemon they will choose," he said. The audience departed, and Brendan and Seth went their separate ways to the back. As Brendan walked to the back of the arena, he saw three shadows running across his way, and one of them was holding a big boxlike object.

"_What the…" _thought Brendan as he ran to see what the hell was going on…

"Brendan, that idiot," said May as she was talking to a group of coordinators (who lost a few hours ago). They were each congratulating her, with a mixture of "we're-still-better-at-you-at-this-because-we've-done-it-longer," attitudes. Jessica, the girl who defeated Drew, was one of them. May still didn't give a shit; she beat them fair and square with the 3rd highest score in appearance.

"Well, the Pokeblocks I give my Chinchou is a good mixture of Peacha Berries, with a small hint of Cherri Berries to be sure to add wonderful effects to the Beauty aspects of a Pokemon," said on of the guys.

"Yeah, I actually use Cheeri Berries with more of a Razz and Perism Berries," said the girl. "That actually helps the natural moves of my Masquerain's Cool Factor." She said smugly.

"Really, I have to try that some time," said the guy. Anybody looking at the three of them would notice that May had no God awful clue what in the world they were talking about. They each turned to her with that same smug smile she'd expect Drew to have. "What do _you _use for Pokeblocks, May," they asked while looking at her expectantly. Before May choked out in nervousness, Drew, out of the blue, came out of nowhere, and placed his hand around her.

"May uses my mothers old formula to make Olive Pokeblocks, you know, to increase Toughness." He said in their own smugness. "You know, with a couple of Bluk Berries, Weaper Berries, Nomel Berries, and a slight hint of Wiki Berries for that extra zing!" he said. It was the other coordinators that had the stumped look on their faces now, and they looked at May with yet another false smile.

"Congrats, May," said the girl, as the two of them walked away silently. When they were far enough, Drew held out his hand expectantly.

"P2000," he said.

"What, no," said May angrily. "Why'd you defend me?" she asked.

"Because those coordinators are obviously jealous of your victory, and could tear you apart in Pokeblock intelligence," he said. "Besides, I'm still pissed off about that Jessica girl whooping me silly; it's all Harley's…never mind," he said while turning to walk away.

"Wait, Drew," said May in slight anger. But he was already running out. What made it worse was that he turned into the boy's bathroom.

"Crap, I don't have immunity to that room," she said silently as she turned, and headed out to to her seat…

"Where're those guys," asked Brendan silently as he attempted to follow them; they were moving do damn fast. He was now in a dark alleyway that had some light at the side. And as he continued to run in the same direction, he new he was going somewhere when he heard voices, and someone's arm went to the side where the light shown. As they did a few turns, he realized that he wasn't backstage anymore; he was all around the arena, probably the basement. They then took a stop, and turned to the boxlike thing. Turned out it was a box, but what they pulled out was different; it looked metal, and a few visible wires were seen through the darkness. One of them pressed a few buttons, and then a small blue digital clock was seen. It was a counter for 10 minutes, but it didn't start, as they continued to run off. One of them pulled out a walkie-talkie from their pockets.

"Two down, they're two more to go around the basement section, boss," he said as they continued to run. Brendan was still trying to keep up, and this process repeated itself about 2 more times, before they ran out. When they climbed out a few stairs, it was revealed that it was Team Magma members that were in charge of this bombing process.

"Das ist alles, mein Herr," said the biggest man of the group. He had long, wavy brown hair, and each of them were wearing the official Magma attire. Three security guards came down to them. As soon as they approached, a blond guy pulled out a Torkoal.

"Torkoal, smokescreen 7S2," he said. Torkoal faced its shell towards the security guards, and shot a lot of smoke blasts to them. Brendan's instincts said that he needed a Pokeball present for him. And as the security began coughing and blinded by smoke, before it filled the whole lobby, Brendan ran out to follow them. They each pulled out a Golbat, and flew on top of the building.

"Horney," said Brendan as he heard a helicopter firing up the roof. Grabbing onto Brendan's shoulders, Heracross began flying Brendan up to the roof of the building.

"They're gonna blow this place to smithereens while people are inside," said Brendan worriedly. When he got to the top of the building, he saw five Magma people on the roof of the Battle Tent; three of them were the people placing the bombs, and two people operating the helicopter with a large black "M" on it.

"Hey kid, get out of here," said the biggest man with the wavy brown hair.

"Screw off; why're you taking this place out?" asked Brendan.

"You, operating in our plans?" asked the blond guy.

"That's as funny as when Courtney was found in the basement of the base with that dildo…"

"Shut up Tabitha, you fat fuck," said the last person. Standing there was a woman with black hair, and eyes as she glared evily at the guy named Tabitha. Brendan was desperate for answers; he especially didn't want May to get hurt.

"I think I have a right to your plans," said Brendan as he reached into his back pocket. Pulling out his Magma bandana, he tossed it over to the blond guy. He examined it some and nodded. "Been a spy for a couple of months, Rusturf Tunnel," he said.

"They initiate spies down there?" he asked.

"They did with me," said Brendan. "I haven't gotten anything good on the whereabouts or plans of Team Aqua, except one piece of information," said Brendan.

"Really, what's that," asked the lead pilot of the helicopter. He looked at Brendan in confusement.

"Listen, I don't know too much, but I've recently stayed at a house, and I have new intelligence that they're gonna start some transaction up in Meteor Falls…"

"Fuck," said Courtney. "Hank, Tabitha, we've got to get out of here. The blond guy, Hank, tossed Brendan back his bandana.

"Where's the house at," asked Tabitha before he boarded the chopper.

"The house closest to Meteor Falls on Route 114," said Brendan. "What about this Battle Tent?" he asked in worry.

"We're gonna take care of that," he said. "By the way," he said while reaching into the chopper. He tossed Brendan a Team Magma outfit. "It should fit you, thanks for joining the cause." After boarding the chopper, it lifted, and flew off into the direction of Meteor Falls. Jumping off of the building (cramping his legs for a second before moving on), Brendan rushed on in the Battle Tent, Heracross flying at his side.

"We have got to warn somebody, anybody," he said while going to the security office…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that really your first ribbon," asked an elder gentleman to May as he sat in front of her.

"Yup, and the white haired guy from Goldenrod City, I'm traveling with him," she answered as a couple of the people eyeing her smiled. Just then, the gigantic place that holds the scoreboard had a lot of static on it.

"What's going on?" asked a lot of people. Brendan showed up onto the field with a huge megaphone, but then, Courtney's face appeared on the screen.

"_Listen up, spectators of today's Battle Tent_," she said in worry. Her voice rang throughout the entire arena, and people looked with heavy confusion. If they weren't in the main arena, they weren't last to be informed, as her face showed up on TV monitors, audio in the restrooms, and even where the bombs were placed, their was a small TV placed by them. _"You will soon face the utter destruction of this arena place," _she said. A few people screamed, others laughed at her. _"We have intelligence that this faculty has been equipped with a bomb from Team Aqua. If you wish to escape with your life, it's said that it'll explode in under, 10 minutes," _she said. Her face left the arena, and Hank took her place. A small counter appeared under his head. It was counting down, and it appeared to be at 8:39

_"We've got time here, he counter represents how much time until this structure gets blown off the face of the earth," _he said in a falsely worried tone as well. "_We do wish to get all of you to safety, and if we knew where the bombs were, we'd be there in seconds to disable them," _a panicking frenzy happened as soon as it started going down. Brendan knew exactly where they were, but finding them and getting to their exact location would take too much time to get there. So, he jumped into the audience to find May, and when he did, he instantly grabbed on to her, and they squeezed out of there (like sardines). Army trucks lined up, as bomb technicians came shot out of the trucks. The technicians ran into the building, and the drivers popped out of the truck.

"We're evacuating all citizens of this town to Routes 113 and 114; this is an emergency, it is not a drill," he said. From all around, people went into the backs of the large Army trucks faced to either Route 113, or the ones in Route 114. Brendan saw Seth board onto a truck facing Route 113, and Brendan did need a little payback for screwing up his moment.

"Brendan, what're we gonna do?" asked May. He gripped onto May's hand, and boarded onto a truck that's going to Route 114.

"I have a feeling that Layette's gonna be in trouble," said Brendan. "And we have got to get to Meteor Falls," he said. "It's where we're going, and where we need to go anyway," he said.

"What…" said May trying to intake everything.

"I'll explain in the truck," he said as he jumped in, pulling her with him. After five more minutes of home invasions, and getting people out of their homes to pick routes, the 6 trucks departed (three of them from each route), and they were on they're way. After 30 minutes of riding, they passed Layette's house, and as Brendan poked his head out of the back of the truck, he saw that Layette's house was hit with a Hydrogen bomb.

_"Damn," _he thought as he stuck his head back inside.

"What happened," asked May.

"It's Layette, her house was bombed," he said.

"This is too fucking scary," said May as she leaned on Brendan's shoulder in worry.

"Yeah, this isn't a bunch of idiots with weapons trying to shoot at each other like in the Petalburg Woods; this is the real deal," he said worriedly while gripping on to her. He was only glad that he was able to save her, and have her safe. He didn't give a shit if she became spy for his rival clan. By time they got the beginning of Meteor Falls, the military men led out their group.

"Alright," said one of them while pointing. "We've scheduled a park ranger to get us though the Meteor Falls, and out to Route 115 leading to Rustboro City," he said. As soon as they were about to walk up, three people, each noted to be Team Aqua members, pulled out SMG's and pointed to everyone.

"Back in the truck!" shouted one of the other military men. They all hopped back into the truck, and started going up hill. As they rushed up, Brendan saw that the drivers literally ran over two of the Aqua members from the back.

"Jesus!" said May as she saw the rammed bodies on the rocky trail. They were going up, went around a circle, and then they entered Meteor Falls with heavy caution. Brendan gripped onto a Pokeball, and it turned out to be Slakoth's. The falls ended up to be more confusing than anybody though it'd be. They were in there for nearly an hour, and driving into tunnels, dead ends with waters, and a few beautiful waterfalls.

"I hope we get out of here okay," said Brendan.

"I hope everybody does," said May. But it was as if their words must have cursed somebody, because a specific weapon was fired, and the bottom of the truck was hit with a rocket launcher!!! They flew up into the air, and did a few hits, before hitting the side of a wall of the chamber. Luckily, rocks fell onto the people with the heavy weapons, but the two army men in their particular truck died. Brendan, May, and a couple other people got out in worry.

"Where are we," asked a man who seemed about 20.

"We're somewhere in Meteor Falls, but I've got no idea where," he said. The other two trucks rolled up, and the people there left their trucks too. About 30 people (not including military men) were out in the semi-dark cave, and as soon as people thought they were at least remotely okay, a mini army of Team Magma members came out, and pointed a few guns at them.

"Look at the little pipsqueaks, Marty," said one of them.

"Let's take 'em all out," said another one. With a little bit of quick thinking, Brendan dug into his bag rapidly, threw on the Team Magma outfit Hank gave him, ran in the front of the crowd, and held out his arms.

"What're you doing," said Brendan as he deepened his voice fallaciously and ducked his head down. A few people gasped in silence. "I'm controlling this sector; I've got these hostages so that you idiots can continue with the…uh…MR-A," he said.

"MR-A doesn't start until later; we're now still at MR-B," said one of the other ones suspiciously. Brendan caught on quite quickly, due to the fact it was an emergency.

"Oh really; I thought Maxie wanted MR-A by this time," said Brendan as he still looked down, but relaxed his arms.

"Nope, that doesn't start 'til MR-B's done," he said. Brendan nodded.

"Well, I still have control of this sector; My…Pinsir is blocking the other side," he said. "And I'm sure I have extra pieces in here to calm everyone down," he said. Brendan was sounding both professional and fake, but the real deal must have believed him.

"Don't screw up," said one of them as they turned and walked away. When they were out of sight, Brendan threw off the suit, and tossed it into his bag.

"Don't take it off kid, you may need it again," said a military man, as the whole crowd was agreeing. May grabbed the back of Brendan's collar, and forced him to behind the severely scorched truck.

"Excuse us," said May as she dragged him. When she let go, she folded her arms, and gave Brendan 'that look.'

"Don't give me that look, May," said Brendan as he relaxed his shoulders

"Why do you have that suit," she asked. "I know you still have those guns too," she said.

"Look May, I stole this suit a while back just in case for situations like this," he said. "I just want to protect you." he said. "I'm even still on the lookout for an Aqua suit for times when I need that too," he said.

"Well, I don't like you with that suit on," she said while embracing his hands with her own. Brendan blushed some.

"I know, but I'd prefer to look like the enemy to get away, so our Pokemon don't have to get us out of everything," he said.

"Well…fine," said May. "But I guess you should but that suit on if you're gonna 'walk us out of here'" she said. Brendan nodded, and as they let go, May formed a look on her face.

_"I still don't trust you fully," _she thought. Brendan reached down to pull his suit out, when the Magma guys came out once more.

"Hey, did I forget to tell you that…" they looked down to see Brendan with the suit halfway out.

"Get 'em," one of them said. As they reached into their back pockets to pull out pieces, May, Brendan, and the entire group of people pulled out Pokeballs. But it appeared that the Magma members too, pulled out Pokeballs.

"Ninjask, show this group of lying punks who's boss," said one of them. An orange and black Bug Pokemon came out, and hit the larger two of his 'legs' as if they were fists.

"Sandslash," said the other as they pulled out the mouse Pokemon.

"Warrior," shouted Brendan.

"Beauty," shouted May. The two of them pulled out their Nuzleaf and Beautifly, and other Pokemon were called out as well.

"Pelipper!"

"Mightyena!"

"Mooshoo!"

"Mr. Waffles!"

"Booboo Keys!"

"…um, Raticate," before anybody knew it, there was an army of Pokemon, but only two other little, insignificant Pokemon over at the other side. Everybody just looked at each other, and then looked at their own Pokemon.

"Get 'em," they all said dully. All of the Pokemon sprang into action, as different blast attacks were made, like May's Beautifly, which shot a Silver Wind. Others shot Water Guns, Flamethrowers, Ice Beams, a couple random Vine Whips, and assortments of powder attacks. Other Pokemon, like Brendan's Nuzleaf, went to physically hurt the other two Pokemon. But after this rape fest went on, the Magma-men went on their walkie-talkies to talk more code. All of a sudden, a few more members came, and pulled out another good collection of them. An executive like member walked out from their mists as they were each about to call out their Pokemon.

"I don't think so," he said while blocking them out. "Marty, Weston, pull in your Pokemon; they look just about knocked the fudge and crackers out," he said. His voice was rough, but Brendan knew he wasn't the leader of Team Magma.

"Citizens invading our newly acquired territory and screwing up our operation," he said. "If you wish to escape with your Pokemon in well being, I'd suggest you return them," he said. A bad glint in his eyes showed that he was serious. For a few seconds, only the noise of waterfalls from the distance could be heard, but then, about 3 or 4 trainers returned their Pokemon in fear.

"Anybody else," asked one of the random Magma members from the back.

"I don't think so," said Brendan as he, Warrior, Beauty, and May stood firm.

"Yeah, we're gonna fight and defeat you," said another one of the trainers.

"YEAH!!!" shouted all of the protagonist's side.

"Hm…it's quite safe to say that you have been warned," said the Admin as he reached in his cape. He then pulled out a Premier Ball, pressed it open, and showed the crowd. "You've been warned; you could have gotten out of this," he said as he threw it. All of a sudden, out came an extremely humongous Pokemon. It stood at more than 20ft, and was made completely of boulders. It gave a huge roar that shook the Meteor Falls to it's foundation. Pulling out her Pokedex, May was wondering why Roxanne, the Rock Gym Leader Brendan faced didn't have a Pokemon like this.

"**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokemon doesn't get lost as its tunneling. As this Pokemon gets older, its body becomes increasingly rounder, smoother, and harder," **said the Pokedex.

"And this is an old ass Onix," said the Admin as he pointed. "Double S and IT," he said.

If Cacturne started a Sandstorm at the Pokemon Contest Hall, it was nothing compared to the one that Onix was brewing up. It was pretty much as if an Level 5 Hurricane with sand was directly where they were. A lot of little grains of sand flew instantly into Brendan's eyes, but May barely saw something lighting up in the distance. It was as if it was a large tail…

"Iron Tail!" she shouted, but barely even heard herself. Maybe the Admin guy was right; they should have left when they had the chance. She also, barely saw Brendan beside her, but she could notice that pure white hair anywhere. Brendan felt a heavy force knock him over, and then the place began rocking extremely hard; was an earthquake coming?

"Dragonbreath," shouted the Admin. But he was barely heard from the people getting hit with the sandstorm. A blast of horrible smelling, and powerful dragon breath was issued. If that wasn't the worst thing, now bullets were being fired into the Sandstorm. Brendan couldn't see, but heard the bullets of an AK-47 being shot inside.

"Cowards!!!" he shouted angrily. Then, from the other side of where they were being shot from, there was a _huge _ball of ice that was shot, and ripped right through the Sandstorm. You'd know if it connected with Onix, because the sandstorm nearly stopped, and Onix gave another earsplitting roar. The only difference was that this one was in painful anger, not 'I'm-gonna-dominate-you," roar. The Sandstorm cleared up, and it revealed that Team Aqua with an Admin with a Walrus Pokemon came to the scene. Now it was Brendan's turn to pull out a Pokedex.

"**Walrein, the Ice Break Pokemon," **she started. **"Walrein's two massively developed tsuks can totally shatter blocks of ice weighing ten tons with one blow. This Pokemon's thick coat of blubber insulates it from subzero temperatures." **It said.

"You goofy bastard," said the Aqua Admin as more Aqua recruits came in behind her. "You are aware that we're in control of the sector," she said with a grin.

"Get out of here, Michelly," said the Magma Admin angrily.

"Look, just because you have a sexy cape, doesn't make you the boss of anybody," she said while continuing to grin. "You, people, get the hell out of here," she said. People's Pokemon were in completely random locations, but they were all returned, and left at the direction the Magma members came without another word…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an hour of searching for exactly where to go, everyone stopped for a break. Where they stopped was a nice place; they crossed a log bridge to get to it, and a few rivers and waterfalls lie beside where they were at.

"Damn, what an episode, huh," said one of the men. He got slapped by a woman holding a small child.

"I have children here, dammit," she said. "Stop cursing you retarded fuck."

"Hypocrite," said Brendan and May as they took a sip of small tea. May turned to him.

"Really, how did you get a hold of that Magma attire in your size," she asked.

"It all happened in Rusturf Tunnel, I told you," said Brendan. "I realized that I'll need costumes if I'm gonna survive here…" May continued to eye him disgruntledly. "…a rock fell on him, and he was about my size," said Brendan, falsely clarifying her. "He was actually slightly taller than me," he said while taking another sip of hot tea. Satisfied, May took a sip of tea too, and then leaned on his shoulder once again.

"This trip is getting way out of hand," said May. Brendan began rubbing her hair gently, and they both eyed the waterfall. "I…I think I might want to go back home," said May. Brendan looked at her with full disbelief.

"Are you kidding May," he asked. "I mean, this shit is…" the woman with the child eyed Brendan.

"Stop cursing, you little bitch," she said. "Gawd…"

"Anyway," he continued. "I think we should continue," he said. "I mean…I know it's dangerous, and somebody might get hurt, but really," said Brendan. "Would you prefer to sit in your nice, comfy couch at home, eating ice cream and cookies, and saw that the Battle Tent in Fallarbor Town got bombed on the news, or actually live getting away from it," he asked.

"The ice cream and cookies please," said May.

"I know," he said simply. "But think about it, this is something we can tell our grandkids someday:" he then squinted his face, and made himself an old man voice. "I remember when I was a preteen, a bunch of hooligans in blue and red shot a rocket launcher at my truck, and were shooting guns at us in Meteor Falls…" May giggled, and he put his face back to normal.

"Yeah, it's not like you'd see all of this in a Game Boy Advance video game or something," said May.

"Yeah, they'd probably have it a lot easier, and have you get through here like a walk in the park or something," laughed Brendan. He then realized something odd. "Wait a minute, why're you laying on my shoulder?" he asked. He then stood up, and let May fall over onto the ground violently. As he walked to see a few big groups talking, one of the military men walked off to Brendan.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Hey Maple or sir would do hella better," said Brendan.

"Stop fucking _cursing!_" said the woman from behind.

"Listen," said the Private. _"_I've got good news, and double bad news," he said. "Good news is, the Battle Tent's fine," he said. Brendan nodded, and a few listening people clapped.

"My bad news," asked Brendan. May had stood up to join them.

"Several of the bombs found had the Team Magma signal on them, and we just had a team of people look around; the nearest exits from this spot have been blocked off," he said.

"Well, what's blocking them, TM/TA members, or rocks?" asked May.

"Yeah, large boulders have closed out the exits," he said. "It might've happened when Onix slammed his tail down violently," he said.

"Oh, well we need to find our way out of here," said Brendan. "Do you know of anymore exits in this mountain range are," he asked, sounding all official.

"No, but we'll have to find some sooner or later," he said. "And we'll have to find one that leads out to Route 115; we don't won't to return to Fallarbor for at least a week," he said. He turned to walk away, when Brendan had another question.

"Wait, buddy," said Brendan. The Private turned around. "Did anybody get hit when they were firing bullets into the Sandstorm?" asked Brendan.

"Psst…no," said the private, sounding a bit more human. "Everybody knows that Team Magma and Team Aqua members can't shoot," he said while turning to walk away. As soon as break was complete, a man with a long white doctor jacket ran and stopped a few feet from where they all were.

"They're coming!" he shouted. As he sat down, a few Team Magma members came down to confront the man.

"Give us the celestial rock," they said in anger.

"No; I might have helped you find meteors, but I won't stand for you taking my celestial rock," he said in fear. All of a sudden, a band of Team Aqua members came out from where they just came from. And then, the log bridge behind them blew up!

"Jesus Christ!" shouted a couple of the people.

"Hm…no way out for anybody then," said one of the Magma members.

"That celestial rock belongs to us," said one of the Aqua members.

"You're right," said one of the Magma guys. Brendan recognized one of them as Hank, so he tried hiding from his sight. He walked up to the professor, and placed his arm around him. "Listen, I know things aren't right and…" he then punched the man in the stomach, dug into his pocket, and pulled out a particular shiny rock.

"I've got it for TM!!!" he shouted as he hopped on the side where the group was, and hopped off of the edge, into the water.

"AFTER HIM!!!" shouted another exclusive Aqua man. He had a full goatee, and he and a couple other Aqua and Magma members dived after him in seach for the rocks. May walked up to the man.

"Who're you," she asked politely.

"My name's Professor Cozmo," he said after another few coughs, and standing up straight. "I study Meteorites in Fallarbor Town, and I've heard that those hooligans have stolen a huge Meteorite recently," he said. "Team Magma's threatened me, so I came down here with them to dig up Meteorites. And now you and everybody else saw that those bastards took my celestial rock," he said.

"If somebody curses one more fucking time…" said the woman. After hearing her nag for another few seconds, without warning, somebody literally punched her, and she fell off from where they were at. "You fucking, son's of bitches!!!" she shouted as she was in the water, going away with the currents.

"I'm sorry I did that kid…" said the guy who did it.

"That's okay," said the kid. "She's become too fucking stupid to deal with anyway," he said while walking off to another one of the crowd members.

"Here," said Professor Cozmo. "I'll give you a TM23 and a TM02, Iron Tail and Dragon Claw for no apparent reason," he said.

"Uh…thanks, I guess," said May as she handed walked to and handed Brendan Iron Tail.

"I already have this one," said May.

"I already have Dragon Claw," said Brendan while taking it. The whole group of them walked up to Professor Cozmo.

"Doctor," said the militaryman. "Is there any exits near here?" he asked.

"Yup, straight down that way," he answered. "Can't miss it," he said; it's dead bright." They walked the way that the Professor instructed, and sure enough, five minutes later, they reached a point that revealed to them an exit.

"Salvation" said a couple people. They walked out, and saw that another military truck was ready for them.

"Anybody going into the Rustboro/Rusturf Area, come on in here," he said. "Anybody else who wants to go back to Fallarbor Town…well, that's not my problem," he said. Brendan, May, and the majority of the crowd walked on into the back of the truck once again. When they were riding along Route 115, May placed an arm around Brendan.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to finish off your battle with Seth," she said.

"Yeah, well, can't always have 'we're gonna blow this place away,' as an excuse, now can we?" said Brendan. May nodded in agreement. "You know what, I'll be sure to take him out," he said. "I still have to go back to Goldenrod and take Whitney out," he said.

"You'll be sure to whoop her," said May. She once again laid on his shoulder.

"_Why do I have a tendency to lay on him?" _thought May.

"_I like May's tendency to lean on me," _though Brendan with a goofy smile, as the rest of the day was spent on riding…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chappie folks. Longer than normal (I usually type 12 pages, this was exactly 15), I was planning to make the people not come with Brendan and May, but I wanted to make it a _bit _more realistic than normal. Well, I guess next stop is Rusturf Tunnel, and Wally wallibie's coming back!!! That faggot.

Well, the next bad battle like that one is guarantee to be the Battle of Mt. Chimney. And looking at the Walkthrough manual, it says that another Contest/Battle Tent's in Verdanturf, which I plan to stop at next. Til then, see ya!!!


	29. Wanna Wally, Don'tcha Wanna Wally

**Chapter XXIX: Wanna Wally, Don'tcha Wanna Wally **

From the distance, anybody could see a huge moving…I mean military truck driving a little into Route 116. May ended up drooling on Brendan's torso, and Brendan drooled on the top of her head (odd huh?). The driver (purposely) abruptly halted, and when it did, it literally forced Brendan and May to slide in all different directions of the truck. It appeared that everybody else took stops at Rustburo earlier.

"Last stop, Route 116," said the military man. The two protagonists hopped out, and then they watched as the large truck turned around, and left them to continue walking. The sun was setting, and it was nearly 20:00.

"Are we seriously goning to cross the Rusturf Tunnel?" asked Brendan.

"I know it sounds creepy, but if we're going down to Verdanturf from here, it's really the only way to go," answered May. Brendan reached into his bottomless bag, and pulled out a yellow flashlight. But when they got inside, it seemed well lit enough.

"_Cool, no more Magma members," _thought Brendan. _"I've had enough seeing them for one lifetime…" _they continued walking, and after five minutes of it, about 12 wild Pokemon have jumped out at them.

"You've got the black flute, May," said Brendan. "Wanna take care of this for us," he asked. She silently pulled out the long, black flute from her fanny pack, and blew. It was a harsh sound that had from the Pokemon biting at Brendan's leg to a 20ft. radius hoping, and getting out of their way. "That's right May," said Brendan. "Blow that long black thing…" he said. Of course, just like old(er) times, she was fixing to attack him. Although this time, she let him go. "What, no attack…" but then he tripped over a particularly large rock, and fell on his face.

"See, now Mother Nature just kicks your ass for me," she said while continuing to walk. When they approached the man by the two larger boulders who was mourning for the woman on the other side.

"How long have you been here?" asked Brendan.

"Oh…hey," he said while standing up. "Well, I and my honey have been separated for so long now," he said. "I think they found another man," he said while sniffling. May rolled her eyes, and pulled out Combusken.

"Chaka, Rock Crush this bitch, and let's get over this," she said. Combusken shot for the top of the rock, and with an excellent strong punch, it slowly began filling with cracks, and then shattered to the other side. The man shoved a small CD case in May's hands, and then rushed over to the other side. When he did, he looked to his left, and mouthed a horrible scream. Seeing what was up, Brendan and May saw a young woman and some other man making out. And had nobody said anything, they probably would have got it on dead on the spot.

"Oh my Kyoge…" he said while placing his hands on his head, and ripping some hair off. The two of them looked up, and saw the three of them standing there. It was another small silence.

"Awkward…" said Brendan.

"Oh no," said the guy.

"A _WOMAN_!?!" he asked silently.

"Oh god, Randy, it's not what it looks like…"

"I've spent so much time trying to go the long way, and to see you again, and after 1 week of my absence, you find a _girl _to love you, Sethany?!" he asked silently.

"Please, Randy, let's talk," said the man while letting go of the woman.

"You don't love me!!!" he shouted quickly while running the direction May and Brendan just came from. Rushing after him, the two men rushed out of there with loud shouts and screams. Shaking it off, May turned to the woman who had a dumb look on her face.

"Yeah…uh this is the way to Verdanturf, right?" she asked.

"I'll suck your cock for $50," she said.

"We don't have dollars here," said Brendan. "We have Poke; I can give you 50 of them for that offer…"

"That's only about $0.50 in Poke," said May. "Besides, I don't have a cock," said May angrily.

"Oh…" said the girl. After another silent gauche pause, she looked at May once again. "Want it sucked anyway?" she asked while still looking dumb.

"Ugh!" said May. She then grabbed Brendan's hand, and the two of them continued to walk their way out of the tunnel.

-------------------------------------------------

They were out of the tunnel by 8:30 that evening. The size of Verdanturf would probably have their skyline size compared to Augusta, Georgia. But, other than that, the town had an extremely sweet smell to it.

"This place smells wonderful," said May elegantly.

"Actually, yeah it does," agreed Brendan as they walked through the small downtown area. As they continued to look around, they found a small residential area, with about 20 homes.

"Small neighborhood," said May.

"Still larger than ours," said Brendan. "You know they're making more homes in Littleroot, right," he said. "By time we get home, we might be this sized," he said as they continued walking. It appeared that all of the houses had their last names on it.

"Do you know Wally's last name?" asked May.

"Psst…you're the one who hung out with him down in Petalburg City; you didn't ask him?" asked Brendan.

"No, but it is nice that he at least _respects _Pokemon Contests," said May hotly.

"Well, I respect your _decision _to join them, but I personally wouldn't want to join in a contest," he said. They looked at particularly 18 of the houses, and when they took a look at the biggest home there, a small sign poked up on the front lawn that literally said '_**Wally's House' **_"Well, that was easier than I thought," said Brendan as they walked up to it.

"This house is a baby mansion," said May.

"What? You want a baby in a mansion," asked Brendan while looking at her.

"No you retard, I said this _is _a baby mansion," she said while rolling her eyes. she would have knocked his lights out had this been earlier, but her being able to stand Brendan's stupidness was really pissing her off. They didn't even get to the damn door, when it forced open, and May was pounced on by a person in a vanilla shirt, brown jeans, and of course, green hair.

"May Bear!!!" he shouted happily.

"Wally Wallaby!" shouted May, as they literally hugged each other, and then rolled around in the front lawn. It was stopped, when Wally's head hit the big pole, saying Wally's house. Brendan, sadly had to suppress his laughter, as there was an extremely loud "BONK!" when he hit it. All of a sudden, an extremely chubby man with dark green hair, and was barely taller than Brendan came out. He even had a dark green goatee, and with it was a hairy beard and a particularly large mustache.

"Why Mr. Maple," he said nonchalantly while taking his hand, and shaking it hard. Brendan's arm literally looked like rubber, as Mr. Wallaby was shaking it with all he had. He looked over at Wally and May, and saw that Wally was on top of her, rubbing his head where it hit the pole. His eyes lit up ecstatically.

_"YES!!!" _thought Mr. Wallaby. "_My nephew isn't gay after all!!!" _They got up as soon as they saw him, and straightened up.

"Um…hi; I'm May," she said while walking up to him to shake his hand. He took it, and used both of his hands to shake hers.

"Oh yes, please call me dad," he said. May got a dumbfounded look on her face. "I just want to thank you so much for turning the young lad here to a man, and showing him the right way," he said while letting go.

"Um…you're welcome…I guess," said May unsurely.

"Yes, I'm his uncle, Walter Wallaby," he said.

"So does everybody in your name have a 'W' in their first name," asked Brendan. Mr. Wallaby got an uneasy look on his face.

"Well…no," he said. All of a sudden, an awfully ugly girl walked in. She had jade green hair to the top of her back, slightly chubby, and wearing a brown and orange blouse (that did not match whatsoever).

"Who is it daddy," she asked. She got a look at Brendan, and her eyes lit up some.

"Uh…" said Mr. Wallaby. "This is my daughter, Wally's cousin…Wanda…" he said. Brendan looked at him while shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh," she said. She went to hold both of Brendan's hands. May gave her one of the most evil glares she could cook up; she never even gave that one to Brendan before.

"Uh…yeah," said Brendan as he forced his hands to escape her embrace.

"Well, why're we all just standing out here for, let's go inside," said Walter. The five of them walked on into the house, and when they did, there was a large 'ole thing of Chinese food.

"Eunice!" he called. Brendan looked at him oddly.

"Eunice…what the hell kind of name is Eunice?" he asked.

"The one that goes up your ass," said Walter quickly. He then sped up the stairs to find his 'wife'.

"So Wally," asked May during dinner. Brendan was (once again), eating his food like a wild animal. Outside, the Pokemon were enjoying a small feast of rice, lo-mien, and cheese wonton, which ended up to be Muddy's favorite. "When exactly do the Pokemon Contests and…Battle Tent, I guess start?" she asked.

"They're not going to for a while," started Wally. "They said that Team Aqua or Team Magma were about to blow the Battle Tent in Fallarbor into smithereens. I think they said Team Aqua fixed it, and Team Magma were trying to help people, but they're countering that theory, because it's only Team Magma that's done anything radical like that," he said.

"So da Barrel Tont is oway?," asked Brendan with a mouthful of food. Wally nodded.

"What has Team Magma done before?" asked May.

"Well, there was the explosion of the Contest Hall of Slateport City during the Grand Festival," said Wally.

"But I thought the Grand Festival is in Ever Grande," said May.

"It is…now," said Wally. "They moved it last year, although they announced it in Slateport, to throw them off if it'd happen again," he said. "Team Aqua usually defend people from them, although they're selfish crooks themselves," said Wally. "So it's kind of like the diabolical face off of good and evil, but the good are bastards too," he said.

"So how long until the delay?" asked Brendan after swallowing a big amount of food.

"They're estimating a week, but it could be longer until everything's back to normal," he said. "But it's most likely that this place's Contest Hall and Battle Tent will increase security by at least 45 to prevent the same thing happening here; they evacuated the whole city…"

"Yeah, we were there," said Brendan.

"Really?" asked Wally. He didn't seemed not to believe them much.

"Yeah, Brendan was in the finals against a guy named Seth," said May. "Team Magma's face appeared on the screen, and said that Team Aqua was about to bomb the place. They placed us in different military trucks, and split us from Route 114 and 113. Brendan and I chose Route 114 because that's where we needed to head anyways, and ours and two other trucks went our way.

"We were supposed to follow a tour guide across Meteor Falls, but Team Aqua people shot at us, so we all went into the trucks, and surpassed them." she said. The entire household was listening to her. Even some of the Pokemon from the living room shut up to listen to her. "Afterwards, we drove around for about an hour, and a bomb or something must have hit our truck, because we flew to the side of the place, and some rocks fell onto the people who did it. It turned out that Team Magma hit us with a Rocket Laucher or something…"

"Shit turned into Grand Theft Auto: Meteor Falls," said Brendan.

"Anyway," continued May. "A few more TM guys came, and we all got into a big argument, and then we fought with Pokemon. Some Magma executive came, pulled out an Onix, and pretty much beasted us with a Sandstorm and Iron Tail."

"Then Team Aqua saved our butts," said Brendan stupidly.

"They shooed us away, and after another hour of wandering for some place to leave, the two teams came back for a man named Professor Cozmo. They stole some celestial rock from him, and jumped off the boulders to the rivers," said May.

"They chased themselves out, and Cozmo pointed an exit for us," said Brendan. "Another truck drove us down to Rusturf Tunnel for us…"

"And now we're here!" said May happily. The four family members looked at them oddly.

"Is that really what happened?" asked Walter.

"Yes; it is," said Brendan and May in unison. "How could we have possibly made this up?" asked May with a small grin. The Wallaby's had no choice but to believe them…

---------------------------------------------------

The next week spent at Wally's residence was quite weird; on Saturday, they went to the Pokemart to buy up on extra crap. The shop owner was anorexic, which May had absolute fun with. Pulling out a small bag of cookies when Brendan and Wally left, she literally shoved it in her face.

"Mmm…" said May as she ate one. "Oh…these cookies are so good," said May. The woman glared at her with envy and anger. "Ugh…so delicious…" said May as she moved one of the cookies in a circular motion. "I just love that melting chocolate in my mouth; it's so good…" before she knew it, the woman literally grabbed, and ripped through the bag of cookies. May looked at her computer screen, and saw a large, juicy burger on the screen. Apparently, she was looking at food porn. On Sunday, they went to the movies, and saw some strange Disney movie. It was about red ants vs. black ants. And ironically, the black ones were called "Blicks" and the Red ones were called "Bloodyz"

"You da Ant,"

"Naw, you da ant!!!

"Hellz yeah I'm da ant!!!" On Monday, they went to a small pizza parlor, with some strange pizza. Its slogan literally was "_**Price of Darkness Pizza, Baked at the Extreme Temperatures of Hell!"**_

"Uh…are we sure we want to eat here?" asked Brendan. "Because the last thing I encountered something that had to do with hell was in that Pokemon Center back in Slateport City," said Brendan.

"It's just a pizza place," said May as they three of them stepped in. "What's the worst thing that can happen?" she asked. Walking in, they saw about three men that had horns; a few of them were in the back throwing the dough around, and what forced them away was the menu.

"Lady Finger Pizza Pie?"

"Roasted Ass with Eyes?"

"Tongue Tomato Special?

"Dubious Devil Special?"

"Flaring Frapachino?

"_Sausage Squares?" _they all asked in unison.

"Ew, let's get out of here," said May. The manager of the pizza place looked to one of his employees.

"You're idea of adding sausage to the menu is scaring people away," he said. "It's worst than when we had anchovies on the it! Take it down!!!" On Tuesday, everybody learned that everything was safe, security measures increased, and that the events (Battle Tent/Pokemon Contest) would continue on Friday.

"Good, then we can finally leave here when we finish," said Brendan. On Wednesday, Brendan encountered some punk in the downtown area, and they decided to fight a battle. They went at it in front of the POD Pizza Parlor, and he called himself Expert Timothy. The guy was age 16, and he and Brendan were only going with one Pokemon.

"Iron Heart, go," said Brendan. He's really worked at training him during Layette's and the week, and he equipped him with a TM06, Toxic yesterday.

"I choose Hariyama," he said while throwing him out. The large, 7ft. Pokemon Brendan faced at Dewford was overtowering him once again, and Timothy started things out. "Hariyama, Seismic Toss this little pipsqueak to its foundation," he shouted. Hariyama shot towards Aron, picked it up with two fingers (literally), and tossed it for the air. Brendan looked up, but didn't say anything until it got into yelling range.

"_Damn that's high," _thought May.

"Yeah, this match is over," said Timothy while walking away with Hariyama.

"Sure, but that's cause Hariyama doesn't want to get his fat ass whopped," said Brendan. The two of them turned around.

"What did you say," asked Timothy.

"Yo fat ass Pokemon don't want it's fat ass whooped," repeated Brendan.

"My Hariyama's a girl, thank you very much," said Timothy angrily.

"Oh, then what's she pregnant with, a whale?" he asked. Hariyama's eyes lit up with fierce anger. From the corner of his eyes, Brendan saw Aron falling back from the sky. "NOW!" he shouted. All of a sudden, Aron shot three purple blobs down to Hariyama. The first and last blob hit it; the first at its stomach, and the other on its face.

"HHHHHHHHAAARRIIIIYYYYYYYMMAAA (ow)!" shouted Hariyama dramatically. A small crowd of people came to watch their fight now.

"Poison is its weakness," stated Brendan. Wally and May cheered happily.

"Arm Thrust the shit out of this punk," said Timothy. Hariyama flat out punched Aron about 4 times, and it slid at Brendan's feet.

"Come on, Iron Heart, you can do it," said Brendan. "Don't let this pregnant piece of shit beat you like this." Said Brendan.

"She isn't pregnant!" shouted Timothy angrily. Aron shot up, and shook off some of its pain.

"That's right," said Brendan. "Now we'll try Metal Claw," he said. Iron Heart shot up, and did a nice little scratch onto Hariyama's face.

"Dynamicpunch!!!" Timothy shouted. Hariyama's fist began glowing white, and then it went down for Aron.

"Iron Defense!" shouted Brendan. The punch missed, so Aron let out its defense. By now, the crowd had gotten even larger. "Now try Take Down," shouted Brendan. The attack hit, but Hariyama barely stuttered. Nonetheless, no recoil damage happened, due to Aron's Rock Head ability. "Now Metal Sound," he said. As soon as he commanded, Brendan covered his ears tightly; Aron emitted an extremely horrible screeching noise to Hariyama. The crowd watching screamed along with Hariyama, and when Defenses were down, Brendan wanted to finish this off. "Headbutt!" shouted Brendan. Aron moved back and did a huge jump in the air. But it was high enough, as Aron's head collided directly with Hariyama's mouth.

"Oo…" said the spectators. Blood dripped from Hariyama's mouth, and a new glint went into its eyes.

"Get 'em," said Tim. Hariyama went absolutely _crazy _on Aron; he tossed him in the air, slammed him, punched him a few times, threw him against the wall, and even belly flopped on him some. The only choice that he could do (which he did), was Iron Defense, but that wasn't doing so well.

"Come on, Iron Heart, you can survive through this…" said Brendan.

"This one's over," said a few spectators watching. Brendan tried so hard not to shoot a nasty glare at them.

"I know Brendan and his Pokemon; he can get through this," said May. As he lay on the ground, he started shining bright white.

"He's evolving!" said Brendan. He already got his evolved form in his Pokedex, but it was still amazing as the Iron Armor Pokemon grew a good few inches, and developed a new body and armor pattern. His Lairon stood up, and instead of a cute, iron puppy look on its face, it now had a natural, rabid junkyard dog look to it. After May got it into her own Pokedex, Brendan nodded his head. "Body Slam," said Brendan silently. Lairon gave an extremely loud roar, and then with another jump, it landed loudly upon Hariyama's stomach. Hariyama gave an extremely loud scream, and with that slam, about 4 or 5 eggs came out of its butt, and landed down near Brendan.

"Well what do you know," said Timothy silently.

"So Hariyama was pregnant after all," finished Brendan. He went on one knee, and petted his Lairon as it walked over to him with an extremely tiny smile…

----------------------------------------

Those bastards ended up lying to a good load of people; Brendan's Battle Tent was still shut down by that Friday afternoon. May still entered her Contest, and even learned how to brew up some Pokeblocks, and got a lot of recipes from Eunice and Wanda, containing different berries, and they even gave her a mini-berry blender. She definitely seemed more professional mixing her nicely chopped berries using her own blender at the contest, than standing in line like a sardine to use the ones they had. Lobby-wise, Verdanturf had the best, as it was biggest, and had more decorations to it. Secretly, and to nobody's attention, the decorations held hidden cameras. As Brendan and Wally had snacks and things, when they went to find their seat they had a small chat.

"Uh…Brendan," he said as they went down a few flights of steps.

"What's up," asked Brendan.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important," he said.

"Once again, what's up," asked Brendan politely as they crossed into a right isle, and took some seats.

"Well…" he paused for about 10 seconds before speaking up. "I…I kinda…like May," he said. Brendan nodded.

"Hm…Are you gonna ask her out," said Brendan while eyeing him suspiciously. It wasn't that he personally had a crush on her too; it was just that he was quite protective of her. After all, it was his job as the guy of the group.

"Well, I mean, I want to, but I'm not to sure if I should," he said.

"Whether you do or don't, she might find another guy," said Brendan before taking a sip of his sweet tea. "She's eyeing the guy that I almost beat back in Fallarbor Town, Seth, I think," said Brendan falsely. The least he could do was drive him away from her, but that wouldn't change his feelings.

"I came to live here because the extra sweet smells of Verdanturf would be good for my health," said Wally. "But I do sort of miss the old Fortree City air," he said. "The random branches with the tall buildings; its nickname is Sky City," he said. Brendan was only half listening now, but he nodded to make him think he was fully.

"They say Fortree's the size of Fukuoka, right?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah; Fortree's a huge city," said Wally. "Not as big as Petalburg, but quite close," he said.

_"Hm…Goldenrod's bigger than both of them…" _thought Brendan, looking down. From backstage, May noticed that neither Drew nor Harley were in this contest.

"They probably already have this badge," said May out loud. She's decided to use Skitty for this contest, and gave her about 10 Pink Pokeblocks to increase Cuteness. "Hopefully some idiots will go for this one," said May as Skitty enjoyed her Pokeblocks. It turned out that this time, May was 7th for the appearance round; and she knew that the Verdanturf scoring was tough, which is why she overdid it with the Pokeblocks.

"_I hope I get in the top four," _she thought when she got up there. One of the coordinators with a Mr. Mime had a 27.2; could May outdo that?

"Next up, we have May Birch of Littleroot Town!!!" shouted Vivian as May ran out there smiling. She noticed that the lights were 10x brighter here in Verdanturf's arena, or was it just for the extra security measures.

"Okay, Skitty," she shouted. May threw three oranges up in the air, and watched as Skitty began juggling them with her tail.

"AWW!!!" shouted the crowd. Skitty must have placed on a smile or something.

"Yawn," she said to Skitty. Skitty's yawn while continuing to juggle the oranges made most of the audience's heart melt, including Wally's, as another 'AWW' boomed throughout the arena. "Frustration," said May Skitty squished its face, and smacked the three oranges to the ramp of the audience. But because it went to the top edge, they each bounced back to Skitty, and she continued to juggle them with her tail.

"Isn't she great?" asked Wally from beside Brendan. He nodded just so he wouldn't ask him again in his 'gaga' voice that he had.

"Blizzard," said May. Skitty shot each of the oranges into the air, and shot a blizzard from its mouth up to them. From bottom to top, each of the oranges froze up. "Finish this up with your strongest Tail Whip to each side of the arena," said May quickly, but "pickup-able." Jumping in the air, Skitty slapped the three oranges to each corner of the arena hard enough so that they cracked slowly, and when they reached over the stands, they released extremely tiny icicles that spread though each corner. She landed on one little hand, and stuck out her others like a break dance move. More praise came from the arena as they clapped and 'aww'd' some more.

"That was May Birch and Skitty ladies and gentlemen," said Vivian while turning to the judge's panel. "What do the judges think?" From left to right, May's scores popped up from Nurse Joy, and the other two men: _**8.9-8.5-8.7**_"May earned a staggering 26.1 from the judges!" she shouted. The crowd shouted, as May gave her other bows with a negative thought in her mind.

_"Dammit; I get 29.1 in Slateport, 27.0 in Fallarbor, and now 26.1? Am I getting worse???" _thought May as her passing fake smiles went through everybody. Brendan was having the same worry.

"May's wonderful; she got the 2nd highest score so far," said Wally happily.

"But it's been higher before," said Brendan. "I know and remember her old scores in these preliminary rounds," he said while not looking at him. "I know she's been training long and hard, but it's either the system's getting stricter, or Kyoge forbid not, she's getting sloppy." He said. May ended up getting to the semifinals by the skin between teeth; she was the fourth highest score of 30 (29.4, 28.7, 27.2, and hers, 26.1). The score that almost beat hers was 25.9 (A/N: Because these guys aren't too important for the story, I'm going to go ahead to the final battle). It ended up being a battle between her and some guy with glasses, who appeared to have four ribbons.

"Hm…I'm an expert at Pokemon Coodination and Contests," he said smugly. He was the one with the score of 29.4, and Brendan (oddly) didn't like his smug attitude.

"This guy's a punk," said Brendan. "I'd prefer to have his retarded Roselia hump my leg than having to watch this guy try to say he's better than May," he said. But then he silently thought of what he said.

"Hey, what's wrong with a Roselia?" asked Wally.

"Nevermind," said Brendan with a grossed out look on his face. The guy had an Eevee, and it and May's Skitty were ready to go at it.

"Ladies first, I guess," said the guy while rolling his eyes.

"Skitty, use Double Slap!" shouted May. All of a sudden, the boy literally froze in place.

"Eevee…uh…" he said.

"Eevee, E (all the time)" said Eevee while shaking its head. Skitty came, and whammed it with the large hand like structure on the top of its tail a couple times. Eevee flew back over to the guy, and his points went down a few.

"And it appears that Jason just lost some points for that nicely maneuvered Double Slap," said Vivian.

"Eevee…uh…." He said. "Shadow…ball." Eevee jumped up into the air, and shot a dark ball of energy over to Skitty.

"Blizzard!" shouted May. Skitty shot a mouth load of snow down to the shadow ball, and as May hoped, it froze in mid coming. When it landed, Skitty gleefully hopped out the way, but blocked it with her tail. "Smack it back at them!" shouted May. Skitty was playing with a frozen chunk of energy, and then shot it back towards them.

"Out the way," said Jason terrifiedly. Eevee did a nice hop, but it didn't hop high enough, as the frozen energy chuck connected with its torso, and when it fell over, the Dark Ball fell on it, releasing the energy it shot, and hitting it 2x stronger.

"So this guy can appeal, but he can't battle; that's rich," said Brendan with folded arms.

"Go May!" shouted Wally happily. Brendan mentally rolled his eyes.

"Come on Eevee, tackle, or something!" shouted Jason. Eevee got up slowly, and began charging for Skitty.

"You tackle too, Skitty," said May. The two Normal Pokemon were charging for each other, and as they were, they both had a uniquely strange run. "Now duck," said May when they got close enough. Skitty ducked, and tackled Eevee from under. She had Eevee's torso on her head, so she lifted it for Eevee to fly. "Blizzard and then Double Slap," said May. Skitty lifted her head up, and blasted another blizzard up to Eevee. When it hit, all but its head, hands, and feet didn't freeze up. When it came back down, Skitty slapped it with its tail back to Jason's side. It got knocked the fudgey wuddgies out.

"Eevee is knocked out; May is the winner," shouted Vivian. Naturally, May smiled, but she didn't exactly…celebrate. It was quite as if it was some smugness was on her, as her light green ribbon was presented to her…

------------------------------------------------------

"May," asked Brendan when they returned to Wally's home.

"Yes Brendan," she asked with a little smile.

"When you got your ribbon today, you just…you know, smiled." He said.

"Yeah, I won; of course I'm gonna smile," said May dully.

"I mean; when you won at Fallarbor, you were all over the place," she said.

"Well, I mean," started May. "Today was just a contest," she said. "It wasn't one really to fight for," she said as they sat on the couch. Wally was watching them talking intensively, as he assumed Brendan was telling him about what he said.

"Because Drew or that other guy wasn't here," said Brendan.

"Right," said May. "I mean, I worked hard for it, but there was no extra adrenaline for the fight," she said while making a fist. "I mean, would you have been happier if you could have finished your bout with Seth," she asked.

"Meh…maybe," said Brendan. "I guess I see what you mean," said Brendan going upstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said.

"Yeah, night," said May. She laid on the couch in silence. Two ribbons, a few more contests left, one to get in the Grand Festival. When Brendan got upstairs, he was greeted by a grab of his collar, and a turn into a room.

"_What the…" _thought Brendan as he grabbed a figure. Turning on a nearby light, it indeed was Wally.

"What did you tell her?" he asked with a desperate look on his face.

"I asked her why she wasn't extra jubilant after winning the contest today," said Brendan.

"Oh…" said Wally.

"I didn't say anything about what you feel," he said while getting quieter. "Now if you please, let me go; me and May are leaving tomorrow morning," he said. Wally nodded, and let go of Brendan's collar.

"Goodnight…Brendan…" said Wally.

"Yeah, night," said Brendan while going down to his room, and closing the door silently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter guys. I personally didn't like this chapter too much, but Mt. Chimney's and Lavaridge is (finally) coming up. And I've got more plans to add another well known celebrity (who remembers Dr. Phil?) next chapter. I did turn off Anonymous reviews, but then I learned of the power of deleting bad anonymous reviews. So they're on. Plus, I left one, just because I realized you can't have _all _positive reviews. Even the best movies had bad critics, so I'll just deal with (some) bad reviews.


	30. The Electrorena pt1

**Chapter XXX: The Electrorena pt. 1 **

A/N: Meh…hate me if you want, but I'm holding Mt. Chimney and Lavaridge Town for _one _more chapter (it's long). We'll move on soon, but unfinished business must be taken care of, right? Oh, and if you don't know how to play Egyptian Rat Screw, just message me, and I'll explain it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you so much Wanda and Mrs. Wallaby," said May as she gave the two women hugs. Brendan and May had packed their bags, and were ready to head out.

"You're very welcome, May!" said Wanda as they kept in a tight hug. Mr. Wallaby stepped up to Brendan.

"And for you, Mr. Maple," he said. He dug into his back pocket, and pulled out a small Pokeball. It was brown and green, and he silently handed it to him. "This is a nest ball," he said as he dropped it into Brendan's hands. "The weaker the Pokemon, the easier to catch 'em; it was the prize for the Battle Tent, but as they were closed…"

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Wallaby," he said while throwing it into the Pokeball section of his backpack. When everybody was nice and settled, the only person missing from this party was Wally.

"So, is he gonna even say goodbye," asked May.

"He should be…" said Mr. Wallaby while going in the house. "Wally!" he shouted. There was no reply. "WALLY!!!" he shouted even louder. The next thing they knew, the green haired boy hopped down from the steps, wearing a white button up shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. The only odd thing about him (other than his funky colored hair) was that he had a large blue hiking bag with him.

"Uncle Walter, Aunt Eunice (he pronounced Aunt, 'Ain't'), I've decided that I want to go back home with Brendan and May," he said.

"Well, we're capable of taking you," said Walter. "Besides, you came down here because Verdanturf's air is better for your health," he said.

"I know, but Fortree's where I want to be," he said. "I miss all of the trees, and that all of the homes there are on top of them; having the downtown area just below," he said while looking up happily. "It's nothing wrong here, and besides; I think the long way back would be good to train my Pokemon, and maybe get more…"

"You've only got 2 Pokemon, deary," said Eunice while looking at him.

"I know, but Magnamite and Kirlia are more than capable of helping me catch more," said Wally. "And I've always wanted the trainer experience, even though I'm 10 ¾," he said.

"You're 9!" said Wanda.

"Well, shut up, that's close," he said.

"And besides, what do Brendan and May thing anyway," asked Walter. Wally nodded, and turned to them.

"What do you say, huh?" asked Wally. "Can I come and travel with the two of you?" he asked silently. May shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have a problem with you coming," said May. She turned to Brendan. "What do you think?"

"No," said Brendan, simply.

"What…oh come on!" said Wally, half desperately. "I've got to come with you…"

"Scratch that," said Brendan. "No _because," _he said while emphasizing the italics word. "…May and I already have plans. Nearest gym from here is Lavaridge, and when I get there, I'll defeat the leader, get my next badge, and then we're going all the way back to Petalburg City," he said. Wally looked at them with disbelief.

"What…why?" he asked. May rolled his eyes, and pointed to him with her thumb.

"He want's to face his dad, and he doesn't allow challengers unless that have _at least _4 badges," she said. "He's only got 3 so far, and after the Gym Leader in Lavaridge's taken out, we're heading back to face him, and then move on," she said.

"But I want to go," he said. "As long as you go to Fortree some time…"

"Technically, we can skip it…" said Brendan.

"No we…you can't," said May. "Fortree has another gym; I forgot which badge though…"

"Feather," said Wally. May nodded in thanks. Brendan rolled his eyes, and pulled out his silver gym case given to him by his dad. He opened it, and revealed it to him. There stood his Stone, Knuckle, and Winstrate Badge. "Technically, I didn't get the Dynamo Badge, so we can trail back to Mauville City for it, well, if they have another gym leader by now…"

"But you swore to Watson you wouldn't challenge for it again when you lost…"

"Yeah, I swore to a robot," said Brendan. "Had he actually been a human being, I would go off to Fortree for it, but dammit, he was artificial," he said. "Matter a fact, if we cross through Route 117 coming up, and then go right, I know we'll be back down in Mauville," he said.

"But Brendan, why do you not want Wally to come?" asked May.

"Because…." Started Brendan. He then took a deep sigh. "It's just because May…" he said.

"_…because I know what he'd really want out of this journey to a city halfway across from where we're going…" _he thought. But then, he gained a fully new idea.

"Listen," he said while looking at him. "I'll give you two choices," he said as his family listened intrudingly. "It's either A: you battle me. If I win, you don't come with us. If you lose…"

"Hey," said Wally, catching the fact Brendan was trying to double cross him verbally.

"Alright," said Brendan, his plan foiled. "If you win, you get to come with us." He said.

"So what's B?" asked Wally.

"B is, you can come with us, but we're taking a trip down to Mauville City first…"

"No Brendan…" said May while crossing her arms.

"Oh come on!" shouted Brendan.

"You promised…"

"A robot!" shouted Brendan. "I promised a god damn robot something; the real Watson's been dead for more than 5 years," he said annoyedly. "And because the damn thing was built by Watson, I highly doubt that somebody fixed it, including its artificial intelligence and memory." He said. May was fixing to say something, but Brendan cut her off. "And don't forget that you screwed me over in the first place with it; don't do it again…" he said.

"Are you threatening me?" asked May, standing her ground, and glaring at him.

"Well, I assumed you'd at least try to back me up," he said.

"Don't talk to her like that…" said Wally.

"Look, kid," said Brendan, getting extremely angry. "We understand _you _like her, and want to try to start a relationship with her on the way, but know this," said Brendan pointing to her. "She doesn't take crap; she can kick anyone's ass," he said. "For her age, she's a strong girl," he said. "And even how tough she is, it's my job to protect her from God awful scumbags, like you," he said while pointing a finger to his chest.

"Don't touch me," he said while glaring at him. Brendan let off, but continued his gaze to Wally.

"Ask your folks to give you a life home; we're not going to Fortree anytime soon," said Brendan.

"Let's not get violent now," said Eunice. "Why don't we all go in…for a talk," she said, while directing the three kids inside. It took nearly an hour, but when it completed, the talk came to end, as the three of them walked out.

"So we've got the game plan," asked Wally happily.

"Yeah," said May happily. "Go to Mauville to rechallenge any new gym leaders, and then Lavaridge through the tunnel way to the Cable Cars to Mt. Chimney…" she said while handing Brendan the Blue and Red flutes for his upcoming battle.

"We'll go to Lavaridge and Petalburg for my gym badges," said Brendan while placing them in his bag.

"Then we'll take the transit to Fortree City to drop me off," said Wally happily.

"YEAH!" they shouted in unison. It was an extremely quiet walk; Wally tried to start small talk with May, which he couldn't help rolling his eyes too.

"Man, I do admire Dr. Phil," he said. "He's so inspirational, and he knows how to help people out, you know," he said.

"What about Oprah?" asked May.

"Well, I'd prefer DP than Oprah," he said. "Nothing wrong with her, but just how powerful she is…she could probably blow someone's head off just with her mind power," said Wally.

_"That'd happen if she was in this fucked up story," _thought May. They did a total of 2 hours of walking, and when the largest skyscraper of the Mauville skyline was seen, Brendan pulled out his bike.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," said Brendan as he hopped on a tree, and sped off.

"WHAT ABOUT US!!!" shouted May. From the distance, Brendan replied while looking forward.

"Just go to the Gambling Center again; try winning more cash with Walllllyyyy!!!!" he shouted as he saw more skyline coming in.

"Gambling?" asked Wally.

"Don't worry, these guys aren't Las Vegas," said May. "The Gambling Center's really nice; just don't fall for their scams," said May. "Me and Brendan won almost a million P playing those fools in Blackjack. The two of them walked up to the large Gambling Center, and saw five big words beside the door: **"NOW HOUSING EGYPTIAN RAT SCREW" **

"Egyptian Rat…"

"We're going in, NOW!" shouted May as she grabbed Wally's hand and rushed into the building…

---------------------------------------------

Walking up to the gym was extremely nerve wrecking. Brendan saw three trainers older than him walk slowly out the building; one of them was rushing a small grass Pokemon in her arms, and rushing down the street to the Pokemon Center.

"She'll need a kidsbeer," said Brendan as he turned his head. He took a deep breath. "Maybe I should leave…"

_"What!" _his father's voice shouted though Brendan's head. _"Son, what have I been telling you for the past, 1000 years?" _it said.

"Never give up, but dad…"

_"Watson's a crazy mofo," _said his voice. "_Now that he's battling instead of handing out badges, that doesn't mean you have any less of a chance…"_

"My Pokemon are gonna be near death," said Brendan. "And it'll be all your fault, pops," said Brendan silently as he walked to the door.

"_Pss…fuck you; I'm just your imagination," _said his father's voice. When Brendan walked up to the steel door, it slid open, and as he walked in, he saw the same battlefield he saw the first time he met Watson, and saw something he thought he never would.

"Watson," asked Brendan. The robot of Watson turned around, and glared evily at Brendan.

"Hm…Maple," he said. "What a surprise to see you again," he said sarcastically. It truly surprised Brendan; the last time, May punched his head off for calling her a flat chested whore, but something or someone must have fixed it. "Out of my gymnasium, Maple; we agreed that you'd have no more chances on trying to get my badge when you lose." He said. The new and improved Watson had a cold, tone to his voice. It was as if an evil upgrade was put into his voice.

"I have to have your badge, Watson," said Brendan. "I've got to…"

"No you don't," said Watson while turning to him. "You've already acquired the Winstrate Badge, you can actually head on out to Lavaridge and live on with your life…" he said.

"I don't know nor care how you've gotten that info, but I want my Dynamo badge," said Brendan angrily. "I'll do anything or play by any rules so that I…"

"Play by what rules," said Watson, cutting him off.

"You have a small remote in your pocket," said Brendan. "I'm assuming that it controls this arena to make specific match types or anything," he said. Watson grimaced heavily at Brendan.

"Touché Maple," he said. "Well, I guess because you're pathetically unstable, I should give you a rematch…"

"Cool," said Brendan gripping a Pokeball.

"BUT!" he shouted. "We do play by my rules, and we will see how you compete against the new me," he said. "See, since my destruction, May's taught me that trainers are evil little bastards who don't give a rat's ass about you, but just want little badges for their own sake, and you're exactly one of them," he said.

"Not all trainers are bad," said Brendan defensively. "I'll admit as a person and trainer that I'm not perfect," said Brendan enlarging a Pokeball. "But I do what I can to improve myself; instead of talking nasty about the girl who broke you, I've caught myself saying and doing practically anything I can to protect her from certain evils and things," said Brendan.

"Like join TM," said Watson silently.

"What?" asked Brendan.

"Nothing Maple," said Watson while pulling out the remote from his pocket. "We're going to play Texas Hold'em Rules in the Electrorena," he said while pressing a red button. It was like nothing Brendan's even seen; from the ground, four silver rods stuck up on the four corners of the arena. The walls became yellow metallic, and more rods stuck up from the top sides of the structure. Small violet-blue volts went throughout the rods, and the main arena part began lifting about 5 ft. in the air. Brendan had a bad feeling about this. "This is what will go down," said Watson with a grin. "As the Gym leader, I am the leader of this gym. Therefore, we will go by my home field advantage by having my shock field of my Electorena.

"Randomly, these conductor volts will hit certain places around the arena; spots our Pokemon will run, up to the ceiling, possibly you and me," he said. "Depending on how powerful my knob is, there will be a specific number of volts in it; for example, I currently have it at 1, which could only be about 100 VOE (volts of electricity) per one shock," he said. "But, if I put it up to 7," he said while rolling up the knob on the remote to the 7. The buzzing noise in the arena increased greatly, and the VOE in the rods were more visible. "Then about 100,000 VOE will be in per shock. I personally see this more as pumpers for my own Pokemon, as a shock can't kill an electric Pokemon," he said. "Are you still willing to play by my rules," he asked while eyeing him. Looking into Watson's eyes, there was a small light circling in it; was it a camera.

"I'm not backing down from you Watson; I'll kick your robot ass to the edge of the world!" said Brendan as he pulled out his Pokeball.

"Then spin the wheel, Maple, and we'll see how the cookie will crumble, eventually," said Watson as he looked to the side. "REF!" he shouted. A man wearing a yellow referee suit walked on the small steps to the middle of the arena, and flinched at some of the volts. "I don't pay you to sit around, and wait for a match to start," he said.

"You…you don't pay me at all, sir," he said.

"Then do your job, or consider it gone, and your life," said Watson eerily. Brendan felt uncomfortable looking at this robot, but if he was going to get what should have been rightfully his before May involved in it, he'd have to go the distance…by a lot…

--------------------------------------------

"Screw the Egyptian rat!!" shouted Wally as the dealer racked in the full deck of cards, and P10000. "That's the fourth game in a row!"

"Well kid, if you don't have the hands, you can't have the money," said the dealer.

"No, hell no, I'm playing again!" shouted Wally. He was pushed by some elder man.

"Listen kid, work was a bitch for me today, and I need to let up some steam…"

"It's 12:30 in the fucking afternoon!" shouted Wally madly. "What work do you do that you walk in at 10, and leave 2 ½ later!?" he shouted.

"You don't know me, jackass kid," said the man, and turned to the dealer. Security walked over to Wally.

"Kid, please shut the hell up, or we'll have to ask you to leave. And if you don't leave, then we'll pick you up, and kick you out like on those old cartoons." Said one of the Security

Guards.

"Fine, but fuck you," said Wally angrily, but a whole lot more silently. In other news, May was at the blackjack tables with an 8 and a 5, and put up P3050.

"Hm…she said out loud while wondering if she'd get a King or Queen, and then bust. "Ah…I guess hit me," said May. The dealer flipped out a card. It was a 7.

"19 hit or leave it," said the dealer. He currently had a 3, 7, and two 4's.

"Pss…leave it," she said simply. The dealer flipped a card out for himself, and their revealed a 2 of diamonds.

"House wins!" he said happily while taking her chips and every cent of her 3050 Poke.

"Son of a bitch," she said. "I just lost a brand new shampoo," she said. So she decided to attempt to get more coins for more stuff; that Mudkip doll did look quite nice…

--------------------------------------------

"Magneton!" shouted Watson as he pulled out the three headed metal magnet Pokemon.

"Iron Heart," shouted Brendan as he played his newly evolved Lairon. It gave a healthy roar as it took a look at Magneton. All of a sudden, Watson lifted his remote, and pressed the yellow button.

"Let the match, begin!" he said. The buzzing went even louder, and the volts from the rods started heating up too.

"Iron Heart, Takedown!" he shouted. Lairon ran and jumped to the air to attempt to hit Magneton.

"Dodge that mediocre move, and Thudershock that bitch," said Watson. It floated some in the air, and it shot a big blast of electricity.

"Protect!" shouted Brendan. A light green vortex surrounded Lairon, and watched as Magneton's sparks went all around him. Next thing it knew, as Magneton stopped, a huge blue volt hit the ground about inches from Lairon's legs.

"_Too close," _thought Brendan.

"Spark!" shouted Watson. Magneton lit up, and shot for Lairon.

"Hide behind rode over there," shouted Brendan. Lairon rolled over to the rod, and watched as Magneton hit it smack dab. There were some shocks going on. "Headbutt!" shouted Brendan.

"Not smart," said Watson. As Lairon shot up to Headbutt, when it connected, he now was taking in the new shocks from the rods, and Magneton. "Now Lairon's being infested with over 750,000 volts of electricity," he said. Lairon was forced off of Magneton (by the rods).

"But Steel and Electricity to nothing to each other in Pokemon battling," said Brendan. "Nonetheless, he's also Rock type, and Electricity's weak against Rock!" said Brendan.

"Hm…true," said Watson. "But don't you forget, you're on my battlefield," he said. A rod shot a volt of electricity that almost hit the referee. "And I'll take you out like the small, innocent boy you are!"

"I'll crush you're robotic ass like Terminator!" shouted Brendan. Watson got a confused look on his face.

"Wait, which one?" asked Watson.

"Like how they crushed him in number 1, but you won't come back. Now shut up, and Metal Claw that thing, Lairon!" shouted Brendan. Lairon lit up its claws, and ran down for Magneton.

"But know that the Terminator was a military robot made by Skynet," he said. "Magneton, dodge, and use Sonicboom!" said Watson. Magneton shot for the air, and then fired small invisible arrowheads at Lairon.

"But you're not a military robot," said Brendan to argue back to Watson. "Iron Defense!" he shouted. Lairon light up some in shine, and a large blue-violet shock went down beside Brendan, shocking the wall behind them. "You're of your own creation robot; a crazy old geezer like you had an Engineering Degree…"

"Actually, the real me had a degree in Political Science," said Watson, as Magneton's Sonic Boom was smacking up against Lairon's back.

"Come on Iron Heart, Roar and Takedown!" shouted Brendan. When Lairon had the chance, he straightened its head, and gave another healthy roar Magneton began spinning around some, and Lairon quickly took its chance to football tackle Magneton. It became knocked out.

"Uh…" said the referee as looked at the rods nervously. "Magneton is unable to battle; Brendan and his Lairon win this round," he said while pointing a green flag to Brendan's side. A large volt shot behind Watson, which gave an eerie effect.

"Return," said Watson angrily. He didn't say anything to his Pokemon. "Go Voltorb," he said while pulling it out. Brendan returned his Lairon to give it some of rest. He knew that rotating his Pokemon was the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"You're up Horny!" shouted Brendan as Heracross flew out to join the Shock Party…

---------------------------------------

"May, how the hell do you have all of those coins?" asked Wally silently as May got three Nuggets in a row, and about 473 more coins fell into her Coin Case.

"You've got to be good at this," said May as she shook it up some. "I'm really just working for more dolls; I already have Torchic," she said while going for it again.

"Screw this; I'm going for the tables again," he said. "I'll try at it in Roulette Wheel," he said. A few minutes later, there was about P10450 from Wally on the table. "YEAH!" he shouted. "I'm winning so much money, I can just play out this much!!" he said. The crowd of people were watching him and smiling in happiness that he was on a streak.

"Are you sure, kid?" asked the dealer with false concern.

"I've never been so sure in my life; when I win, I'll just take back P20900 of this bitch; I'll be even richer!" he said. He cleared his throat, and looked down at the large black and red wheel.

"Red," he said.

"Sorry," said the dealer. "When you bet more that P10000, you're to chose a specific number and color," he said.

"Dammit; I'd have to be David Blaine to do that," said Wally. He looked at the wheel, and went with his decision. "Give me Red 22." He said.

"Alright, Red 22 it is," he said while spinning it. The little white ball was jumping all over the place, as it was spinning quite rapidly. After a few moments of waiting, the ball began spinning the opposite way of the wheel spinning. When it slowed down even more, everyone was anticipating, as it passed Red 22 once getting real slow, and when it seemed as if it would land at R22, it moved on more space, and landed at Black 14.

"AWE!!!" shouted Wally and the crowd who was watching. The dealer took his chips and the P20900. Wally washed out, and badly. He eyed May sadly as she placed her hands in the air.

"That's 300 more coins!" she shouted as the coins fell into her bag, clanging nicely against the other coins…

-----------------------------------

"Rollout!" shouted Watson. Currently, Heracross was against an electrorod, and the last thing needed was a full physical tackle. But in the heat of the moment, Brendan had an idea.

"Fly up, NOW!" shouted Brendan. Heracross barely got out of the Electorod's power, and began to shoot up to avoid the Rollout. Voltorb rolled out of the way of the large rod, and Watson continued his assault.

"Charge," he said. Voltorb lit up some, but it didn't shoot anything up to Horny.

"Heracross, out of the way!" shouted Brendan. Heracross shot to the opposite side of where it was just at, but that didn't help for s—t.

"Shock Wave," said Watson. Voltorb shot a nasty shock to Heracross, and when it hit, it began falling down from the ceiling. "Volt Rollout!" shouted Watson. Voltorb began charging more electric power, and began rolling at a velocity that would be sure to hit Heracross when he got down.

"No, Horny!" shouted Brendan. He was pulling out his Pokeball, but as soon as he enlarged it, the ball was hit with a volt from the rods, and the ball when down on the floor. It wasn't enough that Heracross was hit with a strong combination, but when he hit the wall; a shock from the rod smacked it in its abdomen.

"Hm…KO," said Watson. The ref threw Brendan the fallen Pokeball, and then went back for the job.

"Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Watson's Voltorb," he said. Brendan returned Heracross, and literally kissed it.

"You did wonderful," said Brendan while placing it back in his belt. He then pulled another Pokeball.

"Monkeyman, help us out here," he said while throwing out Slakoth's ball…

---------------------------------

"…no I hit it first," said Wally. He was back at the Egyptian Rat Screw tables, and he was still getting his tail whopped.

"Kid, look, you're hand's on top of my finer; I've got this one," said the dealer.

"Bullshit you've got it," said Wally while letting go. There was a Divorce in the cards (King, 9, and Queen), and Wally knew that it was he who had a hold from the cards. They continued to lay down more cards. It was an Ace.

"Four cards," said Wally, getting ready to smack the pile. The dealer laid down an 8, a 7, a 6…SMACK!!! The dealer took the cards.

"What was that?" asked Wally annoyedly.

"That was reverse sequence," he said.

"Bull crap, we're not playing that," said Wally.

"We're playing freestyle, what are you talking about?" asked the dealer.

"No, we're playing doubles, Divorce, Brothers, an Marriage," said Wally.

"Screw that kid, we're playing Free Style," said the dealer. But in other news, May was fixing to make her purchases with her coins (she had a total of 5800).

"Meh…I'll just take a Flamethrower TM and a Mudkip Doll," she said while laying 5000 coins on the table. After everything was put in the electro counter, the woman at the prize department laid down a Mudkip doll, and the orange disk containing Flamethrower. "Wally, are you gonna stay here?"

"Until I beat this guy in Screw the Egyptian Rat, yes I will," said Wally.

"I'm stopping by the gym to see what's with Brendan," she said. While walking down, she passed the alleyway that she and Brendan had that big argument by.

"That was a really stupid reason to fight him," she said to herself. But as she approached the Pokemon Center, looking inside the transparent doors, she saw about three people crying in a lobby full of sad people. "What the…" she asked. Curiosity got the better of her, and she made her say inside the centre. Getting in was worst that she thought; people were absolutely destroyed. One way or another, somebody crying was being held onto by someone else who was sad. May made her way over to a select few of trainers. "What…" she started, but the boy holding on to a girl looked up at her.

"It's nothing; go away," he said.

"No, Craig, tell her," she said. The pair of them were just about 3 or 4 years older than May.

"Fine," he said. "It's the Gym Leader." He said.

"What…did he, uh…die?" asked May. She remembers punching off its head almost 2 months ago.

"No, he just…changed," said the girl. "He changed badly."

"Nearly 2 months ago, he was the nice old man everyone remembers him as," he said. "He always just gave badges away. "But now, it's just that…he got badly ill in the same time period, and the gym was closed down," he said. "The cities economy slowed down some, due to his absence, and it was the casino that kept this town on their toes. But then, the gym had a Grand Reopening two weeks ago; trainers and tourist came back here for Pokemon Centers and hotels." He said.

"But when they fuh…fuh faced him," sniffled the girl. "He switched his…his gears, and whopped people badly," she said. "I ju…ju just faced him, and he…he tore my beautiful Sunflora in…into breakfast!" she said while turning into Craig's arms.

"No trainer's has defeated him yet," he said. "The economy's now in a boom, as people are coming from all over just to get a piece of him, but look at this lobby," he said as May turned to look. Everybody was in mourning for some reason. "Nurse Joy's in a frenzy down here; they actually sent in extra Nurse Joy's from the Orange Isles to help," he said.

"Oh Suicune; my friend's facing him right now!" shouted May in panic.

"You've got to get him to forfeit before his Pokemon become toast." He said. May rushed over to next door.

_"The last thing needed is having my best friend knocked the fuck out by a cheap robot," _she thought while rushing to the door.

----------------------------------------

It was now Monkeyman who was to close beside an electrorod, and history was a bit too close to repeat itself as Watson pointed to Slakoth once more.

"Rollout!" shouted Watson. The ball Pokemon began spinning over down to Slakoth.

"Come on, Monkeyman!" he shouted. "You've got to…GET OUT THE WAY!" he shouted while having an idea. Slakoth got up, and then lazily moved, and watched as Voltorb hit the rod. The thing vibrated, but it didn't break.

"_Damn, I'll have to try again," _thought Brendan. "Use Encore!" he shouted. Slakoth, badly scorched from the fight, began to clap some. All of a sudden, a 1980's sitcom audience ran through the arena. Voltorb's eyes looked like he gave a small smile. And where Slakoth was placed, Brendan's plan was ready to fall into place. Voltorb fired up, and began rolling once again to Slakoth.

"No, you retarded little…" said Watson. But Slakoth lazily moved out of the way, and watched as the Ball Pokemon Rolled all the way over to the rod on Watson's left. The force of Voltorb on the rod gave it an extremely bad shock. But the audience clapping was still ringing in Voltorb's head, as he was ready to do it again. Slakoth was now positioned at the rod on Brendan's right, across the rod Voltorb got shocked at, and began rolling again.

"Voltorb I order you to…" BING!!! Voltorb once again hit a rod, and more shocks ran through him.

"To the rod on Watson's left," said Brendan. Slakoth moved up to it, and clapped some more to real Voltorb in. As it began spinning once again, Watson became desperate, but he knew that if he moved to close to the rod to kick Slakoth, he'd get shocked, and his programming would screw up. Slakoth once again slipped from the way, and watched as Voltorb smacked the rod ('BING!!!'). After the shock hit Voltorb, it began shining orange.

"NO!" shouted Watson; Voltorb then literally exploded, and when it landed, orange electricity was coming out of him, and it was knocked out badly. A bolt of electricity was about to hit behind it, but it moved over, and nearly hit Watson. "Dammit, now he's full of negative electricity," he said while returning his Pokemon. May walked into the gym, and looked up to see that the arena Brendan was fighting on was in the air.

"BRENDAN!" she called.

"I'm right here May," said Brendan. "Watson's lost it; I think the person who fixed him altered his wiring to make him a bastard," he said

"I've heard," she said.

"Hm….the girl," said Watson. He clicked a button on his remote, and the square holding the hole, filled up with more yellow metallic; he blocked her from speaking to him. May was now stuck in a metal room, and the stairway that led to it fell over loudly.

_"Dammit, he blocked us," _thought May. The only choice she had at the moment was to leave, but since she was plunged in semidarkness, she could barely see where the door was. "Brendan, you've got to stop him!" she shouted. But due to the fact that the buzzing was so loud above, he could barely hear her voice. Brendan got down to a crawling position, and stuck his ear against the floor. Lucky he moved, three large bolts just struck where he was just standing.

"Hold on May, I've knocked two of his Pokemon out; just two more to go and I'll win," he said while standing back at his original location. Looking over to the side, Brendan saw Electrike out and ready to fight.

"Didn't that thing evolve into Manectric already?" he asked.

"I got another one!" shouted Watson. And just because you've done such a good job in beating me," he said while pulling out the remote. He moved the knob once more, and put the electric power up to size 8 ½. "Do you really want to continue this?" he asked."

"Damn right; I've told you before that I'm not backing down." Said Brendan.

"_Hm..fool," _thought Watson.

"Come on Monekyman, we can get through this," he said.

"No you won't," said Watson. "Thanks for all of those shocks, my little Electrike is more charged than ever!" he said. "Electrike, give you're strongest Shock Wave!" he shouted. The little green puppy charged up so much, and shot about three rounds of conjoined bolts to Monkeyman, he literally just couldn't take it, and it fell over without another trace.

"Return Monkeyman," said Brendan. He once again kissed the Pokeball, and gave a silent personal thanks to him. "You won't be gone without being avenged," he said while pulling out his next Pokeball. "_I need to save Muddy, but it was Manectric that gave him the business last time. And I'm sure that if Electrike goes down, Manectric will appear in its place as Watson's last." _He said while pulling out a Pokeball. "Go Iron Heart," he said. May decided to wait outside the gym, and stood in front, praying for Brendan's sake that he'll win.

"Those other trainers in there said that Watson was on a winning streak, and Brendan lost to Watson after his first fight," she said. "I can't stay in that semidarkness too long, but I'll have to root for him somehow." She said.

"So, the Iron Heart is back, ay?" asked Watson from back inside the arena. "I'm sure it'll once again be easy prey from me and my Electrike to eat for breakfast!" he said. Brendan looked at his watch.

"It's 12:45 in the damn afternoon!" said Brendan.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Watson. "Electrike, begin with Double Team," he said. Electrike literally duplicated itself rapidly, and they each began rolling around. Brendan was getting nervous, until something happened; all of the rods, from the ceiling and the main arena hit the Electrike northeast from where Brendan was.

"Wait a minute…that one! Hit that Electrike with Iron Tail!" shouted Brendan excitedly. "I completely forgot, because of Electrike's special ability of Lightning Rod, all electricity and attacks go to it!" he said. Brendan was so happy that Watson had a huge chunk of metal for a brain. Lairon charged for the one Brendan commanded, lit up its tail, and gave a fierce hit from it. Electrike flew to the yellow metallic section of the wall.

"Don't let Maple here turn you into puppy chow!" shouted Watson. "Give that Iron Brain something to remember, Thunder!" he shouted. Electrike was powering up more electricity to shoot, when all of the rods striked it once again. Brendan began laughing some, and Watson became even angrier.

"Man, who knew that that chunk of metal for a head would come out for me somehow," said Brendan. "It might not kill him, but it sure does entertain. Plus, he's getting damaged one by one…"

"Electrike, hit the rod with Tackle," said Watson. Electrike ordered, and did a full body tackle to it. When it connected, it fell over, and more electricity went through its body. Brendan started to laugh. "Hit another one, only now, use Crunch," he said. Electrike ran over to the one on Watson's right, and gave it a nice bite like a dog biting steak. Even more shocks ran through him, and Brendan's background laughing could still be heard.

"You're so….wait a minute," said Brendan. There was an explosion from where Electrike bit, and when the smoke cleared, the same orange shocks began sparking out of its body from when Voltorb hit them with Rollout. All of the rods shot for it, but when they got too close, they shot for different directions around the whole arena! It hit the referee at the side, and it almost hit both Watson and Brendan.

"Hey, what the…" said Brendan.

"You've given me the idea to fill my Pokemon with negative energy," he said. "Like what you made Voltorb do earlier. When too much foreign electricity's filled into an electric Pokemon, or if they're exposed to opposite magnets, the foreign electricity matches with the Pokemon's natural energy, and become negative," he said.

"Then, why did Voltorb have to strike more times than Electrike?" asked Brendan.

"Because the power of the rods was less," he said while grinning at Brendan's stupidity. Brendan grimaced heavily at him.

"Well Mr. Robot, I do know that when a Pokemon's full of negative power, it's bad for it, isn't it?" asked Brendan.

"Hm…anything to destroy my enemies," said Watson. Brendan grimaced even more at him now.

"So you're saying you'd sacrifice your own Pokemon's life just to gain what you want?" he asked.

"What did I just say?" asked Watson. Electrike gave a huge bolt of conjoined negative electricity up to the ceiling. A large chunk of building fell down. May and other people saw the large bolt of orange electricity from outside. A large crowd surrounded the gym.

"What's going on," asked some people.

"I'm sure that Watson's having a climatic battle with a trainer who's probably a protagonist," said more of them.

"If it takes my Pokemon getting more powerful like this do whoop you, consider it done!" he shouted. "Electrike, Headbutt that little steel dinosaur back to the stone ages!" shouted Watson. Electrike began shooting out more negative electricity as he ran over to Lairon.

"Come on Iron Heart, don't let Electrike get you!" he shouted quickly. Lairon jumped into the air and Body Slammed Electrike with heavy force. As soon as he did, it did a huge negative thundershock, and Lairon hit the wall behind Brendan.

"Crunch!" said Watson evilly. Electrike ran over to Lairon and more NE was coming out of its body. While it was rushing to him, it fell over as negative sparks came out of it. "No, you worthless little…"

"Lairon, Take Down!" shouted Brendan. Lairon quickly shook off the pain from him, and charged to Electrike. When they connected, there was another little explosion, and they both were knocked out. Watson was so angry; he turned the knob all the way up to 10.

"The…the…stalemate!" shouted the referee. He was in bad shape from getting hit with that bolt. There was a double action of returning Pokemon, and as Watson placed his Pokemon on his belt, and picked another, Brendan kissed Lairon's Pokeball, and whispered another thank you.

"You really took care of Voltorb and Electrike out there," he said. Watson rolled its eyes as Brendan placed his Pokeball back, and pulled out his last hope.

"I think that this is where the true rematch will be held," Said Watson. Brendan's bag gave a small jerk.

"What do you mean," asked Brendan.

"Well, if you've truly changed from the trainer you were before, Marshtomp should be able to destroy Manectric!" he shouted while throwing out its Pokeball. The same blue dog Pokemon with the lightning rod on its head came out. It gave a nice bark, as the lightning rods, filled with maximum power, gave Manectric 8 huge shocks. Manectric stood up straight.

"Go Muddy," said Brendan as he pulled out his first Pokemon. Marshtomp must have known Brendan was in a dramatic battle, and that its comrades have fallen, because when he came out, he gave a nasty glare to Manectric and Watson.

_"We will win this; we have to…" _thought Brendan. _"I have to keep positive, and I need to do something about that power strategy of Watson's…" _thought Brendan as he eyed Watson angrily as well…

_**To be Continued**_

(A/N: See next chapter for notes; peace!)


	31. The Electrorena pt2

**Chapter XXXI: The Electrorena pt. 2**

"Muddy," said Brendan as he pointed to Watson. "This madman…thing uses inhumane techniques to win over opponents," said Brendan. "He'll have his Manectric to strike the rods to infest itself with negative energy to stop you," said Brendan. "Don't let it touch the rods," said Brendan. Marshtomp nodded without looking at him.

"Hm…" said Watson. "You're going to stop my strategy?" he asked. "Ps…how?" he asked.

"Don't let him hit the bars!" said Brendan angrily.

"And you still try," asked Watson. "Manectric, you know what to do!" he said while pointing. Manectric gave an odd eye over to Watson in worry. "Just do it, you dumb dog!" he shouted.

"He doesn't want to do it; it, unlike Electrike, doesn't want to fill its own body with negative energy!" shouted Brendan.

"HEY! I don't tell you how to control your Pokemon, you don't tell me how to control mine!" he shouted. "Manectric, I am you're Pokemon Trainer, and as your trainer, you will do as I say!" he shouted. Manectric still looked uncertain about everything. He walked over silently to a rod.

"No, Muddy, stop him!" shouted Brendan. Marshtomp jumped over to Manectric, and blocked his way.

"Strike him!" shouted Watson. Manectric bit Marshtomp with small force on his arm.

"Marshtomp (ow)!" shouted Muddy.

"You stupid dog!" shouted Watson. Manectric, hit with peer pressure, bit Marshtomp with even more pressure. To retaliate to this, Marshtomp pushed Manectric. The two of them got into a shoving battle.

"Just Water Gun it!" shouted Brendan. Marshtomp shot a nice jet of water to Manectric (who was right by him), and the jet of water shot just beside a rod. "Tackle," continued Brendan. Marshtomp now gave a nice tackle to prevent him near the rods.

"Bite, and go to the rods," said Watson impatiently. Manectric gave Watson a look, wondering if it should.

"No, please Manectric," said Brendan. "Badge or no badge, I know that if you bite it, you're body system will be out of whack; you're cousin, Electrike had serious problems, and I don't want you to have the same ones…"

"You shut up, Maple!" shouted Watson. "Manectric, he's a greedy 11 year old trainer. He is not your Pokemon Trainer. I am, and I guarantee that the power of negative energy will increase your natural power, and it'll make me happy," he said. There was a strange feeling within Manectric when he heard the past words that came out of Watson's mouth. Manectric had a new, determined look in his eyes, and Marshtomp had a clue what was up.

"Don't…" but Manectric already leapt for the rod on Watson's right. Marshtomp grabbed its legs, and tossed it to the middle of the arena.

"To Maple's right," shouted Watson.

"No, Manectric, don't…" but the Discharge Pokemon had hopped onto the rod, and bit it with all of its might. It began shaking with extreme force; it seemed as if it couldn't take it. But the biggest rod explosion happened, and from the center of the arena, Manectric had big bolts of orange electricity come out of his sides, and his fur. Brendan knew that Muddy was basically fudged.

"Shock Wave that bitch…" said Watson. Manectric began surging, and then sent huge orange shocks to Marshtomp. When it connected, the mud fish Pokemon was almost knocked out, and heavy scorches appeared on him.

"Stomp," said Brendan. Marshtomp pushed Manectric down, and did a nice stomp on his face. Sadly, it instantly paralyzed it.

"Thunder Shock," said Watson. While Marshtomp's foot was still on it's face, Manectric sent thousands of more shocks through its opponents body, and Marshtomp (still paralyzed) shot over to Brendan's side, and his foot was still curved as if he was getting pinned in WWE wrestling.

"Come on, Muddy, try to move," said Brendan already looking for Paralyze Heal. In its eyes, Muddy was trying so hard to move, it seemed really pitiful. Brendan tried even harder to find it, and when he did, Manectric was ready to use Take Down on it as it stampeded to them. Brendan sprayed the whole bottle on him, and Marshtomp shot up with a grin. "Dynamicpunch," said Brendan. As Manectric rushed to them, Marshtomp began to swing its fist over to it, but the Discharge Pokemon ducked under it's fist, and headbutted Muddy to a pole!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

"Muddy!" shouted Brendan; a small tear came from his eyes. The Mud Fish Pokemon was then blasted to the center of the arena; it had fainted badly.

"Tss…what a surprise…" said Watson. "I WIN!!!" he shouted. All of the rods fired to Manectric, and they were rebounded to the ceiling. The crowd watching from outside saw all of the bolts shoot from the inside. Brendan fell to his knees. He pulled out his Pokeball, and returned his first Pokemon.

"Uh…Marshtomp is unable to battle," said the referee. "The winner of this battle is Watson." He said.

"That's how the new me handles this kind of shit!" said Watson happily.

"It happened again." Said Brendan softly. "I…I…" but there was a sudden jerk in his bag. Watson was still laughing from the background, and Brendan took off his bag. "Watson, before you celebrate," said Brendan silently. The bag did more sudden jerking. Watson and Manectric stopped what they were doing, and looked at Brendan oddly. The bag did one more huge jerk, so Brendan unzipped his bag…

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" an extremely loud wailing came from the bag. Brendan dug into it, and pulled out what looked like a tiny blue dinosaur with an orange stomach and a head as hard as stone. It continued to wail and wail, and then, it opened it's extremely tiny eyes, and gave a huge smile to Brendan.

"Buh...Bagon!" it shouted. Brendan dug into his back pocket, and pulled out his Pokedex.

"What the…" he said while pointing it to his odd blue dinosaur.

"**Bagon, the Rock Head Pokemon," **started the Pokedex. "**Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over it's inability to fly, this Pokemon slams its hard head against huge rocks and shatters them into pebbles," **it said. Brendan moved over to the "moves" section of the Pokedex. A small list of moves was available to Brendan's eyes; Twister, Hydro Pump, and Thrash.

"Um…go…fight, Bagon," said Brendan while setting it down; the Pokemon was quite heavy for a baby. Bagon gave a huge smile to Brendan and walked to the plate. Brendan shot a huge grin to Watson. "Hey metal head," he said while pointing to his Pokemon. "I guess this Pokemon battle isn't over with after all!" shouted Brendan. A large bolt shocked beside Bagon, and the little dragon Pokemon began running in circles.

"Bagon, Bagon, Bagon!!!!!" it shouted as it ran around in circles. Watson became silently angered, but continued as usual. The ref developed a little smile.

"This match is still on!" he shouted. Bagon was still freaked out about the big bolt, and although it was strange how a new born Pokemon can just run around in fear, Manectric shooting small negative shocks unintentionally around it wasn't helping the screams and things of the baby Pokemon.

"Manectric, shut that thing up!" shouted Watson. Manectric began charging for Bagon, and out of complete self defense, the baby Pokemon shot the biggest Water Gun Brendan has ever seen in his natural born life. Manectric literally shot for the ceiling, and hit the wall behind Watson. "Don't just stand there!" he shouted. More little shocks came out of Bagon. The extra electricity in it must have jacked it up even more. Manectric was shaking all over the place, and when it stepped in front of Watson, it stumbled in front of the lighting rod standing on the cyborg's right. Bagon shot another huge water shot to Manectric, who tripped, and had the Hydro Pump hit the rod. The jet of water was so powerful, it literally bent the pole, and another thing, bolts of electricity was hitting Manectric again.

"Wait a minute," said Brendan. "I don't know how the hell that happened, but I think the water changed the electricity in the rods…"

"Negative…" said Watson in unbelief.

"And because there's negative discharge in Manectric…Bagon," said Brendan in excitement as the bolts from the rods on Watson's right was stabbing him every second. "I need you to shoot that Water shot thingy to all of the large metal rods," said Brendan. Bagon shrugged its shoulders, and shot another Hydro Pump to the rod on Watson's left. Now it was starting to shoot electricity to Manectric. Another on was shot to the one on Brendan's left.

"This is illegal!" shouted Watson.

"This entire Electrorena is illegal for a gym leader like you to use," shouted Brendan. Bagon shot the last one on Brendan's right, and then Brendan pointed up.

"We've got more rods, buddy," said Brendan. Bagon quickly killed those, and Watson was trying hard to prevent this; his Pokemon was getting extra shocked because he was Negative, and so were the rods now.

"Dammit, Manectric, stop that thing!" he shouted. But Manectric's system was so out of whack, tiny explosions came from its sides. The bolts were still stabbing it like thousands of little needles, and it was time for Brendan to place icing on the cake.

"Bagon, I need just one more Hydro attack to be placed on the Pokemon getting shocked," shouted Brendan over the clatter. Bagon turned its head, and shot the biggest Hydro Pump to Manectric's way. The moment that a drop of water touched Manectric's fur, their was a huge indoor explosion, as heavy brown and grey smoke filled the arena, and seeped to the outside. It was a smell of burning rubber, metal, and some rotten eggs.

"Eww!" shouted everybody. The doors even slammed open, and shot out more smoke of nastiness smelling. Wally saw the amount of smoke coming down from the gym, and he left with minus P20400.

"Dammit, May went in there; she might be burning up!" he shouted. After 5 minutes, 911 were called, and everybody exposed to the smoke, including May, got oxygen masks to filter out the bad smell of smoke and things. It took the longest while for the smoke to clear; engineers and technicians declared that there were couple of bad transfusions between electrical devices and electric and water Pokemon. May nodded her head as she could think of only one thing with that.

"Muddy faced a bad ass electrical Pokemon," she said. People tried rushing into the buildings, but firemen couldn't see what was going on. They heard voices, but they couldn't hear what the hell they were talking about. It was 25 minutes since the explosion occurred, and news cameras came around; this was a big deal. After 10 more minutes (30 since explosion) they saw a small figure coming out of the gym. People gathered around intensively, and news cameras began crowding the door. It appeared that a white haired boy was coming out, holding a Pokemon. May swore she punched out about 4 or 5 people to get to the door.

"AH!!! My eye!" shouted the same man from a few chapters back. "Damn; first a glass bottle, now a punch, ow!" he said while sitting down. May saw Brendan, severely scorched on his flesh, and his clothes had a few bad rips. Cuts were also seen where his shirt and pants were ripped. He was holding a dinosaur like Pokemon in his arms, and when microphones were stuffed into his face, looking like robot penises were trying to be stuffed into his mouth, after thousands of questions were thrown at him, Brendan only had 5 words coming out of his mouth:

"Somebody has something for y'all," he said with a small smile. He found himself pushing the news cameras out of the way, and he stumbled as May tried helping him out some. The next thing everybody knew, there was Watson. He too, was badly scorched, had some of his clothes burnt off, even had his mustache burnt some. He was smiling widely, and holding a small brown box.

"Who wants Dynamo Badges!?" he asked. Everybody cheered, and started giving out the small yellow badges with points coming from them. Brendan let off of May's dependence for a second, and revealed that he too, had a Dynamo Badge.

"Brendan," she said happily while placing her finger near Bagon's nose. She put it in her Pokedex database, and continued to smile. The next thing anyone looking at them knew, she smacked him extremely hard against his head.

"Hey!" asked Brendan.

"What the hell was going on!?" she asked roughly. "Do you know how much you scared the living (ring!) out of me?" she asked. "You could have died; your clothes have been scratched the (toot toot) out, and…I'm glad you're okay," she said while giving him a small hug. After two seconds, they each pushed each other off, and May smacked his forehead with some force. "Dumbass," she said while walking off. "Wait…" shouted Brendan. He began limping after her, and Wally just appeared to the big scene.

"May!" he shouted. "May….MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go guys. Man, so much stuff has been happening in the past couple chapters; you've got to wonder when we're going to calm down. Well, I'm sorry to say, but even more crap's going to be happening! More action, gunshots, explosions, important battles, turnips…well, yeah.

Anyway, my friends got into a _huge _argument the other day, on which one's better? Old skool Pokemon (Kanto, Orange Isles) or New Skool (Diamond/Pearl). I swear, I think their friendship would have ended if I didn't stop anything. But I'm curious on what y'all think? Put your answer in a review/note, and let me know about it. And this story; with all of this stuff happening, I think it's become a Jason Bourne movie or something! I'll try to have another chapter up soon! thanx


	32. The Battle of Mt Chimney

**Chapter XXXII: The Battle of Mt. Chimney **

"Don't worry, he's coming," said Brendan. From behind, the small green haired figure was running from behind to catch up with them. May had just remembered that they left Wally back in Mauville, but he was coming, as the Mauville skyline was disappearing.

"Wait…for…me!!!" he shouted as he almost tripped on his feet.

"Just ignore him, he'll be here," said Brendan. May was slightly worried.

"We should wait for him, Brendan," said May.

"3…2…1…"

"What the hell was that all about!!!" shouted Brendan as he took a deep breath. "I've been looking all around the damn city, searching in buildings, watching for a hint of white hair; you…left me…back…there!" he continued.

"Hey, I would have left you, but May remembered, and you were coming anyway, so what's the big deal?" asked Brendan.

"I would have been left in the (ding dong) city, and you'd have been sipping on cream cakes in Lavaridge City while clipping your (ooh ah AH!!!) toenails in the damn Lavaridge Hot Springs!" he shouted. Brendan didn't eye him at all, but continued to look down.

"And why am I supposed to care?" he asked tiredly. "I know it's only 3:30 in the afternoon, but dammit Watson really tore me up," said Brendan. "I'm happy that I have four badges, and instead of running off to dad like I should be, I'm going by this by the book," said Brendan.

"What do you mean 'by the book?'" asked May.

"Well, you know. Like in the anime, or an instruction manual to a video game or something," said Brendan. "We already disturbed the main storyline by so much ways," said Brendan. "If one more disturbance of normal happens, I think this story will be deleted," he said. May and Wally continued to eye Brendan as if he had three heads.

"What the (beep beep) are you talking about?" asked May.

"Well, you know…this story…" said Brendan. "Over 100,000 words typed in some retard's computer," he said. Wally looked as if Brendan grew another head. "Well don't look at me as if I grew another head!" shouted Brendan.

"I think Watson left you needing to go to a nut house," said May. "But anyway, what happened after Bagon hatched," she asked. Before they left the city, Brendan had found a Pokeball for the baby Bagon, but was still trying to find a nickname.

"Well, after that, Bagon has the egg move of some water move stronger than Muddy's Water Gun," said Brendan.

"**Hydro Pump, retard," **said Brendan and May's Pokedex.

"Right," said Brendan. "And in some strange way, the water hitting the electrical rod made it turn into negative energy…"

"And the bolts hit Manectric because negative and negative make positive energy!" said May happily. Brendan groggily nodded.

"So then, why was Watson so evil in the first place?" asked Wally. "I thought he was a nice old man…" Brendan silently handed May a small computer chip without Wally's notice. While Wally continued to babble on, Brendan began whispering.

"That was found beside Watson after the explosion," he said. "Apparently, it knows that it's a robot, so it gave me about P5000 to keep my mouth shut and a Dynamo Badge; said a group of engineers stuck that in him, and programmed him to dominate any trainer he sees." He said. "But not like how he battled me; the referee told me he's used that arena only twice." Continued Brendan silently as Wally finally noticed they weren't listening. May pocketed the computer chip in her bottomless fanny-pack sneakily.

"Uh…hello," said the green haired kid annoyedly. "My theory of quantum physics isn't done you know," he said. After Wally's extremely boring rant on quantum…something, they came across another familiar aspect of May and Brendan's travels.

"I guess the Winstrates fixed up their homes," said May as they still had some of a while to go before they reached up to the Cable Car station in the Frontside of Route 112.

"Pss…I remember those people; they're strange as…"

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!" shouted a voice from inside the house. Without any dire warning, a washing machine skyrocketed from the inside of the house, made a gigantic hole in the roof, and the familiar voice of Momma Winstrate shouted through Route 111. "I HATE SET IN STAINS!!!" she shouted as the washing machine literally landed 1 ft. of Wally's toes.

"Eek!" he shouted.

"Should we tell Victoria Winstrate about SHOUT Advanced?" asked May. The three of them thought about it for two seconds. "Nah!!!" the three of them continued through, and before they entered Route 112 (frontside), two familiar faces poked their heads out.

"And here we have Pokemon trainers from the Pokemon Fan Club, Brendan Birch and May Maple, as they continue their journey with…" they eyed Wally. "Some green haired kid." Gabby Wontshut Thehellup was standing in front of the three of them with her goofy cameraman, Ty.

"Listen, if it's a battle you want…" started Brendan.

"Good," said Gabby and Ty while pulling out Pokeballs. "Let's get it on," they said while so pumped. Wally blocked May and Brendan's path, as they too, pulled out a Pokeball and ready to square off with them.

"Now wait just a damn minute," said Wally as he pulled out two Pokeballs. "I'm not just some 'green haired kid,'" he said offensively. "Just like Brendan's not just 'some white haired kid…'"

"He never was 'just some white haired kid…'" said Gabby. "He's actually a kick ass trainer, and so's his dad. So, get the (bbbbrrrrrrriiiiinnnngggg) out of my way," said Gabby. Wally stood his ground.

"I'll battle the both of you in a team battle," said Wally. "When I win, just the money rule I guess," he said. "But I really am a lot more than what you think!" he said determinedly. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Fine kid, we'll face you," she said. "But I know you'll lose," she said.

"Yeah? We'll just see about that," said Wally angrily…

The next thing anybody knew, Wally's Kirlia and Magnemite went flying to the space behind Brendan. Whismur and Magneton had literally dominated against Wally, and Gabby undusted her hands business like when Wally wailed over his lost.

"Sorry to waste you guy's time," said Gabby.

"Meh, don't worry about it," said Brendan. "It was expected from him…"

"Brendan!"

"What," said Brendan while receiving a punch to his arm. "I knew he'd get his ass whopped all over the floor like this!" he said. "It's not my fault he sucks," said Brendan. Wally was forced to give up P2500, as the money rule, and because they "taxed" Wally for wasting their time.

"Nice doing business with you, wimp," said Ty as the duo walked away without another word. It was really quiet as they approached the Cable Cars nearly 15 minutes later, but the good thing about it, was that no one was blocking entrance. There was a small trail for retards who wanted to hike up the mountain (A/N: I hiked up Mt. Fuji earlier this summer; it was a complete bitch for my legs), and the Cable Cars, which was self operatable.

"If nobody controls it, how do we go up?" asked Brendan.

"Simple," said May. She pointed to the timer at the side of the Cable Cars. May walked to the operating machine, and began pressing a few buttons. When she finished, a sign saying "_P1500 please_," she placed in a 1000 bill and a 500 coin, and a small counter was in place, saying "_Will leave in 10…9…8…" _

"Come on," said Brendan as the three of them boarded the beige Cable Car. They all finally got in at 5 seconds to go, and when it finally hit zero, they were off. Wally was extremely sad and embarrassed about getting beaten by the two newspeople.

"Cheer up, Wallykins," said May happily. It didn't seem to rub off of him, but Brendan saw in Wally's eyes that he wanted her to hold him. He mentally rolled his eyes as he looked out the window. They were still in building, but when they got out, they were on a small straight zip line, until it thickened as they were held diagonally. A huge explosion occurred to the mountaintop

"Wally, I think you losing a battle is the last of our problems," said Brendan. Black smoke with the Team Magma signal flew to the sky, and then vanished before May and Wally got a glimpse of it.

"How come?" asked Wally annoyedly, as May was so close to giving him a hug.

"I don't know it, but I think our trip on the mountains won't be so pleasant," said Brendan upfrontly.

"Well, by the size of that explosion, I think you're…" started May, but another explosion happened, just adjacent to the one that happened, but a white smoke came out, with the Team Aqua ensign. The view of the mountain and trees was beautiful from where they were at, but those explosions so close to the cable car base was creepy.

"Oh god," said Wally. "You don't think the cable car's gonna…gonna…"

"Don't say it!" said Brendan fiercely. "You say it, it's bound to happen!"

"Yeah, especially when two crazy motha (deck the halls with boroughs of holly) teams are bombing all over the mountain," said May. Wally shot a nasty look to Brendan, but continued as normal, as he began shaking while looking down. May and Brendan did notice that they were in a pretty high elevation from the ration of the height of the Cable Cars to the floor. But, they were reaching the top; because Mt. Chimney was a volcano, they didn't go on the very _very _top, but went into an indoor area with good lighting and good views of the molt and lava (A/N: Kind of like the Sears Tower or Empire State, when you're at the top, but not the outdoor top of the building). The trio didn't even get at the damn stop when they saw parades of blue and red battling each other to the death. A small brown rope was blocking people from the lava, but that didn't halt on Magma member from literally being pushed into the bubbling hotness. He literally rolled in, and the Aqua grunt laughed as smoke lifted from the lava pot. When the Cable Car stopped, the trio shot out, being introduced to more heavy explosions, gunshots, Pokemon commandments, and loud barking from the amount of Mightyena's in battle from Team Aqua and Magma. They climbed a couple mounds of mountain, and saw as one Team Magma's Mightyena was dominatig the ones owned by Team Aqua members. It was quite eerie, as it almost tore off one of their heads.

"We've got to split up," said May.

"What'll that do?" asked Wally, as a nearby explosion caused rubble to fall from the top.

"She's right," said Brendan. "If we find the exit to go down the mountain, or another Cable Car or something, then we'll be able to contact the others to our coordinations, and…"

"HOW!?" asked Wally.

"We call it PokeGear," said May and Brendan as they held up their watches. Wally shrugged.

"I don't have that," he said.

"Then you're screwed," said Brendan. "May, I don't like this guy; you stick with Wally, and I'll contact you if I find an exit, and vice versa," he said. May nodded, as she grabbed his hand, and sped off one way, and Brendan went the other. After taking a few steps, he just realized something.

"Wait, May!" he shouted. But they had already gone. "Dammit; I should have taken Wally. He'd have been away from May…and then she'd be alone," said Brendan. "Oh well, it's not like they'll be hooked up when the exit's found by someone," said Brendan. He rushed off the other way to look for the exit…

--------------------------------------

"Wally, we've got to find the exit, now," said May. She still gripped onto his hand, and started having funny thoughts, as a goofy smile appeared on his face. They did some running, and saw more dramatic TM/TA battles happen all around them. A couple of Team Aqua members got a look at May, and whispered a few things among themselves.

"Get her," one of them said. Somebody pressed a button, and in a flash, a bomb triggered off right between them. Wally fell down onto his side, but it was May who was in trouble; she began rolling off the side of the cliffs. After a few seconds, she landed hard on her butt, and slowly looked up to see a few figures surrounding them. One of the faces was quite familiar, as she gasped silently.

"Good afternoon to you May," said the voice. It was deep, and rough, and sounded anything but welcoming…

----------------------------------------------

"Warrior, Razor Wind!" shouted Brendan. He was in the middle of a fight between two Magma members. Nuzleaf shot a couple big winds down to the Poochyena and Zubat, striking the Pokemon, and knocking them out.

"Damn," said the Magma Grunts. One of them dug into their pokets, and threw small things of change to Brendan, which ended up only being P520. Brendan literally kicked the change into a small nearby hole, and then grabbed one of them.

"Where's an exit!" shouted Brendan.

"Let go of me," said the man while pushing Brendan off. He was really strong, for that when Brendan hit the ground, he hit his head badly, as he saw stars. He stood up straight, and saw that the Magma members were gone. Brendan slowly got up, and started looking around some more. The only lights that were shown were lava blotches from large craters. While he gave more looks around, Brendan saw something shining white from down a small ally. Brendan rushed down to the source, and saw that it was actually a Meteorite on a confusing machine. All Brendan did know, was that with this Meteorite, the super Pokemon that the teams wanted to rise was with the power of this space stone. Brendan tried to lift the rock, but it was suctioned onto that device. Brendan saw a small button on the side that said 'eject, so that's what he reached for…

"Trying to take my stone, are we?" asked a voice from behind. Brendan sharply turned around, and saw somebody who seemed quite important; he had long red hair down to his shoulders, and a Team Magma suit that seemed different from the others. From the distance, Brendan saw that he had ruby eyes.

"Who're you?"

"I am Maxie," said the man while approaching Brendan silently. "One would say, that I lead the 'land lovers' group," he said while eyeing him.

"You lead Team Magma?" asked Brendan.

"Hm…in the flesh," he said. Brendan continued to eye in fearful awe…

------------------------------------

"…Archie?" asked May.

"That's right, my sweet child," said the leader of Team Aqua while walking up to May with open arms. "I am the leader of the team that you have to join," he said.

"Wait….what?" asked May.

"Sweet child," he said while getting on one knee, eye level to May. "I have wonderful friends who tell me all about you; you currently hold two ribbons of Pokemon Contesting," he said. "You travel with an _idiot child _Brendan Maple, and a younger gentleman named Wallace Wallaby," he said. "Layette's told me a lot about you…until she got (vroom vroom!) up by Team Magma last week," he said.

"But you guys are bastards who're trying to increase water," said May. "You guys are so irrational; Layette gave a good fight, but I'm not going to join just too…just too…"

"Just to what?" asked Archie. He placed a hand on May's shoulder. She shoved it off quickly. "May Birch," he said. "Joining Team Aqua won't do anything bad to you," he said. "As you are young, I can make you into an Alpha based spy," he said. "Due to the fact that you're on the team, you'll get paychecks to financially help you're friends, like you did down in the Cable Cars; paying the P1500 for their tickets," he said.

"How'd you…" she asked.

"And we're not trying to increase the power of the water," he said kindly. He placed his hand on her shoulder again. This time, she didn't push off. "Team Magma made an entire subcontinent, an island the size of the country of India, out in the side of New Zealand," he said. "We were formed to prevent Team Magma to increase the land like how they did in 1990." He said. "When we fixed it, they found out ways to increase land, and we found more ways to prevent," he said. "Increasing water would be quite irrational, especially due to the fact that glaciers are melting in Antarctica, doing our…that job, already," he said. May still eyed him. "Being a spy has no bad transactions…" he said silently as her sapphire eyes looked into his chocolate brown ones…"

----------------------------------------------

"You're a strong young man to step up to me, son," said Maxie. "But you're foolish to stand up for false reasons," he said. He pulled out a Pokeball. "I will take you on in a one on one battle," he said while pointing the Pokeball to Brendan. "I know you've faced top Admins of mine, and failed miserably. Are you sure you wish to risk it again?" he asked. Brendan did small thinking; the Admin down in Meteor Falls had an Onix, a dominating Rock Snake Pokemon that made a bad sandstorm, and Iron Tailed into it. But Brendan didn't wish to show fear to Maxie.

"Maxie, I'm gonna take you down," said Brendan. "And when I do, I want that Meteorite," said Brendan. The redheaded man nodded.

"And when I win, the bubbling magma behind you will become your new home," said Maxie while pulling out his Pokemon. An extremely tall, magestic fire based horse popped out of Maxie's Pokeball.

"What the hell?" asked Brendan as he pulled out his Pokedex as a switchblade once again. "That thing looks like Entei from InuYasha," said Brendan.

"**Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon," **said his Pokedex. **"Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, wen this Pokemon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and laze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph." **It finished.

"Woah, that's fast," said Brendan.

"I've traveled the plains of Kanto a few years back," said Maxie, "…and I highly doubt you can face this baby with ease," said Maxie with a slight grin. Who knows what Pokemon Brendan's cooking up?

"Muddy," he said as the mud fish Pokemon popped out of his Pokeball. Maxie didn't look amused.

"A-TD," he said. Rapidash rushed through the space the Pokemon were in, and as it ran and rand around, Marshtomp was knocked the fudge out by a Take Down by Rapidash; it was extremely fast, as it could probably compete with Seth's Grovyle.

"Muddy, Water Gun!" he shouted. Marshtomp gave a shot of water to Rapidash, but the Fire Horse Pokemon ducked, and then shot for him again. "No, dodge," said Brendan. When Rapidash got close, Marshtomp Matrix jumped out of the way, and shot another Water Gun to Rapidash. When it hit, steam came out of the Pokemon, and it gave a big glare to Marshtomp.

"Bounce," said Maxie. Rapidash shot for the sky.

"Muddy Water," shouted Brendan. Marshtomp shot a huge mud filled Water gun to Rapidash. It did connect, but that didn't stop the Fire Horse Pokemon from falling down onto Marshtomp…

------------------------------------------

"No, what're you gonna do to me!?" asked Wally.

"Huh…no Pokemon," said an Aqua Grunt with a grin. "Then you might as well give us 'ya money!" said another one.

"But I just bet all of my money away!" shouted Wally.

"We'll just see about that!" they shouted as he began getting jumped…

------------------------------------------

"Uh…uh…" said Brendan as Rapidash was getting closer. "Alright Marshtomp, Iron Tail Rapidash!" he shouted.

"Fire Blast!" shouted Maxie silently. Rapidash was ready to blast bad fire to Marshtomp, but it got to close to the fish; Marshtomp spun around, and hit Rapidash around the neck area. It flew over to Maxie's side of the arena, he developed an extremely angry look on his face, before forcing it back to neutral. He returned his Pokemon silently as Brendan and Muddy cheered. "What a disappointment," he said while clipping it back to his belt. "I should have trusted Rumpy more than Rapidash," he said silently.

"I whooped your butt," said Brendan happily as he returned Muddy.

"Yes, and it's a bother that I am a man of my word," he said. "It's also a bother that my robot didn't destroy you when you got back," he said. Brendan halted for a second, and then gave him a bad glare.

"Wait, you it was you who placed that chip in him!" shouted Brendan.

"No, when those who told me that a member of mine destroyed Watson, we saw that he was now a headless robot," said Maxie. We fixed him up, and placed in a Burza Chip in him." He said. "He was to take out every trainer in sight; he made an arena that puts his Pokemon in a home field advantage," he continued.

"But you rigged it," said Brendan. "I'll kill you…" but with those words, Maxie did the most eerie glide over to Brendan, and began holding Brendan's neck over the pool of magma under Brendan. Fear was finally shown by the white haired boy, and as Maxie's ruby eyes looked into Brendan's hazel ones, Brendan literally saw a tiny white light circle in his pupil.

"An alpha team 45 Gage spy?" asked Maxie. "Well the, I guess I should give you this," said Maxie. He slipped a small white envelope into Brendan's bag, and contined to grin heavily.

"Let…me…go!" choked Brendan.

"Know this, Maple," he said while grasping on harder. "You might have won this battle, but you haven't won the war!" he said. He then let go of Brendan, and flipped over the brown rope to the magma. Brendan looked over, and saw that the redhead was gone. May walked into the room, holding a knocked out/scratched up Wally.

"Brendan, are you okay," she asked as he was still coughing. Brendan denied her help to help him up. He stood up from the ground, and brushed off his clothing.

"Yeah; I'm fine," said Brendan. "What happened to him" he asked.

"I think he was beat up because his Pokemon were already knocked out," said May. Brendan turned around to face the Meteorite that he won. He pressed the 'eject' button, and the suction from the machine and the rock let go. Brendan placed the Meteorite into his bag, and decided to help Wally get out of here

"Damn, this guy's heavy," said Brendan. They found the exit of the top of the mountain, and began climbing down a section called Jagged Pass. A couple of trainers were denied battles as they were walking Wally down the mountain. They were trying not to go to fast, but it was hard due to the fact that this was a really steep mountain. But, their climb wasn't in vain, as the couple buildings of the Lavaridge skyline was visible.

"Come on May," said Brendan happily. "It's time to get my next badge," he said. "And after I get this one, I guarantee that I will be out to fetch my father's," he said. May rolled his eyes. Wally metally rolled his eyes.

"_Cool; acting knocked out got May to hold me, and that I got a free ride down the mountainside_!" he thought as a small smile developed on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few side notes; I think that Team Galaxy's a rip off of Team Magma/Aqua (to use the power of the Sinnoh super Pokemon to make new universes). It's probably bad in some way, but there're already thousands of universes, why do they want to add more? Oh, and my celebrity of the story (who I won't reveal) wasn't in this chapter; it just wasn't the correct moment. But I promise they'll make their way in here somehow.

Other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying the story; please review!


	33. Livin' it up in Lavaridge

**Chapter XXXIII: ****Livin****' it up in ****Lavaridge**

Brendan blew an extremely loud whistle as he and all 6 of his Pokemon team was running up and down the Jagged Pass, but it was an absolute bitch going up, just because it was gravitationally impossible to run up this steep hill. Going down was always the fun part, but of course, the baby Bagon usually tripped and ended up tumbling down the mountainside. When the three travelers entered the city, they took their Pokemon to the Centre, and Brendan assumed that's where they still were, as Bagon flipped over a rock, and continued to tumble.

"Let's do it guys!" he shouted. He figured he'd probably go out for the gym battle sometime tomorrow, which the gym was just a large torch of fire. Who has a clue what type of gym leader they were? Warrior and Iron Heart were in a heated race down the hill, but nobody won, as Bagon pretty much went through the middle of them, forcing them to screw up. After 3 more rounds of up and down Jagged Pass, they decided to head on back to town. Lavaridge had both the geographical location and skyline of El Paso, Texas (around deserts and mountains). Brendan, walking into a small restaurant a block away from the Pokemon Center saw Wally and May ready to order.

"Three please," said Wally as he saw Brendan coming to take a seat. His Pokemon literally jet to where May's, Wally's, and everyone's Pokemon resided at the restaurant, and watched as bunches of bowls were filled with Pokemon food. They all dug in wildly. After everybody ordered up, May and Wally turned to the sweaty boy.

"So, how was training?" asked May while placing her elbows on the table.

"Tiring; but it was cool to see Bagon tumble on a hill, and then just get up, and run up again. I think a couple times he literally jumped off the top," said Brendan. After the most casualness of the day happened, and everybody including the Pokemon ate, when they all returned, there was an ear splitting scream down the block.

"Uh oh," said Wally.

"Someone's in trouble," said May as she pulled out a Pokeball, and began rushing to the scene. When she got there, she stood beside the woman hanging out by a small building.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

"They're….they're…." she started

"They're what?" she asked worriedly.

"…they're old people in the hot springs, and I saw some woman's crusty boobs; it was so nasty!" she shouted. May formed a dull look on his face, and shook her head. When Brendan and Wally got to the scene, and the woman explained her situation to them, Brendan gasped; Wally gave a tiny "Eep!"

"Old people…" he said.

"…in the hot springs!" finished Brendan.

"That is so nasty," said Wally.

"That should be illegal," said Brendan. May turned to him angrily.

"There plenty of other things in the world that should be illegal, other than old people going nude in hot springs, Brendan," she said.

"Can't they put on bathing suits?" asked Wally.

"No," said the woman. "It's all part of some Ancient Japanese ritual," she said.

"I'm not bathing with old wrinkly people; all they'd talk about would be World War II, and the good 'ole days, and how when they were our age, they had to walk their asses to school," said Wally.

"Well, while you two bitch over the stupidest things, I'm going to relax in the springs," she said. Moving down to the cashier, the woman smiled at May. "One please," said May.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but on Wednesday's from 2:30 to 5, this is old people Palooza," she said.

"What? Why?" asked May as Wally and Brendan walked up to her.

"Well, usually people your age or slightly older have been kicking out old people, and due to prejudice charges, we have to let them in, so we give them their own specific days, Wednesday and Saturday 2:30 to 5," she said.

"But isn't that still a form of bigotry?" asked Brendan.

"Oh, shut up," said the woman. "Come by here after five o'clock, and then you can come within here," she said. When they left, Brendan sighed.

"Well, we've got an extra hour before we can go in, what do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"Why don't you face the gym leader?" asked Wally. Brendan instantly shook his head.

"No; I think I've had but enough action for one day, I don't need anymore," he said. He instantly began thinking of the huge meteorite in his bag, and that circling of light in Maxie's eyes. Just by looking into his own, he knew exactly who he was and which division of spy he was for Magma…

"Come on, Brendan; don't be such a whiny little bitch," said May. "Just go to the gym, and whoop somebody's ass," she said.

"Look, I said no." said Brendan strongly. "We've been through enough crap for one day; the argument, the dramatic gym battle of a robot Watson, the semi-dramatic battle on the mountain; don't you think I've had enough!" he asked. May looked down.

"I guess so," said May. Wally, agreeing with her to kiss up, nodded as well. So for the next hour, they hung out at the PokeMart. Luckily, the man there was absolutely normal, with just some belly coming out of his shirt, and was bald with brown side hair.

"If you children need anything, I'll be in the back," he said.

"Okay," the three of them said in unison. When the man entered the back, Brendan swore he saw a droplet of blood come from within the door.

_"Uh…" _he thought.

"You think we should get a go at Brian's Butcher Shop later on," asked Wally. "I wanted to try some of Lavaridge's World Famous Smoked Sausage," he said happily.

"Yeah, only a faggot like you would want sausage," said Brendan while pretending to look at an X Speed.

"Hey!" said Wally. By time 10 minutes passed, May had a few things she wanted to buy, yet the owner still wasn't around.

"Where the hell is he?" asked May. "I've got crap I wanna buy!" she said.

"Maybe he's masturbating," said Wally. Brendan gave a loud, nasty cough, which May swore he said "queer,"

"Excuse me," said Brendan. "Well, in any case, I've gotta weird hunch about that guy," said Brendan. He climbed over the counter, and was ready to walk into the back where the man went to. When he did, after he walked down the steps, the first things he noticed was that it was cold as crap, and had large things of raw beef hanging on large hooks. Another thing he saw was a man boxing one of them.

"Hey kid, you can't be down here," he said.

"Rocky?" asked Brendan.

"Naw, this is his brother, Ricky," he said.

"_Ha, Ricky Balboa," _thought Brendan. "Did you see a man walk down here?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah, he's the manager of the local Pokémon Mart, and Brian's Butcher Shop," he said. "He's got thousands of meat down here," he said. "Pig meat, including ham and pig feet, chickens, live octopus, dog meat…"

"Dog meat?" asked Brendan.

"That's mostly for the Korean crowd who come down," he said. "If you wanna get to the shop, it's just down there," he pointed the opposite direction where Brendan came down. Reluctantly, Brendan shook his head, and ran back up to the Pokémon mart…

That evening, it was Wally who, although jacked, paid for May's and his own hot springs visit (P500 per person). They were sexually split springs, each outdoor, split from a gigantic wall. And yes, it was a rule that you had to go in naked.

"Man, I don't wanna see Wally's little wing-ding," said Brendan.

"It's ding-a-ling," said Wally as the two of them walked down with a towel wrapped around them. When the two of them got out, they heard, from the other side, women laughing.

"…and then him and his sexy rival, Seth, literally jumped out of the boat to fight more!" she said. The other women began laughing once more.

"I see May made new friends," said Wally and Brendan in unison. Wally went in first; he took off his towel, and nearly ran in. But as soon as he jumped in, he jumped right back out, holding his 'junk' in pain.

"Ow, my penis," he said. Brendan gave him a dull look.

"Who says penis? It's dick, or cock, or balls," he said. Brendan shook his head.

"But it burns," he said. Brendan rolled his eyes, and stuck his toe in. It was pretty toasty.

"That sounds like Wally," said May.

"Wow, that guy sounds like a fag," said some of the girls on the other side. Brendan grinned, and went in. It turned out that Wally indeed wasn't lying, as his entire body began turning red, and indeed his 'junk' began burning up.

"Ah…OW!!" shouted Brendan. The girls from the other side began laughing once again, as May said another joke. It was safe for him to let go of his balls, due to the fact that the water in the springs was a sky blue color, and was opaque as soon as your hand went about 1 ½ inches away from the surface.

"Now he sounds straight, compared to the guy who you declared has green hair," said one of the girls.

"I know," agreed another one of them. He then gave some silent "ow's." After some complications, Wally came in too, and listened to the girls on the other side.

"So Bridget," asked May. "You're an experienced Pokemon trainer?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm letting my team rest," she said. "I won the Hoenn League when I was about your age, the Top 8 for the Pokemon Leauge, and the Top Four for the Johto Leauge, Silver Conference," she said. "There truly isn't such thing as a Pokémon Master, but Pokemon Expert," she said. She sounded about 15 or 16 years old.

"So what do you do?" asked one of the other girls.

"I'd like a career in the field of Pokemon Battling, so I'm working to become a gym leader or a Professional Traveler. But if you lose, you gotta pay, and I would like to be located in a specific area," she said. "Plus I can't be a leader yet, due to age, but I know I can't be located here in my own home, because Grandpa Wilson's the leader here," she said. "But I am doing some training with him."

"You are aware that he's giving up possession of his gym, right," said one of the other girls.

"Really, to who?" asked May.

"To his airhead granddaughter, Flannery Wilson," she answered. "Have you seen her hair; she looks like she should belong to a circus…"

"Flannery's getting the gym?" asked the experienced trainer. Brendan was listening intensively, and when Wally was fixing to pipe up, Brendan instantly shut him up with his finger. "She's my half-sister; I don't think she should be getting shit. She's egotistical and stupid, and before leaving here to presue my own Pokemon Journey when I was 10, I battled her with my Ponyta, and whooped her ass like Black and Mexican parents beat their children," she said. "But I was still in her shadow as a pointless trainer, even after all of my awards and things."

"I heard that," said the other girl in agreement.

"You think I can take her?" asked Brendan.

"Who was that?" asked Bridget.

"Oh, that's just Brendan," answered May.

"See, I have a cousin who's the gym leader of Goldenrod City Gym," he continued. "Just seeing her style and all, she seemed as if she'd be weak against my upcoming skills. But then we moved to Littleroot when my father became gym leader of Petalburg," he said.

"I bet you they saw Whitney as nice and an angel, right," asked Bridget. The two of them placed their backs on the wall of the barricade. "Yeah, I remember her. "I personally didn't like her nice attitude towards me, because even though she was elder than Flannery, she reminded me too much of her," she said. "When I let Whitney know about this, she nearly destroyed me to bits. But I got my badge from her. Other than that, I think you might stand a chance; gotta Water Pokémon on you?" she asked.

"A Marshtomp, and a Bagon that can do Hydro Pump." Said Brendan.

"Yeah, you'll do fine," she said. There was silence following her words, except the water rushing from the tiny Dragonair waterfalls. Brendan thought that Bridget sounded like a beautiful girl, but he had no clue whatsoever what she looked like. They all continued talking to each other, and when it closing time came about, they all left their places, put on clothes, and all five of the adolescents walked down the street to the Pokémon Centre. It turned out the Bridget had long brunette hair, and had a sexy black tank top, blue jeans, and boobies!

"Whether you face her or Granddad, take her down tomorrow," said Bridget. The two of them were lacking behind, as May, the other chick, and Wally were up ahead.

"Right, I'll see what I can do," said Brendan. He tried not to let it bother him that she was a head taller than he was, but it was because he was younger. When they paid for their rooms and such, Wally randomly pulled out a couple decks of Yu-gi-oh cards, and he started teaching Brendan how to play.

"Okay, if you lay a monster it face down, it has to face horizontally," said Wally. Brendan took a card with a purple background, and laid it horizontally on the bottom portion. "No, Spell and Trap cards don't go horizontally," he said. Brendan flipped it faced up.

"Then I play Dust Tornado," he said.

"You can't activate Trap Cards until next turn; God you're hopeless," said Wally as he shook his head. May was in the shower, as Wally aimlessly trying to teach Brendan how to play the damn game…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, few weeks since last update, but I have a good excuse this time. See, up until now, I've been typing my story in our game room computer and such on Windows XP. But now, I've got my own computer in my room, and because it has Windows Vista, it took a while before I could access my old files from our game room into my own (and hell no I'm not retyping this thing). And although my keyboard works fine, typing on it is kinda weird, so give me time to get used to it.

Oh, and even though I didn't like this chapter (cause nothing got done, and was short), three of the events have happened to me this summer; one with the Jagged Pass, it was like going up Mt. Fuji. Now that was a bitch going up; it gave a brand new strain on my legs. The second was the hot springs; because they put sulfur into the water to smoothen your skin, you can't see the bottom of it (so if you do or don't gotta dick, don't worry about people seeing it, and this was all in Japan). And the third was the dog meat; see, at my uncle's house, my aunt's family (who's Korean, because she is), they brought with them a Golden Retriever puppy straight from the pet store, and because most of her family's old, they literally cut up the dog, and served it for the main course!!! But because I sat and watched them cook it from scratch, my aunt gave me $100 dollars, and my sister $50 (usually we get $20). But it actually tasted like crab in a chicken way. But what's ketchup for, huh?

Well, that's the chapter. Please review, and like I said, this is a strange keyboard, so give me time to get used to it.


	34. Just a Filler Battle

**Chapter XXXIV: "Just a Filler Battle" **

It has been a couple of days since the hot springs visit. Although they have visited it twice more since then, May remembered her time with the other girls she was with a few days before. She could not compare to the fact of exactly how tired she was when she woke up this morning, but she didn't want to roll out of bed even if her Pokémon were getting poisoned to death, and the antidote was in her hands.

"_Okay, so maybe I'd leave if that's the scenario," _she thought as she rolled over in her bed to look over. She saw that Brendan's stuff was out of the room, and that the sun's rays were engulfing her. With all her strength, she rolled out of bed, and presumed her stance after she almost fell and hit her face. After fighting her light-headedness, She looked out the window to see the rest of the Lavaridge skyline, along with surrounding mountains. She rubbed her eyes intensively, and looked over to see that Brendan didn't just have his stuff out the room; he had long gone as well. Wally was on bottom hammock drooling all over the pillow, so May decided to have a little fun with this.

"Maybe I should put something in his mouth," she whispered to herself while gradually waking up. She noticed that Wally had one, long curly underarm hair, so she went to the bathroom to find some tweezers. Looking in the mirror, she saw that her hair had a severe case of nappy.

_"I guess I'll need to use the good conditioner today," _she thought as she dug into a drawer to find them. When she moved in to pluck his hair, which was awkward because his arms were up in an inverted angle, she put the tweezers at the base of it, and gently plucked. He moaned a few times, and turned his body so that it along with his head faced her.

"Perfect," she whispered, as she placed it in his open mouth. As Wally dreamed of eating spicy burritos, he felt the odd trickling feeling on his tongue.

_"Hey, this isn't spicy!" _he shouted (in the dream) to the Mexican ninja's who challenged him to a spicy burrito eating contest. "_But it does have a sweaty aftertaste!" _he said with uncertainty. As May stood up, Brendan burst into the room, making May jump so much, she threw the tweezers into the sink, and how Wally moved his head got drool on May's arm.

"EWW!!" she shouted. Brendan, looking at them while panting very hard and in sweats pointed to his watch in tired happiness.

"I…got…twelve….minutes…..and…..twen…ty…two…..seconds…." he panted, pausing in second-long intervals. "That's…three….seconds….less….than…last…time!"

"What time is it?" asked Wally groggily while sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to get the hell up to support me at my gym match today," said Brendan while falling dramatically on the ground below.

"Did you run with your Pokémon?" asked May.

"Yeah, they should be right…behind me," said Brendan while looking to see absolutely no one behind him like 5 minutes ago.

_**(Main entrance)**_

"MARSHTOMP MARSHTOMP, MARSH MARSH!!" shouted Muddy while pulling on a plate of another Pokémon's food.

"MACARGO!!" shouted a Macargo threatening to blast Muddy.

"NUZLEAF NUZ NUZ!" shouted Nuzleaf in Muddy's defense.

"AIPOM AI AY!!" shouted an Aipom. The shouts of Pokémon fighting over who got what food made Nurse Joy have to come and split the two factions of them.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Stop acting like Pokémon, and find a way to settle this!" she shouted when they silenced. The 11 Pokémon turned to look at Nurse Joy dully, as she realized that what she said was quite "dee dee dee-ish."

_**(Room)**_

"I think I better take a quick shower before I go chasing after them," said Brendan. The three preteens took quick showers, and got ready for the day. When they went down for breakfast, Brendan's Pokémon seemed to have stolen food from another trainer's Pokémon, in which it was found out that the particular trainer was taking a "morning dump" to why the food was underhandedly taken. The three trainers ate their food in silence, particularly Brendan, who seemed to have lost all social aspects of him, and focusing in on what was to come today.

"Brendan, are you alright?" asked May with concern.

"Yeah, usually you'd be done with your breakfast by now, but you're just…I don't know, zoned out," said Wally while taking a bite of sweet eggs. Brendan just nodded, and took another bite a food himself. He continued to eat, while silently reminiscing the fact of his "boss" yesterday at Mount Chimney. And there was still the white envelope that was in his bag; what was it. He hadn't had a chance to open it yet; was it an important message, or memo, or even a bomb! He didn't know, but he had to focus in on his match today. Despite the fact he now has four badges, he still could use one more match to prepare for his father…

"BRENDAN!" May near shouted.

"What?" he simply answered.

"You didn't answer my question; are you ready for your match today against the Gym Leader?"

"Huh; yeah. But the gym doesn't open up for trainers until like; 2 ½ hours from now," said Brendan. He completed his breakfast, and made sure that all 6 of his Pokémon were down in his belt. "Besides, she's just a filler battle until I get to my dad, and even he's a filler until I get to the Pokémon League," he said while walking out of the rotational doors of the Pokémon Centre.

"I hope he's alright," said May.

"That lug will be fine," said Wally while eating some toast. "He just needs a little walk around town, and he'll be back here all fired up and annoying as anything again," he said. Outside, Brendan took out his bike, and slowly rode upon the sidewalk of the city…

"_An alpha team 45 Gage spy? Well the, I guess I should give you this," said Maxie. He slipped a small white envelope into Brendan's bag, and continued to grin heavily…_

Brendan continued to ride down the street, and watched the clock, as it slowly winded down to become 12 at noon to face the gym leader…

"_This is what will go down; we will go by my home field advantage by having my shock field of my Electorena!" shouted Watson. _"_Randomly, these conductor volts will hit certain places around the arena, possibly you and me," he said. "Depending on how powerful my knob is, there will be a specific number of volts in it; for example, I currently have it at 1, which could only be about 100 volts of electricity per one shock. But, if I put it up to 7," he said while rolling up the knob on the remote to the 7. The buzzing noise in the arena increased greatly, and the VOE in the rods were more visible. "Then about 100,000 VOE will be in per shock. These act as pumpers for my own Pokemon, as a shock can't kill an electric Pokemon," he said. "Hm...still willing to play by my rules…?_

"_I'll have to get this next badge, and then I'm going to defeat my father," _thought Brendan as he did a bunny hop off of a small rail…

The time it took for the Gym to open came and went, and the three trainers met up once again at the front of the two large double doors of outdoor fortress-like gym.

"So who's gonna push it open?" asked May.

"You do it," said Wally to Brendan. Brendan did not answer, but simply stood in the mists of the other two silently. May rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it," she said while pushing the double doors open. Inside was a large dirt Pokémon arena, along with a small, shrine-like building on the side. Brendan walked completely inside, and looked around. Though there was nobody in sight, Brendan believed to add in some extra PT time, and began to run around the squared circle.

"Um…Brendan," said Wally. "I think you're Pokémon out to run around like that to prepare, not you…"

"Leader can see them when we battle," said Brendan firmly as he continued to run. The sound of sand going against Brendan's shoes ("Cruck, Burk, Cruck!") continued throughout the arena, as he jogged. However, all of a sudden, a loud "BASH!" came through the door of the shrine-like building.

"OH MY GOSH, I'LL SAVE YOU!!" shouted a loud female's voice. There stood a girl about 17, who was tall, slim, and with wild, fiery hair. She was holding a crimson fire extinguisher, and began firing it at will towards Brendan.

"Blauggghh!!" shouted Brendan, as the cold, white pressured water solution overwhelmed Brendan to the ground, and the girl continued to spray to save her life, more than his.

"Lady, stop it!" shouted May.

"You're friend is fine, little girl!" shouted the woman. "I'm a trained professional at this situation. She continued to spray, until May, came over, placed on the safety pin, and twisted it out of her hands.

"He was fine before your dumb-ass began spraying him with this!" shouted May while tossing the device to the side. "He wasn't on fire; he was just….jogging and running around to warm-up for the match!"

"Was he really?" asked the elder girl in disbelief. She looked to him, and noticed that he didn't have any smoke coming from him in any way while on the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she shouted while offering a hand to help him up. "Oh gosh, I am such an idiot, are you okay!" she asked. Brendan slapped her hand away, and shot himself up from the ground.

"Lady, are you insane?!" asked Brendan while slamming his arms to the side. "Jeez, I'm not even on fire in the slightest, and you attack me with some Rayquaza-forsaken…" but he stopped when he noticed that she was giggling. "_WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" _he asked as she tried to stop.

"When you asked if I was insane, I just thought of that old saying my grandpa told me; he said that he was old and insane…in the MEMBRANE!" she said while bursting out laughing once more. Wally and May shook their heads at the side.

"_Idiot…" _thought the three kids at the same time.

"Brendan, wipe the floor with this chick, so that we can go," said Wally quietly in his ear, as she continued to roll on the ground, laughing.

"Sounds like a plan," said Brendan louder. As she finished laughing, she stood up, and offered her hand once more.

"I'm Flannery," she said blissfully.

"I'm a pissed off trainer," replied Brendan. He pulled out a Pokéball, and began tossing it in the air, and catching it while walking over to one of the sides of the arena.

"Wait a second; how many badges to you currently have?" asked Flannery.

"Four," he replied while taking out his silver badge case, and reveled 4 badges.

"Why'd you go for Watson's and the Winstrate's badge for?" she asked.

"Long story short, watch the news sometime," said Brendan while pulling out his Pokéball. "I have other trainers and gym leader that I must defeat, so how about we hurry this along, huh?" he asked.

"Hm…funny," said Flannery as she moved to one of the buildings. She opened it up, and directed Brendan inside.

"We'll fight in here," she said. May raised an eyebrow, but Brendan advanced without a second thought.

"I hear that you fight with Fire Pokémon, right," said Brendan as he stepped in. As soon as he did, the door behind him slammed violently, and he heard a small "click" on the outside. Flannery had locked him within. He then began to knock on, and kick the door brutally. "Hey, get me out of HERE!" he shouted while starting to kick the door.

"I don't think so," said Flannery.

"What's going on?" asked Wally to the gym leader.

"Trainers who have 3 or more badges have to battle the "Trainer Rotational," she said. "All gym leaders have it, yet not all use it," she said while knocking on the door to make sure she had Brendan's attention. "Brendan, you will be going through a series of geysers into different rooms," she said. You'll follow these geysers, and will eventually get to me," she said. Her tone of voice wasn't as…airheadish as it was the first few minutes of meeting her. She now seemed to be all business, which meant that Brendan had to be to be too. "There should be a man in there to help you if you need any questions." She said. Then she turned to Wally and May. "You two come with me," she said while patting their shoulders, and continuing on to the building on the right.

"What man; get me out of here!" shouted Brendan while continuing to knock on the door. But it was useless; she had already walked off to the location in which she needed to be. He gave a small sigh, and then looked at the semi-dark hallway ahead of him. "I guess I'll have to move on to battle her…" he said realistically. He walked down the fire-lit path, and then reached a small, wooden room with two stone Pokéball plaques containing a list of Pokémon Trainers who defeated Flannery. The list had only one name on it; **Seth Anderson. **

"That BASTARD!" shouted Brendan as he looked around the room. There were two large holes in the room that could easily fit a person, and at his words, out came a man from a hole at the right side of the room.

"Oh yes," said the man. He had brunette hair pointed up, and a gray suit. "Do not worry though; this list isn't to how much kids have beat her since yesterday." He said. "She's only just recently become the Gym Leader, so you don't have to strain yourself to hard," he said.

"How did Seth beat her?" he asked intensively.

"I don't know; I had a foot fungus to deal with yesterday, so I didn't see it," he said. "However, I know that you can succeed with flying colors; just watch out for all the other trainers," he said. "To advance, simply jump into one of those nifty holes over here, or over by you," he said while pointing out the holes once more. Brendan nodded, and walked over to the hole on the left.

"Well, here we go!" he shouted while jumping in. It was only a few seconds before Brendan hit solid ground once more. He looked up and saw the man looking from above.

"I forgot to mention, that you should have jumped in from the right!" he shouted. You could have gotten to Flannery faster. I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"So then how to I get to her now?!" asked Brendan annoyed.

"From there, I don't know. Just follow the holes and geysers until you get to her!" he shouted. "You'll pop out to her right!" he shouted.

"Gee thanks," said Brendan as he turned to see the room he was in. This time, there were four holes, and had Brendan rolled where he landed, he'd have been launched to another one. "I guess I'll jump in to this one," said Brendan as he walked over to the top left of the room, and hopped in. He felt a gush of hot water go to his legs, and was propelled up to a second room above. There was a 17 year old guy with blue hair to his shoulders, and wore tight blue pants and had a long, white blazer.

"Finally another challenge," said the trainer while opening his blazer to reveal his Pokéball. "I guess you believe that you can just, waltz in here, and receive your badge to the dumbass leader, right," he asked.

"Let's just get this over with," said Brendan while pulling forth a Pokémon. "I choose you, Slakoth!" he said. Slakoth hopped out of the Pokéball, and began sheepishly dancing around.

"Slakoth, Slack (I'm back!)" it said happily.

"Go Kecleon!" said the trainer. A chameleon-like Pokémon busted out the Pokéball, and slowly pushed its tongue out, followed by receding it back within its mouth. "Call me Zane, and call me the trainer who'll wipe you out this game!" he said.

"Alright Zane," said Brendan. Slakoth; let's cream this guy…

**(break)**

"This is where we'll stay while we wait for Brendan to get here," said Flannery as she, Wally and May came out of a small geyser that propelled them to a stadium. This particular room had metallic walls, and floor, containing the official Hoenn League Arena pattern. There were florescent lights that shone high above the three.

"This is a pretty nice pad you've got here," said Wally while walking onto the arena.

"Yeah, but this is grandpa's," she said while sitting down at one of the small spectator benches at the side. She placed her hands upon her shin, and rested her elbows on her thighs, and seemed to have developed a sad look on her face. Wally and May continued to examine the arena, until May caught the fact that Flannery seemed down.

"What's the matter," she asked.

"I don't know," said Flannery. She looked up, and eyed the rest of the stadium. "I just became leader of this gym like…yesterday." She said while moving her hands to rest upon her thighs. "I'm honestly in fear of failure to him," she said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said May sympathetically.

"Pss…but look at my grandpa; former Elite 4 Member for Johto, well renowned Gym Leader, but now he's off to explore the country, and writing poetry to make up for his old age," she said. "And now I'm expected to live up to his name to keep this gym's reputation." She said. "Shoot, you might as well grab a new-born to conquer all of the lands of the Roman Empire," she said sadly.

"Well, listen," said May taking a seat besides her. "Nobody can become the best by just picking up a Pokéball, and tossing it into the arena," she said calmly. "I mean, look at Brendan. Despite the fact that he has four badges, instead of running off to his father to get another badge, he's trying so hard to take the time to sharpen and perfect his Pokémon battling to be sure that he's ready to face Norman, and the harder challenges ahead," she said. "And I'm absolutely positive that you're grandpops had to go though hell to become an Elite 4 member, nonetheless make this town famous for his great battle abilities." She said. "So don't knock yourself down just because you're not as strong as you're grandfather; I know for sure that you'll be able to surpass him someday," she said. Flannery began to swell up in tears, and then began hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, so much!!" she shouted while tightening her grip on May.

"Too tight…too tight…" choked May. Letting go, Flannery went back to her base.

"Just to let you know, I don't roll like how Roxanne does…"

"Yeah, yeah…" agreed May.

**(break)**

"Ke….Kecleon…" said Zane's Pokémon as it fell to the ground in defeat.

"My Pokémon!" he shouted while running towards it.

"I guess you couldn't take me for the challenge," said Brendan while returning Monkeyman back into its Pokéball.

"You're good, but you'll have to maneuver your way though more tough trainers before you can just roll up to Flannery," answered Zane. "And if you want the quickest route to her, just use the hole over at there," he said while pointing to the hole at the bottom left of the room.

"Thanks…" said Brendan making his way to it. "Wait a second," he said. He then turned to Zane with a look of suspicion on his face. "Why should I have to listen to you; when if you're just lying to me, and feinting me to take a longer route to get to her?" he asked.

"You don't have to go that way, if you don't want to; there's always a room that goes down, instead of up," he said while shrugging his shoulders. Brendan pondered this for 30 seconds, and then decided to go to the hole at the top right of the room instead.

"See ya," said Brendan. He was propelled up to the next room, and Zane took on a nice grin.

"Hook, line, and sinker…" he said to himself while nodding. Brendan was launched to a wooden room that held a blonde girl with blue eyes, and an eerie look on her face.

"Steh auf!!" she shouted. Brendan turned himself, and stood up.

"What?" he asked.

"Du schwachsinnig; Ich zersöre dich mit meinem stark Feuer Pokémon!" she shouted once more.

"Look lady," said Brendan while standing up straight to face her. "I have no clue what you're saying, but I'm sure you're challenging me to a Pokémon Battle, if I'm not mistaken…" said Brendan with slight uncertainty. He pulled out his Pokéball, and aimed it to her.

"Verstehen, dass Wantanabe der gröβte Gymnastik-Führer überhaupt war! Ich vereidige seine Ehre, wenn ich dich zerstöre!!" she shouted while tossing out a Numel. "Ich heiβe Axel, und ich bin dein Ende!!" she shouted.

"If we have to play that game," said Brendan while switching Pokéballs. He tossed out Marshtomp, who gave a nice little roar.

"Numel, Tackle!" she shouted with a heavy European accent.

"That's the first bit of Japanese you've said all day!" shouted Brendan. "Muddy, combat back with an Iron Tail!" he shouted. Numel, faced the full blown attack of Marshtomp's Iron Tail head on, and doing so gave it a severe headache. Brendan nodded his head in agreement as he continued to command. "Now use Muddy Water!" he said. Marshtomp blew a whirlpool of brown water towards Numel.

"Duck and use Flamethrower!" she shouted. Numel rolled out the way of the Mud water attack, and shot a Flamethrower towards Marshtomp, which connected successfully. The room began to smell like burnt fish, however, Marshtomp wasn't hurt in the slightest.

"That was dumb; Marshtomp, use your own tackle!" he shouted. As Marshtomp began charging over to Numel, Axel called for her Pokémon to dodge out of the way once more. However, the Numel unfortunately was football tackled to the ground by Marshtomp.

"Fire Blast it off of you!" she shouted. Numel then pointed its neck to Marshtomp's face, and shot a large, kanji-shaped blast of fire to him. Marshtomp was blown off of Numel, and crashed to a nearby corner.

"Now use Overheat!" she shouted. Numel charged up a different attack; it was heating up the room just as the beam formed in its mouth.

"Muddy, get out of the way!" shouted Brendan. Numel finished charging the attack, and shot it full blast over to Marshtomp. The mud fish Pokémon barely got up, and hopped out of the way. But even then, it gave an ear splitting scream; the attack was inches past it's foot, and there was a small red spot that must have hurt like anything. Brendan went over to his Pokémon, and bent low to see the tiny spot. He dug into his bag to see if he could find his Burn Heal, and as he found it, another blast of fire was coming his way! He quickly grabbed his Pokémon, and jumped to the other side of the room matrix-like.

"What the hell was that cheap shot for?!" asked Brendan as he sat up, and rubbed the Burn Heal onto Muddy.

"Marshtomp, marsh (yeah, what's you're problem?!") shouted Marshtomp in anger.

"The opportunity for strike was perfect, that's why," answered Axel. She seemed to be ready to send another strike down Marshtomp's way; however she realized that the section of the room behind Brendan was burning.

"Look out; behind you!" she shouted. Brendan shot around, and saw that the fire at the back began to engulf the back corner of the room.

"Oh crap!" said Brendan. "Is there a fire ex…wait a minute; Marshtomp, are you well enough to stop this fire?" asked Brendan. Marshtomp shook its head furiously, as it continued to wince at the burn from the Overheat. "Fine, rest up a second; go Bagon!" shouted Brendan while taking the tiny dragon out of his Pokéball. "You're teammate is in pain for the second," he said. "I need you to Hydro Pump the…"

"BAGON!!" cried the tiny baby as it ran behind Brendan eyeing the flames.

"Was machen wir?!" shouted Axel in fear.

"Bagon, just Hydro Pump the fire 'til you're hearts content!" shouted Brendan over the roaring flames in front of him. The Rock Head Pokémon began shooting a Hydro Pump to the fire in front of them, and as it quickly dispersed, a look of relief spread over Axel's face.

"I'm so relieved." She said in Japanese. Brendan then turned to her, placing her hand on her forehead in relief and shock, and Brendan nodded.

"Muddy, Iron Tail," he asked in question form. Marshtomp picked up the hint, and its tail began to glow while it charged over to Hump Pokémon. As its back was turned, Marshtomp poked its shoulders, and when it turned, whacked it with full force of the Iron Tail, knocking it out.

"Looks like I win," said Brendan, as Axel glared angrily at the situation.

"What the heck is this!?" she asked.

"The opportunity for strike was perfect, duh!" said Brendan simply while returning Marshtomp. He then watched as the holes opened up, and then jumped into one that'd take him down a level. He appeared in a room that had three holes. "Time to continue on," he said while looking around to see where else he'd go for the day.

**(break)**

"Mystical Knight of Jackal places that stupid monster back on the top of your deck," said Flannery as a monster was sent to the top of a deck of Yu-Gi-OH cards brought by Wally.

"What; that's impossible!" he said.

"Now my Insect Knight can _finally _take the rest of your life points," she said as Wally lost the game. "Wow Wally, you started out with 8000, peaked to 32,000, and then lost with 0 life points. Pathetic…"

"Maybe you should play Solitare," said May. "Then you could only lose to yourself." She said. The two girls laughed, and high-fived each other, as Wally began picking up his Duel Monsters cards sadly.

"Beginners luck," he said.

"Trust me, Wally," said Flannery while setting up the playing field to help May out. "I've been playing this game before you were even thought up of," she said. She pulled out a small deck, and handed some to May. "Alright loser, move; I have to show May how to beat you when you guys are on the road like this," she said. "And now I think about it, I better show Brendan how to play for when he's stuck at your Contest intermissions," she said while looking at May, who nodded in agreement.

"I've already taught Brendan how to play," said Wally.

"Yeah, by handing him a deck of monsters, and using your deck to defeat him," retorted May. The two girls laughed, and Wally was left to shake his head to himself once more.

"I'd show you to the deck of cards for your Solitaire, but it's at the Main House; sorry." She said. The two girls began giggling once more.

**(break)**

"…and my father almost raped me once again," said a crying trainer. She had a knocked out Meditite at her side, and Brendan had a near knocked out Heracross at his. She sniffled, and looked up to him once more. "Do you now understand the crap that I have to go through all the time," she asked while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah…sure," said Brendan half impatiently. "Hey listen, I've been sticking myself in holes for nearly 20 minutes now; do you know the holes I have to do to get to Flannery?" he asked.

"Sure," she sniffled. "Just take that hole over there, and in the next room you get to, the hole straight across from that one," she said.

"Thanks," said Brendan as he jumped into the hole that she told him to get into. However, when he did, he landed into the room with the same blue haired, white blazer guy from before.

"You're back I see," he asked.

"Wait a minute," said Brendan. He placed himself into perspective of where he was at when he battled him, and where the hole that Sadie told him to go to. He then remembered that Zane offered him the same hole after defeating him the first match.

"So wait, you were telling me the truth that time!" said Brendan astonished.

"Well duh," said Zane while shaking his head. Brendan hopped into the hole, and he felt himself plunging deeper, and deeper. This was the deepest hole that he's jumped in all day. When he landed, he stood up to find himself in a steel room, which also had a steel plated Pokémon arena. He saw May and Flannery playing Yu-Gi-Oh!, while Wally was at the corner playing Solitaire with a small deck of cards.

"Hey!" shouted Brendan. The three of them looked up, and seeing his face noted that time will finally move on with them.

"Brendan, hi…" said May.

"Hello," said Wally.

"Finally," said Flannery while kicking the duel field out the way, and taking a few steps in a corner of the arena. "I had assumed that all of you're Pokémon faded or something!" she said.

"Not a chance, Flannery," said Brendan as he shot onto the Battle Field, and took out a Pokéball. "I know you're strategy by now, and I know that I'm going to start us out with…

"Wait a minute, what about the referee?" asked May. Brendan turned his head to see a Referee in his office, lying on his desk in front of the computer. Brendan smoothly tossed his Pokéball to the man, smacking him on the back of his head, followed by it soaring back into Brendan's hands.

"How'd you do that?" asked Wally.

"Magic," said Brendan sarcastically. The referee shot up, and ran to the middle of the arena, seeing Flannery at the arena with a challenger. He grabbed his red and green flag, and pointed them straight in the air.

"This match is scheduled for one, fall, and is for the WWE Championship!" he said groggily. The competitors and spectators alike looked at him dully, as Wally shook his head. "Oh, wrong one, sorry. "Uh…if Tyrone win dis fight, den he goin be the leader of Souf Side Street unit of da Bloodz!" he said. Wally once again shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he said once more. "Alright, this Battle is scheduled for 3 falls, and is for the Heat Badge," he said. "No trade outs of Pokémon during the battle except for the challenger!" he said. "I want a nice clean fight; no biting, scratching, destroying the Empire State Building…lets get it on!"

"I chose you, Magcargo!" shouted Flannery while pulling out a magma snail.

"For the first time in a while, I pull you out, Iron Heart!" shouted Brendan. Out came Brendan's long forsaken Larion, who gave a loud, mighty roar at the upcoming of its arrival.

"Magcargo, that Steel Attribute in him makes him a weak candidate; use Rock Throw!" she shouted.

"Counter back with Rollout!" shouted Brendan. Larion rolled itself up into a tiny ball, and then fired itself straight to Magcargo. The rocks thrown from rock throw weren't effective in the slightest, but one large boulder from the Rock Throw did manage to block off Larion in time for Magcargo to move out of the way.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Flannery. The Lava Pokémon charged up its breath, and fired a hot, fiery burst of energy to Iron Heart.

"Body Slam" shouted Brendan. Larion leaped away from the Flamethrower, and pounced onto Magcargo's hard shell. It then spun around, and waited for further instructions. "Headbutt it!" shouted Brendan. Larion gave one, quick charge of its head towards Magcargo, and watched as the Lava Pokémon spun over to the corner.

"I don't think so!" shouted Flannery. "Magcargo, use Harden," she said. The Lava Pokémon had the stadium lights reflect off of its entire body. "Now go for a tackle," she said. Magcargo began to go to Lairon again, and Brendan had a hard time thinking of a counter strike.

"Wait, Iron Heart, use Harden too, and stand your ground!" he shouted. Lairon began to shine brightly in the light too, and tightened its hard muscles when Magcargo got into striking range. The two were basically trying to knock each other over, as Magcargo rammed into Lairon with rigged force.

"Magcargo, I know you can do it; knock Lairon off of its feet!" she shouted.

"Don't take this Iron Heart; you've had WAY more training than Magcargo!" shouted Brendan in reassurance. The two continued to shove and see who could get the better of the two. In the end, it was Magcargo who sent Lairon rolling over to Brendan's side.

"You're okay, Iron Heart!" shouted Brendan in confident fear. He bent down to his Pokémon to see it growling with rage. Brendan looked over to its right leg to see that it had a red scorch mark on it. "He's burned." Said Brendan.

"Yeah," said May from the sidelines. "Magcargo has that one special ability that if a Pokémon makes physical contact with it, they have a 30 chance to be burned," she said. _"I'd like to see Drew try to rape THAT thing," _thought May while forming pictures in her head about Drew getting burned at his junk. She had a funny look on her face as she thought.

"May; what are you thinking about?" asked Wally while scooting away from her slowly.

"Lairon, are you alright?" asked Brendan as he dug in his bag for a burn heal.

"Lairon, lay…" said Lairon while beginning to stand up on its. "Lairon lay (it's just that)," he said while taking a deep breath. "Lay….ron….Lairon (I…will….hurt him)!!" he said while jumping up, and biting Magcargo's neck. It then began to spin it around in multiple circles, and tossed it into the air. "LAY RON!!" he shouted while re-grabbing it with its teeth as the Lava Pokémon fell back down, and tossed it violently passed Flannery. It was instantly knocked out.

"Magcargo got knocked the (vroom vroom!) out; the winner of this round is Lairon!" shouted the referee.

"Great victory Iron Heart; you showed him how it's done!" said Brendan.

"Lairon (damn right)!" said Lairon while huffing madly. Brendan pulled out its Pokéball, and returned it.

"You deserve a little break for now; rest up for our next stop," said Brendan. "And I believe you know who that is."

"I won't stand for this," said Flannery while tossing out her last Pokémon. "I choose you, Torkoal!" she shouted while throwing out an orange turtle that had a black shell with orange squares on it.

"Pss…I'll finish that thing off quicker than you can say, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, 30 times," said Brendan while pulling out a Pokéball. "Lets go, Monkeyman!" said Brendan while pulling out his Slakoth.

"Not until I take you out first," said Flannery while turning to her Torkoal. "Let's show him how it's really done here in Lavaridge; open up with Overheat…"

(_chapter end)_

Another chapter folks. I know I haven't updated since before (for some, during) the school year, but it's due to the factors of school, work, wrestling, and entertaining girlfriend. I swear I live at and near school than my own home. But, the magical force of Spring Break has reminded me that I have this thing to work on. For my readers and fans of this story, I still love y'all (no homo dudes), and I'm not going to forget you guys, so don't piss yourself when I don't update in more than 3 months. Just kidding. At any event, if you like this chapter, please let me know, because I sure as hell didn't.


	35. Muddy vs Torkoal: Clockwise Rotational

**Chapter XXXV: Marshtomp vs. Torkoal: Clockwise Rotational!**

Brendan and Flannery took their stances followed by the appearance of their next Pokémon. However, Flannery, swiftly, gave the command to her Torkoal to use Overheat. And Brendan already knew that move was a bitch. Torkoal didn't need too much charging time; it seemed to have just opened its mouth, and tossed out the grand fire attack as if it was a dragon!

"Monkeyman, get out the way!" said Brendan in slight fear. Slakoth lay down, and literally rolled from the blast of fire. However, its tiny little tail was hit by the heat.

"SLAKOTH!!" it shouted. It then began to run around the arena, a black scorch mark that took up most of its butt.

"That's a burn," said May from the sidelines.

"Come on, Monkeyman; use you're sweet insight ability on how to get them. Use Slack Off!" said Brendan. The Slacker Pokémon lay down, and then began to do what it does best. The burn didn't go away, but Slakoth stood up in better condition than a few seconds ago.

"I don't think so; use Double-Edge!" said Flannery. Torkoal began running at near full Speed to take down Slakoth.

"Faint Attack!" said Brendan. The Coal Pokémon continued to charge at will to Slakoth, however, Flannery knew that this had become more of a bad situation than needed to be.

"No Torkoal, stop!" she shouted, but it was too late. As soon as Torkoal took another step into range, Slakoth used a fast; quick boxing jab to it, and watched as Torkoal fell down, and rolled back to Flannery.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked while bending down. She sneakily began to slip into her back pocket...

"Looks like Brendan wins, huh May?" asked Wally blissfully while looking at the current situation. May looked at Flannery a bit closer to see that she was pulling out a Super Potion. Brendan was clomping the back of his boots together and high fiving Slakoth.

"Great job," he said. Brendan pulled out his Pokéball to return it, however, as soon as it was successfully back into its ball, a large, circular flame blast hit where it was just standing. Brendan gave a large jump, as it made a loud noise from it as well. Against the thick steel surface, there was a large, black scorch mark on the ground.

"Wait a minute; you're Torkoal was biting the dust. How'd all of a sudden it became back to normal?" he asked. Flannery took the empty bottle of Super Potion from her pocket, and tossed it to the side.

"Completely legal," she said while jumping back to her stance. "Just as you can return a Pokémon during battle, I can use anything to my disposal to make sure my Pokémon don't lose. Don't worry, you can too..."

"I know that, it's just that trainers don't use that trick very often..." said Brendan.

"Hm...get used to it; you're going to be facing even better and harder gym leaders, and I swear to you that you won' get passed me to take the cake!" she said. "Now are we going to sit here and grunt, or are we going to play?" she asked while folding her arms. Brendan fell down onto one knee, took off his rucksack, and begin digging thorough it. He pulled out some extra pairs of clothes, his PokéNav, a laundry machine, a tent, that mini-shower May bitched at him to buy during Chapter 10, his wallet (May sneakily made her way to his pile), a fish (that was still wiggling around), and a large, decayed boot that smacked May in the face when she reached down for black folded leather. He finally took out a tiny, green leafy plant, and pulled out a Pokéball. "Preparing for when your Pokémon get destroyed once again, I see?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Nope, preparing for what's already been!" shouted Brendan. He threw out the Pokéball, and out came Marshtomp. It gave a little scream of rage, and because it's leg was still burnt. "I've got you," said Brendan while placing a hand on its shoulder, and handed it the plant. Marshtomp ate it slowly, and everyone watched as the red mark on his leg bruised up, and the pain must have disappeared as well; Marshtomp jumped up, and glared daggers at its competition.

"I'm still going to have to make do in destroying your little friend!" she said. "Go Torkoal, Body Slam!" she shouted. Torkoal jumped into the air, and widened its base, as it prepared to slam onto Marshtomp.

"Whirlpool!" shouted Brendan. A jet of water that moved in a circular motion shot from Marshtomp's mouth, and near collided with Torkoal.

"Evasive maneuver F-20!" she shouted.

"WHAT?!" asked the trio? Torkoal was about to hit with the expanded jet of water, however, it did its own circular movement, and spun out of the way of the jet. It then widened its base once more, and slammed itself onto Marshtomp.

"Ooof!" shouted the Mud Fish Pokémon.

"Come on Marshtomp; we've been practicing on bottom for a bit now; how do you get the gigantic boulder off of you?" he asked him quizingly. Marshtomp got onto all fours, and began bucking around like a wild bull.

"Torkoal, Flamethrower it while in close range!" shouted Flannery. As Torkoal began charging up the flame, Marshtomp gave one last BUCK, which had Torkoal go a few feet into the air.

"Tackle!" said Brendan. Falling down, Marshtomp jumped after Torkoal, and slammed it to the ground. It then hopped back to Brendan's side, who nodded in appreciation. "Now this battle will be done; pop it off with another Whirlpool!" he said.

"MARSH...TOMP!!" it shouted while shooting another circular water attack. As it closed in on Torkoal, Flannery stood there with a grin on her face.

"Iron Defense!" she said. Torkoal stood up on all fours once more, but then, it completely receded into its shell! The Whirlpool collided, and the water too, reflected off of Torkoal's shell, and simply passed Flannery. "I won't let you defeat me _that _easily." She said.

"Trust me, it will be!" said Brendan. "Muddy, Mud-Slap right into that center hole right there!" he said. Marshtomp readied himself, but then looked at the ground as if it was lost. He then turned to Brendan, and lifted its shoulders.

"Brendan, Marshtomp actually needs _mud, _or at least dirt to do Mud-Slap!" said May from the stands.

"Looks like Brendan...did a Flannery!" said Wally comically. "Oh, lemme get some!" He offered a hand for a high-five to May, who just looked at him stupidly and shook her head. "Lemme stop," said Wally while looking down.

"Torkoal, Rapid Spin!" shouted Flannery.

"Rapid Spin; wait a minute, Torkoal can't do Rapid Spin! It says on its entire move list that it doesn't do that move!" shouted Brendan in annoyed fear.

"Hm...Don't forget. This is a fictional story, in which any of the Gym Leader's Pokémon can do whatever the hell they please, right?" asked Flannery. Torkoal began rocking back and forth (while still in the shell), and got to a point that it was spinning quickly at will. It then launched itself to Marshtomp, who was still looking for any nearby dirt.

"No Marshtomp!" said Brendan. "Forget Mud-Slap; used Iron Tail!" shouted Brendan. Marshtomp's tail began to light up brightly, and smacked it towards the spinning Torkoal. This, 

however, was a mistake, due to the fact that Marshtomp was knocked onto its face, and the Coal Pokémon nearly crashed into Brendan had he not moved out of the way.

"What the..." said May.

"Let me explain," said Wally while standing up. "Okay, so what went down is that the velocity of the spinning Torkoal X the direction it was spinning plays all factors in this," he said.

"Go on..." said Flannery.

"Well, in an aerial direction, Torkoal was spinning at least 65kph (35mph), and its direction was going clockwise," he said. "Marshtomp, as strong of a Pokémon it is, spun to knock back Torkoal at slower pace, of at least 55 kilometers per hour." He said. "Not only that, but he spun counterclockwise." He said. The result of Marshtomp's 'iron tail' was caught by part of Torkoal's outer shell, thus sending Marshtomp to slam on its face, and winning the Que será, será." Explained Wally. Everybody, including Brendan and Muddy nodded their heads in agreement, as he took his seat.

"I'm sorry about that," said Flannery simply.

"Oh it's no problem; all part of the battle," said Brendan helping Marshtomp up.

"Yes," said Flannery.

"Indeed," said Brendan.

"GO!" they shouted, and the battle began once more.

"Come on Marshtomp, show Flannery what battling is really about, and knock that Torkoal out with Take Down!" shouted Brendan. Marshtomp nodded, and began to charge at Torkoal with full speed, and readied force.

"Haven't you learned by now?" asked Flannery. "Iron Defense," she yelled. Torkoal popped back into its shell as soon as it came out. Marshtomp American football tackled the Coal Pokémon, which was sent flying to the other side of the arena. It made a large "BASH!!" against the steel wall, but Torkoal came out the shell with a smile.

"Torkoal!" it said while nodding its head.

"No!" shouted Brendan. The Take Down also hurt Muddy, as it began to grip onto the shoulder it slammed Torkoal with.

"Alright, enough screwing around; use Overheat!" shouted Flannery. Torkoal came out of it's shell once again, and with a small charge, fired the neo fire attack over to Marshtomp. "We're having fish sticks tonight!" she shouted. The flame was closing in on Marshtomp, and it smacked right dab to him. Marshtomp had just become owned.

"Marshtomp; you're okay! Come on!" said Brendan worriedly. Marshtomp stood straight up without much injury. It did have a few brown marks around his body in exhaustion, but then again, so did Torkoal.

"Go, use Overheat once more to finish off our adversary!" said Flannery. The Coal Pokémon once again did a small charge, and fired the flame over to Marshtomp once more. To avoid it, the Mud fish literally fell to the ground, and quickly stood back up. If Marshtomp looked like it was about to bite the dust, it was nothing in comparison to Torkoal; it just looked plain out of it. May took quick notice to it.

"Hm...Why does Torkoal look so tired; it just...that's _it!" _said May while turning to Brendan. "Hey Brendan, take a look at Torkoal, and see what the episodes of Overheat have done to it!" she shouted. Brendan took a look, and saw that Torkoal was indeed looking like it was about to bite it. May then took out her PokéDex, and typed in Overheat.

"**Overheat, an attack that allows the user to give a full blown attack, however when used in succession, the attack weakens greatly, sharply lowers Sp. Attack, and to inexperienced Pokémon, take away HP quicker." **She said.

"That's it!" said May. "Brendan; her using Overheat is basically killing it faster! Use that to your advantage!" she shouted.

"Right!" said Brendan. "Come on Muddy, I know that you're definitely tougher than that mutated Turtle!" said Brendan. "Water Gun!" he said. Marshtomp shot a quick blast of water over to Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!" said Flannery angrily. She knew that Brendan wouldn't have known the secret to her move had May not been there to blurt it out to him. The water gun seemed to have bounced off of Torkoal once more.

"Oh yeah, there's still that thing to worry about," said Wally. "How is Brendan going to use that to his advantage?" he asked May. She sat down, and took a few seconds to ponder that.

"I honestly don't know..." she started, until Brendan jumped in on their talk while battling.

"We still have to beat her Iron Defense method!" said Brendan to Marshtomp.

"Trust me, you won't!" shouted Flannery. "Torkoal, finish this off by Rapid Spin; Body Slam invert!" she shouted. Torkoal took another leap to the air, and widened its base once more. He then placed its body in the shell and began to spin once more. It was going a bit slower than last time, noticed Brendan.

"Wait...that's it!" shouted Brendan. "Yes, this match will be finished; Muddy, launch a Whirlpool to the bottom of his shell!" said Brendan. Marshtomp obeyed as what was told to him, and launched the circular water attack to Torkoal's belly.

"What's this going to do?" asked Flannery annoyed.

"Just look and see!" said Brendan. When the attack collided with the bottom of his shell, there was a slight change in what was going on; Torkoal began spinning the other way. It was spinning the opposite direction so fast, it came out of it's shell!"

"Awesome!" said May from the side.

"What happened?" asked Wally.

"Just look," said May. She was pointing to a dizzy looking Torkoal in the air. "Torkoal was spinning clockwise, but the attacks Whirlpool and Fire Spin have a tendency to be launched counterclockwise," she said. "The Whirlpool seemed to have locked under Torkoal's shell, and momentum spun it the other way. Because Torkoal's not used to the opposite direction of spinning, it came out, and is now dizzy!" she explained.

"I wasn't thinking of that, but its close, dammit!" shouted Brendan as the Whirlpool stopped. It, however, didn't stop Torkoal from spinning; nonetheless, he didn't recede back to its shell. Brendan grinned, and pointed up to Torkoal.

"Launch yourself to Torkoal, grab its neck, and slam it down to the ground, Muddy!" he said. Marshtomp pointed its mouth to the ground, and fired a Water Gun that launched itself up to the spinning Pokémon. Muddy then grabbed its neck, having its face just barely touch his, and the two began falling to the bottom.

"Torkoal, no!" screamed Flannery. "Use Flamethrower..." she said in worry. But as Torkoal opened its mouth, and looked to Marshtomp, the back of its head and neck slammed viciously on the steel surface. Muddy stood up, and looked down at the now knocked out Torkoal. The referee stepped onto the arena, and pointed his red flag towards Brendan.

"Torkoal is unable to battle; the winner of this match is Marshtomp and Brendan Maple from Goldenrod City!" he said. Brendan once again jumped, and clomped the bottom of his shoes together in joy. Marshtomp hopped onto the back of his neck.

"We did it!" said Brendan loudly. Marshtomp laughed happily, and the sound of Flannery returning her Pokémon could be heard from the distance.

"Yes, you did," she said while walking up to him. "Sorry to randomly bring this to you, but you battle like Norman does," she said. Brendan felt a sweat drop came down the back of his head. "But, I'm pleased to present you with you're prizes of P2800, TM50 (Overheat), and..." she looked into her pockets some more and looked around. "Oh my gosh!" she said. Her tone of voice sounded like she was an idiot again. "Oh gosh, no! I forgot the _badges!" _she said. "Oh gosh, please wait here. I'll get them. I'm so sorry!" she said. She then ran off the arena, and jumped into the hole that leads to the main entrance.

"She's still as retarded as ever," said the voice of an old man. They looked up to see the referee shaking his head. He then reached to his neck, and pulled off a rubber mask to reveal an elder gentleman. He tossed the mask to the side, and looked down at the kids who were looking at him in shock.

"You're her grandpa, aren't you?!" asked May excitedly.

"Yup; I'm grandpa Wantanabe, and apparently, Flannery still doesn't know the art of battle. She could have at least attempted to dodge your finally Whirlpool; and she forgot the badges. Jeez, she needs help." He said.

"So...where's the real referee for this gym?" asked Wally.

"I stuffed him into my closet, and he's still there!" said Grandpa Wantanabe happily. The three kids below began to laugh, when the old man looked at them with that same smile. "I'm not kidding!" he said. The Golden Trio instantly quit their laughter.

**(break)**

With Flannery, she was rummaging though her panty drawer, in searching for the Heat Badge. When she found the tiny black box containing them, there was a ringing of her cell phone. When she saw the caller ID, she raised an eyebrow.

"What does he want?" asked Flannery. She picked up the phone, and a female voice was on the other line. "Yeah this is her, but this isn't your phone, ma'am," she said. The woman continued to talk into the phone. "Oh, well okay, but where is he at?" she asked. The woman continued to talk, and 

Flannery gained a big look of remembering. "Oh my gosh, you're right! I better pack up to go myself!" she said. "Thank you so much for reminding me!" she said. "Okay, bye!" Flannery hung up the phone, and ran the heat badges back to the gym for Brendan.

(**Break)**

"You know what?" asked Brendan while holding up the heat badge as they walked out of the Pokémon Centre. It had a yellow base, and red and orange flames coming from the top. "Maybe it wasn't worth having to fight Flannery; that was a big waste of Microsoft WORD space," he said while placing it in his coat jacket. "But I guess now I'm off to play the game how it's really done!" said Brendan.

"So wait a minute, how exactly are we going to get to Petalburg from here?" asked Wally in slight worry.

"Like this," said May. She pulled out her PokéGear, and dialed a number within. There was dial tone for a second, and then somebody picked up at the other line. "Hello, Briney. Yeah, this is May. Briney's voice rose in excitement. "Yes is good to talk to you too?" continued May. "Hey, I was wondering if you could meet me, Brendan, and a friend of ours down at the beach in Route 109?" asked May. Briney could be heard saying an "oh sure", but there was also a "where' you children at?" "We're at the outskirts of Lavaridge at the moment, but..." she was paused by Briney saying something that was negative about the trip.

"What's he saying?" asked Wally. But was shushed by May.

"Yeah, we have Flying Pokémon; we should be down that way in like...2 hours." Briney sounded as if something good was happening at that point. "Okay!" said May. "Ugh...um...alright, I'm sure we wont mind." Said May. An "I'll see you then" could be heard from the line. "Okay then, goodbye!" said May. She hung up, and placed the PokéGear back in her fanny pack.

"So what'd he say?" chorused Brendan and Wally.

"He said that if we can get down there in two hours, he can give us a ride, because he's coming down that way from Route 104." He said.

"But that's impossible; it'd take us about...15 on foot!" said Wally.

"Exactly; we're not going on foot," said May. She pulled out Swellow, and jumped onto its back. Swellow gave a small "ooof," as May jumped on.

"Swellow, swell (Damn, you're fat!)" it said. Brendan dug into his belt case, and pulled out a recently refreshed Heracross.

"Alright Horny, we'll be going to the beach at Route 109; you think you can carry me all the way down there?" he asked.

"Heracrow (yes sir)!!" said Heracross enthusiastically while beginning to carry Brendan from behind.

"Wally, you're going to have to walk," said Brendan.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Wally. Both May and Brendan looked at him as if he was stupid. "Ge...you're not serious are you?" they didn't reply, but continued to stare at him.

"Sorry Wally, but Brendan's right; you don't have a flyer; you're going to have to walk," she said.

"But...but...you guys can't leave me!" shouted Wally in fear. "I...I can't walk to the beach from here all by myself..." he said. He then involuntarily scrunched his face, and wailed as tiny blue tears came out of the open. The two of them shaked their heads, and then Swellow dug its massive talons into Wally's shoulders. Then, with a sudden jerk, it began to fly into the air. "AOU!!" shouted Wally in pain. More tears fell down his face.

"Hey, this is the only way you're getting to the beach without walking, so get used to it," said Brendan from beside him. Heracross was carrying Brendan as if about to do a seismic toss (but of course, wasn't actually about to). May rode Swellow on it's back, and Wally saw a few droplets of blood come out of his shoulders. The trio began to fly over the desert, and kept going straight. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah, we're supposed to turn right here; keep going where you're going, we'll be at Route 119, idiots!" said May. The two Pokémon shifted their direction, and began to head south (like they were supposed to).

"Swellow swellow, swell swell (you're the one who lead the way, genius)!" said Swellow to Heracross.

"Hera, Hera crow (don't make me jock you)!" said Heracross, as the 5 of them flew into the afternoon horizon...

_**chapter end)** _

You guys know what's up; read, review, tell me what you want, what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna...I'm kidding. But yeah, enjoy the updates for now, until I can grab more time, I guess.

Oh, and who wants to help me out? Currently I have 96 reviews for the story. I want to get up to 100 before the end of the week. Please help me out and get me to 100. And no, I'm not going to log out to review, or review it myself. That's just corny. But yeah, please review, along with my selfish wants, I am intersted in knowing what you guys think!


	36. Yacht Party: Back to the 'Burg!

**Chapter XXXVI: Yacht Party: Back to the 'Burg!!**

Since they all began flying, it's been just about nearly an hour into their flight, and, of course, after seeing a new batch of skyscrapers and smoke coming out of one of the buildings (cough…gym…cough…), they all came to the conclusion that they just passed Mauville City. After effects of the long journey started to affect each of them already; May's legs were cramping due to how she folded her legs on Swellow (if she relaxed them like she tried while they were over Route 112, it's be heavy for Swellow for putting down all of her weight on him), Brendan's stomach was aching to the bone (literally) due to Heracross's monster grip, Wally's shoulders didn't hurt so much anymore, but dried blood droplets were still stained onto his nice shirt, and the Pokémon were annoyed at all the other birds who "accidently" ran in to them mid-flight.

"So wait…" asked May while looking down. "If we just passed 'the Maw', then how long have we been going?

"Do you not read beginning of chapter commentary or something?" asked Brendan. "According to them, we've been going for about an hour into," he said. May was ready to interject, when Wally pulled out a watch.

"Egad!" he said. "Brendan's right….for a change," he said. May and Brendan gave him a look that asked him the very same question; 'what the hell?'

"Did you just say Egad?" asked May.

"Who in the hell says that?" they asked in unison.

"What; what's wrong with a minced oath?" asked Wally, at he tried (and failed) to rub the back of his head.

"A what oath?"

"Minced oath," answered Wally. "It's basically using covered words in replace for profanity and bad words…"

"Like this story used/uses so much curse words, that I'm sure if I had a penny for each one said, I can have up to P50,000!" he said.

"Brendan, shut the (Mooo!!) up…hey, what was that?" asked May.

"That was a forced minced oath started by the author sometime ago," answered Wally. "You know, adding strange noises and captions whenever you curse and stuff," he said while smiling. "You know, you guys are like…11, and you curse more than my aunt and uncle…"

_**Wally's House-Verdanturf**_

"Walter, learn to put the (awk!) toilet seat down!"

"Well shit Eunice; learn to move your (awa) tongue better while (plut!!) My (bark bark), and then I'll but the (vroom) seat down!" shouted Walter to his wife.

"This is why we should have had Wally stay with us, so we don't fight so (meow) much!"

"What in the (quack) does (capow!) have to do with us arguing; we all know that you're in (baa!) PMS!"

"No I'm not, you're just being a damn homo, and won't admit to the fact that Wanda was a retard baby!"

"Hey; just because she was born with…with female and male parts, does NOT make her a freak baby…" the two of them turned their heads, and saw Wanda Wallaby standing at the corner, holding a small teddy bear.

"So THAT'S the (beep) 'birthmark' I have over my cunt!!" she shouted. She then ran off upstairs, wailing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wanda; wait!" said Walter. He then placed his arms to his side.

"Okay, I think we proved them enough about our cursing," he said.

"Yeah; go back to Wallykins and those other idiots he travels with already!" shouted Eunice.

_**In the Air: Route 107**_

"Sure, and Angelina Jolie has normal sized lips," said May while shaking her head.

"And Pamela Anderson has natural tits," replied Brendan.

"Oh, and Michael Jackson wasn't trialed!" they said in unison.

"Oh, and Pluto's NOT a planet!" said Brendan. May was about to agree, when she took two seconds to think about what he just said.

"But Brendan, Pluto ISN'T a planet anymore," she said. "It was decided by some…international space thing ages ago," she said. Brendan gained a shock of disbelief.

"What; yes it is. Pluto is definitely a planet. It didn't blow up, or float away or something did it?" he asked.

"No, but according to the International Astronomical Union (IAU), Pluto has been reclassified from a planet, to a dwarf planet, due to the fact that it hasn't cleared the neighborhood (define it's own gravitational pull), and it isn't a satellite, despite the fact that it does orbit the Sun and has sufficient mass to overcome ridged body forces like the other planets," she said intelligently.

"Well then," started Brendan. "That's dumb, because saying a dwarf planet isn't a planet because it's too small, is just like saying a midget isn't a person," he said. This statement left May and Wally speechless. "I say, go Pluto; Pluto ROCKS!!" he said while pushing his fist forward like Superman. This ended up being a mistake, for that it stretched out his already cramping stomach. "Alright, so's my stomach apparently!" he said while attempting to grasp it.

The flying adventure of the five of them ended within that next hour, as Wally pointed out the tall buildings and hotels that had those retarded titles, such as "Ocean Inn, Shark's Shack, Dolphin Inn, and a Hilton." Another nifty thing they came across was the Battle Tent and Contest Hall. Brendan wanted to point it out to May, but she was drooling on top of Swellow's head. Also coming in on the ground, resided the many shops and merchants as they've seen once before. Because Heracross and especially Swellow were worn out, they reached ground level, and literally dropped the three trainers onto the ground, before returning themselves into their respective Pokéballs (Swellow kinda had to buck a few times to slide May off of it's back). The three of them knew that they weren't too far from the beach (after May jumped up she whipped her drool from her mouth to her hands, and onto Brendan's shoulder.

"Nasty!" retorted Brendan angrily. As they began to head down to the beach, the attack of merchants greeted them.

"I have Celebi plushies!" shouted one.

"I have an adorable Likitung plushy!" shouted another.

"I have a plushy of a dildo!" one could be heard from the corner.

"Why would you want a plushie of that, when you can just buy a real one come tonight at Red Light District for P100?" asked another one of the merchants.

"You can?" piped Wally while looking around. He was stopped as Brendan and May shot him looks telling him not to continue further to pursue the master con artists. The salty smell of the ocean whiffed around them as they stepped onto the boardwalk into Route 109. They entered the chaotic beach of sunbathers, hyperactive children, exotic sandcastle creations, and…did I mention sunbathers. Brendan was the first one to pipe up when he noticed something awkward in the behavior of several adults; they were all running down towards the end of the beach; one single direction that he just wanted to look into. What made it worse was the words "boat party" came from one of their mouths.

"Uh-oh…" he said while going their direction.

"Uh…Brendan, where're you going?" asked May while grabbing his arm.

"May; I think we need to see if Briney parked differently today…" said Brendan. He slowly snapped the grip, and jet down to where the elder people were going.

"Wait a second, Brendan!" shouted Wally. The other two kids began to race on down towards him, which would have come to no avail had it been any other situation; Brendan outran them like a Cheetah outrunning the world's fastest man. After less than a minute of running, the three of them approached the familiar white boat that belonged to Briney; however, it was holding a small ticket booth beside it. The boat itself was anchored down, and the old, bald bastard known as Briney was gracefully accepting the Poke of the adults, and the two guys rushed on happily.

"He's making people _buy _rides to where they need to be?" asked May angrily.

"Hold the phone," said Wally. He placed his finger up, and cupped his ear toward the boat. "I think I hear indescribable, sexy club music up on that boat…" he said. The other two cupped their ears toward it as well, and nodded as they had a feeling that somebody was gettin' crunk. They all instantaneously ran up to Briney upon hearing the music.

"Hey, youngsters!" he greeted them with a smile. His beard was relatively shorter, and (though more noticed by May), he was definitely ripped, more muscular than how they left him last. "How are you all doing; I'm glad you got here on time."

"Briney, I am going to give you 3 seconds to tell me what the holy hell is going on around here, or I will kick you in the nuts!" shouted May angrily. Brendan grinned, as this remark wasn't directed towards him for the first time in…a few good chapters.

"Well, it was sometime ago before the two of you left here," he said. His voice also sounded a bit more…manly than it did when they last left him. "See, there were some college kids moaning and complaining about a big party bash at this beach that was cancelled." He said. "I just so happened to buy one of those plushie dildo's for Pecko, so he won't be lonely."

"_Eww…" _thought May following his words.

"I realized that I had plenty of boat space, so I let them know that they could waste their money on partying with me on my ship!" he said. "So, they handed me about P4000, I started a little party chain that costs people about P2500, and now, I'm rolling on the floor with "muh-la!" he said with a smile. "And now, kids from Dewford, Petalburg, Rustburo, and Slateport City meet up with this boat at specific surrounding routes, and we all Party-Hardy!" he said. "At stops, those who already paid can give me an extra P1000, and I'll gladly let them continue on!" he said.

"Pathetic…" said May.

"Pretty low, for an old guy," said Brendan.

"Ingenious!" said Wally. The other two looked at him with utter surprise. Briney looked at him with a smile. "I mean, put it this way. This guy's found a way to actually turn the blissful ignorance of college and high school kids into a business," he said. "I mean, and he even placed it at a reasonable price to join the 'Boat-de-la-PARTAY!'" he said. Briney smiled at him once more.

"Don't ever say that again in your natural born life," said the other three down to the green haired kid.

"Well, despite the fact that it's wonderful you were able to pop off a wonderful illegal business out of all of this, would you still be able to give us a lift to Route 104 South to get us quicker to Petalburg?" he asked.

Hm…well, I guess I can give you youngsters a lift," he said after pondering the fact a while. Brendan was being slightly blinded by Briney's shining bald head reflecting off of the sun. "But I'm going to have to make an hour stop when we get to Dewford Town to drop off and pick up more kids…"

"It's fine; but I just need to get down to P-Town and face Poppa Pow," said Brendan while jumping over to pay rail. Briney was ready to interject, but swallowed his comment. "I guess I can let you kiddies on for free, but once you hit 14, I want 25 from you anytime you want a lift!" he said.

"Wait; what exactly is 25 bucks in Poke?" asked May.

"2500, now go along, get on already. We're leaving in five anyway," he said. After the five minutes, Briney closed up the ticket/money box, and walked up the ramp to boat, and released the anchor, and they began to move…"

"_Hey; I'm only 11. STOP IT!" _shouted a loud female's voice, imitating what May interjected to her moments ago. She had long, red-violet hair that puffed up with a gallon of spray on her hair. Her and a few of her friends had taken May's fanny-pack, and was hovering it above her head obnoxiously. Brendan was being pushed by a college senior who held a bottle of Saki in his hands, and he attempted to antagonize Brendan to the point of fighting him. If they had it bad, in comparison, Wally had it the worse, as he was hovered by his ankles over the Route 108 water below them by a few high school kids. Most of the other kids paid no mind to them, and just drank, socialized, and violently "got crunk" in the bathroom and all over the furniture. As all of this happened, it was May who just about hit her breaking point first.

"Alright, Chaka…" she said while detaching a Pokéball from her belt clip. "Take back my fanny pack!" she shouted.

"Aww; look at the wittow gurl play with her wittow Pokémon!" said one of the guys. They all finished up with another chorus of "aww!!"

"Fine, change of commands!" said May as she went back into stance. "Use High Jump Kick on _that _guy, and then finish it off with receiving my fanny pack!" said May while releasing her Combusken.

"Combusken; busken busk I'm finally back!" said Combusken while smiling. The tiny chicken Pokémon jumped up into the air, grabbed May's fanny-pack with ease, and came down to kick the other guy in the "family jewels."

"Agh!!" he shouted while falling onto the floor semi-dramatically in pain. He, by nature, began to grip onto it.

"Aww; look at the wittow idiot holding on to his wittow weenie in pain; aww!" she replied back to him mockingly.

"I don't think so, little bitch," said the head girl of the group. She too, pulled out a Pokéball, and tossed it out to face May's Combusken. "I choose you, Seviper!" she shouted. Within seconds, a humongous, black snake, holding long red fangs, and eerie purple designs on his body appeared on in between the two of them and Combusken. The Young Fowl Pokémon even had to take a few steps back, as May needed a quick, evacuation plan from this.

"Chaka, Bulk up now," she said reassuringly. However, due that she didn't know it was an actual move, Combusken slowly began to turn red, and it's muscle mass began to be seen easier.

"I don't think so; take out that little laying hen out with your Poison Fang!" shouted the girl. Seviper opened its mouth, and everybody who was crowding around to see their battle noticed an extremely tiny droplet of venom being secreted from the base of its left fang. The Fang Snake Pokémon did what it does best, and began to violently strike towards Combusken.

"Chaka, use Double Kick to ward it off!" shouted May. Combusken followed up in the command with a nice, swift motion of its feet. It jabbed Seviper with its left foot, and then jumped 

while spinning around, only to pop out its right leg and kick Seviper's face while it kept its jaws wide open. However, Combusken's right foot was caught up in between Seviper's mouth, and it wouldn't budge to get out.

"Hm…toss that thing over to a corner, and let that bird know of your dominance!" shouted the girl. Seviper summarily jerked its neck, and everybody in the room watched as Combusken flew over to the door of the gentleman's bathroom, and slammed against it with an earsplitting "POOM!" Briney shook his head while continuing to drive the boat.

"Those kooky kids," he said while beginning to turn onto Route 107, which in turn, wasn't good for Wally, who was still suspended over the boat.

"Combusken!" shouted May while tending to her Pokémon. The young fowl Pokémon jumped up as soon as May touched it, scratch marks and all being over, and it huffed and cracked fists heatedly.

"Oh, so the little chicken has a bit of fight left in it, huh?" she asked.

"More than you can handle!" shouted May. "Go Chaka, Slash and follow it up with a Sky Uppercut!" shouted May. Combusken darted over to Seviper, and with a heavy blow of long, inhumanely sharp nails, scraped the surface of Seviper's face.

"Don't just stand there and take that, Seviper!" shouted the girl. "Fight back with Crunch!" she shouted. Seviper recoiled, and rapidly chomped down onto Combusken's shoulder and neck.

"Com….Combusken (oh damn)!" shouted Combusken while attempting to resist.

"No, Chaka, use Fiery Punch!" retorted May. The position the Pokémon were in seemed to May that it was in a severely uncomfortable situation. However, over at her other side, Combusken's fist began to steam, followed by smoking up like a barbeque. And finaly, as Combusken swung the punch, the velocity helped it gain a significant amount of fire onto it, giving the Poison Fang Pokémon a heavy jab to its eye.

"Seviper (Rah!)!" shouted the Pokémon while releasing its grip and slithering back towards its own corner. Combusken fell down onto one knee in infected pain, while Seviper was blinking constantly and hissing loudly; the Fire punch had burnt its eye.

"You burnt my Seviper!" shouted the girl.

"And you poisoned my Combusken!" she said. Brendan was watching the match from afar, and wanted to stand corner for her, however, the fact of this one drunk guy (he learned that his name was Eduardo from some guy cheering for him), he was held back.

"Alright you little princess; it's time that I teach you a lesson about Pokémon battling, and how it's to be done here in the real world," she said. She pushed on her thick, sprayed hair, and glared over to May. "Seviper, I want you to pull off the combination of Screech, followed by Poison Tail," she said. The Poison Fang Pokémon glared on over to May's Pokémon, and emitted a piercing shriek, that caused everybody to hold onto their ears. It was about as pleasant as the sound of nails against a chalkboard. When he completed, it was Combusken who was still holding its ears and had its eyes closed. Seviper's tail lit up a deep violet purple, and charged on over to the defensive Combusken.

"Combusken, fall back!" shouted May. Combusken began to charge over to Seviper as well. "No, don't attack, fall back!" she repeated. It was futile to call to Combusken, who still had their ears closed; however, the Young Fowl Pokémon literally tripped onto its chin as soon as the Poison Tail closed in, luckily missing the crown of its head as it fell. This must have snapped Combusken out of the "I'm afraid it'll screech again" set of mind, as it jumped up, and ran backwards over to May.

"Lance the Poison Tail to it!" shouted the girl. Seviper pointed its glowing purple tail to Combusken, and launched itself in an inverted slithering motion to it quickly.

"Now it's time that we place a contest in here, Combusken," said May while nearly laughing. "Ballriea (bal-re-ay) 15, Chaka!" she said. Combusken suddenly bent its back low, and smartly avoided the mighty tail blade like the Matrix.

"Doble Passe Fire Spin!" said May elegantly. Combusken kicked the back of Seviper's neck, followed by it jumping in the air, and spitting fire while whirling briskly. This, in fact, made Combusken seem to be like a spinning top of fire. It in turn, shot down to Seviper, connecting it, and sending the now charcoal Pokémon over towards the girl. Seviper was shaking it off, and standing up, as the now burning Combusken was speeding down towards it.

"Watch out Seviper; Poison Tail once more!" shouted the girl.

"Now we'll try out that new more we practiced Chaka; Diving Flare Surge!" she shouted. Combusken beautifully dove down to Seviper, who, as it swung its mighty tail over to it in anger, it dove right passed it, and went to the torso. Little that it knew, that Seviper moved its torso to the side, and awaited Combusken's downfall.

"What?!" shouted May.

"Ha, missed me, little girl!" she replied to her happily. However, Combusken was standing on its hands from the dive, and intelligently pushed itself up, and rebound kicked Seviper in the face once more. The Poison Fang Pokémon fell down onto its side, and with twirls in its eyes (one holding a large blister), signified that it was down and out.

"Alright, I win!" shouted May. Combusken chilled its flames out, and jumped into May's arms, and then onto her shoulders and neck. The two of them grinned over to the other girl and her Pokémon. Seviper was returned into it's Pokéball, and the other girl couldn't help but to grin.

"Hm…alright, this chick here has some battling skills!" she replied. Her and her friends lead May to a small couch at the window, and began to socialize with her as if nothing happened. Brendan, on the other hand, couldn't get the other guy to stop screwing with him.

"Hey, let me go!" shouted Brendan. Eduardo had Brendan in a position to pick him up for a powerslam.

"Yeah Eddy, pick that fool up!" shouted his friends. Eddy tried and tried again to lift him, but failed, not due that he wasn't strong enough, but that Brendan just would not allow him to lift him over his shoulders. Eduardo finally let go (still gripping the bottle of Saki), and looked over to Brendan.

"Alright; fine kid. I guess your pretty strong," he said while offering out his hand. Brendan accepted the "dat" without hesitation. "I guess you're cool…but…but can you beat me in…in a battle," he asked. He was severely hammered, and music began to get pumpin from Briney's poop deck.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Brendan while taking out a Pokéball and activating it feverishly. "So far I've only battled robots, dumbasses and lesbians, but I haven't ever faced a high schooler yet!" shouted Brendan happily. Eduardo pulled out his Pokéball, and acted as if he was taking a sip of it. He then threw out the Saki bottle to the middle space between him and Brendan.

"Sakimon, I choose you!" he said while stumbling, and then falling over. Brendan shook his head, as his goons began laughing like wild hyenas. They then walked over to Brendan, and they began discussing battling. He even was able to show off his current badges to them. Brendan learned that one of them fought the Hoenn League about 4 years ago, and battled up to the Quarter Finals. His Pokémon were at home, so Brendan couldn't get a taste of how it'd be. May discussed how she was more of a Coordinator, in which case she was able to do unique moves to get Combusken out of situations that Normal Trainers (cough…Brendan…cough) couldn't pull theirselves out of. She then showed off her ribbons to the group she was with, and learned that one of the guys fought, and lost, in the first round of the Grand Festival in Slateport City. Wally, however, wasn't so lucky to pull a talking situation like the other two, but did manage to learn that the guy who was hanging him liked Yu-Gi-Oh!, and they managed to pull out cards.

"And now, I attack you with my Elemental Hero, Shining Flare Phoenix!" said Wally while destroying one of their monsters. "Man, I'm just like Edo (Aster) now!" he said. The guy he was dueling noticed his friends coming from the distance, gathered his cards, and tossed them into the ocean. "Hey, you're doing a Chazz Princeton; what's up?" replied Wally. However, he then grabbed Wally's cards, placed them in his pocket, and hung Wally over the boat once more.

"Hey! Ow! Lemme go; gimme my cards!!" he shouted. His friends walked up, and watched him on what he was doing.

"Ha ha, look at this guy," he said. "I found his geeky little Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, and I tossed them for the fishes!" he shouted.

"NICE!" said his friends.

"Hey, you stole my cards, and tossed your own into the ocean!" shouted Wally. The guy lightly slammed Wally's head against the boat.

"Shut up!" shouted one of his friends. "Nobody said you can talk, little kid!" they said while high fiving one another. Wally screamed for mercy hanging over the boat into the sunset as they were still a fair distance away from Dewford Town…

**_(Break)_**

As the sun was arising the next morning, there was yet another group of college and high school kids hanging out by the old cottage at Route 104 South. The strong beach air was starting to affect them physically and emotionally, as it was pissing some of them off. There was a small college couple at the side, holding hands, and looking out to the distance in watching for the party boat.

"Lea," said the man of the relationship. He seemed to have been attempting to comfort her for some reason. "Why are you so worried about the party? I mean, great music, some Pokémon battling, and…a little bit of alcohol hasn't hurt anybody. So what's up?" he asked.

"Well Jed," replied Lea while gripping onto his hand. "The thing is…I've never really partied before," she said. "I mean, I'm the stereotypical bookworm who walked into the Cromwell University for Newcoming Talents, and never had too much of a social life…" she said.

"C.U.N.T., yes; go on…" said Jed.

"And…and I just don't know what's going to happen up on here…" she said. He pulled his girlfriend up into a tight hug.

"Oh, Lea. You don't need to worry about that," he said. "I mean, this is for all of us up at that smelly C.U.N.T. to let loose, and enjoy a little break," he said. He let her go, and stared directly into her eyes. "Lea, as your man, I'm asking you to please, live life for the moment for once, and not think on ahead to the future, please," he asked. There was a loud, distant horn blowing, signifying that Briney and the other group of campers had came in.

"Okay then, Jed," she said while nodding. "I'll try to have a nice, normal time here at this party," she said. The anchor was let down, and a reasonable handful of students had left from the boat. The more Lea saw them, the more she was afraid; they were intoxicated unkempt clothing, and smelt disgusting. Among the group of kids, there was a sight that shocked both her, and the rest of the incoming crowd the most. Three kids, each looking at least 10 years old walked out of the ship, one, who was a girl, was definitely tipsy, due to her staggering and inability of walk and speech. Another one, a boy with white hair and a small black headband, was holding his stomach, and a dried, crusty brown substance was all over the right side of his mouth. And a final boy, who had green hair, had a black eye, and a gigantic lump on his head. They all walked out weakly, and the incoming students watched as the three extremely young kids walked unevenly through the tall grasses and into the city life of Petalburg.

"This party…" said Jed.

"Will definitely be the shit," shouted Lea while grabbing her boyfriends hand, and running onto the boat.

"Uh…I don't think we should…" said Jed.

"Oh come on Jed, don't be such a pussy!" she said while dragging him into the party liner…

On their arrival to Petalburg City, at least a 5 ½ walk from the Route 104 (South) Beach, they somehow managed to shake off their tipsiness, uneasy stomach feelings, and noted physical pains (though Wally still did have a ginormas lump on his head). Brendan took in a long whiff of the air that greeted them as they headed on in.

"Alright dad!" shouted Brendan. "I've waited all trip so far to come and take you on!" he shouted. They continued to step into the city, as they were also welcomed by heavy traffic, tall apartment complexes, hobos, and the elaborated Pokémon Centre which they headed to first.

_"Hello; you have reached Norman Maple. Please leave a me a message along with name, number, and best time I can call you back. Thanks!" _said his father's dial tone. Since they've been in the Centre waiting for their Pokémon to heal, Brendan's called his dad about 5 times.

"Brendan, maybe he's in the middle of a battle or something," said May. Brendan nodded, and placed his PokéGear back into his bag. As her and Wally began to talk about humorus things that happened to them on the boat (Wally more sit and listened; the things that he went through weren't at all 'funny'), Brendan kept his hands folded, and stared into space; this was going to be his moment. He's been training for a while, and it's been nearly 4 months since he began his Pokémon Journey. All of the training, trouble avoiding, and gay shit was leading down to this moment…

"Birch, May!" shouted Nurse Joy while sliding a tray of Pokémon down. May caught it, and went to seat at the main tables.

_"Water Gun, Absorb, Nature Power, Dynamicpunch, Yawn…" _thought Brendan.

"Wallaby, Wally and Maple, Brendan!" shouted Nurse Joy while tossing down two more trays of Pokéballs down to the two adolescents. They accepted them openly, and Brendan clipped them on without a word. He was also the first person to hop out of the Centre. Anybody could see that he was dead focused, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment. His heart was racing alongside with Jeff Gordon on a NASCAR speedway; it was cool outside, yet he managed to be sweating, his legs felt like Jell-o; what if he screwed up.

"_Then my dad won't see me as a true battler, and I wouldn't have learned anything…"_

_"MARSHTOMP!" shouted a knocked out Marshtomp. In the shadows, a Slaking and Norman stood at the corner, and they glared down to Brendan in disappointment. _

"_Great try, Brendan. However, you failed to manage to obtain another badge," said his father while holding up a small silhouetted badge to Brendan's face. The small boy reached out to grab it, and he snatched his hand away. "You are not ready son; I told you to train, and train harder before you exited Petalburg, but you must have failed to listen to me…"_

"NO!" shouted Brendan, snapping out of it. A speeding taxi zoomed by him, and May and Wally were gripping onto Brendan's shoulders for dear life.

"Are you stupid?!" asked May worriedly. "You almost got yourself KILLED!" she shouted. Brendan looked down, and nodded his head. He was aware that he still had another block to go before getting to the gym, but he was definitely afraid and insecure about failure, especially to his idol. He sighed, and looked up to her.

"You guys are right," said Brendan. He shook his head rapidly a couple of times, and took a leap into the air. "I need to let loose, relax a bit. I mean, my pops is good and all, but…come on. I'm Brendan Maple!" shouted Brendan. "Mi jamo Brendan Maple. Je'mapple Brendan Maple. Ich heiβe Brendan Maple. Boku-wa Brendan Maple!!" he shouted. "Come on guys, let's get jiggy with it!" he shouted. He then crossed the street while running, and caused several cars to stop abruptly, and yell at him. "Hey, it's called right-of-way, asswipes!" shouted Brendan. He continued on his way to the gym in confidence. When the long block of walking was completed, the dojo-like gym came out into full view, and Brendan took yet another deep breath while walking up to the steps.

"Let's do this!" he said. Before he opened the door, a boy who looked about 16 ran out of the door. He was grasping onto a small, green turtle like Pokémon, and was crying heavily.

"Gnayh!!" he shouted while running down the multiple flights of steps. "NO!! Please get up!!" he shouted while heading on down to the Pokémon Centre. Brendan's overconfidence began to fade once more, and he stepped into the gym. The smell of aging wood entered in to him once more, and his heart began to race in NASCAR once more. May and Wally found a way up to Brendan, and helped Brendan as he looked around slowly and nervously for his dad.

"Hey dad!" said Brendan silently. No answer. He tried again, only louder. Still no answer.

"Mr. Maple!" shouted May.

"Mr. Norman!" shouted Wally. The silence sent Brendan to look around once more. There was a small door on the side of the room that honestly, Brendan hasn't noticed before. There was that door on one side reading One Hit KO, and at the other side of the main entrance room (once again, never seen before) read Recovery.

"What is this?" asked May.

"Yeah, I haven't seen all of this before…" said Wally.

"Because we need to fight our way though here…" said Brendan. He turned, and walked on over to his expertise of doing-one hit KO room. And sure enough, upon entry, there was a boy standing at the base of the room, playing PSP.

"Aha!" he shouted while tossing it to the side. "So I see I receive more competition!" he said while standing up, and facing Brendan.

"What is all of this," asked Brendan calmly.

"It's basically what you need to know how to do when you get into the room," he replied. "Since I'm One Hit KO, it's what you need to use with you to win the mini-match" he said. He popped open a Pokéball, and out came a large Zangoose, standing on all fours, followed by it standing up. "So, you think you're up for the challenge?" he asked. Brendan already had a Pokéball out and ready.

"One hit KO is all I need to win!" shouted Brendan while tossing out a Pokéball! "Go Horny!" he shouted. Burke was grinning and shaking his head as Brendan's Pokémon came out onto the scene.

"Alright Zangoose, end this battle with your Furry Swipes!" he shouted. Zangoose jumped over to Heracross, and was wildly swinging its claws over to Heracross.

"Megapunch, and we're done," said Brendan calmly. Heracross, though quickly charged, violently swung it's arm to Zangoose's face, and though he was hit about 8 soft times, it took him one good swing to place Zangoose on the floor.

"Damn; already?!" he asked. He then walked over to Brendan, and handed him about P1200 with a smile. Brendan did not take the money, but returned his Pokémon and read the names of the next rooms Accuracy Strength. Brendan took a walk over to the Strength room, as May happily accepted the money from Burke. He returned his Pokémon, sprayed it with a potion, and continued to play PSP. Brendan had to walk through a small flight of stairs, and when he reached the strength room, he was introduced by a woman with long, pink hair, a tan leather jacket, and was sleeping.

"Hey!" shouted Brendan. She awoke, and kicked herself from the ground, getting into an immediate stance, and tossed out (another) Zangoose.

"So, you think you're stronger than me, kid?" she asked.

"I know I am…" said Brendan. He dug into his belt once more, and tossed out another Pokéball. "I choose you, Marshtomp!" he shouted. Marshtomp hopped out of it's Pokéball, and squeezed its knuckles at the sight of Zangoose.

"Hm…you know what, just push that little thing," said Jody. Zangoose then stood up onto all fours, and walked slowly to Marshtomp. Without warning, it thrusted its huge arms out, and Marshtomp literally went sliding to the door that read Zero Reduction, colliding with a large "CLOUMP!"

"Woah!" said Wally.

"HEY!" interjected May.

"Recoil it," said Brendan. Marshtomp stood up, and all though not as smoothly, it pushed Zangoose onto the ground, and everybody watched, as it rolled, and crashed into the door that read Speed.

"Crush Claw!" shouted Jody. Zangoose came up, and violently slammed it's claws onto Marshtomp's right shoulder, holding it down into the ground. "If your Pokémon's so strong, then it can easily escape from Zangoose's grip," she said. This wouldn't be an easy task; Zangoose's claws were dug into the wooden floor, and Marshtomp was caught in the grip.

"You can break out of that, easily!" said Brendan while keeping cool, yet still becoming slightly worried. Brendan then gained a small idea; after Marshtomp continued its struggle, he figured he better step in once more. "Muddy, Iron Tail, and flip out of that!" said Brendan. Marshtomp's tail lit up and from its stomach flipped itself over, and smacked Zangoose in the face. This attack, alone, had Zangoose be knocked out.

"Hm…excellent job," said Jody while offering out P1200 for Brendan. He once again, shoved it out of the way, and decided to head on down to the Speed room. May, once again, accepted the money for Brendan, and watched as he crossed into the next room. There wasn't another room across from where he entered, but one behind where one guy was watching television. He had purple hair that went down to his ears in a bowler style, and wearing a shirt that was a couple shades of green.

"Hm…yet another one who thinks they're faster!" shouted Randall. He turned off Naruto, and tossed out a Pokéball, revealing itself to be a Linoone.

"You fast; please, I'll be done with this match before you can even say Speed Racer!" said Brendan while tossing out Nuzleaf. "Warrior, let's destroy this guy, and make him eat his words on Speed!" he said.

"Nuzleaf, nuz (let's get it)!" shouted Nuzleaf while getting into a stance. A few seconds later, Linoone disappeared, and reappeared while tackling Nuzleaf from behind!

"What the…" said Brendan. It then reappeared by Randall once more.

"Hm…you must have dueled Bruke in the One Hit KO Room, haven't you?" he asked while shaking his head. "You don't understand that Speed tactics are completely different than the art of One Hit KO's are," he said. "And now I'll have to prove you on this; use Agility!" he said. Linoone once again disappeared and reappeared in random places all over the room. It also had a tendency to stop, shake its body back and forth extremely quickly, as if it were a basketball player crossing up a guard, and then it vanished, followed by Slashing Nuzleaf from mid-air.

"This is madness; use your own Agility!" shouted Brendan. Linoone and Nuzleaf were now both, running around the room, and vanishing and rematerializing at random places while trying to lock in a good attack in on the other. After a few failed tackles from each of them, Randall shook his head.

"End this with Double Team!" he commanded. Linoone jumped into the air, and duplicated a heavy number of Linoone's that, circled around Nuzleaf hypnotizing-like. Nuzleaf shot an occasional Razor Wind to a false one, making it disappear. Linoone had him captured.

"Wait a second!" shouted Brendan. "The real Linoone is the one that's actually making noise when it pats against the wood!" shouted Brendan. "Listen in on it!" he shouted. Nuzleaf stopped, and closed its eyes, listening in on the sound of feet tapping against the ground.

"Attack it!" shouted Randall. As soon as the multiple Linoone came in to tackle Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon took a spin, grabbed the real Linoone's neck, and took it down swiftly to the ground.

"Awesome!" shouted Brendan. "Now use the best damn Absorb you've ever done!" he shouted. Nuzleaf took in a few saps of energy from Linoone, and then stood to see the Rush Pokémon on the ground, slowed down and weak. "Use your own Speed Tackle!" shouted Brendan. Nuzleaf, though not as fast, took a behind the back tackle, and as it was approaching…"Now jump to your left!" shouted Brendan. As Nuzleaf closed it, Linoone moved to its own left, receiving the full out tackle from Nuzleaf, and knocking it out.

"Yay, Brendan!" shouted May

"Damn; that was a good match!" said Randall while returning his Pokémon in joyed shock. Brendan nearly pushed Randall out of the way (Wally stayed to help him up), and Brendan walked up the long flight of stairs on the doorway that was labeled Gym Leader Norman. His heart began to pump rapidly, sweat slipped down from every part of his body, his Jell-O legs came back once more, only this time to a point where Brendan could have fallen. He approached the door at the end of the stairway, May and Wally just behind him.

"Alright; let's do this…" said Brendan. He placed his hand on the knob, and turned it open. "Dad, I'm…" but was abruptly stopped when he saw the sight in the room. It was hard to explain, but the simplicity of it was, there was no Mr. Maple. In this room was a beautiful young woman, who seemed just around 16-17 years old. She was wearing a small white shirt and matching short shorts. She was holding the hands of a Cow-like Pokémon, and her light pink hair seemed to have sent a blast of mixed emotions down young Brendan Maple's mind; Whitney Anderson; his most detested family member was standing in the room to where his father should be placed. She turned her head, and looked at her younger cousin in shock.

"Brendan?" asked Whitney. She took one look at his hair, and then another at the 6 Pokéballs at his side. Seeing these particular things formed a smirk onto her face. "Oh; this is going to be good," she said while pulling out a Pokéball. "This is going to be a slaughter…"

**Chapter End**

HA! I'm mastering the art of a cliffy! HA HA HA HA HA!! Well, I guess I might as well pull out good news; I have time this week! I don't have practice until the 14th, so you guys might be able to see the outcome of all of this soon. On another note, I'd like to point out that I've been DYING to throw that one out to the public since this story came out. Just to put a little "twist" on a very classical Pokémon plot device. I hope you've all enjoyed, and I hope to continue on from here…


End file.
